Encuentros predestinados
by sandra hatake
Summary: I-Pin es la vocalista del grupo femenino mas importante de Japon, fama que muchos envidiarian, sin embargo, todo cambiaria en una sola noche. Musica, peleas y promesas inconclusas..."Volvere" dijo el y aun ahora, 10 años despues, ella lo seguia esperando...
1. Encuentros

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya sé que debería estar escribiendo el epilogo de __**Mi Familia**__, pero esta idea surgió en mi loco cerebro y quise compartirla, a ver qué les parece. Esta vez es un AU, espero sea de su agrado y ya, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este primer episodio de __**Encuentro predestinados**_

_**Encuentros…**_

"Hoy en día no se puede hablar del mundo del espectáculo sin mencionar a KHIN Revolution, el grupo de J-Pop juvenil más importante de la época, conformado por 4 jovencitas aproximadamente de la misma edad, salvo por una de ellas que apenas bordea los 15 años. Hace poco realizaron un multitudinario concierto que, cabe resaltar, fue un éxito total, las entradas se agotaron en cuestión de horas y pronto tuvo que ser programada una segunda fecha de conciertos en la ciudad debido a la demanda del público. Es increíble la magnitud de la popularidad de estas chicas, que sabemos, en estos mementos se encuentran en una gira por el vecino país de Corea del Sur promocionando su nuevo Sencillo _"Sakura Rock"_ , se espera tenerlas de regreso a nuestro país en las próximas semanas."

-Creo que exageran… -Dijo Kyoko terminando de leer el artículo de una revista japonesa- No somos tan famosas…

-Opino lo mismo –apoyo Haru mientras terminaba de quitarse el maquillaje después de su último concierto en Corea- La prensa siempre exagera

-No sean tan modestas chicas –Replico Bianchi, la representante del grupo, mientras tapaba a I-Pin que se había quedado dormida en una de las camas de la habitación- ustedes han alcanzado un nivel de popularidad que muchos quisieran tener

-Todo es gracias I-Pin-chan –Dijo Haru mientras veía a la más joven del grupo dormir- Las letras que escribe son increíbles

-Junto a las melodías de Chrome-Chan hacen la combinación perfecta-Apoyo Kyoko esbozando una sonrisa al ver que la mencionada muchacha también estaba dormida-

-Sera mejor que descansen –Sugirió Bianchi revisando la hora en su reloj- regresaremos a Japón antes de lo previsto, por lo que tomaremos el vuelo de media noche, duerman hasta entonces

-¡Al fin un descanso! –Exclamo Haru mientras se lanzaba sobre su respectiva cama y caía rendida por el cansancio-

-Pasare por ustedes más tarde chicas –Dijo Bianchi mientras salía de la habitación-

Kyoko, que era la única que aun se encontraba despierta, asintió ligeramente para luego irse a dormir, en realidad el día había sido agotador, firmas de autógrafos, filmación de comerciales, sesiones fotográficas y para terminar, un concierto, en vedad necesitaban vacaciones…

Todas estaban realmente cansadas, Kyoko, Haru, y Chrome disfrutaban plácidamente de su descanso, mientras que I-Pin había entrado en un profundo sueño, Se encontraba en medio de las calles de Namimori, pueblo en el que había crecido, el mismo donde había conocido a sus compañeras de grupo, ella era una niña cuando se encontraron por primera vez, con tan solo 5 años logro entablar un fuerte amistad con aquellas chicas, sin embargo había alguien, otra persona que siempre aparecía en sus sueños y esa vez no fue la excepción. Se veía a sí misma perdida en medio del pueblo, sin saber a dónde ir pues apenas había llegado de china y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, en medio de sus desesperación lo vio allí, de pie en medio de la calle mirándola fijamente, un muchacho de mediana estatura, tez blanca y negros cabellos, él la había ayudado a llegar a casa y para cuando quiso agradecerle había desparecido. Luego de eso las imágenes de su sueño se mezclaban unas con otras, escenas del mismo chico caminando con ella, paseando por un parque, comiendo unos helados en la azotea de la preparatoria del lugar, ella se sentía cómoda a su lado y a él no parecía molestarle su presencia, sin embargo, su sueño siempre terminaba de la misma forma, con el despidiéndose de ella, entregándole un collar que ella hasta ahora conservaba, susurrando luego un _"volveré" _mientras desparecía en medio de una espesa niebla…

-Chicas, despierten –Dijo Bianchi apareciendo en la habitación para levantar a las cansadas muchachas- tienen que alistarse, es hora de irnos

Todas asintieron y empezaron a cambiarse, mientras que i-Pin apretaba entre sus manos aquel collar, recordando la promesa de su amigo "volveré" había dicho, sin embargo, 10 años pasaron y el no volvió… sintió sus amigas la llamaban logrando sacarla del trance para que comenzara a vestirse, tal vez si seguía en el mundo del espectáculo podría encontrarlo o al menos eso era en lo que quería creer…

Llegaron a Japón a las 3 de la madrugada, aun cuando había adelantado el vuelo para evitar a la prensa, los periodistas se las habían arreglado para averiguar la hora de su vuelo y ahora estaban congregados en las afueras del aeropuerto, las cuatro chicas miraron con ojos suplicantes a su representante, la cual comprendiendo lo pesado que seria para ellas pasar por los interrogatorios de los periodistas les dio permiso de salir por la salida de emergencias del lugar mientras ella atendía a los medios, las cuatro integrantes del grupo sonrieron alegremente y abrazaron a Bianchi en agradecimiento antes de irse del lugar, mientras escuchaban decir que un auto las estaría esperando afuera, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome e I-Pin salieron escabulléndose de la prensa sin esperar lo que sucedería después…

Las cuatro chicas salieron fuera del aeropuerto, sin embargo, al no ver al auto que se supone las esperaría decidieron esperar sentándose en la vereda del lugar, sin embargo un ruido logro captar su atención, ¿Acaso eso había sido un grito? Al parecer o habían oído el dicho _"La curiosidad mato al gato"_ pues se acercaron al lugar, al parecer un lote baldío cerca del aeropuerto. Un grito que clamaba por salir de sus gargantas fue ahogado por ellas mismas al notar lo peligroso de la situación, un hombre que reconocieron como Byakuran, el hombre más poderoso del país del cual se sospechaba tenia negocios turbios, acababa de dispararle a n hombre que minutos antes había sido golpeado por los hombres que acompañaban al magnate, decidieron escapar del lugar antes de que notaran su presencia, sin embargo el pisar una pequeña lata que se cruzo en su camino fue suficiente para delatarlas, él las había visto…

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón un soldado leía el mismo artículo que hablaba sobre el grupo del momento mientras que sus compañeros se limitaban a ver televisión.

"_Es increíble la magnitud de la popularidad de estas chicas, que sabemos, en estos mementos se encuentran en una gira por el vecino país de Corea del Sur promocionando su nuevo Sencillo "Sakura Rock" , se espera tenerlas de regreso a nuestro país en las próximas semanas."_

-Oya –Dijo Mukuro mientras le quitaba la revista de las manos a Hibari- No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas Kyoya

-No me interesan –respondió el aludido mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse, pues quería evitar una pelea con alguien que ya había vencido- es solo que no encontré algo mejor que leer

-Señores –Dijo Reborn llamando la atención de los presentes- Byakuran ha hecho su movimiento, partirán en cinco minutos

-Si señor –fue la respuesta general-

Poco después, el grupo conformado por Hibari, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, además del novato Lambo y liderados por Sawada Tsunayoshi partió con dirección al lugar.

-Parece que tenemos unas visitas inesperadas –dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa al notar la presencia de las chicas- Pero si son KHIN Revolution, es una lástima, pero vieron algo que no debieron –agrego con una postura amenazante- Mal momento, mal lugar, acábenlas -ordeno-

Las chicas temblaron ante la orden de Byakuran, solo I-Pin que había sido entrenada en artes marciales mientras estuvo en su país pudo proteger a sus amigas, sin embargo en un descuido de su parte, uno de los matones de Byakuran logro darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla, Cero los ojos esperando el golpe, uno que nunca llego, abrió los ojos y frente a ella encontró un hombre alto, de negros cabellos, que por un momento le recordó al muchacho que ella esperaba. El grito de una de sus amigas la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, constatando luego que eran salvadas por otros muchachos, al parecer compañeros del mismo que la protegió.

-Sawada –Dijo Byakuran mientras observaba a los recién llegados, en espacial a un chico de cabello castaño- ¡Retirada! –Ordenó mientras subía a su auto y emprendía marcha- Nos vernos de nuevo Vongola…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Hibari a I-Pin sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, mientras que ella respondía con un tímido si-

-Di-disculpe… -Lo llamo al notar como comenzaba a alejarse- U-usted… ¿Usted ha estado en Namimori?

I-Pin se paralizo al instante al sentir la gélida y vacía mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella, no, definitivamente ese no podía ser el chico de sus recuerdos, sin embargo, hubo algo en aquellos ojos que no supo reconocer, parecían… ¿Tristes?

-¡Chicas! –Exclamo Bianchi acercándose a las muchachas constatando que estuvieran a salvo- ¿No les hicieron daño? ¡Qué hacían en este lugar! ¡En que estaban pensando!

-Ma-mataron… mataron a una hombre –Susurró Kyoko aun en shock mientras era abrazada por su hermano que sorpresivamente había llegado al lugar con el grupo de Sawada-

-Sera peligroso que vuelvan a casa, Bianchi –Dijo Reborn que al parecer conocía a la representante apareciendo en escena- ellas lo vieron matar a alguien, Byakuran buscara eliminarlas

-¿Qué sugieres? –Cuestiono la mujer mientras abrazaba Haru-

-Las llevaremos a la base –Dijo para luego dirigirse al grupo- Llévenlas en la camioneta, tu también vienes –agrego dirigiéndose a Bianchi- ni es seguro que te quedes aquí, ve con ellos, me encargare de la policía antes de ir con ustedes

-Nos vemos más tarde –Respondió la aludida mientras subía a una camioneta en la que ya estaban todos reunidos-

En el auto reinaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a mencionar lo sucedido, primero, por que no se conocían, salvo por Ryohei y su hermana, además de Mukuro y Chrome que parecían conocerse de algún lugar, fuera de eso, nadie hablaba. I-Pin permanecía con la vista fija en el hombre que la había salvado, parecía estar calmado, con los ojos cerrados, como si nadie hubiese muerto hace tan solo unos minutos, era inquietante aquella extrema tranquilidad, parecía estar acostumbrado a las peleas, a la sangre y a la muerte… "No es el" volvía a repetirse pues a pesar de que se negaba a aceptarlo, ese hombre se parecía mucho al chico de sus recuerdos, "No puede ser el" sin embargo, recordar la mirada que le do cuando le pregunto si había estado en Namimori no la dejaba pensar con claridad, tal vez el… ¡No!, definitivamente ¡No!, no podía ser el ¿Verdad?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo introductorio, como saben por ser el primero siempre es más corto XD, en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues, comente, para saber si les ha gustado o si debo dejar la historia y desparecerla de Fanfiction XD, en fin, no estamos leyendo, si ustedes así lo quieren, en un próximo episodio de esta historia, hasta la próxima *0*_


	2. Destino

_"No es el" volvía a repetirse pues a pesar de que se negaba a aceptarlo, ese hombre se parecía mucho al chico de sus recuerdos, "No puede ser el" sin embargo, recordar la mirada que le do cuando le pregunto si había estado en Namimori no la dejaba pensar con claridad, tal vez el… ¡No!, definitivamente ¡No!, no podía ser el ¿Verdad?_

Trataba de convencerse a si misma de ello, es decir, el chico de sus recuerdos no era precisamente alguien muy comunicativo pero tampoco era alguien sin corazón como aquel sujeto parecía ser. Poso nuevamente la mirada sobre el sujeto encontrándose sin querer con al mirada de él por lo que desvió la suya al instante pues es tipo provocaba que un escalofrió recorriera su columna con solo verlo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro encontrándose con alguien que se le hizo extrañamente conocido…

-Cuanto tiempo I-Pin-Dijo el muchacho- Al final si te convertiste en cantante…

-Quien… ¿Lambo? –Cuestiono sorprendía la china- ¿En verdad eres tu?

-¿Quien mas si no yo? –contesto el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente ese día estaría lleno de sorpresas…-

Se habían conocido poco después de que aquel muchacho de negros cabellos que aparecía en su sueños se fuera, Lambo era un niño revoltoso, torpe y llorón que solía molestarla a menudo aunque en el fondo era buena persona, con el tiempo habían logrado llevarse mejor y para cuando crecieron y ella formo parte de KHIN revolution, él había "madurado" por decirlo de alguna forma pues seguía siendo igual de llorón; se separaron cuando el grupo comenzó a ganar fama y las giras fuera y dentro del país dieron inicio, de eso ya dos años atrás y ahora venían a encontrarse en medio de aquellas extrañas circunstancias, si eso no era el "destino" entonces no sabia que podría ser…

Hibari observaba de reojo como aquel novato entablaba conversación con la muchacha que había salvado y la confianza con que lo hacían, sin embargo, poca le importancia le tomo al asunto, después de todo el no tenia nada que ver por lo que decidió dormir un poco hasta llegar a la base, eso claro hasta que su nombre fue pronunciado en aquella conversación…

-Lambo… -llamo la china a su amigo en un susurro como temiendo ser escuchada- ese hombre, el que me salvo… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿El? –cuestiono Lambo dirigiendo la vista disimulada al pelinegro- se llama Hibari, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad –Respondió la china sin quitar la vista del pelinegro- ¿siempre es así? –Cuestiono segundos después- quiero decir… tan calmado, solo…

-Si… -contesto el aludido mientras observaba al mencionado muchacho dormir- sé que te salvo I-Pin, pero no deberías acercarte a el –Agregó dirigiendo la vista a su amiga- es peligroso…

-¿Peligroso? –Dijo la china con duda-

-Si –Contesto Lambo con mirada seria, algo poco común en el dada su personalidad- no se sabe mucho de él, a decir verdad, en todo el tiempo que llevo en el equipo solo he oído su nombre –Agrego haciendo memoria- no se sabe nada de su pasado o si tiene familia, pero algo es seguro, si recibe una orden, se cual sea no dudara en cumplirla

-Estas diciendo que él podría… -Susurro la china con cierto temor-

-Cumplirá con su objetivo sin importar las vidas que deba sacrificar en el camino –Dijo mientras parecía recordar algo desagradable- sean hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños, si están en su camino no dudara en eliminarlos…

-Pe-pero hoy… -susurro la china recordando como la había protegido-

-Hoy, su orden fue protegerte –Dijo el aludido- es por eso que lo hizo, pero si al contrario, su orden hubiese sido eliminarte, el… él lo hubiese hecho…

-Imposible… -susurro mas para si misma para luego dirigir la vista hacia el pelinegro encontrándose con aquella vacía mirada sobre ella-

-¿Quieren callarse de una vez? –Cuestiono Hibari en lo que mas pareció una amenaza-

-S-si señor… -Contesto Lambo mientras que I-pin notaba como su amigo de la infancia se tensaba con solo oír la voz de su "salvador"- L-lamento interrumpir su descanso…

Hibari dirigió una ultima mirada al novato que se tenso al instante y luego a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, I-Pin según había logrado escuchar, algo en esa muchacha lo inquietaba pues por alguna razón que desconocía no dejaba de mirarlo y ahora estaba haciendo preguntas innecesarias sobre el, no le agradaba pero ya pensaría en ello después, ahora solo quería tomar un siesta…

I-Pin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando Hibari poso su mirada sobre ella, ese tipo realmente la asustaba, mas ahora que había oído de Lambo lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser, sin embargo, algo en el la inquietaba y era precisamente ese "algo" lo que la motivaba a seguir observándolo. Decidió que lo mejor, al menos por esa vez, era guardar silencio hasta llegar a la "base" de aquellos muchachos, dirigió luego la vista hacia su compañeras encontrándose con varias escenas inesperadas convenciéndose cada vez mas que el "destino" estaba involucrado en todo eso, para empezar estaba Kyoko, que en esos momentos dormía apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, lo conocía pues en mas de una ocasión la castaña les había mostrado fotos de él y luego estaba Chrome, esa tímida chica estaba conversando con un extraño muchacho de ojos bicolor y peinado de piña, ¿Se conocerían de alguna parte? Seguro que si pues sus manos entrelazadas de forma casi imperceptible los delataban…

-Te has convertido en toda una celebridad… -Dijo el muchacho mientras I-Pin escuchaba sin querer pues estaba cerca de la pareja- es bueno saber que cumpliste tu sueño, Nagi…

-Y yo… -susurro la muchacha apretando ligeramente la mano de su acompañante- yo… me alegro de verlo con vida, Mukuro-sama…

-¿Aun después de lo que hice? –Cuestiono el aludido logrando que Chrome se tensara o al menos eso le pareció a I-Pin- Sabes que lo que sucedió con tu padre fue culpa mía ¿Cierto? Entonces como…

-Eso no importa –Replico la muchacha aferrándose al brazo de su acompañante- supe que eso pasaría desde que Mukuro-sama se fue de Namimori y aun sabiéndolo mi decisión no ha cambiado –agrego sin atreverse a mirarlo- todos estos años yo…

-Tranquila… -susurró dedicándole una ligera sonrisa para luego mirar al techo del auto- hablaremos de esto luego, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado –agrego para luego deslizar su brazo por el hombro femenino atrayéndola a el- por ahora descansa…

I-Pin pudo ver como Chrome asentía ligeramente para luego recostarse en el hombro de aquel extraño muchacho, seguramente él era ese "Mukuro-sama" del que le había hablado una vez hace ya varios años atrás, un muchacho que al igual que el chico de sus recuerdos había tenido que salir de Namimori por motivos que desconocía dejando tras el una pregunta cuya respuesta esperaba su regreso junto a la chica que dejaba, I-Pin sonrió con un aire nostálgico pues el recuerdo de aquel muchacho de negros cabellos volvió a su mente deseando por un momento que el estuviese a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestiono Lambo en un susurro tratando de que Hibari no lo oyera- Pareces… triste…

-No pasa nada –Contesto la china con una ligera sonrisa- solo estoy cansada

-Lo recordaste ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el muchacho logrando que la china se tensara- a ese muchacho del que me hablaste hace tiempo…

-N-no… claro que no… -replico la muchacha desviando ligeramente la mirada- ya te dije, solo estoy cansada…

-Como digas –susurro Lambo para luego recostarse en el asiento del auto- por cierto, dile a tu amiga que tenga cuidado –agrego llamando la atención de I-Pin mientras dirigía la vista hacia Chrome que descansaba sobre el hombro de Mukuro- no sé si se conocen de antes, pero ese sujeto es tan peligroso como Hibari

-¿Porqué lo dices? –Cuestiono I-Pin acercándose más a su amigo de la infancia-

-Hibari es violento –respondió con cierto temor de ser escuchado- pero con él uno sabe a que atenerse, sin embargo con Mukuro… -agrego haciendo una pequeña pausa- él es experto en manipular a la gente, usa a las personas a su antojo sin importarle quien salga dañado con eso…

I-Pin permaneció en silencio después de oír las palabras de Lambo, primero por que sintió la mirada de Hibari posarse sobre ellos como si dijera "cállense o los mato aquí mismo" y segundo por que aquellas palabras la inquietaron pues según las conversaciones que tenia con Chrome, "Mukuro-sama" era alguien en quien ella podía confiar, si bien no era un alma caritativa que mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, protegía con su vida lo que realmente apreciaba aunque los implicados nunca lo supieran, sin embargo, el hombre que Lambo describía era uno completamente diferente al que ella suponía, ¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona en un par de años? Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza e inconscientemente apretó entre sus manos el collar que llevaba consigo rogando que el muchacho que conoció cuando niña no se hubiese convertido en alguien como el hombre que la había salvado.

Para cuando llegaron a la "base" de los militares, que para sorpresa de I-Pin estaba bajo tierra, era casi de día cosa que preocupo a las chicas pues para ellas la frase "La función debe continuar" era una ley y a pesar de lo que presenciaron la noche anterior, querían asistir a una firma de autógrafos que tenían en un centro comercial esa mañana.

-No pueden hacer eso –Dijo Reborn apareciendo en la sala en la que estaban reunidos- serán un blanco fácil, Byakuran sabe de esa entrevista y no perdería una oportunidad como esa para eliminarlas

-Pero… -trato de decir Kyoko siendo detenida por Bianchi-

-Esta bien chicas –Dijo la representante dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa- yo me hare cargo, por ahora tomen una descanso, después de todo ya les hacia falta

-¿Estas segura? –Cuestiono Haru con cierta duda- nosotras podemos…

-Obedezcan chicas –Replico la mujer con amabilidad- al menos por hoy, ya mañana veremos que hacer

-Tu tampoco puedes salir –Dijo Reborn a la representante- a pesar de que no fuiste testigo del asesinato, si estuviste presente durante la pelea –agrego al notar que la mujer pensaba decir algo- a Byakuran no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos, tu también serás un objetivo

-Pero las chicas… -dijo Bianchi en un vano intento de convencerlo-

-Ya me encargue de eso –Contesto el aludido para luego dirigir la vista a los muchachos presentes en la sala- Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, deberán ceder sus habitaciones a las señoritas y no, no es una pregunta –Agrego al notar como Gokudera intentaba decir algo- es una orden

-N-no es necesario –Trato de decir I-Pin secundada por las demás- nosotras podemos…

-Por nosotros no hay problema –Dijo Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa hacia las chicas para luego dirigir la vista con cierta preocupación hacia Hibari que dormía en un sofá- pero Hibari-san…

-Yo me encargare de el –Replico Reborn- acompañen a las chicas hasta sus habitaciones –agrego para luego designar una a cada una- Kyoko, iras a la de dame-Tsuna, Haru a la de Gokudera, Chrome a la de Mukuro, I-Pin, tu dormirás en la habitación de Hibari…

-¿N-no habrá problema? –Cuestionó la china mirando de soslayo hacia el dormido guardián- s-si a él le molesta yo podría…

-Dije que yo me encargaría –Dijo Reborn para luego dirigirse a Bianchi- tu podrás usar mi habitación –agrego mirando después a los muchachos- ustedes recojan lo necesario de sus habitaciones, no sabemos cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí

-¡Si señor! –Contestaron al unisono haciendo luego el saludo militar para luego salir de la habitación dejando solo a Hibari y Reborn-

-¿No dirás nada? –Cuestiono Reborn a un "dormido" Hibari- la envié a tu habitación

-Ese cuarto no me pertenece –Respondió el aludido sin siquiera abrir los ojos- estaré aquí solo hasta que termine el caso de Byakuran, cumpliré mi misión y me iré –agrego viendo fríamente a Reborn- puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa habitación, no me importa…

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio viendo como el muchacho cerraba nuevamente los ojos ignorándolo completamente, sin decir mas salió de la habitación pensando en que al menos había cedido su habitación sin problemas, sin embargo detuvo su caminata al sentir la presencia de alguien mas tras el.

-¿No ha habido cambios? –Cuestiono la persona tras el-

-No –Respondió para luego girar en dirección al sujeto- su actitud sigue siendo la misma de siempre

-Crees que algún día el… -replico el sujeto-

-No lo se Dino –Contesto Reborn- no lo se…

I-Pin había llegado a la habitación guiada por Tsuna, el mismo que se había marchado apenas la dejo allí, ahora se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación de Hibari recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, no había nada en la habitación que indicara un atisbo de la personalidad de su dueño, es mas, si ella no lo supiera juraría que esa habitación no le partencia a nadie pues solo había una cama pulcramente tendida, un armario que solo tenia en el interior el mismo modelo de uniformes que Hibari llevaba ese día y una pequeña mesa acompañada por una lámpara, no habían fotos, adornos o algo mas que eso, era una habitación tan vacía como la mirada de su dueño y por alguna razón, eso causo una ligera opresión en el pecho de I-Pin, Hibari estaba vacío y lo peor de todo, a pesar de tener compañeros a su alrededor, estaba solo…

Comenzó luego a dar vueltas en la cama pues no podía conciliar el sueño, ella estaba cómodamente recostada en una cama que no le pertenecía mientras que el dueño de la misma estaba durmiendo en un incomodo sofá sin nada con que cubrirse ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Maldito sentimiento de culpa que la molestaba… ¡Basta de tonterías! Se reprendió la china mientras se cubría con una almohada, la misma que desprendía un aroma que se le fue extrañamente familiar, sin embargo le resto importancia y giro sobre su cuerpo nuevamente en un vano intento de dormir.

-¡Suficiente! –Se dijo levantándose de la cama para luego buscar unos cobertores en una gaveta de la habitación- le llevare esto y podre dormir tranquila…

I-Pin salió de la habitación con paso decidido hacia la sala en la que se encontraba Hibari, solo le entregaría un par de cobertores además de una almohada y se iría, ni siquiera tendría que hablarle, simplemente tenia que dejarlos sobre la mesa y ya, si, eso debía hacer, sin embargo, al pasar frente a la puerta semi-abierta de una habitación pudo distinguir a Reborn conversando con un hombre que ella no conocía, el mismo que alzo la voz súbitamente y dejándose llevar nuevamente por su curiosidad, se escondió tras la puerta.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamo el sujeto golpeando la mesa frente a él haciendo que I-Pin saltara ligeramente sin hacer ruido-¡Que rayos le hicieron!

-Cálmate Dino –Dijo Reborn con seriedad- nada podemos hacer, menos si te exaltas de esa forma

-De seguir así terminara muerto y lo sabes –Replico Dino con cierto pesar- A Kyoya… -Susurró el rubio captando al atención de I-Pin- no le importa nada además de cumplir su misión… es como si fuese… una maquina…

-Lo entrenaron para eso Dino –Contesto Reborn con seriedad- aprovecharon su "problema" para crear lo que consideraron el "soldado perfecto", alguien que nunca se opondrá a una orden, un soldado que pueden olvidar si perece durante una misión, alguien cuya existencia pudiese ser borrada sin dejar rastró, después de todo di el desapareciese no habría nadie esperando por el…

-Si no lo hubiese elegido… -susurro Dino apretando ligeramente los puños- no sería lo que es ahora…

-No fue tu culpa –Replico el pelinegro- quien lo eligió fui yo, tu solo aprobaste su ingreso, lo que paso después es una historia larga de contar –agrego mientras miraba de soslayo la puerta tras la que se escondía I-Pin- y parece que hay una persona interesada en oír ese relato

-¿Alguien? –Cuestiono el rubio dirigiendo la vista al mismo lugar que Reborn-

-Sal de ahí I-Pin –Dijo el pelinegro logrando que la joven china se sobresaltara-

-L-lo siento… -se excusó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia tras otra desde la puerta- N-no quise oír nada… -Agrego con intensión de marcharse- al contrario, yo… yo ya me iba…

-Espera –la detuvo Reborn bajo la mirada extrañada de Dino- Quieres oír la historia ¿Verdad? –cuestiono el pelinegro sorprendiendo al muchacho presente en la sala-

-O-oye Reborn –Lo llamo el rubio- que piensas hac…

-Siéntate –Ordeno el pelinegro a la china ignorando a Dino- Quieres saber mas de el ¿No es así?

-Espera Reborn –Replico el rubio- esa es información confidencial, no puedes…

-¿Quieres saber o no? –Cuestiono el pelinegro a la china a pesar de las quejas de Dino-

-Si… -susurro la muchacha después de un prolongado silencio sin saber exactamente el porqué de su respuesta-

-Entonces siéntate –Dijo el pelinegro señalando el sofá frente a el- es una historia ligeramente extensa…

-Todo empezó hace diez años… –Comenzó Dino logrando captar la atención de la china al instante debido a las fechas, ¿Había dicho diez años?-

-Nosotros somos el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales más importante del ejército japonés –Dijo Reborn- Vongola es el nombre que nos fue dado hace años por el fundador de la unidad –Agrego mientras I-Pin escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del pelinegro- Todos los miembros son elegidos, al menos en esta época, por mi para luego ser aprobados por un supervisor enviado por el actual líder

-Hace diez años el supervisor fui yo –Dijo Dino sorprendiendo ligeramente a la china pues de ser cierto, el debió de ser muy joven en ese entonces- Reborn me envió a un pueblo al este de la capital, allí conocí a Kyoya –Agrego con cierta nostalgia mientras I-Pin apretaba el collar que llevaba consigo entre sus manos ¿Un pueblo al este de la capital? Podría ser… ¿Namimori?...- él era bastante problemático, no aceptaba ordenes de nadie, tenia un pésimo carácter, y sobretodo, era orgulloso

-Lo único que no ha cambiado es su carácter –Agrego Reborn mientras que Dino esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante aquella afirmación-

-Es verdad –Apoyo el rubio- sigue teniendo ese pésimo carácter, sin embargo… -agrego mientras su semblante decaía ligeramente- eso es lo único que queda del chico de aquella época…

-Como bien dijo Dino –Replico Reborn- diez años atrás Hibari fue elegido para formar parte de Vongola, cosa que no le gusto mucho claro esta –Agrego el pelinegro- sin embargo, a pesar de que fuimos nosotros quienes lo elegimos, no lo entrenamos

-La generación anterior a ellos, es decir, los anteriores miembros de Vongola son quienes los entrenan –Explico el rubio al notar la confusión en el rostro de la china- cada miembro es reclutado desde su lugar de origen para luego ser trasladados a la base de entrenamiento mas exigente del país, sin embargo, eso no cambia, al menos no demasiado, las personalidades de cada uno, pero con Kyoya… con él fue diferente…

-No sabemos que sucedió exactamente –Dijo Reborn mientras se cruzaba de brazos- pero el día en que serian reunidos Hibari no llego o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron –Agrego ante la confusión de la china-

-Nosotros nos encontrábamos supervisando el entrenamiento de unos novatos en una base que hay en Italia –Replico el rubio-por eso no estuvimos presentes aquel día

-A nuestro regreso nos informaron que el Tren en el que venia Hibari tuvo un desperfecto y se descarrilo –agrego mientras I-Pin no podía evitar sorprenderse con aquella afirmación- el único que logro sobrevivir fue el…

-Pero… -Replico la china sabiendo que aquel pequeño silencio de parte del "señor Reborn" debía significar algo mas-

-Perdió la memoria –Afirmo Dino- sus padres eran la única Familia que poseía, pero ellos también murieron aquel día

-Sin familia, sin hogar y sin un pasado –dijo Reborn después de un ligera suspiro- fue fácil para nuestros superiores manipularlo y hacer de el un "soldado perfecto"

-Nosotros no supimos de eso hasta cinco años después –Agrego el rubio- cuando los nuevos miembros de Vongola estuvieron listos y fueron reunidos para comenzar con su trabajo –agrego con cierta melancolía- fue ahí cuando notamos que algo en él había cambiado…

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, ahora Kyoya debía tener veinte años, tal vez más pero eso era lo de menos, lo realmente importante para Dino era ver a Kyoya y saber en que clase de soldado se había convertido. _

_Dino era hijo único por lo que siempre quiso un hermano y Kyoya había ocupado de alguna extraña manera ese lugar, no se llevaban bien pues cada vez que el pelinegro lo veía siempre quería molerlo a golpes, pero el caso era que a pesar de pelear casi siempre, lo apreciaba como si fuese su familia; era precisamente por eso que estaba "emocionado" por ver en lo que se había convertido su hermano pequeño, sin embargo, Reborn, que lo había acompañado hasta la base, mostraba una seria expresión y hasta se atrevería a decir que parecía preocupado y por momentos le daba la impresión de que no quería que viera a Kyoya ¿Acaso habría pasado algo malo? Bueno…. Eso lo sabría al momento de verlo por l que acelero el paso con dirección a la habitación designada para le reunión, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa, aquel muchacho que se presento frente a él era cualquiera, menos el Kyoya que recordaba…_

_-Teniente primero Hibari Kyoya, señor –dijo el pelinegro haciendo el respectivo saludo militar frente al "Coronel Dino"- 21 años, especialidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desde hoy formare parte del escudaron Vongola_

_-O-oye Kyoya… -Lo llamo ligeramente confundido e impactado por lo que veía, los ojos de Hibari… su mirada… ese no podía ser el…- ¿Que te pasa?... soy yo, Dino, ¿No intentaras golpearme? _

_-Un acto como ese podría ser considerado como insubordinación, señor –Contesto Hibari con frialdad mientras que Dino aun no podía asimilar el comportamiento de Kyoya- en todo caso no tengo motivos para agredirlo y así los tuviera no lo haría –Agrego sin perder aquella seriedad mostrada hasta ahora manteniendo frene al rubio aquella mirada que se mostraba vacía- Me enviaron aquí a cumplir una sola misión: Capturar a Byakuran; esa es mi única prioridad…_

_-Q-que… ¿Qué te hicieron?... –Cuestiono aun aturdido por aquel cambio drástico de personalidad- Kyoya, tu no eras así… tu…_

_-No se a que se refiere, señor –Respondió el aludido sin cambiar su expresión- soy como tengo que ser, no se quien fui antes y no me interesa, solo vivo para cumplir la misión que me fue encomendada -Agrego sin inmutarse por la expresión de confusión de su superior- si no tiene nada mas que decirme paso a retirarme, con su permiso señor_

_-Espera… Kyoya… -Llamo siendo detenido por Reborn que se había mantenido al margen de la situación- Reborn… -susurro el rubio mientras veía la puerta por la que Hibari había desparecido- ese… ese no era Kyoya…_

_-Te equivocas –Contesto Reborn con seriedad ante la confusión de Dino- es el mismo muchacho que conocimos, o al menos lo que queda de el…_

_Dino no pudo articular mas palabra y Reborn simplemente guardo silencio, en aquel entonces no sabían el porqué del cambio de Kyoya, pero poco después, al iniciar una investigación particular y encontrar unos informes que leyeron a detalle, encontraron el motivo de aquel extraño comportamiento, había tenido un accidente y como consecuencia sufrió de una perdida de memoria…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Como ya te habíamos dicho –Continuo Reborn- nuestros superiores aprovecharon aquel "problema" y lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora –Agrego mientras I-Pin notaba como Dino cerraba los puños con fuerza- alguien sin sentimientos, una maquina con apariencia humana

-Un monstruo… -Concluyo Dino con pesar e I-Pin podría jurar que se sentía totalmente culpable por lo sucedido con Kyoya-

-Yo… no creo… -susurró I-Pin con la mirada clavada en el suelo- no creo que él sea un monstruo –Agrego levantando la vista a Dino dedicándole luego una ligera sonrisa- pienso que sus sentimientos están dormidos… si… dormidos, esperando por la persona adecuada, aquella capaz de despertarlos y la única con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra…

-Tal vez… -Contesto Dino con una nostálgica sonrisa- tal vez tengas razón…

-Por cierto I-Pin –replico Reborn- ¿A dónde ibas con esos cobertores?

-¿Cobertores? –Se cuestionó a si misma viendo luego lo que llevaba en las manos, recordando a donde se dirigía- ¡Los cobertores! –Exclamo para luego ponerse de pie al instante y hacer una reverencia antes los hombres presentes en la sala- Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme y gracias por contarme sobre el…

Dino y Reborn observaron como la china sala corriendo de la habitación a quien sabe donde con cobertores en mano, el rubio esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver a la muchacha desaparecer mientras las palabras de la misma aun resonaba en su cabeza _"Alguien que pueda sacarlo de la oscuridad" _preguntándose luego si esa persona realmente existía, en ese momento una duda con respecto a la conversación anterior surgió en su mente…

-Reborn… -llamo el rubio con expresión dubitativa- ¿Por qué le contaste la historia de Kyoya a esa chica?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Dino –Contesto el pelinegro con una perturbadora sonrisa en los labios- a su debido tiempo…

Hibari se encontraba recostado en el mismo sofá en que Reborn lo había dejado "dormido" tenía en esos momentos la mirada clavada en el techo mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha una pequeña medalla cuyo interior guardaba una vieja fotografía, ya gastada por el paso de los años en la que apenas podía distinguirse a si mimo acompañado por una pequeña a la que no podía verle el rostro, esbozo luego una irónica sonrisa al pensar en el porqué de su apego a ese pequeño objeto, el mismo que se había convertido en el único nexo con su pasado perdido. Cerro la pequeña medalla y la guardo en el interior de su camisa como lo hacia desde que podía recordar, para luego tratar de dormir un poco, sin embargo los pasos de alguien entrando en la habitación evito que pudiese dormir, pero no se molesto en abrir los ojos, después de todo no era necesario…

I-Pin entro con paso sigiloso a la habitación tratando de no "despertar" al hombre que dormía en el sofá, se acercó luego a él corroborando que estaba "dormido" para luego acercarse tímidamente a él y taparlo con los cobertores que trajo consigo, sin embargo, al querer alejarse del pelinegro, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo e irremediablemente termino cayendo sobre el pecho de su "salvador" encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de él posada sobre ella y con sus rostros demasiado cerca…

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Cuestiono Hibari sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía de ambos-

-Y-yo… yo solo… -Respondió la china, o al menos trato de hacerlo- solo… vine a traerle estos cobertores… -agrego desviando la mirada del pelinegro poniéndose de pie al instante dirigiéndose luego hacia al salida- y-ya… ya me iba…

I-Pin acelero el paso tratando de salir de la habitación mientras trataba, al mismo tiempo, de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón ¿Por qué rayos tenia que latir de esa forma? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse y un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca al ver la puerta frente a ella, tratando luego de abrirla, sin embargo, un brazo aparecido de la nada evito que se abriera quedando de espaldas a el totalmente atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo del sujeto.

-Solo diré esto una vez –Susurro Hibari al oído de la china que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente al sentir la respiración del pelinegro rozar contra su cuello- no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos herbívora… -amenazo liberándola poco a poco- o la próxima vez te morderé hasta la muerte…

I-Pin sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse una vez Hibari se alejó de ella, no espero a que se arrepintiera y con paso rápido huyo del lugar encerrándose luego en su habitación ¡Olvida todo y duérmete! Se dijo a si misma mientras se metía en la cama y después de girar muchas veces intentando conciliar el sueño, logro hacerlo…

_Se veía en medio de las calles de Namimori, estaba perdida nuevamente y esta vez el chico de cabello negro no estaba para ayudarla, siguió caminando tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de una lote baldío que había cerca de allí logro captar su atención y sin medir consecuencias se acercó a ver. Estaba el muchacho de cabello negro peleando con una hombre del doble de tamaño que el, mas corpulento y al parecer mas violento, trato de decir algo pero su japonés aun era malo y de nada hubiese servido pues la pelea había comenzado y el primer golpe fue lanzado contra el chico de negra cabellera, sin embargo él había logrado esquivarlo atestándole luego un golpe en la espalda, entonces una sola frase broto de su boca "Te morder hasta la muerte herbívoro"_

I-pin despertó al instante con ese Sueño-Recuerdo aun fresco en su memoria, sin embargo, lo único que poda resonar en su cabeza era aquella frase "Te morderé hasta la muerte" recordando con sorpresa donde la había escuchado antes…

-Hibari Kyoya…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente les ofrezco una disculpa por mi tardanza. Ya sin mas que decir me despido, y ya saben, comenten XD eso alimenta a mi cerebro XD_

_Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y pues… hasta el próximo episodio._


	3. De vuelta al trabajo

_¡Hola a todos! Bien… ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¿Por dónde empiezo?... ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! T_T en verdad tuve demasiado trabajo encima como para poder sentarme a escribir algo y pues el tiempo paso volando y… y… para cuando me di cuanta habían pasado meses T_T espero me sepan comprender y pues… si aún hay alguien que sigue eta historia aquí les dejo un nuevo episodio de __**Encuentros predestinados**_

_**De vuelta al trabajo**_

_I-pin despertó al instante con ese Sueño-Recuerdo aun fresco en su memoria, sin embargo, lo único que poda resonar en su cabeza era aquella frase "Te morderé hasta la muerte" recordando con sorpresa donde la había escuchado antes…_

_-Hibari Kyoya…_

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando negar la idea que su cerebro acababa de concebir, no, debía ser una coincidencia, si, debía ser eso, a lo mejor se conocieron y le copio la frase, si seguramente era eso porque aquel sujeto no podía ser el mismo chico que ella recordaba, no había forma, es decir… _"A quien quiero engañar"_ se dijo así misma para luego exhalar un suspiro de resignación pues las posibilidades de que Hibari Kyoya y el muchacho de su infancia sean la misma persona eran muy altas pero no tenía forma de corroborar aquella información, Maldijo entonces el haber sido tan curiosa pues de no serlo, jamás se hubiese involucrado con Hibari Kyoya o la historia de su pasado, ahora tenía información que, según alcanzo a oír, era confidencial, entonces… ¿Por qué Reborn-san le había contado aquella historia? Y sobre todo… ¡Por qué rayos tenía que preocuparse por el!

Inhalo entonces la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente tratando de calmarse, nada sacaba con alterarse de esa forma, solo tenía que hacer de cuenta que no escucho nada, que no le dijeron nada y que Hibari Kyoya NO existía, sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por lo que, después de tomar una relajante ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación, seguramente ese sería un gran día…

-Es el por día de mi vida… -susurro I-Pin con un aura sombría acompañada por las chicas de KHIN revolution-

-No es para tanto I-Pin-chan… -Dijo Kyoko tratando de "consolar" a la deprimida china mientras se dirigirán a la salida de la base Vongola para comenzar con su trabajo-

-Si claro –Respondió la muchacha con pesar- ustedes tuvieron suerte pero yo…

-Si no estás conforme puedes hablar con mis superiores –Replico una voz grave tras ella logrando que se tensara al instante ¡En que momento había llegado!- tampoco es que me agrade perder el tiempo cuidándote herbívora

-Hi-Hibari-san… -susurro la china viendo al sujeto frente a ella cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- ¡A quien llama herbívora!

-A la única herbívora que tengo a mi cargo –Respondió con tranquilidad causando así la molestia de I-Pin ¡Él no tenía derecho a llamarla así!-

-¡No soy herbívora! –Replico la muchacha enfrentando al sujeto, definitivamente solo Hibari Kyoya podía sacarla de sus casillas con un par de palabras y eso que apenas llevaban un día de conocerse- ¡Con que derecho me llama de esa forma!

Y de repente el silencio se hizo presente en la sala pues todos los presentes callarlo al momento de oír como I-Pin _"osaba"_ contestarle al soldado más temperamental de Vongola, percatándose del repentino silencio I-pin dirigió la vista a los demás encontrando una expresión de terror en sus rostros comprendiendo entonces lo que había hecho, acababa de gritarle a Hibari Kyoya… de repente las palabras _"Te morderé hasta la muerte"_ que le fueron dichas por el la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y tomaron un significado… violento… oh cielos… acababa de "meter la pata" y bien metida, cosa que corroboro al notar la gélida mirada del militar sobre ella, ahora estaba en problemas, grandes problemas y todo era culpa de Reborn…

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

_Había decidido olvidar completamente el hecho de que Hibari podría ser el muchacho que ella recordaba, es más, había optado por ignorar al soldado y olvidar absolutamente todo lo relacionado con él, por lo que, después de una ducha y un cambio de ropa se dirigió a la sala principal de la base donde debía reunirse con las chicas para decidir junto a la representante lo que harían de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea y eso lo aprendería muy bien gracias a Reborn._

_-Hable con Reborn y acordamos que a partir de hoy podrán retomar sus actividades –Dijo Bianchi a las muchachas que esbozaron una sonrisa ante las palabras de la mujer- sin embargo… hay una condición…_

_-¿Condición? –Cuestiono Kyoko con extrañeza- ¿Qué condición?_

_-Más que eso… es por precaución –Respondió Bianchi tratando de explicar la situación esperando que las muchachas no lo tomaran mal- Reborn autorizo su salida solo con guarda espaldas_

_-Pero ya tenemos varios –Dijo Haru con extrañeza- ¿Qué hay de diferente entonces?_

_-Esta vez serán los hombres de Reborn –Contesto la representante- el designara a un par de soldados que las acompañaran a todas partes_

_-Exactamente –Dijo el aludido apareciendo en el lugar seguido de Vongola- comprendo que les puede resultar molesta la situación, pero deben entender que sus vidas están en peligro –explico mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles que llevaba en las manos- por esta razón, los miembros de Vongola han sido designados como sus guarda espaldas _

_-Lo lamento chicas –Se excusó la representante- pero es la única forma que tienen para salir, ¿Están de acuerdo?_

_-A… a mí no me molesta… -Respondió Chrome con un extraño tono carmín en las mejillas después de recibir una ligera mirada de parte de Rokudo Mukuro-_

_-A mí tampoco –Dijo Haru con una sonrisa- _

_-Entonces está decidido –Agrego Bianchi para luego dirigirse a Reborn- entonces… ¿Quién ira con quién?_

_-Lo ideal sería que no se separasen –Explico el aludido- pero llegado el caso los he designado de la siguiente manera: Sasagawa Ryohei y Dame-Tsuna acompañaran a Sasagawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato estarán a cargo de Miura Haru, Rokudo Mukuro_

_-Me hare cargo de Nagi –Dijo el sujeto interrumpiendo a Reborn- No hay problema ¿Cierto?_

_-Había considerado la posibilidad –contestó Reborn- de acuerdo, estarás a cargo de Chrome y por último, Hibari y Lambo, ellos se encargarán del cuidado de I-Pin, según tengo entendido hoy tendrían que ir al estudio de grabación, ellos las acompañaran, yo las alcanzare luego_

_-Re-Reborn-san –llamo la china tratando de captar la atención del sujeto pues algo no estaba bien en todo eso- ¿Dónde está Lambo?_

_-Partió a Italia anoche junto a Sasagawa Ryohei, volverán en unos días por lo que Hibari y Tsuna tendrán que encargarse de todo solos, al menos hasta su regreso…_

_E I-Pin no se molestó en oír más, definitivamente Dios debía odiarla o al menos debía estar castigándola por algo pues de lo contrario no se explicaba tan mala suerte, es decir, tenía toda la intención de ignorar a Hibari Kyoya por el tiempo que estuviese juntos pero no, ahí iba el destino y los ponía uno al lado del otro nuevamente, solo esperaba que el día terminara mejor de lo que había empezado…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Si te molesta la forma en que te llamo –Replico Hibari acercando su rostro al de la china sacándola de sus cavilaciones- entonces demuéstrame que no eres una herbívora, hasta entonces te llamara así –agrego para luego alejarse y pasar de largo junto a ella subiendo luego a la camioneta que los esperaba fuera- Dense prisa, no tenemos todo el día

I-Pin permaneció de pie en silencio durante unos segundos sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente y podía apostar sin temor a perder que sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas ¡Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto para hablar con ella! Y lo peor… ¡Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa forma con su cercanía! Ni si quiera era tan apuesto y… y… a quien quería engañar… Hibari Kyoya era más atractivo que muchos Idols que había conocido en el medio, con aquel cabello negro azabache ligeramente desordenado y ese rostro perfectamente delineado, además de… ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilarse y se percató entonces que incluso Sawada la veía con cierto asombro, seguramente por haber salido ilesa de un enfrentamiento con Hibari, eso no lo sabía y prefería no averiguarlo por lo que sin decir más y con la cabeza gacha subió rápidamente a la camioneta sentándose lo más alejada posible del soldado, rogando simultáneamente que Lambo volviese pronto pues no quería pasar más tiempo con Hibari, no después de haberlo retado…

Hibari vio con disimulo como aquella chica llamada I-Pin había optado por sentarse lejos de él y no la culpaba, cualquiera en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo y era precisamente eso lo que buscaba, que ella o cualquiera se alejase de él, pero exclusivamente ella pues sea cual sea el motivo, el imbécil de Cavallone y Reborn se había empeñado en mantenerla cerca suyo, no sabía que se traían entre manos pero no iba a participar en su estúpido juego, su objetivo era atrapar a Byakuran y nadie iba a interferir en ello, mucho menos aquella herbívora…

Reborn veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad como los integrantes de Vongola partían de camino a los estudios de grabación de KHIN revolution, centrando su atención en la pequeña escena protagonizada por Hibari e I-Pin segundos antes, sonriendo ligeramente ante los resultados de su obra, definitivamente no se había equivocado al elegir a esa niña…

-¿Por qué ella? –Cuestiono Dino una vez el grupo salió del alcance de la cámara- Estaban Haru, Kyoko y Chrome-chan, entonces… ¿Por qué esa niña?

-Durante el ataque de Byakuran –dijo el aludido en respuesta al Cavallone- ¿Cuál fue mi orden?

-Según se… dijiste "sálvenlas" –Respondió el muchacho- pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Cierto… -Replico el mayor- dije que las salvarán pero esa orden no fue para todos –Explico a Dino- como sabes, nuestras fuerzas están divididas en ataque y defensa, Lambo, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera son quienes se encarga de proteger a las victimas durante las misiones y son Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro quienes realizan el ataque, ellos conocen muy bien esa formación por lo que no hay razón para decir mas

-Eso ya lo sé, entonces que… espera… -Replico el Cavallone- estas diciendo que Kyoya…

-El desobedeció un orden directa –explico mientras que las pupilas de Dino se contraían ligeramente, Kyoya, el soldado perfecto… ¿Había pasado por alto una orden?- bueno, no tanto como eso, pero viniendo de Hibari, algo como esto…

-¿Y todo fue por eso niña? –Cuestiono con interés pues después de mucho tiempo, parecía haber encontrado una forma de traer de vuelta al Kyoya que conocía-

-Eso parece –Respondió el aludido mientras le entregaba unos papeles al rubio- tal vez no de forma consiente pero él fue directamente a ella y paso de largo a las demás –explico el mayor- eso no es común en él, por lo que pensé que I-Pin podría tener algo diferente, así que abrí una investigación sobre ella y encontré algo interesante

-Si logro captar tu atención debió ser algo importante –Dijo Dino continuando con el hilo de la conversación- ¿Qué fue lo que hallaste?

-Ella vivió en Namimori –Respondió el mayor con seriedad- el pueblo natal de Hibari…

-¿Crees que se conocieron? –cuestiono el rubio-

-Pienso que I-Pin puede ser "ella" –Respondió causando la sorpresa del Cavallone- sabes a quien me refiero ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero… -dijo el muchacho con cierta incredulidad- es muy joven ¿No crees?

-Tal vez, pero con Hibari Kyoya nunca se sabe…

Y Dino no pudo hacer más que darle la razón a Reborn pues Kyoya era una persona nada predecible, sin embargo, aún le era poco creíble que I-Pin fuese "ella", esa ella que parecía ser el único nexo con el pasado de Hibari, aquella mujer que ni siquiera el propio soldado podía recordar conscientemente y de no ser por aquella extraordinaria ocasión, nadie sabría de su existencia, si, aun recordaba la única vez que vio a Kyoya enfermo y fue solo en ese entonces que pudo saber algo más de él…

Todo sucedió tiempo atrás, cuando el escuadrón Vongola actual apenas había entrado en funciones, cada miembro tenía un "rol" definido y ciertamente, cada uno iba acorde con sus personalidades, pero ninguna como la de Hibari Kyoya, él permanecía indiferente a todo y todos, centrado únicamente en atrapar a Byakuran además de ser poseedor de una salud de envidiable, sin embargo, aquella noche había sido distinta.

Después de llevar a cabo una misión en una zona alejada de Japón todos habían regresado con ligeros atisbos de resfriado, pues la zona a la que fueron era conocida por sus frías nevadas por lo que una situación así era normal, salvo por el hecho de que el más afectado había sido Hibari y si bien no dijo nada al respecto, era notorio su malestar delatado también por un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la fiebre, sin embargo, reacio a recibir ayuda de otros termino por encerrarse en su habitación completamente solo.

Durante toda la noche no supieron de él y eso era algo común dada su personalidad, lo extraño fue no verlo a la mañana siguiente en la reunión matutina y no fue hasta el medio día que comenzaron a preocuparse, Reborn y Dino habían ido a verlo y al no obtener respuesta del soldado decidieron entrar encontrándolo recostado en su cama, completamente bañado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, preocupados por este hecho optaron por llamar a Shamal, el médico de la base, quien después de revisar al soldado dio como diagnostico un severo resfriado que de no ser atendido pronto traería complicaciones, le fueron aplicadas después las medicinas correspondientes para finalmente dejarlo descansar, cada cierto tiempo Dino iba a la habitación para verificar que estuviese descansando pues conociendo como conocía a Kyoya, este podría levantarse y mandar al diablo el descanso medico por cumplir su misión, aquella noche Reborn lo había acompañado a la habitación y fue cuando ambos estaban por marcharse cuando lo oyeron, aquella frase dicha en medio de los delirios del soldado causados por la fiebre, esa que nombraba a una "ella"

_-Tengo que… volver… -Susurro el soldado tratando de levantarse de la cama siendo detenido por Dino- suéltame… –Agrego golpeando al Cavallone quien maldecía la fuerza que tenía Kyoya a pesar de estar enfermo- Tengo que… volver… ella… ella me espera…_

_-¿Ella? –Cuestiono Dino con incertidumbre ¿Acaso Kyoya estaba… recordando?- ¿Quién es ella? Kyoya… ¡Responde!_

_-Namimori… -susurro el soldado antes de perder la conciencia- ella… me espera… allí…_

Y después de esas palabras había perdido el conocimiento hasta la mañana siguiente y para pesar de Dino, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior siendo esa la única pista que dio de su pasado sin siquiera saberlo…

Un suspiro escapo de su boca al recordar todo aquello, el pasado de Kyoya era realmente un lio y si quería que fuese como antes debía encontrar la forma de que recordase, por lo que, poniendo todas su esperanzas en las suposiciones de Reborn, decidió ayudarlo, después de todo… a Kyoya no le hacía daño tener a una chica cerca ¿Verdad?...

La camioneta que transportaba a los miembros de Vongola junto a KHIN revolution llego a los estudios de grabación rápidamente aunque para I-Pin el viaje fue más largo de lo que parecía pues para desgracia suya, al subir los demás a la camioneta había terminado sentada junto a Hibari, quien solo la miraba de reojo como si se tratase de un molesto bicho ¡Como le molestaba esa actitud! Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto pues a pesar de su incomodidad se sentía intimidada por la penetrante mirada que el soldado poseía y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, demonios… ese tipo era engreído, molesto, pero muy apuesto…

Hibari maldijo internamente a Mukuro cuando este le pidió a I-Pin cambiar de lugar con él para que pudiese viajar con la chica que lo acompañaba, pues por ese motivo la china había quedado sentada junto a él y eso era realmente molesto, incomodo, no le agradaba estar rodeado de herbívoros y mucho menos si era parte del juego de sus superiores, un ligero suspiro de aburrimiento escapo de su boca y la china seguramente lo interpreto de mala manera pues la expresión de su rostro la delataba, cero los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a las mejillas coloreadas de su acompañante se dedicó a dormir lo que restaba del camino, sí, eso era mejor que soportar a los herbívoros…

Para cuando ingresaron al estudio las miradas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar pues tal y como I-Pin pensó, Hibari Kyoya y los otros miembros de Vongola era más apuestos que muchos otros Idols, siendo precisamente Hibari quien captara la atención de las féminas del lugar quienes se sonrojaban al verlo pasar y ¿Quién no? o al menos eso pensaba I-Pin pues aunque le era molesto admitirlo, sin ese uniforme militar y vestido de traje se veía más atractivo que antes, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para luego palmear ligeramente sus mejillas ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Debía concretarse solo en el trabajo, si, solo trabajo, trabajo…

-Muy bien chicas –Dijo Bianchi captando la atención de la china- como hablamos la semana pasada, hoy comenzaran los ensayos con los chicos de X-Buner -explico la mujer- tendrán una temporada de giras con ellos para promocionar sus sencillo-debut ya saben, son un grupo nuevo y la productora quiere apoyarlos

-Sera agradable trabajar con gente nueva –Dijo Kyoko esbozando un ligera sonrisa- ¿no creen chicas?

-Estaba esperando por esto –Respondió Haru animada-

-Pues vayamos de una vez –Dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar seguida del grupo- mejor empezar ahora…

Tanto cantantes como guarda espaldas siguieron a la representante y pronto llegaron con los mencionados muchachos, un grupo de cuatro chicos de buena apariencia, porte atlético y encantadora sonrisa las recibieron amablemente esperando poder entablar una buena relación laboral. Durante su reunión se les informó la agenda seguir aquel día comenzando por los ensayos para la filmación del video promocional del nuevo grupo en el que también estarían presentes las chicas de KHIN revolution, minutos después estaban reunidos en la sala de baile con la utilería necesaria para comenzar a ensayar la coreografía que sería empleada, sin embargo lo que captó la atención de Hibari fue el material que emplearían, ¿Acaso esas eran armas?

-Son falsas –Explico Bianchi ante las interrogantes del soldado- el video relata la historia de parejas que viven en el bajo mundo y buscan salir de él, es por eso que se necesitan armas de utilería, puedes revisarlas si quieres

Hibari simplemente se limitó a observar sin molestarse en contestar para luego acercarse a I-Pin que parecía muy cómoda conversando con uno de los chicos de X-Buner, no es que le molestar ese hecho, claro que no, simplemente le inquietaba el guion que seguirían durante el ensayo, si lo que había leído la noche anterior mientras se preparaba para su misión era cierto, durante la filmación una de las chicas moría y eso le daba "mala espina".

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran con los ensayos y tal como dijo Bianchi, las coreografías seguían el patrón de lo que parecían peleas entre los muchachos e incluso las chicas participaban en algunas siendo I-Pin la que más se destacaba en este campo con gráciles pero certeros movimientos que acababan con sus rivales en cuestión de segundos y Hibari debía admitir que eso le agradaba pues al menos no era una herbívora gritona y obsesionada con la ropa como otras, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza pues debía cumplir con su trabajo por lo que, mientras continuaban los ensayos bajo la supervisión de sus compañeros él se dedicó a revisar las armas que se emplearían durante el día encontrándose con una "pequeña" sorpresa, demonios, debía para ese ensayo y rápido por lo que giro al instante hacia donde estaban practicándose encontrándose con que la escena ya había comenzado, e i-Pin estaba en medio de ella…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este episodio XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización u_uU en fin…. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios pues sin ellos no me animarían a continuar con estas locuras nacidas de mi delirioso cerebro XD bueno, ahora si me voy, no estamos leyendo, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Personalidad

_¡Hola a todos! Como ven esta vez no me tarde tanto como antes XD y pues aquí vengo con la última actualización del año XD _

_A ver… ¡A sí!_ _**Hoshi Yuhi **__escuche la canción que me recomendaste, muy buena por cierto XD espero que este capítulo también te guste, me gustaría saber qué piensas de el *_* __**Pinkus-pyon **__gracias por el comentario y… creo que este capítulo te va a gustar o al menos eso espero XD y por ultimo pero no menos importante __**Viridiana **__a mí también me divierte escribir las peleas entre esos dos XD y me gusta que te guste la historia, espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final XD_

_En fin… espero esta capitulo sea de su agrado y ya sin más los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de __**Encuentros predestinados**_

_**Personalidad**_

_Mientras continuaban los ensayos bajo la supervisión de sus compañeros él se dedicó a revisar las armas que se emplearían durante el día encontrándose con una "pequeña" sorpresa, demonios, debía para ese ensayo y rápido por lo que giro al instante hacia donde estaban practicando encontrándose con que la escena ya había comenzado e I-Pin estaba en medio de ella…_

La escena que estaban ensayando era la parte final del video en el que una pelea se llevaba a cabo entre los líderes de dos bandas rivales, según el guion escrito, en medio de la mencionada pelea la "novia" de uno de ellos tendría que bloquear una puñalada que iba dirigida a su pareja cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas apretando luego la herida de su abdomen mientras su pareja veía con incredulidad como la muchacha se desplomaba en el frio suelo perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco.

I-Pin había sido elegida para ser la "novia" que perecería durante la pelea pues aquella escena requería de velocidad para intervenir en medio de la lucha, habilidad que sus compañeras no tenían, por lo que ella termino aceptando ese papel y convirtiéndose en la protagonista del video. La escena se venía llevando a cabo con normalidad gracias a la facilidad que tenía la china para moverse, esquivando y bloqueando ataques con gráciles movimientos, sin embargo, en un momento dado del ensayo, precisamente en el momento en que iba a ser "apuñalada" tuvo una extraña sensación, como si algo no marchase bien y de repente pudo sentir un "aura oscura" tras ella, alguien con malas intenciones o al menos eso le pareció por lo que volteo al instante viendo apenas como Hibari arremetía contra ella tirándola al suelo sin la menor delicadeza, estuvo a punto de protestar por aquella agresión, sin embargo, sintió un tibio liquido caer sobre ella cosa que la motivo a dirigir la vista al hombre que tenía sobre ella, percatándose entonces de una especie de daga en el brazo del soldado causando así su sorpresa pues reconoció en ella la arma de utilería con la que era apuñalada, su boca se movió tratando de articular palabra pero él no le dio tiempo de nada incorporándose al instante ocultándola tras él mientras sacaba de su brazo el arma y lo lanzaba lejos, por lo que la china se puso de pie percatándose entonces que los otros guardaespaldas estaban junto las otras chicas manteniéndolas alejadas de los miembro de X-Buner ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Cuando vieron que Hibari corría hacia I-Pin todos supieron que algo andaba mal y casi automáticamente ser acercaron a sus "protegidas" alejándolas de los muchachos con los que estaban ensayando, notando luego el motivo de la actitud de Kyoya, fue entonces que una sola idea rondo en la cabeza de todos, Byakuran tenía mucho que ver…

I-Pin observo al soldado frente a ella y noto como su brazo derecho no dejaba de sangrar por lo que la herida debía ser bastante profunda, fue entonces que comprendió la situación o al menos parte de ella, ese chico había… intentado matarla…

-Hi-Hibari-san…. –Llamo la china confundida con la situación- su brazo esta…

-Ustedes no son X-Buner –Dijo con seriedad el soldado rigiéndose a los sujetos frente a ellos-¿Quiénes son?

-Eres más perceptivo de lo que habíamos oído, Hibari Kyoya –Respondió el sujeto que había atacado a I-pin mientras sus "compañeros" se reunían con el-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Cuestiono confundida Bianchi-

-Hibari-san… -Llamo Sawada buscando una explicación a la situación-

-Las armas de "utilería" son reales y ellos no son quienes dicen ser –Explico el aludido sin apartar la vista de los sujetos frente a el- En el baúl donde guardaban las armas hay una fotografía de los verdaderos miembros del grupo

-¡Imposible! –Replico Bianchi ante las palabras del soldado- desde un principios ellos eran los miembros del grupo –Agrego la representante con incredulidad- Kougami Ryu, Takishima Shun, Kagari Ren, Tomohisa Ken… las fotografías que vi esta mañana…

-Él tiene razón –Dijo Ryu, el atacante de I-Pin, con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro- Los originales tuvieron…. Un desafortunado "Accidente" –Agrego recalcando dicha palabra- Desafortunado para ellos, claro…

-Son enviados de Byakuran –sentencio Mukuro manteniendo a Chrome tras el-

-¡Bingo! –Exclamo Shun con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro- Y ahora con su permiso… -agrego dando un paso delante de sus compañeros- tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Y sin decir más los cuatro chicos desaparecieron del rango visual de los presentes siendo seguido del sonido de dos armas chocar logrando captar la atención de la china que, al dirigir la vista al frente, encontró a Hibari con tonfas en mano bloqueando el ataque de Ryu, el mismo que retrocedió al sentir la gélida mirada del soldado sobre él. Una inesperada pelea dio inicio en medio del lugar y lo que comenzó como un simple ensayo termino en una batalla real con los soldados como protagonistas, de repente la voz de Hibari resonó en la habitación captando la atención de sus compañeros "Sáquenlas de aquí" había dicho a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna mientras que el, junto a Mukuro se encargaba de la pelea.

Sacar a las chicas del lugar fue más por precaución que por otra cosa pues si bien los cuatro muchachos eran buenos en lo que a pelea se refería, sin embargo, al lado de los dos soldados más capacitados de Vongola poco pudieron hacer siendo derrotados rápidamente, sin embargo, las cosas no resultarían tan fáciles como parecían y bastaría una sola frase de parte de los derrotados muchachos para comprender que ese no era más que el comienzo de lo que vendría _"Él no se detendrá…- Había dicho Ryu antes de perder la conciencia- tarde o temprano… Las matara…"_ y pronto comprenderían el significado de esas palabras.

Poco después de ese incidente Reborn llego a las instalaciones enterándose de todo lo sucedido de boca de Sawada, llevándose luego a los cuatro muchachos para "interrogarlos" en la base mientras las chicas seguían con sus actividades ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Tal vez, pues solo así se explicaba aquella extraña orden y es que lo más sensato sería que las chicas se refugiasen en la base nuevamente, pero no, las estaba mandando a la boca del lobo y eso, al menos para Hibari, era bastante extraño.

Un concurrido centro comercial sería la siguiente parada de KHIN Revolution y sus guardaespaldas, siendo para I-Pin un camino bastante largo pues durante el viaje no podía apartar la vista de Hibari que permanecía dormido, preguntándose como estaría su brazo pues apenas había recibido primeros auxilios antes de partir en dirección al centro comercial, sin embargo, el parecía ignorar completamente el hecho de que estaba herido pues la inmutable expresión de su rostro no mostraba signos de molestia o dolor haciendo imposible la labor de saber su real estado de salud, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al saber que él nunca dejaría que ella lo ayudase y… ¡Un momento! Ella estaba preocupándose demasiado por el cuándo se supone que debía ignorarlo, aunque… bueno, él estaba herido por protegerla y eso de alguna forma la ligaba a él ¿Verdad?

-Me preocupo demasiado… -Susurró I-Pin seguido de un ligero suspiro-

-Y no tienes por qué… -Respondió Hibari con los ojos cerrados causando el estremecimiento de la china ¡Estaba despierto!- solo cumplía con mi trabajo

-Pe-pero… me salvaste… -Dijo la china con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- y… estas herido… por mi culpa…

-Mientras estés bajo mi responsabilidad nadie podrá lastimarte -Respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos- estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda, tu seguridad siempre será mi prioridad y si tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo para protegerte no dudare en hacerlo, porque… –agrego posando la vista en la china deteniendo la frase al notar el enorme sonrojo que presentaban las mejillas de su joven acompañante- ¿Qué tienes herbívora?

-¡Na-nada! –Respondió al instante evitando la mirada de Hibari sin quejarse siquiera por la forma en la que el soldado la había llamado- ¡No me pasa nada!

-Tienes la cara roja –Insistió el soldado tomando el mentón de la china con una de sus manos haciendo que lo mirase causando que el sonrojo de la muchacha creciera- y tu temperatura está demasiado alta –agrego después de corroborar lo dicho chocando su frente con la suya- será mejor que volvamos a la base, en tu condición no podrías…

-¡No es necesario! –Exclamo la china empujando a Hibari con toda su fuerza en un intento de que el no oyera el acelerado latir de su corazón, captando así la atención de los presentes-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Tsuna con extrañeza al ver a Hibari en una extraña posición con la espalda contra la luna del auto- I-Pin…

-N-no… no pasa nada…–susurro la china al percatarse de la situación dirigiéndose a Hibari una vez Tsuna regreso a su posición- L-lo lamento, Hibari-san…

Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue silencio, Hibari retomo su posición inicial y se recostó en el espaldar del asiento cerrando los ojos ignorándola completamente, definitivamente había "metido la pata" otra vez. Miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo al soldado sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar su voz grave pronunciado palabras de protección para con ella, no entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba con eso si estaba consciente de que el la protegía solo porque ese era su trabajo, no lo entendía pero tampoco podía evitarlo, más aun si él se acercaba tanto y la tocaba de esa forma haciendo que sus mejillas ardiesen como nunca antes lo habían hecho, era extraño y por eso le asustaba. El resto del viaje fue realmente incómodo para I-Pin pues Hibari no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino y no lo culpaba dado que en su lugar ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, era la primera vez que el mostraba un pequeño atisbo de preocupación para con ella, aunque sea por su trabajo, y ella iba y lo empujaba con toda su fuerza… Ni siquiera la había molestado y eso… extrañamente le era incómodo.

Al cabo de unos minutos que para I-Pin fueron horas llegaron al concurrido centro comercial, que ese día estaba especialmente abarrotado de gente y no era para menos pues KHIN revolution se presentaría en una firma de autógrafos, por lo que desde temprano habían largas colas que esperaban la llegada delas Idols del momento. Para cuando llegaron grandes y chicos, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades pero sobre todo niños las recibieron eufóricamente fijándose luego en los hombres que las acompañaban, seguramente la prensa comenzaría a especular pero ya se preocuparían de eso más tarde, ahora lo importante era cumplir con su trabajo.

Hibari recorrió el lugar con la mirada y lo vio no le agrado, había demasiada gente y fácilmente los hombres de Byakuran podrían mezclarse entre la concurrencia y realizar un atentado o podrían atacar desde los pisos superiores pues estaban en un punto medio rodeados de fanáticos y libres a cualquier ataque, resumiendo las cosas… en peor situación no podrían estar.

Analizaba el lugar detenidamente buscando un medio de escape en caso fuera necesario pero todas las salidas estaban cubiertas por los fanáticos del grupo siendo la entrada principal la única forma de salir, anotando mentalmente que la próxima vez debía supervisar la organización de la seguridad, sin embargo, el sonido de un arma dispararse logro sacarlo de su análisis y captar la atención de los soldados que rodearon a las chicas al instante protegiéndolas mientras la histeria se desataba en el lugar, la gente corría de un lado a otro buscando ocultarse de los disparos provenientes del exterior, algunos lograban refugiarse, otros simplemente caían pesadamente contra el suelo a causa de las heridas de bala que recibían mientras que niños perdidos lloraban en medio de la gente que los empujaba al pasar, definitivamente había sido un error de Reborn el dejarlas salir de la base o… tal vez no…

Hibari descarto ideas innecesarias de su cabeza, al menos de momento, y observo el panorama tratando de analizar la situación en la que se encontraban y definitivamente las cosas estaban en su contra, la camioneta en la que llegaron estaba estacionada frente al edificio y debía cruzar la autopista para llegar, cosa que era casi imposible pues bastaba con dar un vistazo al interior del local para saber que sucedería si intentaban salir de su escondite, los agresores no tardaron en entrar y con esto la situación se complicó pues arremetieron contra todo y todos disparando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, el escenario no era favorable para ellos pero estaba seguro de que las cosas se pondrían peor pues esos tipos no se molestarían en tomar rehenes, acabarían con todo…

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Cuestiono Tsuna a las chicas mientras permanecían ocultos recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-

-Sawada, contacta con la base y pide refuerzos –Ordeno de repente Hibari recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del muchacho y, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de I-Pin, Kyoya parecía el líder del equipo y no el castaño- ¿Cuántas municiones tenemos? –Cuestiono al resto del grupo-

-Muy pocas, no podíamos cargar demasiadas con estos trajes –Respondió Yamamoto después de revisar su arma- dudo que podamos resistir hasta que los refuerzos lleguen

-Solo nos queda usar "eso" –Dijo Gokudera confundiendo a las muchachas ¿de que hablaban"?- aunque con tantos testigos aquí…

-No será necesario, me hare cargo de ellos –Replico Hibari mientras revisaba sus propias municiones- tendrán tiempo suficiente para llevarlas a la camioneta -agrego para luego entregarle su arma a Tsuna- necesitaras esto para protegerlas, no lo arruines Sawada

-¡E-es una locura! –Exclamo el líder de Vongola- Hibari-san es muy fuerte pero no podrá solo contra todos ellos –agrego siendo callado por el sonido de una nueva serie de disparos que esta vez alcanzo a un pequeño niño que buscaba a su madre-

-No seas estúpido, Sawada –Replico el pelinegro apretando sus tonfas fuertemente- tu misión es proteger a esas mujeres sin importar a quien tengas que sacrificar para eso, limítate a obedecer las órdenes de nuestros superiores –Agrego antes de marcharse con sus tonfas en mano susurrando palabras que solo I-Pin pudo escuchar cuando paso junto a ella-

Ensancho ligeramente los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca del soldado, es decir, nadie espera oír eso de él y si era sincera, ella tampoco pues la impresión que tuvo de él desde que lo conoció no se prestaba a ello, más aun después de lo que Lambo le conto de él, sin embargo, esas palabras cambian todo el concepto que tenía de él… _"Si nos quedamos aquí habrá muertes innecesarias" _había dicho el soldado observando por breves momentos el cadáver del pequeño niño, se suponía que a él no le importaba nada más que cumplir su misión y las palabras que le dijo a Sawada corroboraban esa "hipótesis" sin embargo… ¿Hasta que punto podría ser cierto?

El sonido de las balas que comenzaron a dispararse en contra de Hibari fue lo que saco a la china de sus cavilaciones observando luego como él se encargaba de bloquear los disparos con sus tonfas a pesar del corte que presentaba en el brazo, recibiendo también algunos roses de bala en el camino pero sin retroceder en ningún momento, pronto llego hasta la ubicación de los atacantes captando la atención de los mismo que al reconocerlo centraron su atención en el viendo como acababa en cuestión de instantes con uno de ellos, Tsuna y el resto de soldados aprovecharon ese momento de distracción logrando sacar a las chicas del lugar y llevarlas a la camioneta, disparando contra los atacantes cuando estos se percataron de la situación. Todo marcho de acuerdo al plan de Hibari y pronto pudieron divisar la camioneta al otro lado la autopista; uno a uno fueron llegando, siendo el primero Yamamoto que ayudaba a las chicas a subir a la camioneta mientras que Gokudera y Mukuro lo cubrían disparando contra los matones de Byakuran que disminuían con rapidez y Tsuna corría protegiendo a I-Pin, siendo estos dos los últimos que llegarían, sin embargo, al estar en medio de la huida I-Pin sintió como algo se desprendía de su cuello viendo como su preciado collar caía al suelo y era dejado atrás.

Hibari era conocido como el mejor soldado de Vongola a pesar de que el líder era Sawada y por ende los criminales sabían de él y le temían, por eso no fue una sorpresa para el que los matones de Byakuran centraran su atención en el antes que en capturar a las chicas y eso formaba parte de su plan, acabo con gran parte de ellos mientras los demás ponían a salvo a las chicas y para cuando Tsuna se llevó a I-Pin él pudo respirar tranquilo y relajarse un poco sintiendo entonces el dolor en su brazo, la herida era profunda pero debía de asegurar el bienestar de la china antes que nada, sin embargo, la tranquilidad le duro poco pues en un momento dado de la pelea vio como la china escapaba de la protección de Sawada y corría en dirección opuesta hacia el centro comercial ¡Acaso estaba loca! Maldijo internamente la actitud de la china y mandando lejos al último sujeto con el que peleaba se dirigió hacia afuera para darle encuentro la china pues él conocía la forma de actuar de Byakuran y sabía que los refuerzos de sus matones no tardarían en llegar por lo que debían marcharse de inmediato.

A Tsuna casi le da un infarto al ver a I-Pin pasar junto a él regresando la "Zona de fuego" trato de regresar pero un auto apareció de la nada y de él bajaron más hombres que comenzaron a disparar contra ellos por lo que Tsuna se vio obligado a retroceder dejando a I-Pin en medio del tiroteo, pudo oír la voz de Tsuna gritándole que se tirara al suelo, pero era y demasiado tarde para hacerlo por lo que cerró los ojos esperando recibir algún disparo, sin embargo sintió a alguien haciendo presión en su muñeca y pronto fue arrastrada hasta detrás de un auto refugiándose así de las balas, al menos de momento.

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Susurró la china al reconocer a su salvador- Gr-graci…

-¡Seras idiota! –Regaño el soldado a la muchacha que solo bajo la mirada, tenía razón, había arruinado todo por su collar- ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!

-L-lo siento… -susurro la china mientras apretaba el objeto entre sus manos- pero yo… necesitaba recuperarlo… -agrego captando la atención de Hibari- esto… esto es algo muy importante para mí y no… no podía perderlo…

Y Hibari no dijo más pues el ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la china era algo que no esperaba y sin saber por qué una ligera puntada en su pecho se hizo presente, demonios… estar tanto tiempo con los herbívoros estaba afectándole…

-T-tu brazo… -Susurro la china sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- está sangrando…

-Lo dije en el auto –Replico el guardián con molestia, en verdad le estaba irritando aquella opresión en el pecho- no tienes que preocuparte por…

-Estas heridas… -dijo I-Pin rosando ligeramente la mejilla del soldado de la se desprendía un hilo de sangre- todas son culpa mía… lo siento… -agrego en un susurro y sin quererlo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla- pe-perdón…. No debería estar llorando…

-No lo hagas –Replico Hibari realmente irritado cerrando los puños con fuerza- no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-¿He? –cuestiono confundida la china ¿Se refería a que no volviera a tocarlo?-

-No vuelvas a llorar –Dijo el dándole la espalda al achina fijando su mirada en los enemigos que tenía en frente- es molesto…

E I-Pin simplemente guardo silencio pues en verdad no sabía cómo actuar frente a él ya que, si bien sabia de boca de otros que era frio, violento y despiadado, algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez aquellos rumores no eran ciertos. El sonido de los disparos realizados por los hombres de Byakuran la trajeron de vuelta notando entonces la expresión en el rostro del soldado, una que no supo describir pues parecía molesto, frustrado, ansioso, era un extraña mezcla de la que no sabía que esperar…

-Cuando empiece a disparar corre –Ordeno el soldado sacando a I-Pin de sus pensamientos- y no importa lo que suceda No regreses, te cubriré hasta que llegues al auto –Agrego con seriedad mientras la china asentía ligeramente, esta vez haría las cosas bien – si no estoy detrás de ti cuando te reúnas con ellos, arranquen el auto y váyanse

-Pero… Hibari-san… -susurro pensando en la suerte que correría quedándose solo-

-Obedece Herbívora –ordeno mientras se colocaba en posición- Ahora, largo

I-Pin cerró los puños fuertemente y sin decir más hecho a correr una vez Hibari comenzó a disparar, las cosas pasaron bastante rápido pues dad su velocidad no tardó mucho en llegar, sin embargo, su preciado collar cayo nuevamente en medio de la carrera, aun así continuo corriendo, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer… apenas llego a la camioneta giro al instante buscando a Hibari pero vio corriendo en dirección opuesta ¡En que rayos estaba pensando! Fue entonces que se oyeron más disparos, esta vez desde atrás de los hombres de Byakuran que eran atacados por los refuerzos de Vongola, la ayuda había llegado y con ellos la policía…

Todos respiraron tranquilos cuando Reborn y Dino aparecieron con los refuerzos logrando controlara la situación, pronto habían doblegado a los hombres de Byakuran y ahora estaban siendo apresados y pronto serían llevados la base Vongola para ser interrogados por Reborn.

Mientras los demás estaban ocupados curando sus heridas I-Pin se acercó a Hibari que sujetaba la herida de su brazo izquierdo mientras caminaba con dirección al auto que los llevaría de regreso, dándole alcance antes de que este llegara a su destino, él la observo brevemente mientras la china sentía sus mejillas arder al notar la forma en la que Hibari la miraba, sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon producto de la sorpresa cuando él cogió bruscamente su manos haciendo que la abriera depositando en ella el objeto que creyó perdido.

-Entonces… cuando volviste… -Susurro la china con sorpresa- fue por…

-Dijiste que era importante –Fue lo único que dijo para luego subir al auto-

I-Pin permaneció de pie observando como Hibari subía al auto sin siquiera recibir tratamiento médico recostándose luego en el respaldar del asiento, sujeto el collar que tenía entre sus manos y lo apretó justo a la altura de su corazón mientras una pregunta rondaba continuamente en su cabeza ¿Cuál era la verdadera personalidad de Hibari Kyoya?

Reborn sonrió ligeramente ante lo que acababa de presenciar pues su plan parecía estar dando buenos resultados antes de lo que había esperado, sin embargo, su felicidad duro poco pues el sonido de una explosión resonó en el lugar captando la atención de los presentes dirigiendo la vista hacia la fuente de la misma, encontrándose con un destrozado auto, el que transportaba a los sujetos que interrogarían, Dino busco con la mirada al causante del "accidente" enviando luego a sus hombres a buscar en los alrededores pero no había nada, el coche simplemente había explotado y con él las posibilidades de obtener pruebas en contra de Byakuran…

Después de aquel incidente habían regresado a la base y fue solo en ese entonces que Kyoya fue atendido y solo porque Reborn se lo ordeno pues de lo contrario él nunca hubiese aceptado que requería de tratamiento médico y vaya que lo necesitaba pues fue solo entonces cuando I-Pin pudo ver la magnitud de las heridas del soldado. Un profundo corte en el brazo era solo la primera de varias heridas además de un par de costillas rotas y varios roces de balas, por lo que se le ordeno descansar, al menos en lo que restaba del día a pesar de las objeciones que este presento por lo que Dino, en algo que le pareció exagerado a I-Pin, ordeno que lo sedaran para que durmiese hasta el día siguiente.

No podía dormir y la razón estaba justamente a unas habitaciones de distancia de la suya, no lo entendía, es decir, primero la trata como un insecto, la llama Herbívora, la ignora, luego se preocupa o al menos eso parecía, la protege aunque claro, ese era su trabajo y después recupera su collar, estaba además las palabras que dijo en el centro comercial y la forma en que observo el cuerpo caído de aquel niño, en verdad no podía entender el carácter de Hibari Kyoya.

Se levantó de su cama y decidió ir por un vaso con agua por lo que no entendía que hacía frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Hibari Kyoya, un ligeros suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en su situación pues sabía perfectamente por que se encontraba allí, estaba preocupada por él. Abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación esperando no despertarlo, aunque claro, nadie podría despertar después de que lo sedasen como a él, sin embargo prefirió no hacer ruido y evitar correr el riesgo, se sentó luego en una silla que había junto a la cama del soldado y se dedicó a contemplar su rostro mientras dormía y viéndolo así no parecía tan peligroso como decían que era, desliz luego una de sus manos hasta su rostro en una suave caricia sobre los pequeños cortes que presentaba en el rostro preguntándose si realmente era tan cruel como decían que era…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono sujetando la muñeca de la china evitando que continuara con lo que hacía-

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –Exclamo la china con sorpresa alejándose de el al instante ¡Se suponía que estaba sedado!-

-Te hice una pregunta, herbívora –Replico el soldado incorporándose de la cama mientras ella retrocedía instintivamente ¡Como rayos podía pararse con esas heridas!- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Agrego acorralándola contra una de las paredes colocando sus brazos a ambos lados del rostro de la china- Responde…

-Y-yo solo… solo vine a ver… como estabas… -Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza- P-pero… ya me iba….

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ir a la habitación de un hombre sola? –Cuestiono acercando su rostro al suyo- Puedo hacerte lo que quiera y nadie te escuchara gritar… -agrego en un susurro al oído de la china-

-Hi-Hibari-san no… no haría algo como eso… -Respondió la china enfrentando la mirada del pelinegro-

-Hablas como si me conocieras herbívora –Replico mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de I-Pin causando un estremecimiento en ella- y eso no es así…

-No…. Hibari san no me lastimaría… -Dijo con convicción al recordar como la había protegido- el… el… ¡él está para protegerme! –Exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Jamás haría algo que…!

-En eso te equivocas… -Susurro rozando los labios de I-Pin- soy más peligroso de lo que crees…

Y sin decir más cerro la distancia entre ambos arrancando a fuerza un beso de la china, I-Pin trato de poner resistencia pero basto una sola mano del soldado para aprisionar sus finas muñecas por sobre su cabeza contra la pared, sintió como pretendía profundizar el beso y ante su negativa mordió fuertemente su labio provocando que abriera la boca logrando así su cometido, estaba siendo brusco con ella prácticamente la estaba forzando y lo peor era que… que a ella le estaba gustando…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Antes que nada… __**¡Feliz año nuevo!**__ XD_

_Ahora si le sigo. Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy (El ultimo del año *0*), espero que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre agradezco los comentarios que dejan con cada episodio en verdad me alegran el día *0* y pues… comenten para ver que tal me quedo XD en fin, solo me queda desearles unas felices fiestas junto al deseo de volver a leernos por estos lares el próximo año. _

_Hasta el próximo episodio XD_


	5. ¿Pervertida?

_¡Yo! Aquí reportándome milagrosamente a tiempo XD estoy tratando de actualizar con regularidad mis historias, a ver hasta cuando puedo hacerlo u_uU en fin… espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya sin tanto rollo los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Encuentros predestinados**__._

_Ha… ¡Cierto! __**Pinkus-pyon **__gracias por comentar cada capítulo, eso me hace feliz *0*____espero este capítulo también te guste XD._ _**Viridiana **__gracias también por comentar y… ¿En que dejo pensando la última escena? XD espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0*. __**Tamila Rawr**__ Gracias por comentar y por los ánimos *0* tratare de escribir más de esta pareja así que date tus vueltas siempre por aquí que cualquier día sorprendo con un One shot o una historia larga que se me ocurrió la otra noche XD en fin… espero que este capítulo también te guste *0*._

_Ahora sí, ya me dejo de echar tanto rollo y mejor paso a dejarle la historia._

_**¿Pervertida?**_

_Y sin decir más cerro la distancia entre ambos arrancando a fuerza un beso de la china, I-Pin trato de poner resistencia pero basto una sola mano del soldado para aprisionar sus finas muñecas por sobre su cabeza contra la pared, sintió como pretendía profundizar el beso y ante su negativa mordió fuertemente su labio provocando que abriera la boca logrando así su cometido, estaba siendo brusco con ella prácticamente la estaba forzando y lo peor era que… que a ella le estaba gustando…_

Sintió luego como la mano libre del soldado repartía toscas caricias por su cuerpo delineando así su figura para luego introducir su mano por debajo de su pijama sin dejar de besarla, I-Pin no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido al sentir la fría mano del soldado rozar directamente su piel y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello estaba siendo llevada en brazos a la cama que había en la habitación, demonios… se supone que estaba siendo "obligada" a todo eso y prácticamente estaba abusando de ella pero en verdad… en verdad estaba disfrutando de todo ello.

Trato de ahogar un gemido cuando sintió al soldado despojarla de la parte superior de su pijama mientras devoraba su cuello sin intensión de detenerse, era una completa locura dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera pero… no podía poner resistencia y en verdad no sabía si quería hacerlo, de repente sintió como el soldado mordía fuertemente su cuello provocando que cerrara los ojos y por más increíble que sonase, dejo que aquel "extraño" hiciera lo que quisiese…

-Herbívora… -dijo Hibari y por alguna razón I-Pin sintió su voz bastante lejana- Herbívora… -volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte y esta vez sintió un ligero movimiento y alguien oprimiendo su hombro, no… no podía ser cierto… ¿Verdad?- Despierta herbívora…

I-Pin rogo a todos los santos que conocía que aquello no fuera lo que estaba pensando pero el oír nuevamente la voz del soldado llamándola le corroboro sus temores y solo para estar segura abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del soldado bastante cerca al suyo, tocando luego su propio cuello cerciorándose de que la "mordida" no estuviese allí y fue entonces que sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca lo había hecho, más aun que en la camioneta, ella había… había tenido un sueño pervertido… ¡Y con Hibari!

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono con frialdad el soldado viendo fijamente a la pequeña china-

-¡N-nada! –Exclamo I-Pin para luego salir corriendo de la habitación dejando tras ella a un ligeramente confundido Hibari-

-Extraño… -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto para luego intentar dormir nuevamente-

I-Pin corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta de la misma, recostándose luego contra ella mientras sus mejillas aun no perdían aquel encendido tono carmín ¡Que rayos había sido todo eso! Oculto su sonrojado rostro tras las palmas de sus manos mientras su corazón latía fuertemente recordando aquel sueño "pervertido" que había tenido, dios… había soñado que Hibari la besaba, la tocaba y le hacía… cosas… definitivamente dejaría de ver las novelas de Bianchi. Un profundo suspiro salió de su boca caminando pesadamente hasta la cama para luego tirarse sobre ella, suspiro nuevamente enterrando el rostro en la almohada tratando de dormir preguntándose con verdadera preocupación… ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara de ahora en adelante? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios para luego comenzar a rodar sobre la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, logrando hacerlo después de un largo rato, esperando también que aquel sueño no volviera a repetirse.

Hibari había intentado dormir, en verdad que lo había hecho pero… la actitud de esa niña siempre venía a su mente causando su interés, es que… era bastante rara pues, para empezar, ella no debería de haber entrado en su habitación, él estaba profundamente dormido cuando ella entro y todo gracias al idiota de Cavallone que lo mando a sedar, sin embargo, en medio de su descanso había escuchado un sonido extraño que parecía bastante cercano por lo que, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo pues el efecto del sedante aún no se desvanecía, abrió los ojos, encontrándose a la pequeña china dormida con los brazos apoyados en el borde de su cama con una expresión extraña en el rostro y de repente un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca, ¿Qué estaría soñando' eso es algo que él no podía saber pero aquel gemido era bastante peculiar, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era despertarla pues solo así podría dormir en paz sin incomodos ruidos externos.

Le resulto bastante extraño el comportamiento de la china después de despertarse pues apenas lo vio, sus mejillas se encendieron de un curioso color carmín y después prácticamente había huido de la habitación, definitivamente esa chica era difícil de entender pero él no se molestaría en hacerlo, después de todo, solo estaba allí para cumplir órdenes y no tenía por qué hacer o pensar cosas innecesarias. Fue en ese momento que su cerebro hizo un click recordando como había corrido en medio del fuego cruzado para recuperar el collar de la china, también estaba aquella molesta opresión en su pecho al verla llorar, demonios… le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y el no debía perder el tiempo en cosas como esas, dormir, sí, eso era lo mejor, después de una buena noche de sueño podría pensar con claridad nuevamente, ahora solo tenía que hacer eso… dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas para la reunión matutina mientras desayunaban, todos exceptuando a Hibari que aun permanecía dormido y nadie se atrevía a despertarlo, tratando de encontrar una forma de que las chicas continuaran con sus actividades sin correr mayores riesgos, labor que no parecía fácil…

-No podemos escondernos tanto tiempo –Dijo Bianchi en medio de la reunión-Hay muchos contratos firmados a los que no podemos faltar, sería un gran problema para el grupo que demandaran a la compañía por incumplimiento de contrato

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Contesto Reborn mientras meditaba las cosas- si no hay otra solución, dejaremos las cosas como hasta ahora –Agrego con seriedad- podrán seguir con sus actividades acompañadas por los soldados designados, después de todo lograron protegerlas bien ayer, además, dudo que Byakuran se mueva en un buen tiempo después del escándalo que se armó, el no querría llamar la atención y un nuevo atentado en su contra sería bastante sospechoso

-Entonces las chicas podrán realizar sus actividades normalmente ¿Verdad Reborn? –Cuestiono la representante-

-Así es –Respondió el aludido-Todo será como hasta ahora, al menos de momento…

E I-Pin no se molestó en oír más y a decir verdad, no había escuchado mucho de la conversación pues su mente aún se encargaba de recordar aquel sueño, por lo que, cada vez que aquel recuerdo aparecía en su mente sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí, cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a sus compañeras, genial…estaba comportándose extraño y lo peor era que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma sin ni siquiera había visto a Hibari…

Fue la voz de Reborn la que la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera, debía estar bromeando ¿Cierto? El destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella…

-P-podría repetir lo que dijo, Reborn-san…– Dijo la china con la esperanza de haber oído mal-

-Dije que le lleves el desayuno a Hibari –Replico el mayor con total tranquilidad ocultando la ligera sonrisa que asomaba a su boca- Queda de camino a tu habitación ¿cierto? –Agrego mientras Tsuna sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!- solo déjalo en la mesa, él lo comerá después

-Re-Reborn… -Susurro Tsuna tratando de captar la atención de su superior- ¿Quieres matar a I-Pin? Hibari-san la…

-Déjala Tsuna, él no le hará nada –Replicó Dino dirigiendo la vista a la chica ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho- Llévale el desayuno, por favor I-Pin-chan…

-E-está bien… -Contesto la pequeña china mientras tomaba entre sus manos la fuente con comida dispuesta en la mesa para el soldado- Y-ya regreso…

-Espero que esto funcione, Reborn… -Dijo el Cavallone viendo como la china salía de la habitación-

-Lo hará, Dino –Respondió el aludido con seguridad mientras Tsuna no entendía una sola palabra- esta vez funcionara…

I-Pin había caminado lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación en la que descansaba el soldado, es decir… es mejor acelerara las cosas malas ¿No? un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca al llegar a su destino, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y latía fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se encendía de carmín otra vez, definitivamente Reborn se había ensañado con ella pues de lo contrario no la mandaría a cosas como esas. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo y los soltó despacio tratando de reglar su acelerado corazón para luego tocar la puerta de la habitación sin obtener respuesta por lo que decidió entrar viendo que no había nadie en la habitación ¡Genial, estaba de suerte! Ahora solo tenía que dejar el desayuno en la mesa y marcharse sin tener que verlo. Una sensación de alivio embargo su cuerpo mientras dejaba el encargo sobre la mesa relajándose notablemente, sin embargo, su tranquilidad se fue por donde vino al escuchar una voz grave dirigiéndose a ella… no podía tener tanta mala suerte… ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono Hibari al ver a la china de espaldas a el- Hice una pregunta herbívora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

I-Pin tembló ante las palabras del soldado mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en sus labios girando lentamente en su dirección, sin embargo, al verlo frente a ella su corazón se detuvo por breves momentos mientras un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pues estaba él, Hibari Kyoya, el hombre con el que había tenido "ese" sueño, saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el cabello aun húmedo mientras algunas traviesas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su pecho bajando por su abdomen que hasta ahora I-Pin pudo notar lo trabajado que estaba, y perdiéndose en el borde de la toalla, eso no ayudaba mucho a controlar al traidor de su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho y mucho menos el hecho de que él se estuviese acercando peligrosamente a ella, de repente la frase _"Te morderé hasta la muerte"_ que había oído cobro otro sentido haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran más, tenía que salir de allí ¡Ya! Y como si sus piernas cobraran vida abrió la puerta y huyo del lugar dejando atrás a un semi-desnudo Hibari que veía con una imperceptible sonrisa la forma en que ella había huido.

-Raro… -Dijo percatándose apenas de la sonrisa en su rostro borrándola al instante- Que rayos… -Susurro cogiendo un pedazo de pan de la mesa- Estupideces…

Y sin saber exactamente por qué estaba enojado, se cambió rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Reborn, tenía que hablar con él y no estaba de buen humor. Camino con dirección a la oficina pasando sin querer por uno de los pasillos de la base viendo al molesto _"chico vaca"_ como le decía a Lambo ¿Tan rápido habían regresado de Italia? Seguramente si, en fin, a quien le importaba eso, con tal de que no se entrometiera en su camino no tendría problemas por lo que siguió su camino, sin embargo, una voz lo hizo detenerse y lo que vio no hizo más que ponerlo de un humor peor…

I-Pin iba caminando por los pasillos de la base Vongola tratando de calamar el acelerado latir de su corazón mientras pensaba en cómo debía actuar ahora frente a Hibari, es decir… había huido de él dos veces en menos de 24 horas sin darle explicación alguna y eso era extraño… un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en la situación, si tan solo lambo estuviera allí todo podría ser más fácil…

-¡I-Pin! –Exclamo una voz captando la atención de la china que agradecía a todos los santos que la hubiesen escuchado-

-¡Lambo! –Exclamo la pequeña china mientras saltaba sobre su amigo y lo abrazaba sorprendiendo al pelinegro- ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

-A… a mí también me alegra verte… -Contesto el aludido con una ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras correspondía al abrazo de su compañera de juegos- Es bueno saber que estas a salvo I-Pin…

-Es que Hibari-san me port… -Respondió la china deteniéndose al ver al mencionado soldado al otro lado del pasillo-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –cuestiono Lambo dirigiendo al vista hacia el mismo punto encontrándose con el soldado- Hi-Hibari…

El mencionado soldado poso brevemente su mirada en la pequeña china notando como rehuía su mirada mientras que el chico vaca parecía aterrado con su presencia, aparto la vista de ellos y sin decir más siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Reborn, después de todo, lo que esa chica hiciera con el novato no era problema suyo.

Reborn sabía que Hibari en cualquier momento cruzaría la puerta de su oficina pues de todos los soldados a su disposición el, junto a Mukuro eran los más perspicaces y tarde o temprano uno de los dos cruzaría esa puerta y casi simultáneamente a sus pensamientos lo vio allí, de pie frente a él, Dino y Bianchi que en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina, no se había equivocado después de todo…

-Pasa Hibari, siéntate –Dijo Reborn mientras el soldado cerraba la puerta tras de si- ¿Qué asunto te trae por aquí?

-Las están usando –Respondió con seriedad y extrañamente irritado-

-¿A quiénes? –Pregunto el mayor disfrutando internamente de la irritación de Hibari pues estaba seguro de que I-Pin y el regreso de Lambo tenían mucho que ver en eso-

-A esas chicas, las están usando como carnada y tú lo estas permitiendo –Dijo refiriéndose a la representante- ambos están usando a esas chicas

-Y de ser cierto… ¿En qué te afectaría eso, Hibari? –Cuestiono Reborn-

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo –Respondió el aludido- si la vas a usar de carnada dilo y no montes este teatro de "guardaespaldas" –Agrego realmente irritado mientras la escena que vio momentos atrás rondaba en su mente- fácilmente podemos vigilarlas sin necesidad de toda esta estupidez

-Pareces más irritado de lo normal, Hibari –Dijo Reborn cruzando los brazos sobre su escritorio- ¿Sucedió algo que te molestara?

-No te desvíes del tema –Respondió el aludido, definitivamente iba a necesitar golpear a alguien saliendo de la base, Tal vez el chico vaca…-

-No va a haber cambios en la misión –Dijo el mayor captando la atención del soldado- Es más efectivo que las acompañen a todas partes que estar observándolas desde una camioneta, además, es una orden de los altos mando así que debe ser cumplida a cabalidad, si no tienes más que decir será mejor que vayas con tu protegida, por cierto… -Agrego captando la atención del pelinegro que estaba punto de marcharse- Lambo ya regreso de Italia

-Ya lo sé… -Respondió con frialdad para luego seguir su camino-

-Lamento esto… -Dijo Reborn una vez Hibari se fue-

-¿Están seguros de lo que hacen? –Cuestiono Bianchi a ambos hombres- Si el recupera su memoria puede negarse a seguir con la misión y marcharse –agrego dirigiéndose a ambos pues al igual que ellos, ella estaba al tanto de la situación- De ser así perderán a uno de sus mejores hombres…

-Es cierto… -Dijo el Cavallone con cierto pesar- Pero prefiero eso a que tenga una muerte sin sentido…

-Él no se ira… -Replico Reborn con tranquilidad dirigiendo la vista a ambos- el Hibari que conocimos hace años no dejaría ir una presa como Byakuran y el de ahora tampoco, en todo caso... eso no es algo que deba preocuparte –Agrego posando la vista en la mujer- Ex-agente Bianchi…

-Es verdad… -Contesto la aludida dirigiéndose a la salida- Solo protege a esas niñas, por favor… -Pidió a Reborn- ellas no tienen nada que ver en todo esto…

-Nada malo les pasara –Respondió el aludido recibiendo como respuesta una ligera sonrisa de parte de la mujer antes de marcharse- Lo prometo…

-Puedo ver que siguen en las mismas… -Dijo Dino observando a la mujer marcharse- Porque no le dices que… ¡Auch! –Exclamo el Cavallone después de recibir un golpe de parte de Reborn- Eso dolió…

-No te metas en donde no te han llamado –Fue lo único que dijo el sujeto para luego salir de la oficina seguido de un adolorido Cavallone- Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer…

Hibari esperaba en la camioneta la llegada de los herbívoros que faltaban mientras trataba de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de I-Pin abrazando al chico vaca, demonios, esta situación en verdad lo tenía de mal humor pues cada vez que trataba de dormir la imagen aprecia nuevamente y… ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? Solo ellos faltaban para poder ir a la sede central de la productora pues habían citado a las chicas con carácter de urgencia, ¿Qué estarían haciendo para tardarse tanto? Un momento… ¿Por qué estaba el pensando en cosas como esas? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza siendo molestado por Mukuro debido a ello recibiendo una fría mirada a cambio, en verdad estaba irritado y no sabía por qué…

La camioneta pudo arrancar al fin cuando Lambo e I-Pin aparecieron con unos helado en mano, sentándose juntos durante todo el camino mientras que Hibari observaba de reojo cada cierto tiempo lo relajada que la china parcia al lado del chico vaca, al diablo con todo, él no tenía que preocuparse por tonterías como esas, el solo debía concentrarse en atrapar a Byakuran.

Apenas llegaron al lugar, las muchachas fueron llevadas a la sala de ensayos en las que debían practicar la coreografía de una canción para una presentación en vivo que tendrían dentro de poco mientras que Bianchi fue directamente a al oficina del presidente de la productora. Hibari observaba como los otros guardaespaldas veían a las chicas bailar teniendo diversas reacciones, siendo un claro ejemplo de ellas la sonrisa de idiota en el rostro de Mukuro que observaba bailar a "Nagi" como solo él la llamaba, también estaba Hayato Gokudera que susurraba un "Estúpida mujer" que contrastaba con el rubor en sus mejillas mientras que Yamamoto Takeshi sonreía tratando de clamarlo, Sawada que parecía embobado por la hermana de Sasagawa Ryohei mientras este gritaba un "Baile extremo" y por ultimo estaba el, aquel estúpido chico vaca que solo le faltaba un babero para toda la baba que derramaba al ver bailar a la china, en verdad ese espectáculo era molesto para él y más lo era la sonrisa de muñeco de feria que la china traía en la cara ¿Acaso no se cansaba de sonreírle al chico vaca? En verdad era irritante y lo peor era que él tampoco podía apartar la vista de ella.

Para cuando decidieron tomar un descanso el chico vaca se acercó a I-Pin entregándole una botella con agua que ella acepto gustosa mientras que Hibari permanecía en silencio frente a ella notando como insistentemente rehuía su mirada ¡Con un demonio! ¡Eso era jodidamente molesto!

Noto luego como el chico vaca salía nuevamente, seguro para traerle algo de comer a la china, eso Hibari no lo sabía y tampoco se molestaría en averiguarlo, solo tenía que mantenerla vigilada y si no hablaban, mucho mejor, después de todo, el odiaba el ruido. Vio como la china se levantaba de su lugar dispuesta salir por lo que él tuvo que levantarse también pues sin importar a donde fuera, él la seguiría, ese era su trabajo.

-N-no tienes que venir… -Dijo la china evitando la mirada del soldado causando que la molestia en el aumentara- s-solo voy… voy a los servicios…

-Camina –ordeno tajante mientras la china obedecía-

Todos notaron la tensión que había entre los dos, especialmente Tsuna que, si bien suponía que nadie podía estar a gusto con Hibari, aquella tensión entre ambos era bastante extraña, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo, si Reborn los había colocado de esa forma debía ser por algún motivo especifico.

I-Pin no se atrevía a mirar a Hibari a la cara pues apenas lo hacía, las escenas de su sueño y del cuerpo casi desnudo del soldado venían a su mente provocando que su rostro enrojeciera nuevamente, rogando internamente que Lambo volviese pronto pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría al lado del soldado sin sonrojarse o causar su molestia. Fue un alivio para ella que Hibari no la siguiera hasta el interior del baño de mujeres pues eso se hubiese visto bastante extraño, aprovechó ese momento para refrescar su rostro tratando de calmarse pues no podía evitar Hibari siempre, inhalo un poco de aire y después de darse valor salió del cuarto de baño sintiendo como su "determinación" se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos al ver a Hibari con el saco colgando de su brazo mientras los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, sin corbata y con una traviesa gota de sudor se perdía por los pliegues de su ropa debido al extremo calor que hacía, complementando todo con aquella postura despreocupada que poseía, definitivamente era imposible para ella mantener su "determinación" sintiéndose una pervertida por tener esa clase de actitud para con el soldado que seguramente la veía como un insecto.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza y al notar que el soldado se acercaba a ella trato de huir como en anteriores ocasiones, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo pues el brazo de Hibari le impidió el avance quedando atrapada entre el cuerpo del soldado y la pared recordándole nuevamente aquel extraño sueño.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi herbívora? –Cuestiono el soldado claramente irritado acercando su rostro al de la china– Es realmente molesto…

-N-no estoy huyendo… -Mintió la china evitando por todos los medios posibles al soldado-

-Mientes –Sentencio Hibari tomando con brusquedad el mentón de la china forzándola a mirarlo- Desde anoche me has estado evitando –Agrego con severidad y el rostro más cerca al de la china- Exijo saber la razón

-N-no tiene nada que ver con Hibari-san… -Replico la china tratando de Huir siendo apresada contra la pared con los brazos por encima de la cabeza tal y como en su sueño- M-me estas lastimando…

-Responde mi pregunta, Herbívora –Contesto el soldado ejerciendo presión en las muñecas de la china mirándola con frialdad- Por qué demonios estas evitándome…

-¡No tengo porque decirlo! –Exclamo la china cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de liberarse del agarre del soldado- ¡Y en todo caso a Hibari-san no debería importarle lo que haga! –Agrego alzando el tono de su voz sin abrir los ojos por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de Hibari ante sus palabras- ¡Solo eres mi guardaespaldas! ¡No tengo porque…!

-Es verdad… Tienes razón herbívora, no tengo por qué meterme en tus asuntos -Dijo el soldado liberando el agarre que mantenía sobre la china para luego darle la espalda mientras esta la veía sorprendida- Has lo que quieras… -Agrego girando a verla con tal frialdad que I-Pin sintió su cuerpo estremecerse como al primera vez que lo vio- Me limitare simplemente a mantenerte con vida

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Susurro la china sin saber cómo arreglar lo que había dicho- N-no quise decir…

-Andando –ordeno con frialdad el soldado comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala de ensayos-

-N-no… Hibari-san… -susurro la china cogiendo su brazo recibiendo una gélida mirada como respuesta- y-yo lo s…

-¡I-Pin! –Exclamo Lambo apareciendo en el lugar notando como Hibari se zafaba bruscamente del agarre de la china y proseguía su camino- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Pero I-Pin no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a observar como Hibari se perdía en algún pasillo mientras ella cerraba los puños con fuerza, esta vez se había pasado de la raya con él y obtuvo lo que merecía, aquella gélida mirada que no había visto en él desde el día que se conocieron había vuelto a aparecer y era para ella, él la había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones e incluso había recuperado su collar, se había preocupado por ella y ahora le pagaba de esa forma… se sentía de lo peor y su semblante decayó en muestra de eso mientras que un confundido Lambo observaba la escena sin entender nada.

Hibari la había visto con aquella fría mirada nuevamente y eso, ahora que había convivido un tiempo con él, le dolía y mucho…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, agradezco los comentarios que dejan en cada capítulo pues son el combustible de mi cerebro XD en fin, nos estamos leyendo en un futro episodio de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Apuestas

_¡Hola a todos! Auqui Sandra hatake reportándose milagrosamente a tiempo XD en fin… espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sin decir mucho ahí se los dejo._

_Ah cierto, __**Pinkus-pyon**__ gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no sé por qué pero… tengo la ligera impresión de que te va a gustar XD._ _**Viridiana**__, gracias también por comentar, espero este episodio también te guste y pues… Lambo tenía que volver, todo tiene una razón de ser XD. **Tamila Rawr**, lo siento por la trampa pero era necesario u_uU gracias por comentar cada capítulo y pues… la historia va a avanzando de apoco, pero no desesperes, pronto tocare esos temas XD. Y ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejarles este nuevo episodio. _

_**Apuestas**_

_Esta vez se había pasado de la raya con él y obtuvo lo que merecía, aquella gélida mirada que no había visto en él desde el día que se conocieron había vuelto a aparecer y era para ella, él la había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones e incluso había recuperado su collar, se había preocupado por ella y ahora le pagaba de esa forma… se sentía de lo peor y su semblante decayó en muestra de eso mientras que un confundido Lambo observaba la escena sin entender nada._

_Hibari la había visto con aquella fría mirada nuevamente y eso, ahora que había convivido un tiempo con él, le dolía y mucho…_

No entendía por que las palabras de la china lo habían sacado de sus casillas, es decir… él no tenía que reaccionar de esa forma y menos cuando ella tenía razón, después de todo, él no significaba nada en su vida y estaba consciente de eso, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto no ser considerado "alguien" por ella? ¡Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por eso! Se sentía frustrado con la situación y un sonoro golpe contra la pared hizo notoria aquella molestia, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó lentamente tratando de calmarse, él no era así, simplemente se limitaba a obedecer órdenes y eso es precisamente lo que debía hacer con esa niña, mantenerla con vida sin involucrarse de mas con ella, después de todo… resultaba peligroso para su "estabilidad mental" permanecer a su lado, si, ella había hecho algo bueno al poner límites entre ambos, porque… eso era bueno… ¿Verdad? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar ideas innecesarias de su cabeza, seguramente el calor le estaba afectando y por eso estaba pensando cosas extrañas, cuando regresaran a la base tomaría una ducha fría, muy fría y con eso sus ideas se aclararían por completo.

Cuando las chicas vieron entrara I-Pin a la habitación, supieron que algo andaba mal, más aun, al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Lambo, sin embargo, la china negó cualquier cosa y en _"Estoy bien" _salió de su boca seguido de una sonrisa que, si bien no logro convencerlas, les dijo de alguna forma que era mejor no preguntar. Permanecieron en silencio mientras que un tenso ambiente se formaba en el lugar, el mismo que aumento al ver entrar Hibari, notando como la expresión de la pequeña china decaía ligeramente ante su presencia, nadie sabía lo que sucedía pero si Hibari estaba involucrado, era mejor no averiguar; decidieron entonces retomar los ensayos que venían realizando y todo hubiese salido bien, salvo por el hecho de que I-Pin confundía los pasos cada cinco minutos y chocaba con las otras chicas en plena coreografía, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella y pronto aquella aseveración cobraría más fuerza al verla realizar un movimiento de forma errada cayendo pesadamente al suelo, cuando era ella la mejor en lo que a habilidad se refería.

-¡I-Pin-Chan! –Exclamo Kyoko acercándose a la china que se tocaba el tobillo con insistencia- ¿Qué paso?

-N-no… no pasa nada… -Respondió la aludida seguida de una sonrisa forzada-

-Estas muy distraída, eso no es normal en ti –Dijo Haru observando a la china-

-L-lo siento… no volverá a pasar –Contesto I-Pin tratando de incorporarse, cosa que le resultó imposible- Hay no…

-Sera mejor que revisemos tu tobillo –Sugirió Lambo acercándose a la china ayudándola luego a incorporarse del suelo para después sentarla en la silla más cercana - quizá este lesionado

-N-no es necesario… -Replico la china tratando de minimizar las cosas-

-Él tiene razón, ese tobillo no se ve bien… –Dijo Bianchi entrando a la habitación- Llévala al tópico* por favor, Hibari -Agrego dirigiéndose al soldado que permanecía inmutable en una esquina de la habitación- es la puerta del final del pasillo, necesita que alguien revise esa lesión o podría ser un problema durante la presentación

-E-estoy bien…. –Replico la china tratando de incorporase de la silla sintiendo un punzante dolor estando a punto de caer- Que… -susurro sintiendo como alguien la sujetaba antes de que tocara el suelo- H-Hibari-san…

Y sin decir una palabra mas, el soldado la alzo en brazos causando el sonrojo de la muchacha y la molestia de Lambo, sacándola luego de la habitación dejando tras él a un chico vaca bastante enfadado. Camino en silencio hasta la habitación indicada por Bianchi sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía de la pequeña china, tratando de ignorar la satisfacción que le causo el hecho de haberla alejado del chico vaca; algo distinto era I-Pin que sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, demasiado rápido si le preguntaban, mientras que sus mejillas ardían notablemente al percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hibari, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que él ni siquiera le dirigiera una mirada y eso la entristecía, es decir, al menos antes la miraba como un bicho y de alguna manera sentía que se divertía haciéndola enfadar pero ahora… ahora la ignoraba completamente.

Para cuando llegaron al tópico, la expresión de I-pin había decaído ligeramente ante la actitud del soldado mientras que este, permanecía inmutable depositándola luego en la camilla que había en el lugar, apoyándose luego en la pared frente a la china, esperando que la enfermera a cargo llegase pues no se encontraba en la habitación; un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos pues I-Pin trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con el pero Hibari no le ponía las cosas fáciles, al contrario, permanecía con los ojos cerrados descansando su espalda contra la pared en el más absoluto silencio, de repente, lo vio moverse revisar su teléfono móvil caminando luego con dirección a la salida _"El chico vaca vendrá a vigilarte" _había dicho ya cerca de la puerta sin darle oportunidad a decir algo, pero no, ella debía decir algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran entre los dos, debía disculparse y rápido.

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –Exclamo la china poniéndose de pie, cayendo al instante al suelo en un sonoro golpe- Porque a mi… -Susurró con impotencia mientras se removía en el suelo logrando sentarse en el apoyando su espalda contra la pared-

-No te muevas Herbívora –Ordeno el soldado mientras se ponía a su altura timando su tobillo entre sus manos –

E I-Pin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el taco de la piel de Hibari pues sus manos eran más cálidas de lo que hubiese esperado, sintió entonces como rozo la zona afectada reprimiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor. Era de lo peor o al menos eso creía ella pues había ofendido a alguien que estaba cuidando de ella y que, aun estando molesto, seguía protegiéndola.

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Llamo la china haciendo que el soldado detuviese su revisión mas no que contestase- Y-yo… lo siento… -Susurró sintiendo luego como el aludido posaba su mirada sobre ella, sintiéndose intimidada con su mirada- N-no fue mi intención decir…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Cuestiono el soldado si apartar la vista de ella- Tenias razón, no tengo por qué pedirte explicaciones, después de todo, solo soy tu guardaespaldas

-¡N-no es cierto! –Exclamo la china sorprendiendo ligeramente a Hibari, sin que este lo dejara notar claro está- ¡Hibari-san es más que eso! ¡Es mi amigo! –Agrego con un tono carmín adornando sus mejillas- Y… y yo… haría lo que sea… porque me disculparas…

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación después de las palabras de la china ya que, mientras ella aguardaba por una respuesta, Hibari no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, ¡Era difícil tratar con el! Pero… por alguna razón no quería que la ignorase y mucho menos… que llegara a odiarla. De repente, sintió como alguien tomaba su mentón haciendo que alzara la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Hibari bastante cerca del suyo causando que su pequeño sonrojo incrementara bastante.

-Así que… ¿Cualquier cosa? –Susurro Hibari lo suficientemente cerca como para poner nerviosa a la china-

-S-si… -Respondió la pequeña china o al menos trato de hacerlo pues de repente a su cerebro se le ocurrió funcionar mal en ese momento- Pu-puedo cocinar, lavar, limpiar… cuando era pequeña tenía que limpiar los desastres de lambo, así que soy buena en eso, así que… puedo hacer lo que quieras…

Y la sola mención del chico vaca fue suficiente para que el humor Hibari empeorara, porque demonios tenía que mencionarlo en todo momento, y lo peor era que ese mocoso estaba pegado a ella desde que regreso de Italia, un momento… ¿Por qué estaba él pensando en eso? ¡Demonios! Todo era bastante confuso y… el tener a la china frente a él con una expresión suplicante y las mejillas sonrojadas no ayudaba mucho que digamos a mantener su cordura, de repente, la imagen del chico vaca abrazando a I-Pin como en la mañana se formó en su mente, era realmente molesto tenerlo rondado a la china sin que ella pusiese objeción alguna, si tan solo hubiese una forma de mantenerlo a raya el podría… y de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante ello.

-¿Hibari… san? –Cuestiono la china al notar la minúscula sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios-

-Tengo algo más "interesante" en mente que lavar… -Dijo el soldado acorralando a la china contra la pared-

-Q-que… -Susurro la china sintiendo su cara arder debido a la cercanía de ambos- Hi-Hibari-san que…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en intento pues sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una "mordida" en su cuello e irremediablemente un pequeño gemido escapo de su garganta aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del soldado, Hibari no estaría pensando que se disculparía con _"eso"_ ¿Verdad? Y de repente, sus propias palabras vinieron a ella _"Haría cualquier cosa" _había dicho y al parecer, el soldado frente a ella se lo había tomado muy en serio. Sintió luego como Hibari comenzaba a succionar la piel de su cuello causando que en estremecimiento sacudiera todo su cuerpo sin que pudiese evitarlo y el soldado era demasiado pesado como para quitárselo de encima, estaba en problemas y todo gracias a sus "brillante" idea.

Marcarla… marcarla en una parte lo suficientemente visible como para que ninguna herbívoro se le acercara, esa era la solución a la que Hibari había llegado, si el chico vaca veía esa marca seguramente se alejaría de ella y eso era bueno… al menos para él o eso creía, al menos en ese momento parecía una buena idea, pero después de escuchar el pequeño gemido de parte de la mujer bajo su cuerpo no le pareció que lo fuera, más aun al notar como ella se aferraba a su camisa sintiendo como se estremecía ante su tacto y el, siendo el hombre "adulto" que era, pudo notar como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los "sonidos" que escapaban de la garganta de la china; si no se detenía ahora el "juego" que había comenzado podría salirse de control.

I-Pin emitió un ligero suspiro de alivio cuando el soldado libero la piel de su cuello, alivio que lo duro mucho pues sintió como Hibari acercaba su boa a su oído causando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, en verdad pensaba hacerle "eso" ¡Y en el suelo! Cerro los puños con fuerza y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde sujeto los grandes hombros del soldado tratando de evitar que continuase.

-H-Hibari-san… -Dijo la pequeña china tratando de detener al soldado- e-esto no… no es lo que yo… -susurro deteniéndose al sentir el cálido aliento del soldado golpear contra el lóbulo de su oreja- ¡Hi-Hibari-san! ¡Con cualquier cosa no quise decir…!

-Estamos a mano… -Dijo en un susurro el aludido alejándose de ella sorprendiendo a la pequeña china-

-E-entonces… ¿Es solo eso? –Cuestiono I-Pin sin entender bien lo que había sucedido-

-¿Esperabas más? –Replico Hibari con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro- no sabía que eras una pervertida, Herbívora…

-¡N-no lo soy! –Exclamo la china con un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡T-tu eres el pervertido!

-No lo soy, después de todo… –Respondió el soldado mirando con altives a la china- No fui yo quien pensaba en tener sex…

-¡No estaba pensando en eso! –Exclamo la muchacha rogando que la tierra se la tragara- Y-yo solo… ¿He? –Cuestiono la china viendo fijamente al soldado notando algo extraño en el- Hibari-san… ¿Te estas riendo?

-No –Contesto tajante el soldado recobrando su habitual seriedad-

-Sí, te estabas riendo –Replico I-Pin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- ¡Te estabas riendo Hibari-san! –Agrego la china con burla sintiendo luego como era apresada contra la pared nuevamente- Que…

-Un hombre como yo no sonríe –Dijo el soldado con mirada intimidante, pero I-Pin noto algo distinto, parecía sentir… ¿Culpa?- No tiene derecho a hacerlo…

Y sin decir más la había soltado incorporándose del suelo al escuchar pasos provenientes de afuera, sin embargo, ella no pudo apartar de su mente la mirada del soldado y las palabras que le fueron dichas _"Alguien que no tiene derecho a sonreír" _en verdad Hibari Kyoya era un completo misterio y por alguna razón que le era desconocida, ella quería resolverlo.

Apenas llego la enfermera, Hibari salió por un momento al pasillo ¿Qué se supone que había hecho? Según sus propios planes, se alejaría lo más posible de ella y había terminado marcándola como si fuera de su propiedad y lo peor era que su cuerpo había comenzado a "reaccionar" ante la cercanía de su cuerpo. Un gruñido escapo de su boca mientras su mano derecha se encargaba de desordenar sus negros cabellos, definitivamente necesitaría una ducha fría apenas regresaran a la base.

Poco después, la enfermera reviso el tobillo de I-Pin y después de aplicarle una pomada y darle un par de calmantes, dijo que podría seguir con sus actividades sin forzar demasiado a su lesión, seguido de esto, Hibari acompaño a I-Pin a la sala de ensayos donde un molesto Lambo los esperaba; la china se dirigió hacia sus compañeras que la veían con cierta preocupación preguntando por su lesión a penas llego a ellas, "No es nada de cuidado" había dicho ya más tranquila después de haber "arreglado" de laguna forma las cosas con el soldado, porque… Las habían arreglado ¿Cierto? Y las chicas no preguntaron más pues de alguna forma, esta vez sabían que I-Pin no mentía, sin embargo, algo capto su atención, ¿Qué se supone que era eso?

-I-Pin… -Llamo Chrome con un ligero rubor en las mejillas tratando de no pensar en lo que podía significar "eso"- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Y de repente, las miradas de sus compañeras se centraron en ella por lo que inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia su cuello sintiendo algo que no estaba allí antes, no… eso no… Hibari no podría haber hecho algo como eso… no, el si podía ¡Y lo había hecho! Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, mas por cólera que por vergüenza, Hibari la había marcado y de tal forma que no se borraría en varios días ¡Como se supone que iba trabajar así! De repente la frase "estamos a mano" vino a su mente, el había hecho todo eso ¡Solo para vengarse! Dirigió una rápida mirada al soldado que simplemente le respondió con una altanera sonrisa, aunque nunca lo aceptaría y eso ella lo sabía, el caso era que… Hibari había logrado lo que quería, avergonzarla.

-¿I-Pin? –cuestiono Kyoko al verla enfadada- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo lo mato… -Susurro la china mientras se alejaba de sus compañeras con dirección a Hibari-

-I-Pin-chan, que… -Replico Haru inútilmente pues la china ya se había marchado-

Hibari veía como I-Pin se acercaba a él con cara de pocos amigos y sin siquiera inmutarse por ello, permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar esperando que lo alcanzase, sin embargo, la voz de la representante del grupo detuvo toda actividad, la misma que entraba con varios papeles en mano y no parecían buenas noticas debido a la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Kyoko al ver la expresión de la representante-

-Tenemos un problema –Explico la mujer- X-Buner era un grupo que había firmado varios contratos y ahora que han desparecido, la agencia tendrá problemas por lo que han decidido reemplazar a los miembros para cubrir a los ex-integrantes

-Y eso... ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Cuestiono Chrome-

-Que ustedes están directamente involucradas con ellos –Respondió la mujer- Recuerden que ustedes iban a tener una gira juntos, es por eso que los nuevos miembros no pueden ser cualquier persona –Agrego mientras las muchachas meditaban la situación- Llamé a Reborn y en estos momentos estaba hablando con el presidente de la compañía, veremos cómo actuar después de eso

-Espero que las cosas se solucionen –Dijo I-Pin con cierta culpabilidad pues la compañía estaba teniendo problemas por ella-

-No tienes que preocuparte mucho –Replico Reborn entrando a la habitación seguido de Dino- pueden estar tranquilas, arregle las cosas aquí

-¡En serio! –Exclamo Bianchi acercándose al militar- Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Simple –Respondió el aludido- le propuse nuevos miembros, autorizados por mí, claro está –agrego con una sonrisa perturbadora mientras que Dino simplemente sonreirá nerviosamente-

-¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Tsuna y por la cara de Dino supo que no debió preguntar-

-Ustedes –Contesto con serenidad mientras que Gokudera se atragantaba con el agua que estaba bebiendo ¡Qué demonios había dicho!- en realidad le mostré sus fotografías y eligió a cuatro

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Sawada recibiendo una negativa de parte del sujeto- ¡Nosotros!

-Descuida Dame-Tsuna, a ti no te escogieron –Respondió el aludido dirigiendo la vista hacia los otros miembros de Vongola- Con este grupo buscaban dar una apariencia de "rudeza" por eso el presidente eligió a ustedes cuatro –agrego posando su vista en los soldados- Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro y… Hibari…

Y de repente, todo ruido cesó mientras que las miradas se posaban en el soldado mencionado por Reborn, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, es decir… Hibari no aceptaría, el nunca querría hacer algo como eso, él era Hibari después de todo.

-La impresión que se busca dar con el grupo es rudeza–Explico Reborn al no obtener ningún comentario de parte de Hibari- es por eso que ustedes fueron elegido ¿Alguna objeción?

-R-Reborn-san… -Llamo I-pin captando la atención de los presentes- N-no creo que Hibari san quiera…

-Lo sé –Contesto el aludido captando la atención del soldado mientras que Dino simplemente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, las cosas se pondrían feas- Le informe de la situación al presidente y eligió a uno más como posible reemplazo –Agrego posando su vista en uno de los soldados restantes- En caso de que Hibari se negara a participar, Lambo, tu tomaras su lugar

-¡En serio! –Exclamo emocionado el chico vaca dirigiéndose luego a la china- ¡Seremos compañeros, I-Pin!

-Y que te hace pensar… -Dijo una voz grave captando la atención de todos- que no tomare el trabajo chico vaca

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Susurro Sawada mientras que Reborn simplemente sonreía-

-¿Estás diciendo que aceptaras? –Cuestiono I-Pin con sorpresa captando la atención del soldado-

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? –Respondió el aludido acercándose a ella-

-¿Por qué aceptarías? –Pregunto Lambo "Protegiendo" a I-Pin tras el-

-Y por qué debería no hacerlo –Contesto el aludido con mirada intimidante haciendo sudar frío a los presentes-

-Hagamos una cosa –Dijo Reborn y a juzgar por su sonrisa, Dino supo que las cosas se pondrían peor- Compitan… –agrego causando que Tsuna esté al borde de un colapso nervioso ¡Estaba loco!- Lambo quieres ser "compañero" de I-Pin y Hibari no parece querer renunciar al trabajo, entonces arreglemos esto en una sana competencia musical

-Me parece bien… -Respondió Hibari observando a I-Pin- ¿Tu que dices, Herbívora?

-¿Y-yo? –Cuestiono la china intimidada por la mirada del soldado-

-Fue tu pregunta la que originó todo esto –Dijo Hibari sin prestarle atención al chico vaca- Hazte responsable entonces herbívora, o es que… ¿No crees que el chico vaca pueda ganarme?

-¡Claro que puedo ganarte! –Exclamo Lambo harto de ser ignorado- ¡Díselo I-Pin!

-¿H-he?... –Cuestiono la china sin saber que hacer- L-lambo…

-Si tan segura estas de él… -Dijo Hibari interpretando las palabras de la china como "apoyo" al chico vaca- apostemos, si yo gano… -Agrego acercándose a ella susurrando algo que solamente ella pudo oír- ¿Aceptas?

-¡He! –Exclamo la china mientras sus mejillas se encendía de un fuerte color carmín- Y-yo…

-¡Claro que acepta! –Respondió el chico vaca por la china mientras que ella sentía que le daría un infarto-

-La competencia será mañana en el estudio de grabación –Informo Reborn "echándole leña al fuego"- el presidente decidirá quien tiene lo necesario para cumplir el trabajo

-Perfecto –Contesto el soldado seguido de una ligera sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a varios de los presentes- Es un trato entonces, por cierto… –agrego en un susurro pasando junto a la china- Consigue un traje de Maid…

Y si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora un tomate estaría celoso de su color pues poco le faltaba para echar vapor por las orejas o al menos eso pensaban sus compañeras, definitivamente Lambo debía ganara esa competencia, de lo contrario ella tenía que…

-No sé qué apostaron… -Dijo Dino parándose junto a ella- pero… realmente espero que no haya sido algo importante, I-Pin-chan…

-¿Po-por qué lo dices? Dino-san… -Cuestiono cierto temor la china mientras ideaba formas dolorosas para asesinar a Lambo en caso de que perdiera-

-Digamos que… él no tiene intenciones de perder… -Respondió el Cavallone con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de salir de la habitación siguiendo a Reborn- suerte I-Pin-chan…

-I-Pin… -Llamo Lambo captando la atención de la china viéndola con temor dada el aura asesina que despedía- Q-que…

-¡Voy a matarte Lambo! –Exclamo la pequeña china mientras el aludido corría por su vida- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Hibari pudo ver como I-Pin perseguía a un aterrado chico vaca, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al pensar en lo que vendría, definitivamente disfrutaría aplastar al chico vaca y disfrutaría más aun el ganar esa apuesta, oh sí, claro que lo haría, estaba dispuesto a ganar y nadie podría evitarlo.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y sin mucho que decir me voy porque llevo prisa, nos estamos leyendo, ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*_


	7. Pagos

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien y pues aquí vengo con la actualización semanal *0* espero sea de su agrado y sin más, les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Encuentros predestinados._

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos especiales a: __**Viridiana **__Gracias por comentar cada capítulo y si, I-Pin también es medio pervertida pero… ¡Todo es culpa de Bianchi! XD en fin, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._ _**Pinkus-pyon **__Ya no tendrás que esperar más, aquí está el episodio semanal, espero te guste XD __**Tamila Rawr **__Gracias por seguir mis historias Hibapinescas *o* espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y pues… lo de la "cara seria" eso se explicara después, todo tiene una razón de ser XD ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, les dejo este nuevo episodio._

_**Pagos**_

_Hibari pudo ver como I-Pin perseguía a un aterrado chico vaca, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al pensar en lo que vendría, definitivamente disfrutaría aplastar al chico vaca y disfrutaría más aun el ganar esa apuesta, oh sí, claro que lo haría, estaba dispuesto a ganar y nadie podría evitarlo._

Ya por la tarde volvieron a la base e I-Pin decidió encerrarse en su habitación, no había golpeado a Lambo todavía pues lo necesitaba sano para que pudiese competir contra Hibari ¡Y más le valía ganar! Porque de lo contrario, ella tendría que pagar el precio de la apuesta y… y… ella no podía hacer eso, no después de lo que Hibari le había hecho en el cuello ¡Quien sabe que le haría si Lambo perdía! Y lo peor es que ella no podría poner objeción alguna pues sería parte de la apuesta…_ "Si yo gano… Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo quiera por dos semanas, absolutamente TODO…" _ Había dicho Hibari recalcando la última palabra y por el tono en que lo dijo… ella temía por su "Pureza" además estaba eso de _"Consigue un traje de Maid"_ definitivamente Hibari pensaba hacerle algo ¡Y todo por culpa de Lambo! Y también por Bianchi pues era por ella y sus novelas que su mente se había Corrompido.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio esos videos pues fue el día de su cumpleaños número 15, ese día se habían reunido en casa de la representante y mientras ella preparaba algunos bocadillos, ellas habían puesto la película en el reproductor y luego Kyoko había salido a contestar una llamada y Haru había ido al baño, por lo que termino quedándose a solas con Chrome, ambos estaban conversando por un momento, cuando un ruido extraño salió del televisor por lo que dirigieron la vista a la pantalla encontrándose con una escena "candente" en el reproductor, los colores subieron a las mejillas de ambas al ver el tipo de video que era, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más al oír los gemidos procedentes del televisor, cuando Bianchi entro a la habitación casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver lo que sucedía y apago el reproductor al instante, disculpándose con las muchachas pues le habían traído la película equivocada, sin embargo, la "inocente" mentalidad de la china ya había sido atrofiada y ahora venía Hibari y la tocaba y… la acariciaba y… y… mejor no pensar en eso, ahora solo necesitaba dormir y rogar a todos los santos que conocía que Lambo ganase la competencia, de lo contrario… estaría en manos del pervertido más grande que había conocido y tendría que cumplir todo lo que él quisiera, definitivamente Lambo debía ganar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de grabación frente a al presidente, que sería quien juzgue a los candidatos. La primera prueba a la que fueron sometidos fue baile, pues según el presidente necesitaban tener la habilidad suficiente en ese campo y la resistencia necesaria para cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo, por lo que se les dio una hora para practicar una coreografía de la misma canción con los otros bailarines, además de un atuendo acorde a la canción, siendo una sorpresa para todos el hecho de que Lambo fuese bastante ágil y sus movimientos no eran carentes de gracia haciendo que la esperanza en el interior de I-Pin creciera, Lambo aún tenía posibilidades.

-Nada mal… -Dijo Reborn con una ligera sonrisa- pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar a Hibari…

-¿P-porque lo dice, Reborn-san? –Cuestiono I-Pin con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lambo lo había hecho bien, excelente, Hibari no podría hacer algo como eso-

-Hibari es una caja de sorpresas –Respondió el aludido mientras que Dino simplemente rascaba su nuca, la competencia no había sido necesaria desde el principio- solo espera y veras

-Muy bien jovencito –Dijo el presidente al chico vaca- eso fue bastante bueno, ahora, usted –agrego dirigiéndose a Hibari que descansaba tranquilamente apoyado en la pared- Hibari-san, por favor…

Hibari simplemente asintió y después de darle una ligera mirada a la china seguida de una confiada sonrisa, comenzó con su coreografía.

Permanecía en cuclillas sobre el piso vestido con unos vaqueros de color negro, un polo de mangas cortas del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero también negra, luciendo los músculos que I-Pin había visto en una ocasión cuando el salía de la ducha, mientras la melodía comenzaba a sonar, cosa que resulto extraño para todos pues Lambo había iniciado con gráciles movimientos desde el principio, pero eso no parecía importarle al soldado que continuaba en la misma posición, de repente, uno de los bailarines se abría paso de entre los otros y empujaba al sereno Hibari que reaccionaba al instante parándose retadoramente frente al "alborotador" y una duelo de baile entre ambos parcia comenzar, siendo seguidos por los otros cuatro bailarines, todos perfectamente sincronizados y al ritmo de la música. Todos parecían rodear a los "luchadores" y una pelea perfectamente sincronizada comenzaba en el interior del círculo en la que ambos parecían apuntarse con armas de fuego inexistentes, disparándose al tiempo que un sonido de bala se oía en medio de la canción sin perder en ningún momento la sincronía entre los bailarines, poco después, Hibari se levantaba del suelo victorioso comenzando un solo de baile y después de inclinarse ante él, todos lo seguían; piruetas en el aire, vueltas completas, movimientos bien marcado y demás acrobacias fueron mostradas mientras la melodía seguía, de repente, todos rodearon a Hibari y esta parecía manejarlos como si de marionetas se trataran con hilos inexistentes haciendo que copiaran todos su movimientos, realizando luego un nuevo solo de baile mientras las "marionetas" descansaban a su alrededor, De repente, las marionetas aprecian cobrar vida y comenzaban a cercarlo, siendo acorralado al instante haciendo acrobacias en el medio buscando salir, sin embargo, todas las marionetas alzaron un arma inexistente en su contra y el sonido de una bala se oyó en medio de la melodía y simultáneamente a al "disparo" Hibari caía al suelo al tiempo que la canción terminaba, todo en perfecta sincronización sin un solo error.

El silencio reino en la habitación por breves momentos pues casi nadie esperaba que Hibari pudiese bailar de esa forma, salvo Reborn, que sonreía ligeramente, Dino que simplemente rascaba su nuca y Mukuro, que extrañamente no parecía sorprendido por eso. Un caso distinto era I-Pin que, durante el baile de Hibari olvido que se trataba de una competencia y que ella el premio y simplemente no pudo apartar los ojos de él, notando también como sus compañeras de grupo presentaban un curioso sonrojo en la mejillas causando, extrañamente, su molestia, sin embargo, cuando la música termino y la "magia" se rompió, sintió que sus nervios colapsaban ¡Lo había hecho mucho mejor que Lambo! Y eso, el director lo notó fácilmente pues palabras como _"Sensacional" _ _"Espectacular"_ y _"Maravilloso" _salieron rápidamente de su boca, seguidas de una ronda de aplausos. Prueba numero 1: Victoria para Hibari.

La siguiente y ultima si es que la ganaba Hibari, era la de canto, allí definitivamente Lambo tenía que ganar o al menos eso esperaba I-Pin pues de lo contrario, su suerte estaría sellada y tendría que cumplir con la apuesta, eso claro, después de matar a Lambo.

Tal y como en la prueba anterior, Lambo fue el primero en comenzar entrando a la sala de grabación, mostrando que su elección fue una balada que lucía bien su voz, dejando maravillada a I-Pin que lo veía con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas causando la molestia de Hibari, definitivamente iba a derrotar a ese estúpido chico vaca.

"_Hay un hombre que te ama, el hace lo mejor que puede en el amor. Él te sigue a todas partes como una sombra todos los días, ese hombre grita en su corazón…_

_¿Cuánto más… cuanto más tengo que seguir viéndote solo así? _

_¿Cuánto más tengo que continuar así para que tú me ames?_

_Acabo de llegar un poco más cerca, pero si doy un paso más cerca de ti, tú retrocedes dos, aun así, sigo aquí, a tu lado…_

_Ese hombre está llorando…_

_Ese hombre es tímido, por eso aprendió a reír, hay cosas que no ha podido decirle a nadie así que su corazón está lleno de lágrimas, es por eso que ese hombre espera que lo ames de la misma manera, sin embargo tú actúas como si nada, ¿No puedes abrazarlo alguna vez?_

_Ese hombre desea recibir amor y cariño todos los días en su corazón, ese hombre solo desea estar a tu lado todos los días y… ¿Sabes? Ese hombre soy yo…_

_¿Cuánto más… cuanto más tengo que seguir viéndote solo así? _

_¿Cuánto más tengo que continuar así para que tú me ames?_

_Acabo de llegar un poco más cerca, pero si doy un paso más cerca de ti, tú retrocedes dos, aun así, sigo aquí, a tu lado…_

_Este hombre está llorando…"_

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó después de que Lambo termino de cantar, siendo las chicas quienes más se emocionaron con el tema molestando a I-Pin diciéndole cosas como _"Era apara ti" _o _"Que afortunada"_ causando que el mal humor de Hibari aumentar al igual que su deseo de ganar. Cuando el presidente dijo el nombre de Hibari, todos se tensaron al instante, especialmente I-Pin, que sintió la respiración del soldado en su cuello causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera "Ganare" había susurrado a su oído antes de pasar a la respectiva sala, dejando tras el a una sonrojada china.

Cuando los primeros acordes sonaron, todos supieron que la canción no sería una balada como la de lambo pues la melodía era bastante agresiva, tal y como esperaron de alguien como Hibari, haciendo que I-Pin vislumbrara un rayo de esperanza para Lambo, sin embargo las palabras de Reborn la descolocaron _"Esta dispuesto a ganar"_ Había dicho seguido de una perturbadora sonrisa mientras que Dino también sonreía nerviosamente, definitivamente Hibari guardaba algo "especial" e I-Pin estaba segura de eso.

"_Ella capturo mi atención… Te he encontrado en el tesoro del amor, tu eres lo que yo estaba buscando, has puesto mi mundo al revés e incluso el hielo se convierte e fuego cerca de ti._

_La impaciencia no es buena, pero si me apresuro se dañara el amor, aunque tampoco es bueno ser lento, solo seguiré a mi corazón._

_¡Oh! Demasiado perfecto cuando me reflejo en tus ojos, no dejare que nadie más este a tu lado aparte de mí; tus ojos, tus cejas, tu silueta, tu cuello, tu encanto, toda tu, de pies a cabeza… me he enamorado de ti._

_Mi corazón vibra como música en el bolsillo, solo para ti continuo dando y dando (A este amor) ¿Esta bien amarte así hasta el final? Eso me preocupa, estoy confundido y obsesionado al mismo tiempo. Eres perfecta, no te entregare a nadie._

_Todas las noches te recuerdo profundamente, algo comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo y no puede controlarse…_

_Sigue bailando, quiero verte, sigue bailando, me gustas, sigue bailando, tú lo eres todo, sigue bailando, te amo_

_La impaciencia no es buena, pero si me apresuro se dañara el amor, aunque tampoco es bueno ser lento, solo seguiré a mi corazón._

_Quiero que no puedas dejar de pensar en mí, quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que me ames._

_¡Oh! Demasiado perfecto cuando me reflejo en tus ojos, no dejare que nadie más este a tu lado aparte de mí; tus ojos, tus cejas, tu silueta, tu cuello, tu encanto, toda tu, de pies a cabeza…los quiero para mi"_

Hibari termino la canción sin un mínimo error, es más, había hecho gala de un amplio registro vocal que sus compañeros desconocían, salvo algunas excepciones, remarcando sus supremacía en la competencia con una nota bastante alta que dejo fuera de combate a Lambo y eso I-Pin lo supo al oír los aplausos del presidente que, una vez más, halagaba al soldado, y debía admitir que Hibari parecía un profesional en eso, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al sentir la mirada del soldado sobre ella una vez termino la canción, el caso era que había sido una derrota absoluta para Lambo y ahora, ella debía pagar el precio. Prueba numero 2: Victoria para Hibari. Ganador absoluto… Hibari Kyoya.

-Cumplí con lo que me pediste –Dijo el presidente a Reborn- le di la oportunidad a ese muchacho, pero como supuse, Hibari-san está muy por encima de el –Agrego captando la atención de la china ¿él ya lo sabía?- Mi decisión no ha cambiado, quiero a Hibari Kyoya en el grupo

-Gracias por cumplir mi capricho, aunque tiene razón, la victoria estaba decidida desde antes de comenzar… –Respondió Reborn mientras los otros escuchaban confundidos la conversación ¿De qué iba todo eso?- Después de todo, nadie había podido con Hibari antes en este tipo de competencias

-Re-Reborn-san… -Llamo la china captando la atención del mayor- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Hibari-san ya había hecho esto antes?

-¿No se los dije? –Cuestiono mientras Dino rascaba su nuca por enésima vez ese día y Mukuro simplemente sonreía- Hibari y Mukuro tuvieron que infiltrarse en una academia de música hace años antes de que Vongola entrara en funciones, participaron en varias competencias para mantener su cubierta y Hibari siempre estuvo en los primeros lugares seguido por Mukuro –Explico mientras I-Pin parecía convertirse en piedra y desmoronarse con el viento… desde el principio… no había oportunidad para ella- Esto no es nuevo para ellos, muchos caza talentos quisieron a Hibari en sus respectivas compañías pero él los rechazo, fácilmente podría haber sido un Idol también

-Efectivamente –Dijo el presidente- Todos queríamos a Hibari-san y Mukuro-san por su talento en canto baile y composición pero ninguno acepto propuestas, ahora entiendo la razón–agrego posando la vista sobre ambos- Sera un honor que trabajen en mi compañía

Mukuro simplemente asintió mientras que Hibari no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció quieto, recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados sin poner objeción alguna por lo que el presidente asumió que estaba de acuerdo, poco después, el sujeto salió de la habitación y todo quedo en un incómodo silencio de parte de los soldados y algunos miembros de KHIN Revolution pues todos esperaban la reacción de Hibari, había ganado la apuesta hecha con I-Pin y ella parecía haberlo olvidado pues estaba regañando a Lambo sin siquiera percatase de que el soldado se aceraba a ella por lo que, no fue sorpresa para los otros, verla saltar del susto cuando Hibari soplo ligeramente contra su nuca.

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Susurro la china dejando de golpear a Lambo para luego ver al soldado- Q-que…

-Gane –Dijo sin más sujetando el mentón de la china con su mano derecha haciendo que lo viera- Reclamo mi premio ahora

-¡Eso no es justo! –Exclamó Lambo interponiéndose entre ambos, temblando al sentir la mirada de Hibari sobre el- ¡Te-tenías ventaja! ¡Ya habías hecho esto antes!

-Pues… en parte tiene razón… -Susurro Sawada recibiendo un golpe de parte de Reborn y una amenazante mirada de Hibari que le helo la sangre-

-Fuiste tú quien lo reto sin preguntar nada, Lambo –Dijo Reborn tratando de que no arruine su plan- En ningún momento Hibari negó que había estado en una academia de música

-¡Aun así no…! –Exclamo Lambo siendo detenido por la fría mirada de Hibari sobre el-

-Se lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar tu derrota, herbívoro –Dijo Kyoya con superioridad-

-Tramposo… -Susurro Lambo encarando al soldado–

-Arreglemos esto de otra forma entonces –Dijo el soldado alzando sus tonfas

-como quieras –Respondió Lambo para terror de Tsuna sintiendo luego como la china su avance sujetando su brazo-¿I-Pin?

-Está bien, Lambo –Dijo la china seguido de una forzada sonrisa- Perdí la apuesta y acepto las consecuencias

-Pero… -Replico el chico vaca tratando de persuadir a su amiga-

-Hibari-san no me hará daño –Dijo la china seguida de una forzada sonrisa- el no…

-Vamos –Ordeno Hibari interrumpiendo a la muchacha comenzado a caminar hasta la salida, sonando extrañamente molesto-

-S-si… -Respondió la china haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de salir dejando a todos con la incertidumbre de saber lo que habían apostado-

Caminaron en silencio por uno de los pasillos del edificio sin que la china supiera a donde iban, simplemente estaba siguiendo a Hibari y el parecía molesto cuando no debería de estarlo, después de todo, había ganado la apuesta, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía tan irritado? No podía entender al hombre que caminaba frente a ella y estaba pensando en eso, cuando de repente, el detuvo su caminar por lo que chocó contra su espalda retrocediendo unos pasos por el golpe, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando oyó su voz grave diciéndole algo que ella considero extraño ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-Vuelve con el chico vaca –Dijo de repente aun de espaldas a ella-

-¿Pe-perdón? –Cuestiono confundida la china-

-Lo que oíste –Respondió el aludido sin intenciones siquiera de mirarla- Es inútil tenerte conmigo si no estás dispuesta a cumplir con la apuesta –Dijo con molestia sorprendiendo a la china- Largo

-Que… ¡Estoy aquí para pagar la apuesta! –Exclamo sujetando el brazo de Hibari en un vano intento de que la mirase- ¡Hibari-san!

Y para cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, estaba presa entre la pared y el cuerpo del soldado con los brazos y piernas inmovilizados y con sus rostros demasiado cerca si es que preguntaban su opinión, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando la penetrante mirada Hibari se posó sobre ella mientras que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal ¿Por qué Hibari siempre le hacía lo mismo? Y lo que más le preocupaba… ¿Por qué a ella no le molestaba que lo hiciese?

-Así que… ¿Piensas que puedes pagar la apuesta? –Cuestiono mientras rozaba con su mano derecha la marca que había dejado en ella la otra vez, pues una de sus manos era suficiente para sujetar las finas muñecas de la china- Recuerda que tendrás que hacer todo lo que diga, herbívora… absolutamente todo…

-L-lo se… -Susurro la china sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando Hibari acerco sus labios a la marca que aún tenía en el cuello- P-pero… yo p-perdí… -Susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir al sentir al soldado lamer la marca- Hi-Hibari-san… no… no hagas… eso…

-Detenme… –Reto el aludido liberando las manos de la china descendiendo sus manos lentamente contorneando su figura hasta detenerse en su cintura-

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Dijo I-Pin tratando de parar las manos del soldado, sintiendo luego como liberaba su cuello para luego mirarla fijamente- Y-yo…

Y lo que quiso decir se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Hibari, por lo que él la libero de su "prisión" para contestar la llamada mientras que ella se quedó allí, pegada a la pared mientras posaba su mano a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía salvajemente y sus mejillas seguramente estaban más rojas que un tomate ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Primero estaba hablando con Hibari y de repente las cosas tomaron otro rumbo y terminaron igual que la otra vez, definitivamente ese hombre era un peligro para su estabilidad mental y lo peor era que ella no podía poner existencia a sus acciones, no solo por haber perdido la apuesta, simplemente… no podía pararlo.

-Quieren que volvamos –Dijo Hibari sacándola de sus pensamientos, hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido-

-S-si… -Respondió la china sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada con las mejillas aun sonrojadas mientras trataba de cubrir la marca de su piel levantando el cuello de su blusa-

-Déjalo así, herbívora –Ordeno el soldado bajando el cuello de la blusa de la china, causando que su sonrojo aumentar al sentirlo tan cerca de ella-

-P-pero… todos lo verán… -Susurro I-Pin sonrojándose más aun al sentir a Hibari acercarse a su oído-

-Esa es la idea –Dijo en un susurro para luego comenzar a caminar dejando tras el a una confundida china-

I-Pin no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera más, si es que eso era posible, después de oír esas palabras ¿En que estaba pensando ese sujeto? Primero la mandaba con Lambo, después se ponía violento y luego la marcaba como si fuera de su propiedad y… y de repente una frase de la canción que interpreto vino a su memoria _"No dejare que nadie más este a tu lado aparte de mí"_ Seria acaso que… ¿Estaba interesado en ella? Sacudió la cabeza descartando esa idea al instante pues un hombre como el que podía tener a la mujer que quisiese jamás se fijaría en ella, sin embargo, lo que causo su preocupación fue la alegría que surgió en ella al pensar en esa posibilidad, no… eso no podía ser posible… ella… ella no podía estar sintiendo algo más por Hibari Kyoya ¿Verdad? Escucho la voz del soldado llamarla pues ella no se había movido del mismo lugar, logrando hacerla reaccionar y tratando de no pensar más en la situación, empezó a caminar hasta darle alcance.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, el primero que los recibió fue Lambo que se acercó a ella causando su nerviosísimo pues si estaba demasiado cerca podría notar la marca en su cuello, por lo que, inconscientemente, cubrió esa zona con su mano, notando como una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Hibari, demonios… ese sujeto solo estaba jugando con ella y lo peor era que ella comenzaba a ceder.

Hibari estaba consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, es decir… ella era una niña y era contra la ley que se involucrara con una menor, más aun cuando él era su guarda espaldas y sobre todo, porque tenía una misión que cumplir antes que nada, pero… esa niña había captado su atención desde el momento en que la vio luchar contra los hombre de Byakuran la noche en que se conocieron y ese "interés" fue creciendo con el paso de los días y para cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a molestarle el hecho de que otros herbívoros la rondaran, especialmente el chico vaca que llevaba más tiempo de conocerla que él. Le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto durante la noche antes de la competencia con el chico vaca recordando la vez en que le había dado a entender que no significaba nada en su vida y también como, en un impulso no muy propio de él, había apostado con ella usando al chico vaca. No podía decir que era exactamente lo que sentía por ella y en parte se sentía… culpable… pues tenía que "Algo importante que hacer" antes que pensar en sí mismo, pero no podía ignorar aquel instinto de posesividad que tenía para con ella, no sabía que era o porque, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que no quería que nadie más que él estuviese cerca de ella, por eso la había marcado y también por esa razón se había molestado cuando ella cuando protegió al chico vaca, por lo que no pudo evitar volver a marcarla como su "propiedad" antes de volver con los herbívoros y estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo, el seria su dueño durante las próximas dos semanas.

Los habían citado para informarles de las actividades a partir de ese día pues ahora que X-Buner volvería al medio, también lo hacían sus actividades conjuntas con las chicas y también los ensayos. Les entregaron un cronograma en el que se dividía su tiempo entre ensayos por la mañana y demás actividades por la tarde, siendo lo más conveniente para las chicas pues así no tenían que separarse de sus guardaespaldas durante el día y ellos podían estar con ellas incluso en el escenario, definitivamente la decisión de Reborn había sido la mejor para todos…

Millefiore Corporation era la empresa más poderosa del país, dividida en dos sectores, el comercial, más conocido como Black Spell, a cargo de la familia Giglio Nero que carecía de un líder pues la única heredera, Uni, era muy joven aun para ejercer su cargo, y el publicitario, también llamado White Spell bajo la dirección de la familia Gesso, por lo que eran ambas controladas por Byakuran, el más joven director de la historia de la compañía tras la muerte prematura de su padre, adquiriendo el control de la misma apenas cumplió los 18 años, sin embargo, tras la fachada de la empresa se ocultaban turbios negocios en los que el joven director estaba involucrado. Asesinatos, secuestros, tráfico ilícito de estupefacientes y muchos otros crímenes eran realizados bajo su supervisión y a espaldas de la joven Uni, cosa que no era nueva pues desde antes de su nacimiento las cosas eran así, su padre, su abuelo y varias generaciones antes que la suya habían estado a cargo de esos negocios y también desde esa época, un escudaron llamado Vongola les pisaba los talones pero nunca podían atraparlos, sin embargo, las cosas ahora podrían ser diferentes pues los anteriores miembros casi lo habían atrapado y los actuales eran casi tan eficientes como los otros, definitivamente sería divertido entrar en aquel juego de persecución o al menos eso pensaba Byakuran.

Se encontraba ahora revisando los historiales de las chicas de KHIN revolution, quienes eran su actual objetivo, mientras comía algunos dulces recientemente traídos por sus subordinados, todas las chicas eran bonitas y en verdad era una lástima para el tener que eliminarlas pues disfrutaba bastante de su música, pero… negocios eran negocios y el tenia bien marcadas sus prioridades; seguía revisando las fotografías y sus respectivos datos, cuando una de ellas llamo su atención pues le era extrañamente conocida, pro… ¿De dónde? De repente, una canción que no había oído antes llego a su mente junto a imágenes fugaces de la muchacha de la foto, un poco más joven, cantando para él en medio de lo que parecía un jardín y después de un punzante dolor de cabeza, termino cayendo de su silla mientras un solo nombre escapaba de su boca _"Haru-chan…"_

De regreso a la base Vongola, las chicas habían decidido ayudar a Yamamoto y Gokudera, que eran los que menos experiencia tenían en baile, siendo Gokudera el más torpe en ese campo, lanzando maldiciones al no poder realizarlos correctamente siendo regañado por Haru comenzando luego una discusión entre ambos, diciendo cosas como "Estúpida mujer" o "Mujer inútil" mientras que la castaña refutaba todo lo que el soldado decía causando la risa de los presentes, salvo de Hibari claro está, sin embargo, de un momento a otro Haru guardó silencio causando que sus compañeras posaran la mirada sobre ella, un "No pasa nada" salió de su boca para luego marcharse a su habitación bajo la mirada preocupada, aunque lo negara, de Gokudera pues había notado que el semblante de la castaña había decaído ligeramente preguntándose si algo malo había sucedido.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación, Haru se desplomo sobre la cama mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido, pues estaba ensayando con Gokudera y de repente una voz que ella conocía muy bien llego a su oído, "Haru-chan" había dicho y después solo hubo silencio. Eso había sido bastante raro y basta para recordarle algo que mantenía oculto de todos, era egoísta lo que estaba haciendo pues de decir lo poco que sabía podría ayudar a Vongola pero no podía hacerlo, a pesar de todo no podía ir en su contra… estiro la mano para abrir el cajón que había en la pequeña mesa de noche, sacando de ella una foto en la que se veía a un muchacho de cabello curiosamente blanco de unos trece años junto a ella, ambos sonriendo tomados de la mano mientras miraban a la cámara, observo la imagen con melancolía seguida de una pequeña lagrima que se deslizo por sus mejillas mientras una sola frase escapaba de su boca _"¿Qué paso contigo, Shiro*-kun?"_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… este capítulo no se centró solamente en Hibari e I-Pin, me disculpo por eso, pero es necesario para la trama, poco a poco irán apareciendo más parejas y triángulos amorosos, se aceptan sugerencias XD en fin… Nos estamos leyendo en un próximo episodio de Encuentros predestinado. ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*_

_PD: Shiro significa blanco XD_


	8. Castigos

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que su semana haya sido menos pesada que la mía T_T pero contra viento y marea, aquí les dejo el capítulo semanal de __**Encuentros predestinados **__*0*_

_Ahora, sección de respuestas a comentarios XD __**Viridiana ¡**__Gracias por comentar! Eso me hace feliz *0* y con respecto a las canciones, las pondré unas líneas más abajo, ¡Ah! Sobre las parejas… me alegro que te gusten *0* __**Pinkus-pyon **__Gracias por comentar como siempre, y con respecto a tu pregunta… será respondida durante el capítulo XD y por ultimo pero no menos importante __**Tamila Rawr **__Como siempre, es un gusto tenerte por aquí apoyando mis historias Hibapinescas XD con respecto a las canciones, las pondré más abajo y ¡Qué bueno que te guste la versión celosa de Hibari! *0* en fi… espero seguir leyéndolas por aquí y sin más que decir, paso a dejar los nombre de las canciones usadas en el capítulo anterior y en este._

_La canción que baila Hibari es __**Warrior **__del grupo coreano BAP, la canción que canta Lambo es __**That Man**__ de Hyun Bin (Parte del OST de Secret Garden) La que canta Hibari es __**Perfection**__ de Super junior y por último, la que saldrá en este capítulo es un fandub de la canción __**Endless sorrow**__ de Ayumi Hamasaki, a cargo de Lucy Sánchez con la adaptación de Marianne._

_**Castigos**_

_Estiro la mano para abrir el cajón que había en la pequeña mesa de noche, sacando de ella una foto en la que se veía a un muchacho de cabello curiosamente blanco de unos trece años junto a ella, ambos sonriendo, tomados de la mano mientras miraban a la cámara, observo la imagen con melancolía seguida de una pequeña lagrima que se deslizo por sus mejillas mientras una sola frase escapaba de su boca "¿Qué paso contigo, Shiro-kun?"_

Cuando Irie Soichi, subordinado de Byakuran, entro a la oficina de su jefe y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, supo que algo andaba mal y más aún cuando lo oyó susurrar el nombre de una mujer y precisamente el de "ella". Trato de despertar a su jefe de alguna forma, obteniendo resultados negativos, por lo que se vio en la obligación de llamar a parte del personal para que lo llevasen a casa y fuese revisado por un médico, horas más tarde vio como Byakuran se incorporaba lentamente de la cama sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos, Irie pudo notar cierta confusión y desconcierto en su mirada, quiso preguntar, pero casi al instante Byakuran recobro aquella despreocupada expresión que siempre llevaba en el rostro, cosa que le indico que no debía preguntar.

-Parece que trabaje demasiado –Dijo Byakuran con su típica expresión despreocupada- Me tomare el resto del día Shou-chan, puedes irte

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestiono con cierta preocupación- ¿No necesitas nada?

-Ya que lo dices… una bolsa de malvadiscos –Respondió en tono juguetón al no tener su dulce favorito cerca, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Y… Shou-chan… -Dijo antes de que el muchacho se fuera- No hables con nadie de lo que paso hoy

-Como digas –Contesto el aludido saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el-

Byakuran permaneció en silencio mientras la imagen de Haru se formaba en su memoria, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al pensar en ella _"Es bueno saber que estas bien, Haru-chan"_ fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca cambiando su expresión a una más seria mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, había olvidado a esa chica y no por voluntad propia, alguien se había encargado de borrarla de su memoria y fue solo al ver su rostro en aquella fotografía que pudo recordarla, a ella y a esa canción que solía cantar para él; era bueno poder recordarla pero al hacerlo, también vinieron a él las memorias de una promesa hecha a ella y a sí mismo, ahora todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Haru se encontraba aun en su habitación y no había salido en varis horas, cosa que preocupo a sus compañeras, las mimas que fueron a verla pero no obtuvieron respuesta de ella siendo un simple "Estoy bien" lo único que salía de su boca, pronto la noche cayo y mientras todos estaban reunidos para cenar a excepción de Hibari que siempre comía solo y de Haru, que no salía aun y no lo había hecho en toda la tarde. Reborn pudo notar como Gokudera parecía preocupado y una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no había planeado unir a nadie más aparte de Hibari e I-Pin para ayudar de alguna forma al soldado, sin embargo… darle un pequeño empujón a Gokudera no era mala idea.

-Voy a llevarle la cena a Haru –Dijo Kyoko haciendo ademan de levantarse-

-Espera Kyoko –Replico Reborn deteniendo a la muchacha, posando luego la mirada sobre el soldado más impulsivo de Vongola- Gokudera ya termino de comer, él puede llevarle la cena

-¿He? –Cuestiono el aludido cayendo en cuenta de la situación- ¡He! ¡Por que yo!

-Porque yo lo ordeno –Dijo Reborn con mirada severa que hizo sudar frio al soldado-

-S-si señor… -Contesto el aludido cogiendo la bandeja con comida de la mesa-

-Sigan comiendo, por favor –Replico Reborn como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que Dino sonreía nerviosamente, definitivamente Reborn traía algo entre manos-

Gokudera maldijo internamente a Reborn cuando lo envió a llevarle la comida a esa "mujer estúpida" como el la llamaba, aunque en el fondo agradecía que lo hubiese hecho pues así podría saber cómo se encontraba realmente. Toco la puerta ligeramente sin obtener respuesta por lo que se dispuso a entrar, sin embargo, el bellos sonido de una canción proveniente del interior de la habitación lo detuvo y por alguna razón, la tristeza que transmitía la voz de la muchacha en aquella canción hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

Haru había conocido a Byakuran cuando tenía once años, en Tokio, pues antes de llegar a Namimori su familia había vivido allí durante dos años. Recordó con nostalgia la figura de un jovencito de cabello blanco que permanecía aislado de sus compañeros siempre con una bolsa de malvadiscos en la mano o con algún otro dulce, totalmente ajeno a las clases de la escuela y siempre con aquella expresión despreocupada a pesar de no tener amigos, eso había llamado su atención pues era el único que no tenía amigos y había oído rumores nada buenos acerca de él, por lo que, un día cualquiera, se le acerco sin temor alguno y fue allí donde, a pesar de las bromas que solía hacerle y de comerse sus dulces, comenzaron su amistad, una que se extendería por dos años, los mismos en los que pudo conocerlo mejor pasando por muchas cosas juntos, diversas palabras fueron dichas y una promesa entre ambos fue hecha, sin embargo, el parecía haber olvidado aquel pacto y a ella también y sin ser consciente de ello, la canción que solía cantarle cuando eran pequeños broto de su boca.

"_¿Que pasara cuando solo te quedes y no pudieras ver ya nada de repente? ¿Que pasara si pudieras continuar como si eso no te afectara nada? Quiero decirte que aquí estoy yo. _

_Si has perdido tus alas ya, no te deprimas, tu apoyo soy. Te doy mis alas para volar, no te deprimas ¿Lo puedes ver? Tu apoyo soy…_

_¿Qué pasara si no hubiera nada en que poder confiar y a eso te aferraras? ¿Qué pasara si no te quedara más que un corazón repleto de desesperanza? Te lo suplico, oye mi voz…_

_En esta era solo hallaras ángeles que no pueden volar…_

_Si has perdido tus alas ya, aun me quedan para los dos, te doy mis alas para volar, para que estemos juntos por la eternidad… Unida a ti…"_

Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando termino de cantar mientras una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al pensar en "Shiro-kun" como solía llamarlo debido al color de su cabello, sintiendo un susto de muerte cuando vio a Gokudera de pie en la puerta, maldiciendo internamente el haber sido tan descuidada como para no darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

-Gokudera-san… -Dijo Haru tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había llorado- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

-¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto directamente-

-N-no estaba llorando –Respondió la aludida sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiono fijando la vista en la bandeja que llevaba Gokudera, vislumbrando la oportunidad de cambiar el tema- ¿Es la cena? Gracias por traerle, no te hubiese molestado Gokudera-san

-Me ordenaron hacerlo –Respondió el soldado desviando ligeramente la mirada- No pienses que lo hice por estar preocupado por ti o algo parecido

-Igualmente, gracias –Dijo Haru sonriendo ligeramente ante la actitud de su guardaespaldas- Puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio

-Tus compañeras están preocupadas –Replico el soldado antes de marcharse- Deberías hablar con ellas

Ella simplemente asintió seguido de una fingida sonrisa que no convenció al solado, pero lo dejo pasar, al menos de momento. Haru emitió un ligero suspiro después de que Gokudera se fue para luego posar la vista sobre la cena y aun sin ganas de comer, comenzó a hacerlo, pues no quería preocupar a nadie más.

Las chicas de KHIN Revolution estaban preocupadas por su compañera pero optaron por no molestarla, al menos por lo que restaba del día, pensado que después ella misma seria quien les dijese lo que sucedía. Todos habían terminado de cenar e I-Pin estaba a punto de irse a dormir, sin embargo, recodo que Hibari no había comido con ellos y que tampoco la había molestado desde que regresaron a la base, cosa que le resulto extraña y casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Reborn respondió a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Hibari esta escribiendo la canción para X-Buner, si es eso lo que te preocupa I-Pin –Dijo el mayor captando la atención de la china- No le gusto el tema anterior y decidió hacer algo nuevo

-¡N-no estoy preocupada! – Se defendió la china con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡Además!... ¿Algo nuevo? –Cuestiono cayendo en cuenta de lo dicho por el sujeto frente a ella- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Hibari siempre fue bastante… selectivo con los temas que cantaba –Explico a la muchacha- Y el que fue escrito para X-Buner no le gusto, así que decidió escribir una nueva letra para la canción –Agrego seguido de una ligera sonrisa- Esta en la sala de entrenamientos, por si quieres ir a verlo

-¡Po-por qué querría hacerlo! –Exclamo la muchacha dispuesta a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta- He… ¿Dónde está la sala de entrenamiento? –Cuestiono con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡E-es solo por curiosidad! –Se excusó al sentir la mirada de Dino y Reborn sobre ella- ¡No piensen cosa que no son!

-La última puerta al final del pasillo –Dijo Reborn antes de que la china se fuera, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa- Si vas a verlo llévale la cena, no ha comido nada desde la mañana

-N-no tengo por qué hacerlo -Contesto la china desviando la mirada para luego salir de la habitación-

Dino simplemente emito un ligero suspiro al pensar en la pobre china que era víctima constante de los "planes" de Reborn, sin embargo, las cosas parecían ir por buen camino pues Kyoya estaba mostrando signos de su antigua personalidad y era por eso que no decía nada, tal vez si las cosas seguían así, su "hermano menor" podría ser salvado.

I-Pin maldijo internamente a Reborn por ponerla en situaciones incomodas constantemente y lo hizo más aun al no poder dormir tranquila después de sus palabras "No ha comido nada desde la mañana" había dicho, y ahora, el sentimiento de preocupación para con el soldado, no la dejaba en paz, por lo que, después de ponerse un pantalón sobre la el short que usaba y una chaqueta sobre su blusa de tirantes, fue a la cocina para luego llevarle algo de cenar a su guardaespaldas.

Camino con la bandeja de comida hasta la puerta indicada por Reborn y cuando estuvo frente a ella, se las arreglo como pudo para abrirla pues nadie le contestaba dentro, una vez en el interior de la habitación busco con la mirada al soldado pero o lo encontró, simplemente vio una enorme habitación vacía, con solo unas hojas regadas en el suelo además de un par de lápices, un ligero suspiro escapo e su boca al pensar en que se había preocupado por nada, y cuando estaba a punto de volver, sintió el cálido aliento de alguien en su nuca, coas que la hizo saltar del susto y estar a punto de tirar la comida, siendo detenido por unos brazos que sostuvieron los suyos desde su espalda evitando que la bandeja cayera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívora? –Cuestiono Hibari en un susurro al oído de la china sin soltarla- No recuerdo haberte llamado

-H-Hibari-san… -Susurro la china sintiendo su corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas- Y-yo… t-te traje la cena -Agrego con nerviosismo al sentir el aliento de Hibari rozar contra su nuca- Re-Reborn-san dijo que no… no habías comido nada, p-por eso yo…

-Déjalo haya –dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban las hojas regadas-

-S-si… -Respondió I-Pin sintiendo como Hibari la liberaba- B-bueno… ya me voy… -Dijo la china una vez dejo la comida en el sitio indicado dispuesta a desaparecer rápidamente de allí- Q-que disfrutes tu cena

-No recuerdo haber dicho que podías irte –Replico el soldado logrando que la china se tensara antes de poder dar un paso lejos de el-

-Pe-pero… -Susurro I-Pin rogando a todos los santos que conocía que la dejara ir-

-Eres mi esclava, herbívora –Replico el soldado en un susurro detrás de la china logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda- Y te ordeno quedarte

-S-si… -Contesto la china emitiendo un ligero suspiro de alivio al sentir al soldado alejarse-

Y sin decir más, Hibari se sentó en el suelo seguido de la china mientras él se dedicaba a comer en silencio, teniéndola a su lado por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, observando de reojo como la pequeña china jugueteaba con sus dedos debido a los nervios, o al menos eso pensaba el pues sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una clara evidencia de su nerviosismo. Sonrió ligeramente al verla así y decidió "jugar" un poco más con ella antes de enviarla a dormir, después de todo, él era su dueño y podía jugar con ella cuanto quisiera.

-Supongo que ya tienes el traje de Maid -Dijo el soldado logrando que la china se tensara-

-¿E-el traje? -Cuestiono I-Pin con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿En verdad pensaba seguir con eso?-

-Si tiene orejas de gato, mejor –Respondió el pelinegro con toda seriedad- Me gustan los animales

-¿T-tengo que usarlo? –Cuestiono la china con la esperanza de que Hibari se olvidara de esa locura- Es… vergonzoso

-Me traerás al comida diariamente a este lugar usando ese traje –Dijo el soldado posando la mirada sobre la china- Desayuno, almuerzo y cena

-¡He! –Exclamo la muchacha con el rostro teñido de carmesí- ¡E-eso es…!

-Mañana es domingo y no tienen ensayos, lo usaras todo el día –Dijo haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de la muchacha- Ahora ve a dormir

-¡P-pero! –Replico la china con vergüenza-

-¿Acaso quieres pasar la noche conmigo, Herbívora? –Cuestiono acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de su "esclava"-

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo alejándose de el al instante, corriendo luego hasta la puerta-

Hibari esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver como I-Pin salía corriendo de la habitación, pensando también lo divertido que le resultaba molestarla así, sin embargo, su sonrisa despareció al memento en que una desagradable imagen cruzo por su mente, recordando así la misión que tenía, mientras que un sentimiento de culpa se hacía presente al imponer sus propios deseos por sobre su misión; apretó fuertemente entre sus manos el lápiz que tenía quebrándolo al instante, definitivamente atraparía a Byakuran y solo así podría librarse de aquel peso que había llevado durante varios años.

Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa la mañana siguiente cuando se reunieron para desayunar, pues nadie esperaba ver entrar a I-Pin con un traje de Maid además de orejas y cola de gato, Ryohei se quedó mudo, La mandíbula de Tsuna estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, Gokudera se sonrojo furiosamente, Yamamoto se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo Lambo estuvo al borde de una hemorragia nasal e incluso Mukuro recibió un codazo de parte de Chrome para que cerrase la boca, mientras que Reborn sonreía ligeramente al suponer que todo era cosa de Hibari y Dino rasco su nuca sonriendo nerviosamente con un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas, definitivamente Hibari estaba metido en es, aunque podía apostar, que él no esperaba esa reacción de parte de los miembro de Vongola.

-Esto… Kyoko-chan… -Llamo I-Pin a la castaña captando su atención- ¿Po-podrías darme la comida de Hibari-san? –cuestiono con un sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que la hizo ver más "adorable" causando así que un hilo de sangre se deslizara de la nariz de Lambo- Y-yo… yo se la llevare a partir de hoy…

-S-si… ahora la sirvo –Respondió un tanto aturdida la castaña- I-Pin… ¿Esto es parte de la apuesta con Hibari-san?

-A-algo así… -contesto la muchacha seguido de una nerviosa sonrisa, constatando luego con el reloj que era bastante tarde y Hibari debía estar molesto- ¿Podrías darte prisa, por favor? –Cuestiono con nerviosismo- Hibari-san se mol…

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? He estado esperando desde hace rat… –Cuestiono el mencionado soldado, de pie en el marco de la puerta callando al instante en que la vio con aquel traje de Maid-

-¡A-ahora lo llevo! –Exclamo la china mientras Kyoko terminaba de servir notando como el soldado se acercaba a ella, causando así que su nerviosismo aumentara- Así que Hibari-san no…

-Ya no importa –Dijo el soldado tomándola de su muñeca con molestia sorprendiendo a la china- Vámonos

-Q-que… espera Hibari-san –Replico I-Pin confundida por la reacción del soldado- El desayuno aun no…

-Obedece Herbívora –Contesto el soldado mientras la sacaba de la habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos-

-Vaya reacción… -Susurro Reborn con una inquietante sonrisa- Toda va mejor de lo que planee

-¿Plan? –Cuestiono Tsuna que pudo oírla debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos- ¿Qué plan?

-Mejor que no preguntes Tsuna… -Replico Dino con una nerviosa sonrisa y dada la expresión de su rostro, el castaño prefirió no preguntar más-

I-pin veía con extrañeza como Hibari la arrastraba por los pasillos de la base y por la fría expresión de su rostro, podía adivinar que estaba molesto, sin embargo, no podía entender por qué, es decir, ella había cumplido sus peticiones e incluso se había puesto ese vergonzoso traje para cumplir sus órdenes, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Hibari había decidido ir a ver por qué su "esclava" tardaba tanto y cuando llego a la cocina, espero todo, menos ver a todos los miembros de Vongola babeando por ella, especialmente al chico vaca, que no dejaba de mirarla y en parte no podía culparlo pues el mismo se había quedado sin habla por una fracción de segundo al verla así, maldijo internamente la estúpida orden que le había dado pues en ese momento paso por alto el pequeño detalle, de que ella tendría que pasearse por toda la base con ese traje y todos la verían, definitivamente debía obligarla a quietarse esa cosa o de lo contrario, no se haría responsable de las bajas que pudiese tener el escuadrón.

Para I-Pin fue una sorpresa el hecho de que se detuviesen frente a la puerta de su habitación y lo fue más aun, el hecho de oír esas palabras de parte del soldado "Cámbiate" había dicho y aun confundida por su comportamiento, accedió pues agradecía que le permitiera quitarse aquel vergonzoso traje. Para cuando I-Pin salió de la habitación el ya no estaba, cosa que la sorprendió, por lo que fue a la sala de entrenamientos esperando encontrarlo allí, pero tampoco estaba, encontrando solo un piano, del que no supo cómo o cuando lo trajeron, además de las hojas en las que Hibari había estado trabajando el día anterior y llevada por la curiosidad se acercó a ellas. Se sentó en el suelo y cogió las hojas entre sus manos leyendo luego el contenido de las mismas, la melodía usada era igual a la de la canción anterior, bastante agresiva si le permitían opinar, sin embargo, la letra era distinta, totalmente diferente a la original e increíblemente, le gustaba más la versión de Hibari que la de X-Buner.

-¿Te diviertes espiando las cosas de tu amo? –Cuestiono el soldado con molestia sorprendiendo a la china-

-N-no… no estaba espiando –Respondió la china poniéndose de pie al instante aun con los papeles en la mano- E-esto tiene una explicación…

-Espero que sea una convincente –Dijo el soldado acorralando la muchacha contra la pared tras ella sujetando sus hombros con fuerza- O tendré que castigarte, Herbívora…

-Y-yo… yo solo… -Susurro la china sintiendo sus piernas temblar al tener el rostro de Hibari tan cerca del suyo- H-Hibari-san… n-no te acerques tanto… -Replico la china desviando la vista de la penetrante mirada del soldado-

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que la china lo viese, causando un enorme sonrojo en su rostro al verlo sonreír- ¿Acaso te gusto?

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo a pesar de su sonrojo y el acelerado latir de su corazón- Y-yo… yo tengo a alguien que me gusta… -Susurro desviando la mirada recordando al muchacho con el que soñaba- Y no... No er…

-¿Es el chico vaca? –Cuestiono con molestia y por un momento, I-Pin le tuvo miedo pues otra vez tenía esa vacía mirada a la que tanto temía- Responde Herbívora ¿Es él?

-Hi-Hibari-san… -Susurro la china con temor sintiendo como Hibari oprimirá con más fuerza sus hombros- M-me estas lastimando… -Agrego tratando de liberarse de el- Hibari-san…

-Responde mi pregunta –Dio el soldado acercando su rostro al de la china mientras ella sentía su corazón latir como nunca a pesar del dolor de sus hombros- ¿Te gusta el chico vaca?

-La-Lambo es mi amigo… -Respondió I-Pin tratando de no moverse pues su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de Hibari- y no… no me gusta… -Agrego seguido de un corte silencio, el mismo que fue roto por un gemido de sorpresa al sentir a Hibari rozar su cuello nuevamente- ¡Hi-Hibari-san! ¡Q-Que estas…!

-Entonces no importa quién sea… -Dijo el soldado deslizando su lengua sobre el cuello de la china causando que esta se estremeciera-

-P-por qué… ¿Por qué haces esto…? –Cuestiono reprimiendo un gemido en su garganta el sentir como las manos del soldado se trasladaban a su cintura pegando sus cuerpos repartiendo besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón- Hi-Hibari…san… P-por qué…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues los labios del soldado sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa que le provoca aquella acción y por un momento se preguntó si estaba dormida como la última vez, pero el soldado no le dio tregua para seguir pensando pues arranco a fuerza una respuesta de su parte mordiendo su labio inferior, enredando luego su lengua con la suya, comenzando así una guerra en la que él le llevaba ventaja y por mucho, sintiendo luego como las manos del soldado se deslizaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda descendiendo poco a poco hasta lugares "inapropiados" mientras que ella trataba de liberarse, cosa que parecía inútil pues a pesar de golpear su pecho fuertemente él se negaba a soltarla y pronto termino rendida ante él, aferrándose con fuerza al pecho que antes golpeaba y respondiendo al beso que, en el fondo ansiaba, sin poder apartar de ella el sentimiento de culpa por la "traición" que estaba cometiendo al dejarse llevar por el…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de esta semana, espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen si me quedo un poquito corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo esta semana, en fin, agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo episodio ¡Sayonara!_


	9. Discusiones

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose con el episodio semanal de Encuentros predestinados XD Espero sea de su agrado y allí se los dejo._

_Cierto, cierto, Viridiana me alegra que te guste la historia y ¡Sí! También me gusta el K-Pop, no soy fanática pero hay varias canciones que me agradan, espero este capítulo también te guste XD Pinkus-pyon Gracias por seguir fielmente esta historia *0*en verdad me alegra que te guste cómo va la trama y espero que este episodio también sea de tu agrado XD. Tamila Rawr que bueno que te guste la historia *0* gracias por seguirla y espero que este episodio también te guste XD ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten._

_**Discusiones**_

_Pronto termino rendida ante él, aferrándose con fuerza al pecho que antes golpeaba y respondiendo al beso que, en el fondo ansiaba, sin poder apartar de ella el sentimiento de culpa por la "traición" que estaba cometiendo al dejarse llevar por el…_

I-Pin reprimió un gemido al sentir las manos de Hibari subir y bajar atreves de su espalda repartiendo caricias por encima de la tela de su blusa mientras no dejaba de besarla, separándose apenas de ella para dejarla respirar cuando el oxígeno fue necesario. Hibari esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver el resultado de su obra, labios hinchados, respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndola cada vez más tentadora para él. La muchacha reprimió un gemido al sentir las manos de Hibari por debajo de su blusa, siendo consciente de lo que sucedía ante el frio tacto del soldado, por lo que trato de pararle las manos y decirle algo, siendo callada nuevamente por los labios del soldado que no le daban tregua, no sabía cómo detenerlo y una parte de ella no quería hacerlo por lo que se sentía perdida y a merced de los deseos del soldado, aferrándose sin quererlo a él y cuando creía que no había nada por hacer, él se detuvo, aunque sin separarse mucho de ella pues podía sentir su aliento chocar contra sus mejillas.

-¿Hi-Hibari…san? –Cuestiono la sonrojada china al notar como el soldado la miraba en silencio- Q-que…

-Mía… -Susurro el soldado al ido de la china con voz ronca que hizo estremecer a su joven acompañante- Solamente mía…

-Q-que… -Dijo en un susurro la china sintiendo sus piernas fallar al sentir a Hibari morder el lóbulo de su oreja- Hi-Hibari-san… n-no…

-Me perteneces… -Replico el soldado pegando el cuerpo de la china al suyo-

-¿Es solo por eso? –Cuestiono la china haciendo que Hibari se detuviese al notar algo extraño en su voz, ella estaba ¿Llorando?- ¿Por la apuesta? ¿Solo por qué perdí haces esto? –Agrego mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, siendo vistas por el soldado- ¿Solo por capricho?

-¿Apuesta? –Replicó el soldado con una irónica sonrisa acercando su rostro al de la china- Eso fue una excusa, simplemente use al estúpido chico vaca para tenerte –Agrego mientras I-Pin tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- Siempre tengo lo que deseo y ahora te quiero a ti, herbívora

-Quien… ¿Quién crees que eres? –Cuestiono la china enfrentado la mirada de Hibari mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡No pienso ser tu juguete!

-Soy tu dueño herbívora –Replico el soldado sujetando el mentón de la china con su mano derecha, acercando su rostro al suyo- me perteneces y harás lo que yo…

Y si quiso decir algo más quedo en simples intenciones pues, sorpresivamente, la pequeña china lanzo una bofetada contra su rostro mientras lloraba para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, mientras que el, se quedó de pie en medio del lugar sujetando su enrojecida mejilla, observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la pequeña china pensando en el porqué de la reacción de la pelinegra.

I-Pin salió de la sala de entrenamientos directamente a su habitación sin detenerse, aun cuando había chocado con Lambo en el camino, mientras apretaba entre sus manos el collar que le fue dado por el muchacho de negros cabellos diez años atrás, se sentía de lo peor pues había estado a punto de traicionar aquel valioso recuerdo por alguien que solo jugaba con ella. Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, deslizándose luego hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en ella abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba sin soltar en ningún momento el collar, reprochándose una y otra vez la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer.

Reborn y Dino vieron a través de las cámaras a I-Pin salir corriendo de la sala de entrenamientos mientras lloraba y comprendieron que algo no había salido bien, notaron después como Hibari salía del mismo lugar mientras tocaba su mejilla, cosa que les resulto extraño pues no veían razón para ello, sin embargo, al acercar lo más posible la cámara al rostro del soldado, pudieron notar la marca roja en su mejilla, concluyendo entonces que algo malo había pasado entre ambos.

-Algo no anda bien –Dijo Dino observando las imágenes a través del monitor-

-Estaba resultando demasiado bien –Contesto Reborn recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla-

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos? –Cuestiono Dino con curiosidad- I-Pin-chan parecía muy afectada

-No lo sé –Respondió el mayor tomando una postura más seria mientras fijaba su vista en los monitores- Pero lo sabremos ahora

Dino dirigió la vista a los monitores al igual que Reborn solo para ver a un serio Hibari Kyoya que se dirigía con paso firme a la habitación de I-Pin sin prestar a atención a Lambo que lo interrogaba queriendo saber que había sucedido para que su amiga de la infancia llorara de esa forma, sin embargo, una sola mirada intimidante del soldado basto para que el novato retrocediese.

Hibari se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación decidiendo ser un poco más "sutil" que en la sala de entrenamientos, por lo que golpeo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, intento nuevamente pero la respuesta fue la mismo, solo silencio, cosa que le hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Sé que estás ahí herbívora –Dijo el soldado con su típica voz grave sin obtener respuesta- Abre la puerta

-No quiero hablar contigo Hibari-san –Respondió la china desde el oro lado sin intenciones de abrir- Vete

-Si no abres entrare por la fuerza –Advirtió el soldado haciendo uso de toda su paciencia- Tú eliges

-¿Qu-que es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono la china con voz entrecortada mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta-

-No me gusta hablar con las puertas –Replico el soldado al límite de su paciencia- Sal o la derribare en este momento, herbívora

-¡Que quieres de mí! –Exclamo la china abriendo de golpe la puerta- ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz y…! –Agrego la china sintiendo como Hibari la sujetaba de las muñecas y la estampaba contra la pared del pasillo- ¡Q-que estas…!

-Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a golpearme –Dijo el soldado recordándole a I-Pin la bofetada que le dio- ¿Esperabas que te dejara ir después de eso?

-Suéltame Hibari-san –Replicó la china tratando de zafarse del agarre del soldado- ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti! –Exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Es tan difícil de entender!

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el aludido sin intenciones de soltarla-

-¡Porque no quiero ser tu juguete! ¡No quiero que destruyas lo que quiero! –Exclamo I-Pin sintiendo como sus muñecas dolían al estar sujetadas fuertemente por el soldado- Yo… yo vivía tranquila esperando por Kei… -Susurro la china dejando de forcejear con Hibari mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- Y de repente apareciste tú y… y… ¡Y todo se arruinó! ¡Juegas conmigo! ¡Me manipulas! ¡Usas a mis amigos! ¡Odio a la gente que hace eso!

-Entonces… ¿Me odias? -Cuestiono Hibari mientras la soltaba observándola fijamente- Responde herbívora… ¿Me odias?

I-Pin permaneció en silencio por breves momentos observando los ojos de Hibari sin ser capaz de formular palabra mientras la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Ella odiaba a Hibari? En un principio no, después de todo lo consideraba su amigo, pero ahora… ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Era solo porque él estaba "jugando" con ella? Pero eso ya lo sabía ¿Cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que él lo confirmara? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él? Tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese tema y tener a Hibari frente a ella mirándola fijamente exigiendo una respuesta no ayudaba mucho, por lo que agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que Bianchi apareciera en el momento justo para sacarla de ese lio.

-I-Pin, te estaba buscando, sé que es domingo pero las chicas querían ensayar unos paso de la nueva canción y… –Dijo la representante deteniéndose al notar la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no pasa nada… -Respondió la china sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada de su guardaespaldas- ¿Qué decías que querían las chicas?

-Querían ensayar la coreografía de la nueva canción –Explico la mujer sin creer mucho las palabras de I-Pin- Te estaban buscando para eso y…

Y Hibari no se molestó en escuchar lo demás, simplemente giro sobre sus talones en silencio mientras que un nombre resonaba en su cabeza "Kei" había dicho la china y no había que ser un genio para saber que ese era el nombre de la persona que ella quería, un incómodo sentimiento de molestia se instaló en su pecho en ese momento pero decidió ignorarlo por lo que metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó del lugar, dejando tras el a una confundida i-Pin que apenas ponía atención a lo que decía la representante pues en su mente aun resonaba la pregunta hecha por el soldado _¿Me odias?_ Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era la pregunta en sí, era el motivo por el que no le pudo responder.

Los días pasaron lentamente después de aquella pelea, ya que, si bien Hibari seguía siendo su guardaespaldas, era con Lambo con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitando en lo posible ver a Kyoya pues temía que le exigiera una respuesta que ella no tenía.

Pronto una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente y tanto Reborn como Dino veían como su "plan" se reducía a nada mientras los involucrados, es decir Hibari e I-Pin, estaban cada vez más distantes, casi no se encontraban y si lo hacían, estaban rodeados por los otros miembros de Vongola o con Lambo merodeando por allí, por lo que veían con preocupación cómo Hibari volvía a ser el mismo soldado sin sentimientos de antes, aquel que se limitaba a cumplir órdenes solamente sin importar que tuviese que sacrificar para ello. Las muchachas de KHIN revolution habían notado también se cambió entre los dos pues desde ese entonces, I-Pin no había vuelto a sonreír como solía hacerlo, tampoco los habían visto discutir y casi ni se hablaban, cosa que afectaba el desempeño de la china durante los ensayos, preocupando a sus compañeras de grupo.

Hibari permanecía recostado contra la pared mientras observaba cada cierto tiempo a la I-Pin mientras pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho hace días, la misma que ella no pudo responder ¿Significaba entonces que lo odiaba? En un principio esa idea le resulto desagradable pues aún tenía ese sentimiento de posesividad para con ella, pero pronto comprendió que tal vez esa era lo mejor, así evitaría distracciones innecesarias y se dedicaría únicamente a su trabajo, siendo esa l principal razón para mantenerse alejado de ella, eso claro hasta que el chico vaca comenzó a rondarla y todo razonamiento se fue por donde vino, por eso estaba allí, observándola en silencio mientras buscaba el momento adecuado para conseguir la respuesta que quería, la misma que trataba de mantener el ritmo y la coordinación con las otras chicas obteniendo resultados negativos, por lo que dieron por terminado el ensayo dándole ánimos a I-Pin para que lo hiciera mejor la próxima vez, dirigiéndose luego al comedor de la base para descansar un poco y comer, siendo Hibari el último en salir de la habitación manteniéndose alejado de todos, por lo que prefirió ir a otro lugar en vez de comer con ellos, sin embargo, algo en el suelo llamo su atención por lo que se inclinó hacia abajo para recoger el objeto, reconociendo en el al collar de I-Pin.

Observo detenidamente el objeto pues la última vez que estuvo entre sus manos no pudo hacerlo, notando que le era extrañamente familiar, aquella imagen grabada, la forma que tenía… era realmente familiar pero… ¿De dónde? Estaba pensando en so cuando la molesta voz del chico vaca se escuchó en medio del pasillo pidiendo que le entregara el collar pues era de I-Pin, observo brevemente al novato intimidándolo al instante y por un momento pensado en no dárselo, pero sabía lo importante que era ese objeto para la china y sin explicaciones de por medio, le lanzo el collar al chico vaca y se marchó dejando tras el aun confundido Lambo.

Durante el resto permaneció recostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala que había en la base con la mirada clavada en el techo, ese collar le había resultado demasiado familiar como para poder ignorarlo, estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando de repente la imagen de una escuela paso fugazmente por su memoria, una azotea, una pequeña ave, todo seguido de un punzando dolor de cabeza ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? No recordaba haber estado en un lugar así antes ¿Significaba entonces que esas imágenes eran parte de su memoria perdida? de ser así… ¿Por qué ahora? Sujetó nuevamente su cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor pero este no disminuía, demonios, ese dolor estaba matándolo, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en lo sucedido e ir a la enfermería, necesitaba una pastilla de inmediato.

Era ya de noche cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir, nunca había sentido algo así antes y esperaba no volver a sentirlo, sin embargo, lo que más lo inquietaba eran esas imágenes que no dejaban de repetirse en su memoria, estaba pensando en eso cuando vio a I-Pin y al chico vaca solos en la sala de entrenamiento, cosa que no le agrado mucho ¿Qué podían estar haciendo solos a esa hora? Estaba dispuesto a entrar pero si lo hacia ella saldría huyendo con la ayuda del chico vaca y ese no era su objetivo, acababa de vislumbrar la oportunidad de obtener la respuesta de la china y no la dejaría ir, por lo que, haciendo caso omiso al pequeño dolor que aun presentaba su cabeza, pues en marcha el improvisado plan que acababa de idear.

Lambo había notado el cambio en I-Pin desde hace días, sin embargo, ella no le decía nada aunque le preguntase, por lo que había optado por permanecer a su lado sin dejar que Hibari se le acercase pues notaba la tensión en ella cuando el soldado estaba cerca, no sabía que había pasado entre ambos pero no debía ser algo bueno para provocar ese comportamiento en su amiga de la infancia. Ahora observaba como ella permanecía en silencio sentada frente al piano que había en la habitación mientras sujetaba el collar que siempre llevaba consigo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, captando la atención de la china y la suya.

-Hay una junta en la oficina de Cavallone herbívoro –Dijo Hibari a través de la línea telefónica- Ve haya lo más pronto posible, es una orden

-Si señor –Respondió Lambo cortando la llamada dirigiéndose luego a su acompañante- Tengo que irme I-Pin ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

- Hace mucho que no toco el piano–Dijo la aludida esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Me quedare un poco más, ve tranquilo

-Si me necesitas solo llama – Respondo el pelinegro antes de marcharse-

I-Pin asintió ligeramente viendo como su amigo de la infancia salía de la habitación, cambiando su expresión a una más triste una vez estuvo sola, sin notar la presencia de Hibari fuera de la habitación.

Hibari permaneció en silencio del otro lado de la puerta hasta ver como el chico vaca se perdida por algún pasillo, pensando que a veces era útil que la oficina de Cavallone fuese al más alejada, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, las palabras de la china detuvieron toda acción de su parte y simplemente guardo silencio.

-Lo siento Kei… -Dijo la china con tristeza una vez estuvo "sola"- Yo… yo no quiero traicionarte pero… Hibari-san… el…-Agrego aferrándose con fuerza al collar que colgaba a de su cuello- No… no sé qué hacer…

Y en verdad no sabía, estaba confundida pues una parte de ella decía que debía odiar a Hibari por utilizarla como su juguete particular y debía respetar la promesa que tenía con Kei, pero otra parte no estaba de acuerdo pues sentía que no podía odiarlo pues a pesar de ser como era, Hibari la había salvado varias veces, había cuidado de ella e incluso llego a ser amable con ella; estaba realmente confundida, no quería traicionar a Kei y tampoco podía odiar a Hibari, no quería ser su juguete pero no sabía si Kei volvería algún día ¿Y qué tal si lo hacía? ¿Qué le diría entonces? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara si ella estaba con alguien más? Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que Hibari quería con ella, después de todo, el solo repetía una y otra vez que era de su propiedad pero… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso gustaba de ella? ¿La amaba? ¿O solo quería usarla? Había demasiadas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta. Esbozo una triste sonrisa y sin pensar mucho en ello, sus manso comenzaron a moverse sobre las teclas dl piano y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, una que le fue enseñada por Kei y que nunca olvidaría…

Hibari estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía pues I-Pin se había sumergido en un prolongado silencio después de aquellas palabras y el chico vaca no tardaría en volver por lo que decidió entrar, abrió la puerta y dio los primeros pasos en el interior de la habitación mientras que ella no parecía notar su presencia, por lo que dio unos pasos más, siendo detenido por el dulce sonido de una melodía, una que se le hizo extrañamente familiar mientras su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento al oír la letra de la canción, demonios… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

"_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta, entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor, uno, dos, tantos rostros… entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo…_

_Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos, sueña… sueña siempre… _

_Esos ojos cerrados temblando entre sueños, creando algo irreal, en su propio mundo ideal, inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar, sigue ahí, ahora yo… voy a proteger tu sueño…_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor, mientras le prodigo una bendición, dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor, con un beso el niño despertó…"_

I-Pin termino la canción sonriendo ligeramente ante los recuerdos que le traía aquella canción, sin embargo, el sonido de algo golpear contra el suelo capto su atención, viendo con sorpresa a Hibari de rodillas en el suelo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza, nunca había visto esa expresión de dolor el rostro del soldado y eso la asusto, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a él tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa a que no aprecia funcionar pues él era más grande y pasado que ella.

-Hibari-san existe por favor –Dijo la china mientras sacaba su teléfono celular- Llamare a Lambo y…

-E-esa canción… -Dijo Hibari sujetando fuertemente su cabeza- D-de donde… -Agrego sujetando la muñeca de la china mientras su imagen se mezclaba con el rostro de una pequeña niña que él no recordaba conocer- I-Pin…

-¿Hibari-san? –Cuestiono al notar como se desplomaba en el suelo- ¡Hibari-San! ¡Despierta! ¡Hibari-san!

Y lo último que el soldado pudo escuchar fue la voz de la pequeña china llamándolo, después, todo se puso negro.

I-Pin logro contactar a Lambo que estaba haciendo berrinche por haber sido engañado por Hibari, sin embargo, al oír la voz preocupada de su amiga tomo una postura más seria escuchando la historia, informando luego a Dino de lo sucedido para después ir a la sala de entrenamiento acompañados por Reborn que fue informado en el camino, para cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron a I-Pin con los ojos llorosas sin saber qué hacer y a un inconsciente Hibari que sudaba bastante pues su camisa pegada a su cuerpo así lo indicaba.

Poco después llevaron al soldado a una habitación en la que fue atendido por Shamal después de oír lo sucedido de parte de la china mientras que afuera, I-Pin, Dino y Reborn esperaban noticias del soldado, mientras que Lambo había ido por un té para calamar a la china que más nerviosa parecía, siendo la primera en acercarse al Shamal cuando salió de al habitación.

-¿Qué paso con Hibari? –Cuestiono Reborn con seriedad- ¿Como esta?

-Lo que sucedió con él no es normal –Respondió el doctor con seriedad- Solo he visto esta reacción en un par de pacientes experimentales –Explico captando la atención de los presentes por aquella peculiar palabra-

-¿Experimentales? –Pregunto Dino con extrañeza- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es algo que no todos pueden saber –Respondió el doctor mirando a I-Pin-

-Puedes hablar –Dijo Reborn ante la sorpresa de la china- Ella está al tanto de la condición de Hibari y de otras cosas consideradas confidenciales

-Si ese es el caso, no hay problema–Contesto Chamal recostando su espalda contra la pared- Hasta ahora todos creíamos que Hibari había perdido la memoria de forma accidental pero dada la reacción de su cuerpo y lo que oí de la señorita –Agregó posando la vista en I-Pin- Me atrevería a decir que no es así

-Explícate –Ordeno Reborn con mayor seriedad que antes-

-Durante los últimos años el ejército ha estado experimentando con las llamas de última voluntad –Respondió el aludido confundiendo a I-Pin por aquellas palabras- Especialmente con las de la niebla

-¿Llamas de última voluntad? –Cuestiono I-Pin confundida- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una particularidad con la que nacen algunas personas –Explico Dino a la pequeña china- Podrían considerarse como "súper poderes" -Agrego mientras se colocaba un anillo y este se encendía- los miembros de Vongola son usuarios de estas habilidades

-Hay siete tipos de llamas –Explico Reborn- La del cielo, del sol, de la lluvia, de la tormenta, del trueno, de la niebla y de la nube, cada llama tiene una propiedad diferente, es por eso que Vongola está conformada por siete miembros, muy pocas personas nace con esta habilidad y es por eso que casi no se ha podía investigar sobre este tema –Agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia Shamal- Así que… ¿A qué te refieres con experimental?

-La llama de la niebla produce ilusiones que confunden a los sentidos, eso quiere decir que afecta directamente al cerebro –Explico Shamal en respuesta a las interrogantes de Reborn- Basados en esa hipótesis, se comenzó a utilizar esta llama de diferentes formas y una de ellas es el sellado de memoria –Agrego mientras los demás entendía por donde iba a la situación- Aun estaba en fase experimental así que no es seguro, precisamente por las reacciones adversas que presenta el cuerpo cuando el sujeto de pruebas comienza a recordar

-¿Cómo sabes que este es el caso? –Cuestiono Dino con una seriedad que hasta ahora I-Pin no había visto en el-

-Los síntomas así lo indican –Respondió el aludido- Según la información que tengo, los recuerdos son sellados en el subconsciente del sujeto de pruebas y solo con estímulos muy fuertes este sello podría ser roto –Explico a los presentes- Al ser expuesto a estos estímulos, el cerebro trata de recobrar aquellos recuerdos perdidos pero el sello evita que lo haga, es por eso que un punzante dolor de cabeza aqueja al sujeto de pruebas y termina por colapsar

-¿E-estímulos? –Cuestiono I-Pin con temor de la respuesta de Shamal- ¿A… a que se refiere con eso?

-Puede ser cualquier cosa –Respondió el médico- Un objeto, una pelea incluso una canción, si es algo que significo mucho para el podría despertar su memoria

-¿Qué consecuencias hay para él? –Cuestiono Reborn sabiendo que las cosas no quedarían allí-

-Podría simplemente no despertar –Dijo el doctor para terror de I-Pin y preocupación de Dino- Como dije, esto aún es experimental y de todos los sujetos de prueba de los que yo estaba al tanto, ninguno ha logrado hacerlo-Agrego con frustración- Es un shock bastante fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente así que… no sé qué podrá pasar con el de aquí en adelante…

-Experimentaron con el… -Susurro Dino cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de reprimir su rabia- Esos hijos de pe…

-Dino –Replico Reborn con seriedad al muchacho viendo luego a I-Pin-

-Lo siento –Dijo el rubio a Reborn, acercándose luego a I-Pin colocando su chaqueta sobre los hombros femeninos pues ella comenzaba a temblar- Tranquila i-Pin, Kyoya saldrá de esto…

-E-es mi culpa… -Susurro la china mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Y-yo… yo discutí con él y… y el me pregunto si lo odiaba y yo… yo no… -Agrego mientras era abrazada por Dino- Yo no pude responder…

-Lo harás cuando despierte –Dijo Reborn con seriedad observando la puerta de la habitación- Hibari no se dejara vencer por algo como esto

I-Pin simplemente asintió con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Dino tratando de creer en las palabras de Reborn, hace un momento no sabía qué hacer con respecto al soldado pero ahora que el podría no despertar, comprendió lo mucho que en verdad significaba para ella, no lo odiaba y jamás podría hacerlo, ahora lo entendía y esperaba que el despertase para poder darle la respuesta que él quería.

Hibari se encontraba en medio de la azotea que había visto fugazmente en sus recuerdos hace poco, no sabía cómo demonios había llagado ahí pero el paisaje que podía ver desde lo alto le era bastante familiar, de repente, escucho unos pasos y vio a un joven versión suya con un uniforme de escuela y una banda de "comité disciplinario" que colgaba de la manga del saco que usaba como capa, lo vio subir hasta el tanque de agua que había en la parte superior del lugar y a la pequeña ave amarilla que había vito antes posarse sobre el hombro de su joven versión, de repente, un pequeña niña de frente amplio y graciosa figura aprecio en el lugar captando la atención de ambos, observando luego como su joven versión bajaba del lugar para encontrarse con la pequeña, la misma que sonreía tímidamente y le entregaba un bento para luego salir corriendo, dejando tras ella al joven Hibari con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Después de eso, las imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza y pasaba de un escenario a otro, viendo a la misma niña perdida en medio de las calles del lugar y a él ayudándola a llegar a casa, después estaba la misma niña curando cuidadosamente algunas heridas que eran resultado del alguna pelea que tuvo, estaba también la misma niña comiendo un helado junto a él en un parque cercano, volvía luego a la escuela donde había estado y ahora recordaba que aquel lugar se llamaba Namimori, sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención fue el ver como su joven versión se escondía detrás de la puerta de un salón oyendo la conversación de la pequeña niña y… ¿Las chicas de KHIN revolution? ¿Qué rayos hacían ahí?

-Debes tener cuidado I-Pin-chan, tú también Haru –Dijo Kyoko a ambas chicas mientras que el Hibari adulto ensanchaba los ojos al oír ese nombre ¿Había dicho I-Pin?- si el jefe del comité de disciplina las encuentra será peligroso

-¡Haru siempre tiene cuidado, desu! –Exclamo la muchacha- Nadie me encontrara

-Y-yo solo… vengo un rato y me voy –dijo la pequeña con dificultad pues su japonés no era muy bueno-

-¿Viste al chico que te gusta? –Cuestiono Kyoko haciendo que la niña se sonrojase- Veo que si…

-¿Y cómo se llama, desu? –Cuestiono Haru con curiosidad-

-N-no… no lo sé… -Respondió la pequeña niña mientras jugaba con sus dedos- P-pero… es muy bueno conmigo…

-Mientras no sea el jefe del comité de disciplina –Bromeo Kyoko mientras guardada sus libros en la maleta- Dicen que es muy violento aunque nadie lo ha visto y si lo han hecho, no se atreven a describirlo

-Escuche por allí que su nombre es Kyoya o algo así –Dijo Chrome terminando de arreglar sus cosas- Ten cuidado I-Pin-chan

La pequeña simplemente asintió y mientras las otras muchachas salían de la escuela, ella volvía a la azotea de la escuela encontrándose con la joven versión de Hibari mientras que el adulto simplemente observaba el desarrollo de los hechos. Vio como la pequeña I-Pin se acercaba a su joven versión y se sentaba a su lado sin decir palabra alguna y a él no parecía molestarle su presencia, eso claro hasta que a la niña se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre y allí fue la primera vez que se vio a si mismo tensarse con unas simple palabras.

-Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Cuestiono la pequeña china al joven Hibari-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –Dijo el muchacho viendo a la pequeña logrando que esta se sonrojase-

-P-para no decirte "oye" –Respondió la china sin atreverse a mirarlo- P-pero si no quieres…

-Ky… Kei… -Dijo el muchacho obviando su verdadero nombre pues de hacerlo, ella podría descubrir que era el temido jefe del comité de disciplina- Mi nombre es Kei

-Mucho gusto Kei-san –Dijo la china esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras que su joven versión desviaba ligeramente la mirada-

El Hibari adulto observaba en silencio lo sucedido mientras que poco a poco más recuerdos que tenían que ver son esa niña llegaban a su cabeza, entre los que destacaban el verse a sí mismo tocando el piano en la sal de música mientras la pequeña cantaba en chino la canción que había escuchado en la sala de entrenamientos hace poco, sin embargo, el recuerdo que capto su atención fue una en particular, uno en el que ambos estaban en una estación de tren y ella aprecia estar llorando mientras que él la observaba en silencio ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-N-no quiero… ¡No quiero que te vayas! –Dijo la pequeña I-Pin mientras lloraba ante el muchacho- A… ¡A mí me gusta Kei-san! –Exclamo tapándose el rostro con sus pequeñas manos- y no… no quiero que te vayas…

-Volveré –Dijo el joven Hibari esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se quitaba un collar que tenía una pequeña alondra colgando de el- así que… cuida esto hasta que regrese

-P-pero… -Susurro la pequeña sonrojándose al sentir al muchacho tocar su mejilla-

-No sé cuánto me tome volver, pero regresare –Dijo colocando el collar en el cuello de la pequeña- Y si aún te gusto nos casaremos –Agrego besando ligeramente la frente de la pequeña niña- Es una promesa

-¡S-si! –Exclamo la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña medalla y se la entregaba al joven Hibari- P-para ti Kei-san…

-¿Es hora de irnos hijo? –Exclamo una mujer desde el interior del tren- ¡Date prisa!

-Lo cuidare bien… -Dijo mientras se colocaba la pequeña medalla que tenía una foto de ambos en el interior- Nos vemos…

Y sin decir más palabras, subió al tren dejando tras el a la pequeña I-Pin con la promesa de volver algún día, observándola desde la ventana del transporta hasta que su pequeña figura se hizo imperceptible.

-Fue lindo lo que hiciste Kyoya –Dijo la madre de Hibari posando la vista en su hijo- Pero… también fue un poco cruel… darle esperanzas a esa niña…

-No lo tomes tan enserio –Dijo el padre del muchacho- Ella lo olvidara pronto, Kyoya solo estaba bromeando

-¿Quién dijo que era broma? Volveré por ella cuando termine este asunto con Congola –Respondió el muchacho observando el paisaje desde la ventana sin ver la expresión sorprendida de sus padres- solo espera un poco I-Pin…

Y poco después de eso, el tren en el que viajaba se descarrilo y hasta donde podía recordar, sus padres murieron y el apenas logró sobrevivir siendo salvado por la milicia, perdiendo todo recuerdo de su vida pasada, sin embargo ahora lo sabía, comprendía el porqué de la fijación para con esa chica pues ella había llamado su atención desde que apareció en las revistas junto a KHIN revolution, entendía por qué su primera reacción al verla en peligro era salvarla a costa de su propia seguridad, ella era importante para él, era la mujer por la iba a volver a Namimori, la que había elegido desde hace mucho, la primera mujer que había amado.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Hibari había quedado inconsciente y no habían cambios en su condición, I-Pin había permanecido a su lado durante todo ese tiempo saliendo apenas a comer y asearse sin perder la esperanza de que el despertase, fue precisamente después de la hora de almuerzo del tercer día que I-Pin había entrado a la habitación sentándose en una pequeña silla que había colocado junto a la cama, sujeto su mano entre las suyas susurrando un "Despierta" mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento, de repente, sintió una ligera opresión en su mano y dirigió al vista al soldado encontrándose con su penetrante mirada sobre ella, el había despertado…

-¡Hibari-san! –Exclamo la china mientras unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- T-tu…

-Estoy de vuelta… -Dijo el soldado seguido de una ligera sonrisa sintiendo como la china lo abrazaba con fuerza- Regrese, I-Pin…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y sin más me retiro que mi madre me está botando XD nos estamos leyendo ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Presentacion

_¡Hola a todos! Para empezar, me disculpo por el pequeño retraso en la actualización de este fic, surgieron algunos problemitas y hasta ahora he podido publicar este capítulo T_T en fin…. Ya no les hecho tanto rollo y sin más ahí les va este nuevo episodio._

_¡Cierto!_ _**Tamila Rawr**__ Gracias por tus alentadores comentarios, siempre me animo cuando los leo *0* y si, esta vez no fue un sueño XD, gracias por los buenos deseos y a ver si me da tiempo y publico una historia de esta pareja por San Valentín XD._ _**Viridiana**__ Yo también creo que nacieron para estar juntos XD y no te preocupes, que a esta historia todavía le queda tela para cortar XD, en fin… ya con los agradecimientos hechos, les dejo este nuevo episodio, que lo disfruten *0*_

_**Presentacion**_

_-¡Hibari-san! –Exclamo la china mientras unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- T-tu…_

_-Estoy de vuelta… -Dijo el soldado seguido de una ligera sonrisa sintiendo como la china lo abrazaba con fuerza- Regrese, I-Pin…_

El hecho de ser llamada por su nombre por primera vez fue lo último a lo que le prestó atención, en esos momentos solo quería abrazar a Hibari, sentir su calor y constatar que estaba allí, con ella y que no lo dejaría ir, había aclarado sus sentimientos con lo ocurrido y, si bien aun sentía culpa por faltar a la promesa con Kei, ahora entendía que Hibari Kyoya se había colado en su corazón sin que pudiese notarlo, quería a Kei, pero amaba Hibari Kyoya y no importaba si el solo quería jugar, estaría a su lado y tal vez, en algún momento el podría llegar a amarla.

I-Pin sintió como Hibari comenzaba a incorporarse ligeramente sobre la cama por lo que lo libero de su abrazo, pensando que tal vez lo hubiese molestado con aquella acción, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hibari tiro nuevamente de su brazo que el la abrazaba fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarla, provocando que las mejillas de la china se tiñeran de un encendido carmín mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, no entendía que pasaba pero Hibari no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san…? –Cuestiono la china alzando la vista hacia él, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del soldado- Qu-que…

-Lo borrare –Susurro el soldado acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la china- Borrare a ese hombre de tu corazón

-¿H-He? -Dijo la china sintiendo sus mejillas arder más que antes ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Kei?- E-estás hablando de…

-Seré el único hombre en tu vida… -Dijo Rozando los labios de una nerviosa I-Pin- Hare que me ames…

Y sin darle oportunidad siquiera de responder, cerro la distancia entre ambos arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de parte de la china, mordiendo luego el labio inferior de la misma obteniendo así el libre acceso a su boca, deslizando su lengua en el interior de la misma, I-Pin sentía que Hibari quería "comerla" y por un momento se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto reacciono al sentir como Kyoya enredaba su lengua con la suya y arrancaba a fuerza una respuesta, en aquel momento dejo de pensar y dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos recientemente descubiertos, deslizo sus manos por detrás de la nuca del soldado y correspondió a aquel intimo contacto.

Poco a poco la intensidad de aquel beso fue subiendo al igual que la temperatura en la habitación, mientras que Hibari recostaba a I-Pin en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella, arrancando pequeños gemidos de parte de la china mientras sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, sintió como ella se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa mientras el mordía la nívea piel de su cuello pero no ponía resistencia, algo había cambiado en ella pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello, la pequeña niña por la que había prometido volver a Namimori se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y ahora encontraba ahora bajo su cuerpo ahogando gemidos ante su tacto, no sabía cómo llamar exactamente a esa situación pero si había alguna palabra que pudiera describirla sería… Destino, pues había amado a la pequeña I-Pin y aun sin memoria, se había vuelto a enamorar de ella diez años después.

-Hi-Hibari… san… -Susurro la china tratando de reprimir un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la fría mano del soldado por debajo de su blusa- N-no… no hagas… eso…

-Borrare todo recuerdo de él… -Dijo el soldado con voz ronca mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la china- No dejare que pienses en nadie más…

-N-no… no toques… ahí… -Susurro la china mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta al sentir la mano de Hibari presionar uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador, causando que una ligera sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Hibari- ¡Hi-Hibari-san!

-Seras mía… -Replico el soldado haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de su joven acompañante, mientras repartía besos húmedos desde el cuello de la china hasta su mentón, deteniéndose al llegar a sus labios- Únicamente mía…

-S-si… -Contesto la china sonrojándose al máximo al ver una sonrisa sincera en labios del soldado-

Hibari se inclinó sobre la china cerrando la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo luego como ella tocaba temerosamente su pecho por encima de su camisa hasta descender a sus abdominales, sus manos temblaban y el simplemente sonrió ante las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña china, besándola nuevamente mientras sus manos se perdían por su cuerpo y todo hubiese ido bien de no ser por la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, demonios… la puerta estaba sin seguro…

-I-Pin –Llamo Bianchi en voz baja entrando a la habitación sin percatarse de lo que sucedía pues llevaba una bandeja de comida en la mano- Te traje el almuerzo, tienes que comer algo de lo contrario no podrás con los ensayos de… -Agrego soltando la bandeja al ver la escena frente a ella, con Hibari y la camisa semi abierta sobre una sonrojada y agitada I-Pin con la blusa abierta- C-creí que Hibari aun… pero ustedes estaban… ¡L-lo siento! ¡V-vuelvo después!

-¡N-No es lo que crees! –Exclamo la china mientras Hibari la liberaba y ella se ponía de pie al instante cerrando los botones de su blusa- H-Hibari-san y yo no… no… -Agrego sin poder terminar la frase pues estaría mintiendo si negaba lo sucedido- Quiero decir… él y yo…

-Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones, si te gusta Hibari y crees que es la persona correcta para ti no voy a decir lo contario… -Dijo la representante seguida de una ligera sonrisa, expresión que cambio al ver al soldado que permanecía sentado en la cama- Mas te vale no aprovecharte de ella

-No tengo por qué explicarte nada, pero lo diré una sola vez… –Respondió el solado poniéndose de pie abrazando a la china por la espalda, causando un gemido de sorpresa en ella al sentir como mordía su cuello- Ella es mía…

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –Exclamo la china totalmente sonrojada alejándose del soldado- ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

-Por que quise –Contesto el soldado dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama para luego recostarse en ella como si nada hubiese sucedido-

-¡Esa no es razón suficiente!–Regaño la pequeña china jalando las sabanas del soldado tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Hibari-san!

-Ustedes se llevan bastante bien… -Replico Bianchi esbozando una ligera sonrisa causando que las mejillas de I-Pin se tiñeran nuevamente de rojo-

-Oya, que sorpresa, ya despertaste Kyoya –Dijo Mukuro apareciendo en la habitación seguido de Chrome, Reborn y Dino- Pensé que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo solo, hasta había pensando en un reemplazo para ti

-En tus sueños –Respondió Hibari mirándolo con molestia- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Veníamos a ver si la bella durmiente había despertado –Dijo Mukuro causando la molestia del pelinegro recibiendo un codazo de parte de Chrome, mientras que Dino comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente pues cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos, siempre habían problemas- Ya tengo la coreografía lista, Sasagawa Ryohei y Yamamoto Takeshi ya saben lo básico, solo faltas tú Kyoya

-Además queríamos preguntarte algo… -Agrego Dino captando la atención de Kyoya- Tu memoria… ¿Ha regresado?

-No… -Respondió con seriedad-

-¿Nada? –Pregunto I-Pin cubriéndose la boca al instante por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer- Lo siento…

-Solo escenas fragmentadas, nada coherente –Mintió el soldado sin inmutarse por las preguntas-

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos descansar –Dijo Reborn dirigiendo la vista haca los presentes- Mañana podrá ponerse al corriente de todo lo necesario con respecto a X-Buner –Agrego dirigiendo luego la vista a Hibari- Shamal vendrá en un momento para revisarte, hasta entonces descansa

Hibari simplemente asintió mientras que los demás salían de la habitación incluyendo a I-Pin, siendo Reborn el último en abandonar el lugar lanzándole una mirada de esas que dicen _"No te creí ni una sola palabra" _pero no le presto importancia. Poco después de que todos salieran la habitación quedo en silencio mientras que el permanecía con la mirada clavada en el techo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar las mejillas sonrojadas de I-Pin y la tímida forma en que comenzaba a tocarlo, esa niña lo tenía completamente bajo su control aunque ella no lo supiera y era mejor así pues de saber el poder que tenía sobre él, estaría en problemas. Recordó entonces sus propias palabras "Borrare a ese hombre de tu corazón" había dicho, cosa que resultaba bastante irónica pues "ese hombre" era el mismo, pero había optado por decir eso por una sola razón, él no podía ser como era antes y jamás podría serlo, sus manos se habían manchado con demasiada sangre, sangre inocente y eso era algo que hasta ahora lo atormentaba, por eso había tomado aquella decisión, I-Pin aprendería a amarlo, al Hibari Kyoya que era ahora y solo cuando eso sucediese, él le diría la verdad, hasta entonces lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora.

I-Pin prácticamente había huido a su habitación cuando Kyoko le pregunto sobre su blusa mal abotonada y la marca que tenía en el cuello, tratando de calamar el acelerado latir de su corazón en el camino, definitivamente Hibari se había esmerado en "resaltar" aquella marca sonrojándose al instante al recordar lo sucedido en la habitación del soldado, si Bianchi no hubiese llegado tal vez ellos hubieran… sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro palmeando luego sus mejillas tratando de calmarse, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al pensar en las palabras del soldado _"Hare que me ames"_ había dicho sin saber que no tenía que esforzarse mucho para ello, ella lo amaba y aunque estaba segura de que sería difícil oír un "te quiero" de parte de Hibari Kyoya, no perdía la esperanza de que tal vez en un futuro el podría llegar a decirlo.

La noche no tardó en llegar en la base Vongola y con ella la hora de la cena, I-Pin decidió llevarle la comida a Hibari que debía estar descansando en su habitación, pero al llegar allí no lo encontró y suponiendo que debía estará en la sala de entrenamiento se dirigió al lugar, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y Hibari no pareció notar su presencia pues estaba con unos auriculares puestos mientras practicaba la coreografía que le fue mostrada por Mukuro, mientras que ella se dedicaba a observarlo sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, sonrojándose al recordar que se había atrevido a tocarlo por lo que sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de espabilarse y no pensar más en ello, siendo notada por Hibari que dejo de practicar al momento en que la vio.

-L-lo siento, no quise interrumpir –Dijo la china sin atreverse a mirar la soldado pues luego de lo ocurrido no podía verlo a la cara sin recordar lo que paso- Te traje la comida pero ya me voy, así que…

-Quédate –Ordeno el soldado haciendo que la china detuviera su marcha al instante-

-N-no quiero incomodarte… -Se excusó la pelinegra con nerviosismo, no es que le molestara estar a solas con Hibari pero ahora…- M-mejor me voy y…

-No puedes huir de mi… -Susurro el soldado al oído de la china causando un estremecimiento en ella, sin que esta supiera el momento en que se había acercado tanto- Quédate un rato más I-Pin… -Agrego abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba ligeramente la marca que había dejado en ella- O es que… ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo la china con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir el aliento de Hibari contras su cuello- E-es solo que… ya es tarde…

-¿Tarde para qué? –Cuestiono el soldado sin intenciones de soltarla- Dime I-Pin… -Susurro girando el cuerpo de la china haciendo que lo viera- ¿Tarde para qué?

-P-para… -Respondió la china con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la cercanía del rostro del soldado- N-no te acerques tanto… -Agrego desviando la mirada de él sintiendo como su corazón aprecia querer salir de su pecho- Hi-Hibari-san… qu-que…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues Hibari cerro la distancia entre los dos besándola como si no hubiese mañana, cualquiera que lo viese no pensaría que había estado en peligro hasta hace poco pues parecía estar comiéndose a la indefensa muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos, deslizo luego sus manos hasta su cintura atrayéndola más a él mientras su lengua no le daba tregua a la de la china arrancando pequeños gemidos de su parte ante la "agresividad" con la que la trataba, separándose de ella solo cuando el oxígeno fue requerido de parte de ambos sonriendo ante su obra, respiración entre cortada, ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y un hilo de saliva escapando de sus labios, realmente tentadora a pesar de su corta edad, acerco nuevamente su rostro a ella y la acorralo contra la puerta de la habitación impidiendo así cualquier intento de huida de su parte, besándola una y otra vez mientras sus manos se perdían por las curvas del cuerpo de la pequeña china, esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco…

I-Pin sentía que estaba al borde de un infarto pues el acelerado latir de su corazón no parecía normal, su cuerpo se estremecía ante el frio tacto de las manos del soldado y sus piernas parecían haber olvidado como sostenerla pues de no ser porque él la estaba sujetando, hace rato habría caído al suelo, sintió luego como Hibari la dejaba respirar por un momento mientras dejaba más marcas en su cuello, definitivamente tendría que usar blusas de cuello alto o por lo menos una bufanda para cubrirlas.

-Hi-Hibari… san… -Susurro la china con la respiración entrecortada- N-no… no… muerdas… tanto… -Agrego totalmente sonrojada por sus palabras sin saber muy bien de donde salieron- ¿Hibari…san? Que…

-Pervertida… -Dijo el soldado con una sonrisa triunfal alejándose de la pequeña china- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacerte?

-¡N-no soy una pervertida! –Exclamo la china callando al instante por temor de ser escuchada- T-tu… tu empezaste y…

-Te pedí que te quedaras y solo te di un beso, fuiste tú quien se hizo ideas equivocadas –Replico el soldado sentándose en el suelo mientras comenzaba a comer lo traído por la china- Nunca dije nada de tener sex…

-¡Tampoco pensaba en eso! –Mintió la china con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Mejor me voy!

-Siéntate –ordeno el soldado mientras que la china obedecía casi por inercia reprochándose luego por eso-

-Para que quieres que me quede… -Se quejó la pelinegra varios minutos después viendo como Hibari terminaba de comer- La otra vez fue lo mismo y…

-Dormiré un poco –Dijo el soldado recostándose en la piernas de I-Pin tomándola por sorpresa- Si me despiertas te morderé hasta la muerte

-¿He? –Cuestiono confundida la china ante la actitud del soldado- ¿Hibari-san?

-Canta para mí –Dijo el aludido sin abrir los ojos cómodamente recostado en las piernas femeninas- La canción de la otra vez…

I-Pin observo por breves momentos el rostro sereno de Hibari atreviéndose a acariciar ligeramente sus negros cabellos mientras obedecía su orden, poco a poco comenzó a cantar el tema que le fue enseñado por Kei sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Hibari como si de un niño se tratase, notando como la respiración del soldado se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta y pausada, hasta quedar profundamente dormido. La china sonrió ligeramente ante la expresión calmada del soldado mientras dormía y prosiguió con su canto, tratando de regalarle la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Hibari solía dormir cuando quería pero nunca podía hacerlo tranquilo pues un sueño recurrente siempre lo molestaba y terminaba despertando al instante, sin embargo, cuando escucho la voz de la pequeña china su cuerpo se relajó por completo y cayo dormido rápidamente sin tener pesadilla alguna, para cuando despertó, I-Pin yacía dormida recostada contra la pared mientras el descansaba en sus piernas, trato de despertarla pero ella estaba profundamente dormida por lo que la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, dejándola sobre la cama y cubriéndola con las sabanas para luego salir del lugar, se recostó contra la puerta recientemente cerrada desordenando sus negros cabellos con su mano derecha, en verdad esa chica lo estaba cambiando.

Los días después de eso pasaron rápidamente sin novedades de parte de Byakuran, cosa que era bastante extraña, pero fuera de eso las cosas iban bien, exceptuando claro, las peleas de Haru y Gokudera, los acosos de Hibari a I-Pin, los celos de Lambo, las torpezas de Tsuna cuando Kyoko estaba cerca y los comentarios burlescos de Mukuro que siempre terminaban en pelea con Hibari y por los que recibía un par de golpes de parte de Chrome, es decir, un día normal en la base Vongola, y así, el día de la presentación de X-Buner ante el presidente llego.

Todos estaban reunidos en una sala usada para ensayos en la agencia de las chicas de KHIN revolution con sus respectivos vestuarios y el montaje adecuado para la presentación después de haber grabado el tema con días de anticipación, cuando llego el presidente cada quien tomo sus respectivas posiciones de acuerdo a la coreografía diseñada por Mukuro mientras las chicas observaban expectantes el resultado de tanta práctica, todo tenía que salir bien, de repente, la música comenzó a sonar…

Podía verse a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Mukuro en una especia de capsulas con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese controlados por algo más que les impidiera despertar custodiados por otros bailarines que presentaban ropas oscuras, de repente, Hibari parecía en escena y acababa con ellos uno por uno, mientras las cápsulas se abrían al no tener más custodios, quedando Hibari en medio del escenario con uno de los bailarines que permanecía "inconsciente" mientras era sujetado por el soldado que comenzaba con su parte de la canción.

_Estas cubriendo tus oídos y tu boca, Estas tan ocupado llenando tu estomago que tu rol es robado lejos de ti como una calcomanía._

_El dinero, el poder y el honor no cambian roles, muévete, es hora del himno de la batalla entre los fuertes y los débiles._

_Revolución, este es el flujo de la Guernica, así que todos mantengan su cabeza en alto._

Los muchacho recientemente liberados por Hibari comenzaban a seguirlo mientras el realizaba fuerte y precisos movimientos que parecían retar a un enemigo inexistente, estando los cuatro en medio del escenario siguiendo a su libertador, hasta que Mukuro tomaba la posta y comenzaba con su parte de la canción.

_No hay más, no hay más justicia, es un mundo que sucumbe ante el poder y el dinero._

_A la sombra de los poderosos los débiles mueren…_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, esto realmente no lo es…_

_Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, ¡Stop!_

Mukuro permanecía de pie en medio del escenario retando al enemigo invisible mientras que era seguido por los otros miembros de X-Buner, realizando varias piruetas hasta que parecían tropezar y caer, pero de un ágil movimiento volvían a levantarse para seguir con la pelea, escuchándose una especia de "grito de guerra" de parte de Gokudera mientras todos comenzaban a cantar en grupo, siendo Hibari la voz principal.

_We got the power, I got the power_

_No te rindas ante ellos, no seas así, levanta tu cabeza_

_We got the power, Levántate contra ellos y lucha, No me mires con una cara angelical, todo es una mentira…_

_Warning, Warning, Warning… (Are you ready?)_

Todos con agiles movimientos parecían pelear contra algo que según Mukuro, quien creo la coreografía, era la materialización de la sociedad corrupta en la que vivían, cayendo y levantándose, sin rendirse en ningún momento y alentando a otros a levantarse junto a ellos. Después del grupal, Hibari tomaba la posta nuevamente, seguido de Mukuro y alentaban a las masas a revelarse contra la opresión.

_Everybody say! Hate you_

_One more Say! Hate you_

_Everybody say! Hate you_

_One more say! One shot_

A partir de ese punto comenzaba el rap de la canción a cargo de Gokudera quien se paraba en medio de los otros miembros de X-Buner y los otros bailarines de apoyo con un megáfono en mano criticando a la sociedad actual mientras que a su alrededor se desarrollaban peleas en las que se levantaban una y otra vez aquellos que perdían.

_La ira es la opresión de quienes cubren la brillante luz._

_Aquellos que lucen exactamente como el diablo ponen una cara falsa todos los días, se ponen una máscara llamada justicia y mi ego se levanta contra ellos y lucha._

_Ve con el ritmo y sin que nadie lo sepa rompe todos los estereotipos._

La segunda parte del rap venía con Yamamoto que tomaba el liderazgo del pequeño grupo de "sobrevivientes" de las pelas y continuaba con agiles movimientos sin detenerse a pesar de no poder ver al "enemigo"

_(Whoa) Ahora es el momento de avanzar, mueve a la multitud, sublevaremos un viento nuevo en este mundo, todos sígannos y salgan del camino._

_Para nosotros los débiles, todo es pasión._

Mukuro volvía a tomar el liderazgo a partir de ese punto y caminaba retadoramente hacia adelante sin importar quienes se interponían en su camino, aun cuando estaba rodeado y parecía perder la pelea, se abría paso a través de ellos y seguía peleando.

_No la necesito, no necesito la falsedad._

_Es un mundo donde los malvados sobreviven, aparecen en la televisión sonriendo y pisotean a las jóvenes almas._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, esto realmente no lo es…_

_Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, ¡Stop!_

Los chicos continuaban con su agiles movimientos de pelea mientras el presidente veía encantado la presentación y la forma en que los muchachos no parecían temerle a nada y se enfrentaba abiertamente a la sociedad actual alentando a que otros lo hicieran también.

_We got the power, I got the power_

_No te rindas ante ellos, no seas así, levanta tu cabeza_

_We got the power, Levántate contra ellos y lucha, No me mires con una cara angelical, todo es una mentira…_

_Warning, warning, warning…_

_Everybody say! Hate you_

_One More, Say! Hate you_

_Everybody say! Hate you_

_One more Say!_

En este punto un corto periodo de melodía se escuchaba y los chicos lo emplearon en hacer deferentes movimientos con unas latas de aerosol en mano sin perder el espíritu retador hasta el final.

_Bomb, bomb, Follow me, Los que tengan poder síganme_

_Bomb, bomb, Follow me, Na na na na rallara_

_Bomb, bomb, Follow me, todos vuélvanse uno y síganme_

_Bomb, bomb, Follow me, na na na na rallara_

_We got the power, I got the power_

_No te rindas ante ellos, no seas así, levanta tu cabeza_

_We got the power, Levántate contra ellos y lucha, No me mires con una cara angelical, todo es una mentira…_

Ya casi para el final de la canción invitaban a todos a la "rebelión" mientras continuaban con sus retadores movimientos hasta terminar en una toma cerrada con Hibari apareciendo dese atrás separando todo de un golpe quedando los cuatro juntos con el como líder después de haberlos liberado de la prisión que significaban las capsulas.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar una vez la canción terminó, el presidente aprobó al instante el número y casi de inmediato contacto a la prensa para comunicar el fecha del debut de X-Buner, todo había salido bien, al menos de momento.

Una vez los detalles de la presentación de X-Buner fueron dados, todos regresaron a la bes pues desde allí en adelante, las actividades de KHIN revolution estaban ligadas a la de los chicos, empezando por la entrevista que tendrían en dos días. Aquella noche Hibari se dedicó a dormir sin molestar a I-Pin y so, extrañamente, fue incómodo para la china ¿Se estaría volviendo masoquista? Los dos días pasaron casi volando y entre ensayos vestuarios y maquillaje, estaba ahora en un set de televisión junto a las chicas de KHIN revolution siendo entrevistados por la presentadora del programa. La propaganda hecha por el presidente desde que se acordó que ellos serían los miembros de X-Buner había sido abrumadora y, aun cuando el tema seria lanzado en el programa, el grupo ya contaba con varias fanáticas pues sus fotografías se habían "filtrado" y ahora Hibari estaba realmente irritado por el grito de las mujeres cada vez que él hablaba, definitivamente quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible, agradeciendo internamente el momento en que los invitaron al escenario, al fin terminaría la tortura.

La canción presentada durante el programa no tardó en hacerse un lugar entre los temas más populares del momento y al cabo de una semana en la que apenas habían tenido tiempo para respirar, el tema "Power" de X-Buner compartía el primer lugar junto con el tema "Sakura Rock" de KHIN revolution, y si Hibari pensaba que las cosas quedarían allí, estaba equivocado pues ahora no podía ni siquiera salir a comprar suministros porque era acechado por las "fanáticas" del grupo quienes lo habían colocado en el primer lugar de la encuesta "El Idol que quisiera como novio" definitivamente las cosas no podía ir peor…

-Pareces exhausto… -Dijo I-Pin sentándose junto al soldado que pasaba e rato cambiando canales en la televisión sin encontrar nada que ver- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Odio esto… -Respondió el soldado mientras se recostaba en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la china como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos- Esas herbívoras están completamente locas…

-No deberías hablar así de tus fans Hibari-san… -Regaño la china sonrojándose ligeramente al sentir la mirada del soldado sobre ella- E-ellas creen que eres atractivo…por eso te siguen…

-¿Y tú que piensas? –Cuestiono el soldado observando fijamente a la china- Dime ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

-B-bueno… yo… -Susurro la china sintiendo como su sonrojo aumentaba, en momentos como ese prefería que Hibari la molestara a tener que responder- Yo creo que… ¡Ya abrieron! –Exclamo de repente la china subiéndole el volumen al televisor-

-¿De qué halas? –Cuestiono el soldado al ver lo emocionada que parecía la china-

-¡Abrieron el nuevo parque de diversiones! –Dijo con entusiasmo mientras que Hibari no entendía el motivo de su alegría, solo había herbívoros corriendo de un lugar a otro ¿Qué tenía de bueno ese lugar? -

-¿Y? –Respondió el soldado con indiferencia seguido de un bostezo, necesitaba dormir un poco-

-Como que "Y" –Regaño la china con molestia- Dicen que será el parque más grande de la ciudad ¡Tenemos que ir! –Agrego mientras que Hibari se detenía al oír aquella peculiar palabra, había dicho "Tenemos"-

-No me gustan esos lugares –Contesto el soldado con los ojos cerrados- así que no…

-Entonces voy con Lambo –Dijo la china conociendo el carácter de Hibari-

-Ni lo sueñes –Replico el soldado incorporándose al instante- Primero muerto antes de que vayas con ese chico vaca

-¿Entonces si vienes? –Preguntó la china con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro-

-¿Cuándo quieres ir? –Dijo el soldado con resignación mientras que la china sonreía ampliamente-

-¡Mañana por la tarde! –Respondió la muchacha abrazando al soldado-

Hibari simplemente emitió un suspiro de resignación ante lo fácil que le resultaba a esa chica manipularlo, era bastante molesto para un carnívoro como el ser dominado de esa forma por una mujer, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella siempre saldría ganando y… un parque de diversiones no podía ser tan malo ¿Cierto?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso y ya sin más que decir, paso a retirarme, comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	11. Paseo

_¡Hola a todos! Empezare con una disculpa por la tardanza con respecto a este episodio, lo lamento, he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente y penas me queda tiempo para escribir pero aquí esta, contra viento y marea cruzando cielo, mar y tierra XD ya no los aburro más y paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de Encuentros predestinados_

_Cierto, __**Viridiana**__ Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por ser mi fan *0* quizá pueda escribir alguna historia de una pareja que quieras, depende si he visto el anime, así que no dudes en pedir algo si así lo deseas XD con respecto a la canción, se llama Power y es del grupo BAP el tema en realidad lo cantan seis chicos, pero la use por su letra y su ritmo ya que la letra es más o menos una pista de la historia de cada uno XD. Tamila Rawr A mí también me gustan los parques de diversiones *0* y si, aún queda historia por escribir así que tendrán que soportarme un poco más por aquí XD agradezco de corazón que sigas mi historia y si tienes alguna pareja en especial de la que quieras que escriba no dudes en decirlo si es que he visto el anime no dudare en escribir algo XD ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio._

_**Paseo**_

_Hibari simplemente emitió un suspiro de resignación ante lo fácil que le resultaba a esa chica manipularlo, era bastante molesto para un carnívoro como el ser dominado de esa forma por una mujer, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella siempre saldría ganando y… un parque de diversiones no podía ser tan malo ¿Cierto?_

El resto de la tarde se la paso molestando a la pequeña china en "castigo" por haberlo obligado a aceptar acompañarla al parque de diversiones, además de tenerla de almohada mientras dormía y para cuando despertó la noche ya había caído, dirigió la vista hacia ella con la intención de "acosarla" por un rato para divertirse con sus expresiones pero la encontró dormida y por una vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió sonreír libremente por breves momentos mientras deslizaba entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la china aprovechando que lo tenía suelto, esa niña en verdad había logrado sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido sin siquiera proponérselo, se levantó con cuidado de las piernas de la china y casi como si fuese a romperse la alzo en brazos para luego llevarla a su habitación, nunca era delicado con nada, es más, era bastante brusco con todo lo que hacía, pero con ella era distinto y mientras nadie más lo viese actuar así, las cosas estarían bien.

A la mañana siguiente I-Pin despertó en la comodidad de su cama y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al recordar como había llegado allí pues, aun cuando Hibari pensaba que dormía, ella estaba despierta y mantenía en su memoria la delicada forma en que la trato, por lo que no podía borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa, la misma que iba creciendo al recordar que tenía una cita con él en el parque de diversiones después del trabajo, definitivamente sería un gran día.

Hibari pudo notar lo emocionada que estaba I-pin durante todo el día a pesar del trabajo y no entendía como podía seguir tan radiante mientras que él estaba prácticamente molido, definitivamente prefería estar en el campo de batalla luchando a muerte, que estar rodeado de herbívoras que lo único que querían era arrancarle la ropa para hacer quien sabe que cosas con él, en pocas palabras, solo quería que el día terminase pronto aun cuando tenía que salir con la china al dichoso parque de diversiones, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero si ella se veía así de emocionado por algo tan sutil como eso, él tendría que sacrificarse.

Poco le falto para querer golpear al presidente de la compañía cuando la expresión de I-Pin decayó al oír sus palabras _"Lamento esto, pero los necesitan para un comercial esta noche y tendrán que ir"_ había dicho el sujeto, así que, la tan esperada visita al parque de diversiones no podría darse y eso había bastado para acabar con el buen estado de animo de su joven novia, demonios, solo a ese sujeto se le ocurre aceptar algo como un comercial de un momento a otro.

Para cuando terminaron de grabar eran ya casi las diez de la noche y toda esperanza de ir al parque de diversiones se había perdido pues estaban realmente cansados, más aun cuando el presidente los invito a cenar como disculpa por haberlos hecho trabajar de mas, Hibari pudo notar como I-Pin simplemente sonreía tratando de ocultar la decepción que sentía por no haber podido ir al parque de diversiones _"Quiero subir a la noria*, dicen que desde allí se ve toda la ciudad y quiero verla con Hibari-san,"_ había dicho la china con emoción mientras le contaba sobre las atracciones del dichoso parque, pero ahora ella no estaba sonriendo y eso le molestaba, demonios, ¿Porque es chica tenía que causarle tanto problemas?.

-Pasen por favor –Dijo el mozo del restaurante a los sien llegado mientras los llevaba a su mesa- En un momento les traerán su orden

-Sientes Hibari-san –Pidió el presidente al notar que el soldado aun permanecía de pie- Esto es para todos ustedes

-Nos vamos –Respondió Hibari tomando de la muñeca a la china haciendo que esta lo viera sorprendida- No me gustan estos lugares

-Hibari-san que… -Susurro la china sintiendo la mirada del soldado sobre ella, una de esas que dicen "cállate y sígueme"-

-No puede llevártela así –Replico Lambo que estaba allí como guarda espaldas- Si ella no quiere ir contigo no puedes obligarla a…

-Está bien Lambo –Dijo la china esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie- Me siento cansada así que volveré con Hibari-san

-Entonces yo también voy –Replicó el chico vaca mientras Hibari hacia uso de toda su paciencia para no mandarlo a volar con sus tonfas- No pienso dejarte en manos de ese tipo

-Si valoras tu vida te quedaras herbívoro –Amenazó Hibari siendo detenido por la china-

-Quédate Lambo, Hibari-san y yo estaremos bien –Dijo la china haciendo una ligera reverencia ante los presentes- Si nos disculpan, nos retiramos

Y sin más palabras de por medio Hibari se había llevado del restaurante a I-Pin, la misma que simplemente lo siguió pues pensaba que el debía estar realmente agotado debido a las actividades que tenían y a las que él no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, a pesar de que ya habían salido del restaurante seguían caminado y eso extraño a la pequeña china, más aun cuando se detuvieron frente a un estacionamiento cercano en el que poco después entraron, Hibari fue directamente a un punto en específico y allí había una motocicleta que respondió a la llave que el soldado tenía en su bolsillo y cuando quiso preguntar, una nueva mirada del soldado le dijo que no lo hiciera "Sube" fue lo único que dijo después de colocarle un casco en la cabeza y colocarse el suyo, I-Pin se sujetó fuertemente a la cintura del solado pues nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas cerrando los ojos apenas la motocicleta estuvo en marcha, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron andando pues no quiso abrir los ojos aferrándose con fuerza al soldado y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaban subiendo por la autopista a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, sintiendo luego como el motocicleta se detenía y un "baja" salía de boca del soldado después de frenar completamente, fue entonces cuando se fijó en donde estaban, era uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad desde donde podía verse absolutamente todo, convirtiendo el paisaje en un espectáculo de luces dada la hora que era, entonces sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza _"Quiero subir a la noria, dicen que desde allí se ve toda la ciudad y quiero verla con Hibari-san" _y ahora se encontraban allí, los dos solos observando un hermoso paisaje que se extendía hasta más allá de donde su ojos podían ver ¿Acaso Hibari la había traído allí por eso? ¿En verdad le había prestado atención a algo tan trivial? Y casi como si pudiese leer su mente, el hablo.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero liberarme del ruido de los herbívoros –Dijo el soldado sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- Dijiste que querías ver la ciudad y desde aquí puede apreciarse casi toda, sé que no es lo mismo pero…

-Es perfecto… -Susurro la china esbozando una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al soldado- Es simplemente perfecto porque estás aquí Hibari-san…

Y por segunda vez desde que comenzaron su "relación" si es que podía calificarse así, Hibari se permitió sonreír, devolvió muy a su manera el abrazo de la china apretándola con cierta brusquedad pero a ella poco o nada le importo lo tosco que él podía llegar a ser, para ella era suficiente estar allí con él y conocer cada más facetas de su carácter, como la de ahora, esa que se preocupaba por ella demostrándole lo importante que era para él, aun cuando no lo demostraba abiertamente, por ahora las cosas estaban bien así, era el primer paso para abrir la coraza en la que Hibari había encerrado su corazón, si, para I-Pin era la primera pared destruida para poder sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que el soldado había estado durante mucho tiempo.

Un ruido entre los arbustos del lugar capto la atención de Hibari y casi por instinto coloco a la china tras el para protegerla mientras buscaba la fuente del ruido, una pequeña ardilla salió de allí e I-Pin solo pudo reír ante la "paranoia" del soldado abrazándolo nuevamente, sin embargo, Hibari no parecía tranquilo desde aquel incidente, por lo que no se quedaron mucho tiempo allí a pesar de las quejas de la china por querer quedarse un poco más _"Vendremos luego o iremos al parque al que querías ir, dependerá de ti, pero nos vamos ahora"_ había dicho el soldado dando por terminada la conversación, para luego marcharse del lugar, el nunca había creído en aquello que la gente llamaba "Mal presentimiento" pero de momento, esa era la única forma que tenía para nombrar lo que sentía y no le agradaba para nada.

Para los miembros de Vongola fue una sorpresa ver a Hibari llegar con I-Pin después de ellos pues se suponía que habían regresado a la base antes, Lambo estuvo a punto de comenzar un problema, pero Reborn lo detuvo de un buen golpe en la cabeza y sin prestar mucha atención al alboroto, Hibari se fue a dormir al igual que I-Pin. Los días después de aquella noche pasaron rápidamente y si bien podían salir de vez en cuando, por petición de la china claro está, no tenían total libertad para hacerlo pues los periodistas siempre estaban acechando y los rumores de una "relación" entre ellos comenzaron a circular, cosa que podría resultar perjudicial para el soldado pues I-Pin era aún menor de edad, aunque eso no le importaba a mucho a Hibari, sin embargo, desde aquella noche en la que salieron, la sensación de preocupación en él era constante y más aún por el hecho de que Byakuran había estado demasiado quieto, casi como la clama que precede a una tormenta.

La vida de un Idol era bastante pesada y Hibari lo comprendería muy bien después de varios días de convertirse en uno, entre comerciales, sesiones fotográficas, presentaciones, entrevistas y demás, los días pasaron rápidamente y aquella tensa calma se mantenía, cosa que resultaba bastante preocupante para él, y más pronto de lo que hubiese pensado el fin de semana llego y con él, un ansiado descanso para todos, sin embargo, para Hibari el fin de semana no sería de descanso pues aun tenía la "promesa" de llevar a I-Pin al parque de diversiones y cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos la mañana del día domingo, supo que no tendría escapatoria.

I-Pin lucía una blusa de color purpura con unos shorts de color purpura un poco más claros que su blusa, una chaqueta negra, unas medias largas que le llegaban hasta el muslo, unos zapatos de tacón medio y el cabello recogido en una coleta además de unos lentes oscuros para evitar ser reconocida por el público, mientras que Hibari vestía su uniforme de guardaespaldas, es decir, un pantalón negro a juego con su camisa purpura, una corbata y su saco, una vestimenta totalmente formal, por lo que I-Pin lo miro de forma extraña según Hibari, quien sintió una escalofrío al notar como la china lo miraba, demonios, no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de I-Pin, pero prefería no averiguarlo, más aun cuando el idiota de Rokudo Mukuro estaba pasando por allí con Chrome Dokuro.

-¡Demasiado formal! –Regaño I-Pin al soldado frente a ella mientras que Mukuro reía siendo golpeado por Chrome- Vamos a un parque de diversiones Hibari-san, no vas a trabajar

-Oya, así que tienes una cita Kyoya-kun –Dijo el soldado con peinado de piña- Ya era hora…

-Cierra la boca herbívoro –Contesto Hibari con molestia dirigiendo luego la vista a la china- Solo tengo este tipo de ropa disponible además de mi uniforme militar –Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- Así que…

-¡Así que nos vamos de compras! –Exclamo la china sujetando el brazo del soldado-

-Exacto… –Contesto el soldado cayendo en cuanta luego de lo que había dicho la china- ¿He?

-Sera mejor irnos ahora –Dijo I-Pin sin prestar atención al soldado- Tenemos mucho que comprar para renovar tu guardarropa

-Buena suerte Kyoya –Replico Mukuro con burla al ver confusión por vez primera en el rostro del soldado- La necesitaras…

Y sin que pudiese objetar algo en su favor, Hibari fue sacado de la base Vongola por I-Pin, la misma que evito con maestría al chico vaca que los intercepto en la salida, enviándolo por su cartera olvidada en el comedor mientras ellos salían de la base dejándolo atrás.

Mukuro no pudo evitar burlarse de la situación a pesar de los regaños de Chrome, la misma que emitió una ligera sonrisa ante aquella situación sin poder evitarlo, pues durante el tiempo que habían estado en la base Vongola conviviendo con los soldados, había notado el cambio de Hibari Kyoya, quien comenzó siendo casi una maquina sin emociones y ahora era controlado fácilmente por I-Pin, tal vez él nunca lo aceptaría pero bastaba con verlo junto a la china para saber que sentía algo "herbívoro" por ella y ante estos pensamientos, Chrome no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, después de todo, hasta el hombre más frio podía albergar aquel cálido sentimiento llamado amor.

-Kyoya a cambiado mucho últimamente –Dijo Mukuro sentado en el sofá deslizando un brazo por los hombros de Chrome atrayéndola hacia él, casi como si adivinara lo que ella estaba pensando- Esa niña lo está cambiando

-¿Y eso es malo? –Cuestiono Chrome apoyada en el hombro del soldado-

-No lo sé… tal vez lo sea -Respondió el aludido con seriedad- Ella siempre sonríe cuando esta con él por lo que imagino que Kyoya no le ha contado lo que paso hace tres años –Explico captando la atención de la muchacha- Me pregunto si podrán seguir como hasta ahora después de que ella sepa lo que él hizo…

-¿Tan grave es? –Pregunto Chrome con interés pues no quería ver sufrir a la pequeña china-

-Él tiene las manos manchadas igual e incluso más que yo… -Respondió el aludido haciendo que la muchacha lo viera- Somos similares Nagi y no sé si esa niña pueda comprender un pasado como ese

-Pienso que podrá hacerlo –Dijo Chrome sujetando las mejillas de Mukuro entre sus manos- Ellas es bastante madura para su edad, además, si yo pude hacerlo…

-A diferencia de ella, tu sabias la clase de monstruo en la que me iba a convertir –Replico el soldado con seriedad cosa no muy común en el dada su burlesca personalidad- Esa niña no tiene idea de lo que Kyoya es capaz de hacer y cuando lo sepa…

-Hibari-san te preocupa después de todo –Dijo la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa-

-No sé de qué hablas –Replico el soldado poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose luego a la cocina- Voy por algo de beber ¿Quieres algo?

-Yo también voy –Dijo la muchacha aferrándose al brazo del soldado-

Mukuro simplemente asintió emitiendo una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Chrome, era realmente irónica la situación si es que lo pensaba detenidamente, pues la primera vez que la vio no pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

Nagi era la hija de uno de los más acaudalados empresarios en el ámbito medico de del país siendo uno de los socios principales de las empresas de Byakuran, por lo que sus negocios no eran del todo legales, especialmente cuando de "medicina" se trataba, pues al tener conocimiento de las llamas de última voluntad comenzaron a experimentar con los niños que eran poseedores de aquella particularidad, entre ellos estuvo el, Rokudo Mukuro, un chico italiano que por azares del destino termino en Japón junto a sus padres, los cuales murieron en un accidente y así termino en manos del padre de Chrome. Convertido en una rata de laboratorio sin voz ni voto, totalmente aislado y con apenas el alimento suficiente para poder sobrevivir, decidió escapar del lugar y aquel extraño ojo que le habían implantado durante los experimentos le sirvió para su cometido, acabo con los médicos y logro escapar de la "prisión" junto a unos niños que había encontrando en el camino, Ken y Chikusa, los mismos que se quedaron en Kokuyo cuando él se unió a Vongola. Poco después de su "fuga" había decidido tomar venganza contra el sujeto responsable de los experimentos y fue entonces cuando supo de la existencia de Nagi, la hija del responsable de todo por lo que opto por acercarse ella y usarla para llegar hasta el, manipularla e incluso matarla de ser necesario, pero poco a poco esa solitaria niña termino calando hondo en el corazón que creyó perdido y para cuando se percató de la situación, ya era demasiado tarde pues era incapaz de hacerle daño. Fue por esas fechas, cuando tenía 15 años que Vongola aprecio y le dio la oportunidad además de los medios suficientes para vengarse del sujeto pues estaba involucrado con Byakuran, a cambio de que él se convirtiese en un soldado a las órdenes del escuadrón, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y termino aceptando aun siendo consciente de que, después de haber acabado con el padre de Nagi, ella no querría saber más de él. Recordaba aun el rostro de Nagi cuando le dijo que se marcharía, esa tarde ella había llorado como nunca antes y el simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, observando por última vez a la chica diciéndole antes de marcharse la verdadera razón por la que se acercó a ella y lo que haría una vez ingresara a Vongola, recordaba que ella se mantuvo inmóvil después de aquella confesión y cuando el auto que lo llevaría fuera del pueblo llego, ella sujeto su brazo con fuerza y sin decir nada, le había robado un beso.

-¡Yo sabía lo que mi padre hacia pero no podía hacer nada! –Exclamo aquella tarde mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas- S-sé que… que es malo y…

-Acabare con él, Nagi –Dijo con seriedad aquel día- ¿Crees que serás capaz de estar conmigo después de eso?

-Si… -Respondió la muchacha sorprendiendo al muchacho frente a ella- M-Mukuro-sama es lo único que tengo… no importa si me usaste, no importa lo que vayas a hacer ahora, yo… yo solo…

-Me marchare hoy Nagi y volveré cuando todo esto haya terminado –Dijo el muchacho sujetando las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos- Si estas dispuesta a seguir conmigo después de saber todo lo que habré hecho hasta entonces, te llevare conmigo…

Y sin esperar una respuesta la había besado aquella tarde para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, escuchando las palabras que ella dijo en un susurro _"No importa lo que hagas, iré contigo" _había dicho la muchacha y hoy, diez años después el caprichoso destino los había reunido antes de tiempo, pero de alguna extraña forma eso lo hacía feliz, pues tal y como ella dijo aquella tarde, aún después de todo lo que hizo, ella había elegido quedarse con él.

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante ese pensamiento y aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor abrazo a Chrome quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la repentina acción pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó envolver por aquella calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del soldado y cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que habían pasado los últimos años al estar separados, Mukuro era un hombre bastante difícil pero ella había logrado calar en su corazón y de repente la imagen de la pequeña china cruzo por su mente al penar en hombre difíciles, mientras una pregunta surgía en su cabeza ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a I-Pin en su cita?

Hibari no entienda porque a las mujeres les gustaba ir de compras, es decir, era probarse una y otra prenda que en la mayoría de los casos no iban a comprar pero ahí estaba junto a i-Pin entrando a la sección de caballeros de una tienda de ropa local bajo la mirada curiosa de las encargadas, las mismas que no tardaron en reconocerlos y gracias al carisma de I-Pin mantuvieron en secreto su presencia allí pues de ser por él las hubiese noqueado con buen golpe de sus tonfas, el caso era que ahora estaba siendo usado como maniquí personal de I-Pin pues lo tenía probándose una y otra ropa diferente llevándolo al límite de su paciencia, más aun al sentir la mirada curiosa de las encargadas que daban el visto bueno a sus vestimentas, que iba desde pantalones simples hasta collares que complementaban la ropa, demonios, quería salir de allí ya mismo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando I-Pin aprobó la ropa que tenía puesta en ese momento, Unos pantalones negros con cadena que colgaban de la cintura al bolsillo, un polo manga corta del mismo color que el pantalón, una camisa color purpura claro abierta sobre el polo y una chaqueta negra a juego con el pantalón, además de un collar con forma de colmillo que pendía de su cuello y unos lentes oscuros para evitar que la gente lo reconociera en el parque, las empleadas le tomaron un par de fotografías e I-Pin sonrió ampliamente ante su "obra" debía admitir que no se veía mal, pero por ahora, solo quería salir de allí.

Su billetera sufrió un buen daño al tener que ir a pagar por las prendas pues I-Pin había querido renovar completamente su guardarropa y lo obligo a llevar casi todo lo que se había probado, y eso que aún faltaba ir al parque de diversiones…

La pequeña china precia maravillada con los juegos del lugar arrastrándolo a casi todos, pasando por las sillas voladoras, la montaña rusa, los autos de carrera y un largo etc. Además de comer todos los dulces que encontraba en el camino, logrando sorprenderlo pues ella no parecía sentir el más mínimo mareo después de bajar de los juegos aun cuando había comido antes de subir. El día fue bastante "tranquilo" para ellos, pero Hibari no podía quitarse la incómoda sensación de que alguien los seguía, pero I-Pin parecía no notarlo, tal vez si se estaba volviendo paranoico o quizá, algunos curiosos habían podido reconocerlos y por eso los veían así, y esperando que fueran algunas de esas razones, siguió con su "cita".

Para cuando I-Pin se percató de la hora ya casi había anochecido y pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para subir a la Noria, así que, con la mejor de sus caras de cachorro abandonado, le pidió a Hibari subir con ella y el, tan débil con ella como solía ser, termino aceptando y poco después estaban solos en la parte más alta del juego observando desde allí a toda la ciudad siendo iluminada por el atardecer, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca pues estaba realmente cansado pero eso no impido que en su rostro se dibujara una casi imperceptible sonrisa al notar la emoción de I-Pin al ver todo desde lo alto, deslizo un brazo por los hombros femeninos y la atrajo hacia su pecho causando el sonrojo de ella pero no se apartó, al contrario, la pequeña china se aferró al pecho del soldado y un "gracias" salió de su boca mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del soldado, definitivamente ese había sido un gran día.

Cuando les tocó el turno de bajar de la Noria ya había oscurecido por lo que decidieron volver a casa, sin embargo, apenas dieron unos pasos lejos de aquel juego, Hibari pudo notar algo extraño en el ambiente, no sabía que era pero estaba inquieto, fue entonces cuando pudo ver a algunos sujetos con armas en la cintura y aquel mal presentimiento creció, por lo que busco sacar lo más pronto posible de allí a I-Pin.

La china no supo muy bien por qué pero Hibari prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hasta la salida del lugar, sin embargo, poco después notaria el motivo de su inquietud al ver a algunos hombres en una actitud sospechosa mientras portaban armas, camino también a paso acelerado pero en un determinado momento los hombres comenzaron a acercarse a ellos y un primer disparo fue lanzado en su contra, siendo esquivado por las inseparables tonfas del su guardaespaldas, el mismo que quedo le ordeno a la china ocultarse detrás de una pequeña barricada que pertenecía a un juego seguida de él, mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro desesperada y confundida por el tiroteo que se armó de pronto.

Hibari sabía que la situación era mala, solo tenía sus tonfas y una sola arma a la mano, no podrían aguantar mucho con eso y tampoco podía dejar a I-Pin sola, por lo que decidió llamar a la base por refuerzos, poco después él estaba protegiendo como podía a la china con las escasas municiones que tenía hasta la llegada de los refuerzos, pero para desgracia suya se le terminaron las balas y ahora solo le quedaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo "Quédate aquí y no salgas" había dicho a la china quien vio con temor como el salía y se enfrentaba contra los sujetos que fueron desarmados rápidamente por Hibari, sin embargo, algo le resultó bastante extraño, esos sujetos no estaban organizados, no parecían ser matones de Byakuran, entonces… ¿Quién rayos eran? Le restó importancia a aquella pregunta y acabó con los sujetos desarmados mientras otros que portaban katanas y algunos bates lo rodeaban, lucho contra los enemigos quienes iban creciendo en número y ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían, poco después escuchó un ruido proveniente del lugar donde había dejado a I-Pin y vio como ella golpeaba a algunos sujetos que habían ido a atacarla, llegando luego hasta él dispuesta a luchar también, después de todo, ella sabía artes marciales y no se iba a quedar quieta viendo como lastimaban a Hibari, una ligera sonrisa escapo de boca del soldado y sin decir más palabra se lanzó al ataque seguido de la china, pronto el número de rivales fue reducido considerablemente, y los pocos que quedaban comenzaban a huir pero en medio de la confusión la había perdido de vista por lo que se distrajo al buscarla. I-Pin pudo notar como uno de los caídos sacaba un arma y prácticamente inconsciente apuntaba al soldado, sus pies se movieron casi con vida propia y después de que un "Hibari-san" saliera de su boca, se oyó el sonido de un arma dispararse seguido de un cuerpo golpear contra el suelo, después, solo silencio…

Lambo estaba realmente furioso pues I-Pin lo había engañado para salir con el idiota de Hibari, se había pasado casi todo el día molesto por eso y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir para no pensar más, la llamada de Reborn lo alerto al instante y casi como si cupiera de quien se trataba, acudió al llamado y entonces lo supo, Hibari e I-Pin estaban bajo ataque y necesitaban apoyo. Rápidamente los soldados además de Shamal por si habían heridos, se dirigieron al lugar y para cuando llegaron, había gente corriendo de un lado a otro en total confusión, varios heridos y algunos muertos, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Lambo era I-Pin por lo que se dedicó a buscarla, encontrándola luchando en medio de la confusión a unos pasos de distancia de Hibari, corrió hacia ellos pero lo sus pies se congelaron y su respiración se detuvo al ver lo que sucedió, un sujeto iba a disparar a Hibari e I-Pin al darse cuenta de ello lo llamo fuertemente mientras se interponía entre el soldado y el atacante recibiendo el impacto en el pecho, no… eso no podía estar pasando… I-Pin no…

Hibari sintió que todo lo demás dejo de existir cuando vio a I-Pin caer pesadamente contra el suelo después de recibir una bala que era para él, sus pies se movieron de manera inconsciente y pronto estuvo a su lado, cayo de rodillas al suelo y su primera reacción fue tocar sus mejillas, sacudirla ligeramente como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no despertó, Lambo y los otros llegaron al instante a su lado y la frase "_No respira" _fue la que hizo que la realidad le llegara de golpe y casi como si de un demonio se tratara arremetió contra el sujeto que había disparado, lo golpeo una y otra vez con los puños casi de manera inconsciente mientras I-Pin era reanimada por Shamal en el interior de la camioneta acondicionada para ese tipo de situaciones.

Hibari golpeo una vez tras otra la sujeto hasta que fue detenido por Dino que lo sujeto por la espalda mientras el trataba de zafarse, quería matar a ese sujeto y nadie iba impedirlo, sin embargo, las palabras que el sujeto casi inconsciente dijo bastaron para detenerlo.

-E-es solo… el principio… Hibari Kyoya… -Había dicho con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- T-tu… tu mataste a… a nuestros… hijos… nuestra familia… -Agrego mientras Hibari ensanchaba los ojos y sus pupilas se contraían por la sorpresa- E-es… nuestra… venganza…

Y sin decir más, el sujeto cayo inconsciente mientras que Dino sentía como Hibari se zafaba de su agarre y se alejaba del lugar, cerró los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía por ser inútil ante la situación y permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso a la base al igual que Hibari quien se mantenía alejad de la china que apenas respiraba.

Al llegar a la base las chicas rompieron en llanto al saber que I-Pin se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, decidiendo no separarse de ella mientras Hibari la observa en silencio, culpándose a sí mismo de lo ocurrido, todo era culpa suya, se suponía que iba a protegerla pero todo había resultado al revés, ella lo había protegido de un enemigo que ella ni siquiera concia y todo por su pasado.

Lambo permanecía en silencio observando a I-Pin culpándose a si mismo por no haber estado allí para protegerla, pero más aún, culpando Hibari pues I-pin estaba pagando las consecuencias de algo que solo era responsabilidad de Hibari, pero no, él estaba allí, sano y salvo mientras que I-Pin se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por proteger a un bastardo como el, ¡No era justo!

-Vete… -Susurro Lambo a Hibari ante la sorpresa de los presentes- No tienes nada que hacer aquí bastardo ¡Vete!

-¡Lambo! –Regaño Tsuna ante la actitud del más joven de los miembros de Vongola-

-¡Es su culpa que I-Pin este así! –Exclamo el chico vaca enfrentando a Hibari- ¡Si ella no te hubiese conocido estaría bien! ¡Eres lo peor que pudo pasarle!

-Cálmate Lambo –Dijo Dino tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente- Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso

-¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! –Refuto el soldado señalando a Hibari- ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Querían vengarse de ti, por eso atacaron a I-Pin! –Agrego mientras Hibari permanecía en silencio- ¡Todo sería mejor para ella si estuvieras muerto!

-¡Basta Lambo! –Exclamo Tsuna ante las palabras del chico vaca- Es suficiente, no tienes porque…

-Kyoya… -Susurró Dino interrumpiendo a Tsuna al notar como Hibari se marchaba sin decir nada-

Y nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra después de eso, simplemente vieron con reproche al chico vaca mientras este solo desviaba la mirada, el había dicho solo la verdad así que no arrepentía de ello, Hibari Kyoya era una asesino y el único responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Hibari descargo toda su frustración contra un saco de Box que había en la sala de prácticas golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta romperlo, estaba enfadado pero no con el chico vaca, por muy extraño que parezca, en realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo pues ese estúpido novato tenía razón, todo era culpa suya y era precisamente por lo que esas palabras le dolieron, pues de no haberse involucrado con ella, I-Pin aun estaría a salvo.

Cero los puños con fuerza y después de rosear su cabeza con una botella de agua inhaló profundo tratando de relajar sus cuerpo mientras tomaba una firme decisión, si I-Pin lograba salvarse él… él se alejaría de ella pues eso era lo mejor para todos…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bienvenido XD en fin, tengo algo de prisa así que paso a retirarme ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Una consulta para todos los lectores ¿Quisieran que incluyese un lemon en esta historia? Es decir… no soy buena para eso per hare mi mejor esfuerzo si quieren que lo haga, así que… opinen para saber si debo escribirlo XD_


	12. Separaciones

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado esta semana? espero que bien XD bueno pues, aquí vengo de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de __**Encuentros predestinados**__ y ya sin echarles tanto rollo porque sé que aburre, ahí les dejo este nuevo episodio._

_Cierto, los agradecimientos *0* Tamila Rawr Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias Hibapinescas XD por ahí tengo otra idea rondando para una historia sobre esta parejita pero quiero terminar este fic primero XD y… no le tengo ninguna mala a I-Pin pero no sé por qué siempre termino poniéndola en el hospital u_uU en fin… la propuesta del fic sigue en pie, no dude en pedir alguna historia XD Viridiana Un agrado tenerte por aquí comentando como siempre XD espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y con respecto a lo que hizo Kyoya… pues se revelara en este capítulo XD y que bueno que te gusto la historia que pediste, no sabía si me había quedado bien, era la primera vez que escribía una historia de ese par 0/0 en fin, espero que disfruten de este nuevo episodio y sin más ahí se los dejo. _

_**Separaciones**_

_Cerro los puños con fuerza y después de rosear su cabeza con una botella de agua inhaló profundo tratando de relajar sus cuerpo mientras tomaba una firme decisión, si I-Pin lograba salvarse él… él se alejaría de ella pues eso era lo mejor para todos…_

El resto de la noche fue bastante difícil para todos pues no había novedades del estado de I-Pin y fue solo a la mañana del segundo día que pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando Shamal dio la noticia de que estaba fuera de peligro, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que recuperara la conciencia por lo que el tenso ambiente de había disipado, sin embargo, lo que preocupaba Reborn era el hecho de que Hibari no había vuelto a aparecer por allí desde aquella discusión con Lambo, si tan solo esos sujetos no hubiesen aparecido todo hubiese marchado bien y Hibari podría haber recobrado sus recuerdos, pero ahora las cosas parecían complicarse más.

Cuando supo que ella estaba fuera de peligro, su primera reacción fue ir a verla pero pronto recordó que no debía estar cerca de ella si es que quería protegerla, por su bien debía mantenerse lejos y así ella no se vería involucrada en las consecuencias que llevaban consigo las acciones de su pasado; una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en lo irónica que resultaba la situación pues hace un par de semanas atrás no le hubiese importado lo que sucediese con ella y simplemente se habría centrado en cumplir su misión sin estúpidos sentimientos de por medio, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo y enterrar sus memorias con tal de protegerla de los enemigos que el mismo se había ganado.

Era ya de noche cuando decidió ir a verla aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, entro con paso sigiloso a la habitación y se mantuvo de pie junto a la cama en la que descansaba, la observo por breves momentos y gracias a ello pudo oír lo que susurraba entre sueños "Hibari-san" había dicho y aquello no hizo más que causar su frustración, demonios, tal vez si no hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos dejarla sería más fácil. Cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de no perder el control y sin decir nada se acercó a ella depositando luego un ligero beso en los labios de la china, noto como ella se removió en la cama y sin querer tentar más a su suerte se apartó de su lado observándola brevemente para después dejar junto a su almohada una pequeña pulsera que compro durante su cita que hacía juego con el collar que le dio años atrás susurrando un "Se feliz" esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa y sin esperar más salió con paso rápido de la habitación, ahora solo quedaba algo por hacer.

Cuando Reborn vio a Hibari en su oficina, de pie frente a él con una seria expresión en el rostro, supo que nada bueno vendría y al parecer Dino supuso lo mismo pues la preocupada mirada que le dirigió así se lo indico.

-Es extraño que vengas a mi oficina –Dijo Reborn tratando de no mostrar preocupación- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me retiro de la misión –Contesto Hibari causando la sorpresa de los presentes- No seré más el guardaespaldas de esa herbívora

-No puedes hacer algo como eso –Replico Reborn ante las palabras del soldado- Tus ordenes son proteger a I-Pin durante el tiempo que dure el caso de Byakuran, además, ahora formas parte de X-Buner, eres el líder del grupo, no puedes retirarte

-Tendrás problemas con nuestros superiores si no acatas las ordenes –Dijo Dino tratando de convencer al pelinegro que no se alejase de la china- no puedes simplemente renunciar Kyoya

-Tomare la responsabilidad –Contesto el aludido sin inmutarse por las palabras de sus superiores-

-No puedo retirarte de la misión, lo único que puedo concederte es un cambio –Refuto el mayor con seriedad captando la atención del soldado- Dejarías de ser el guardaespaldas de I-Pin y pasarías a cuidar de Miura Haru, Yamamoto tomaría tu lugar

-Espera Reborn –Replico Dino ante las palabras del mayor- Si haces eso ellos no…

-De acuerdo –Contesto el pelinegro sin inmutarse por su decisión- Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir –Agrego para luego dirigirse a la salida-

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto Reborn haciendo que el soldado se detuviese antes de salir- No tienes que alejarte de ella solo por lo que sucedió, aun podrías...

-Estoy cumpliendo con la misión –Replico Hibari antes de seguir su camino- Me alejo para protegerla

Y sin más palabras de por medio salió del lugar dejando tras el a un sorprendido Dino que lo miraba con extrañeza al igual que Reborn, ese no era el mismo Hibari que había trabajado para Vongola los últimos años, él jamás hubiese renunciado a un trabajo para proteger a alguien, fue entonces que Reborn pudo confirmar sus sospechas, Hibari había recobrado la memoria e I-Pin formaba parte de aquel pasado olvidado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Cuestionó Dino una vez Hibari se fue- Si los separas ahora Kyoya no podrá…

-Es la única opción que tenía –Respondió el aludido- ¿Acaso no lo viste? Hibari estaba dispuesto a abandonar la misión si lo dejaba con I-Pin

-¡Demonios! –Exclamo Dino golpeando sonoramente una de las paredes de la habitación- Si esos tipos no hubiesen aparecido…

-No haces nada con exaltarte Dino, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la situación actual –Replico el mayor con seriedad- El sujeto que atrapamos durante el incidente despertó hace poco, debemos interrogarlo y saber exactamente la razón del atentado

-Ellos dijeron que era por venganza contra Kyoya –Contesto Dino tratando de pensar con cabeza fría- ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

-Pasan los años y sigues siendo un idiota –Regaño el mayor con severidad- Muchos de esos tipos ni siquiera se conocían ¿Cómo planeas un ataque a gran escala sin conocer a tus cómplices? –Cuestiono haciendo que Dino comprendiera lo que quería decir- Alguien más debió organizarlos y que mejor forma de realizar un ataque de esa magnitud que reunir a las víctimas del incidente de hace tres años, cualquiera llegaría la misma conclusión que tú, una simple venganza contra Hibari pero fácilmente esto podría ser un plan para despistarnos y solo puedo pensar en un persona con la capacidad y los medios suficientes para realizar esto

-Byakuran… -Susurro Dino cayendo en cuenta de la situación- ¿Crees que los manipulo para llegar a I-Pin?

-No lo sé… -Contesto Reborn con expresión pensativa- En todo caso, si él está detrás de todo esto… ¿Por qué justamente ella?

-Quizá aprovecho el pasado de Kyoya y por eso la eligió primero ¿No crees? –Pregunto el rubio-

-¿Y si lo está provocando? –Dijo Reborn captando la atención de Cavallone- Byakuran siempre se mueve cautelosamente y este atentado es demasiado sospechoso, parece que nos estuviese retando, especialmente a Hibari, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… Kyoya es el soldado más fuerte después de Tsuna y a diferencia de él, posee un instinto casi asesino para pelear –Respondió Cavallone tratando de encontrarle sentido al asunto- Tal vez quiera eliminarlo primero para que no sea una amenaza

-Quizá… -Dijo el mayor no muy convencido de esa teoría- En fin… eso ya lo veremos mañana, ahora descansa Dino, no quiero que eses dormido en el interrogatorio de mañana

Cavallone simplemente asintió y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a Reborn en el interior de la misma quien opto por recostarse contra el respaldo de su silla mientras un ligero suspiro escapaba de su boca, la situación era bastante extraña para el pus conocía el modo de actuar de Byakuran y el no atacaría de forma tan imprudente a alguien como Hibari, era como si quisiera provocarlo atacando el único punto débil que tenía, pero ¿Por qué Hibari? El líder era Tsuna, quien tenía el poder suficiente para destruirlo era su tonto alumno, entonces… ¿Por qué atacaba a Hibari? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca ante el vano intento de comprender el extraño proceder de Byakuran, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en la situación por lo que restaba de la noche y descansar, ya después podría entender mejor la situación cuando interrogase al sujeto que tenían bajo custodia.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el comedor de la base por petición de Reborn, exceptuando a I-Pin que permanecía en su habitación totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía, las chicas de KHIN revolution conversaban entre ellas sobre las actividades que realizarían una vez que I-Pin estuviese en condiciones de trabajar y creyeron conveniente consultarlo con los chicos de X-Buner, pero al dirigir la vista hacia ellos, notaron cierta tensión en el ambiente, especialmente de parte de Reborn, Dino y Hibari, que conversaban con Yamamoto, algo parecía ir no muy bien y pronto confirmarían sus sospechas al oír las palabras de Reborn.

-Ya que estamos todo aquí quiero informarle s de algunos cambios que se realizaran con respecto a los guardaespaldas –Explico Reborn mientras Hibari permanecía en silencio sin siquiera inmutarse por la palabras de su superior- A partir de hoy Hibari se convertirá en el guardaespaldas de Haru y Yamamoto pasara a ser parte de la escolta de I-Pin

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Haru con sorpresa, no es que odiara a Hibari pero ya se había acostumbrado a sus guardaespaldas, además, I-Pin parecía feliz con él- ¿Es por lo que paso con I-Pin-chan?

-No podemos revelar los detalles –Contesto Reborn sin querer revelar la petición de Hibari- Simplemente limítense a cumplir las nuevas órdenes, por favor

-Pero… I-Pin-chan… -Susurró Chrome al pensar en lo que diría la china cuando supiese del cambio-

-Hibari no fue capaz de protegerla –Replico Lambo captando la atención de los presentes- Si yo estuviese en su lugar ni siquiera continuaría con la misión, después de todo, un asesino siempre será uno, jamás podrá proteger a alguien

-Basta Lambo –Replico Tsuna tratando de que la situación no pasara a mayores pues si Hibari reaccionaba de mala manera ante las provocaciones del chico vaca sería peligroso- Ya ha sido suficiente de ese tema

-Che… no digan que no se los advertí –Dijo el aludido saliendo de la habitación- Si hay más heridos será culpa suya, alguien que solo vive para pelear no puede… -Agrego deteniéndose con el tiempo justo para esquivar el golpe de un objeto contra su cabeza- Pero que…

-Cierra la boca herbívoro –Amenazo Hibari con una fría mirada, esa que hace tiempo los miembros de Vongola no veían, mientras observaban con sorpresa una de las tonfas del soldado clavada en la pared-

-¡En que rayos estas pensado!–Exclamo Lambo con nerviosismo al pensar en cómo habría quedado su cabeza si ese golpe lo hubiese alcanzado- ¡Casi me matas!

-¿Y que hay con eso? –Cuestiono Hibari sin cambiar aquella frialdad en sus ojos- Soy un asesino después de todo

Un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación después de aquellas palabras, Lambo se quedó quieto sin poder moverse siquiera mientras veía como Hibari caminaba hacia el en medio de una inquietante tranquilidad, un frio sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla cuando lo sintió a solo unos pasos de él, notando también como su respiración se detuvo al momento en que Hibari poso su intimidante mirada sobre su persona al sacar la tonfa de la pared, respirando luego con normalidad una vez que el soldado se marchó, demonios… ese tipo en verdad había logrado asustarlo como nunca antes.

-Eso te enseñara a no provocarlo –Regaño Tsuna al menor- Sabes cómo es Hibari-san, agradece que saliste en una pieza Lambo

-Vaca estúpida –Dijo Gokudera con molestia ocultando su preocupación por el menor- A ver si así aprendes

-¡A quien llamas estúpido, Bakadera! –Replico lambo a la defensiva-

-Cálmense chicos… -Sugirió Yamamoto con tranquilidad tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente- Lo mejor será no volver a tocar ese tema

-Yamamoto tiene razón –Dijo Cavallone con seriedad- No se volverá a mencionar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario

-Eso era todo lo que teníamos que decir –Informo Reborn a los presentes dando por terminada la reunión- De momento todos pueden irse, excepto tu Dino, aun debemos realizar el interrogatorio –Agrego refiriéndose al rubio quien asintió ligeramente- Con permiso

Y sin más palabras de por medio cada quien salió de la habitación, exceptuando Chrome que pensaba en lo extraña de la situación y en el "Incidente de hace tres años" del que todos hablaban con cierta incomodidad pero nadie decía exactamente que era, Mukuro pudo notar como Nagi se quedaba atrás con expresión confundida, por lo que se acercó a ella quien se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir su presencia tras ella pues estaba concentrada en sus cavilaciones y de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez él podría decirle algo sobre aquel misterioso suceso así que nada perdía con preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede Nagi? –Cuestiono el soldado a la pensativa chica- ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

-El incidente del que todos hablan… -Respondió la aludida posando la vista en el- ¿Qué paso exactamente? ¿Por qué Lambo-kun dice que Hibari-san es un asesino?

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos exactamente lo que paso –Respondió Mukuro con seria expresión- Pero si realmente quieres saber puedo contrate lo que se

Chrome simplemente asintió y después de sentarse junto a Mukuro en una par de sillas del comedor, el soldado comenzó con su relato, contando una historia que incluso a Nagi se le hizo difícil de creer aun siendo Hibari el protagonista.

Fue casi al medio día que I-Pin despertó de su sueño y lo primero que busco con la mirada fue la Hibari pero lo único que encontró fue silencio y un extraño objeto bajo su almohada, lo observo por breves momentos notando que era una pulsera que hacia juego con su collar y solo el nombre de Hibari resonó en su mente, pero… ¿Por qué no estaba allí con ella? Y casi como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, Bianchi respondió a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Si buscas a Hibari está trabajando –Dijo la representante captando la atención de la china-

-¿Trabajando? –Cuestiono la china con extrañeza pues Hibari era su guardaespaldas y si ella no salía, el no debería estar trabajando- Pero ¿Cómo? Si yo no…

-Sobre eso… han habido cambios I-Pin –Respondió la representante sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de la china- Hibari ha dejado de ser tu guardaespaldas, a partir de hoy, Yamamoto tomara su lugar

-¡Por que! –Exclamo I-Pin incorporándose de golpe, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la herida- ¿E-es por lo que paso? ¡Hibari-san no tuvo la culpa! Fui yo quien…

-Reborn no dio detalles sobre el cambio –Dijo la representante ayudándola a acomodarse nuevamente- Simplemente dijo que Yamamoto seria tu guardaespaldas, pero… Hibari estaba muy extraño… -Agrego al recordar la mirada del soldado y la forma en que ataco a Lambo- Su mirada… su mirada era como la de antes, totalmente vacía…

-Quiero verlo… -Susurro I-Pin aferrándose a los bordes de la sabana que la cubría- ¿Crees que vengo hoy?

-El… él no ha venido a verte I-Pin –Contesto la mujer desviando ligeramente la mirada- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes Bianchi-san, seguro ha estado ocupado –Respondió la muchacha forzando una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su desconcierto- Ahora que es una celebridad debe tener muchos pendientes

-Si… eso debe ser… -Dijo la mujer sin mencionar el hecho de que X-Buner había cesado sus actividades hasta que ella se recuperase- No quiero dejarte sola I-Pin, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender, descansa y recupérate pronto ¿Si?

I-Pin simplemente asintió esbozando una sonrisa hasta que Bianchi se fue, sonrisa que se borró al instante una vez estuvo sola, ella no era tonta y sabía que Bianchi le había seguido el juego pues podía notar por la expresión de su rostro que mentía, seguramente X-Buner no había tenido trabajo los últimos días pues sus actividades estaban estrictamente ligadas a KHIN revolution, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hibari no venía a verla? No… él tenía que haber venido pues de lo contrario no había forma de que la pulsera que ahora apretaba en sus manos hubiese llegado allí, lo único que podía pensar era que el venia en las noches, cuando ya nadie estaba despierto, por lo que decidió esperarlo, pero esa noche y las tres que le siguieron a esa, él no llego.

Pronto dos semanas pasaron desde aquel atentado y la recuperación de I-Pin fue bastante favorable, por lo que le permitían salir y realizar algunas actividades que no conllevasen esfuerzo, así que dar conciertos o algo similar estaba prohibido, aunque una sesión fotográfica por la temporada de Halloween no estaba en esa lista, por lo que ahora se dirigía al estudio en el que grabarían junto a X-Buner. Durante el camino trato de acercarse a Hibari, pero el parecía no notar su presencia tal y como cuando se conocieron, incluso peor pues ahora ni siquiera la miraba como un bicho, simplemente pasaba de ella y centraba su atención en cuidar de Haru, no es que estuviese celosa ni nada… bueno… tal vez un poco, pero eso era lo de menos, el hecho era que Hibari se había alejado completamente de ella y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

El tema del comercial eran los vampiros que eran "interpretados" por X-Buner, quienes tendrían que posar junto a las chicas de KHIN revolution, todo en parejas, siendo la primera Mukuro y Chrome, seguidos de Gokudera y Haru, además de Yamamoto y Kyoko, dejando al final a una nerviosa I-Pin que no sabía que decir pues Hibari ni siquiera la miraba, simplemente mantenía la vista sobre Haru con su inmutable expresión ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en camerinos siendo maquillada para la sesión después de colocarse el vestuario. Una vez estuvieron listas, las chicas se reunieron con los integrantes de X-Buner y casi inmediatamente un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas, especialmente las de I-Pin pues no esperaba que Hibari luciera así con ese traje.

Los chicos de X-Buner vestían trajes negros casi en su totalidad salvo por sus camisas blancas y unos lentes de contacto de color rojo, siendo Hibari quien destacase más pues era el líder del grupo. El soldado vestía una capa negra sobre sus hombros con el cuello levantado, además de su camisa blanca semi abierta que permitía ver su pálida piel, el cabello ligeramente alborotado y unos lentes de contacto rojos que parecían brillar con el efecto de la luz, además de unos colmillos, casi un auténtico vampiro.

I-Pin no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo pues para cuando fue consiente del tiempo, ya los estaban llamando para la sesión y ya los otros habían terminado con las suyas, sintió su cuerpo tensarse completamente cuando vio el escenario preparado pues era una cama con sábanas rojas en medio de una habitación de aspecto medieval ¡En que momento habían preparado eso! Estaba nerviosa y fue peor aun cuando oyó la voz grave de Hibari "vamos" había dicho y con solo oír esa pequeña palabra, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

La mayoría de escenas para las fotografías se centraban en la "mordedura" con la que el vampiro convertía a la inocente doncella en vampiresa y eso solo hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de I-Pin aumentara pues a su mente venían insistentemente los momentos en los que Hibari la acosaba marcando fuertemente su cuello. Comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con sus dedos tratando de mermar su nerviosismo hasta el momento en que el director de fotografía les indicó comenzar, en ese momento su corazón se detuvo pues la intensa mirada de Hibari se posó sobre ella y casi como si fuese un vampiro de verdad, la hipnotizó completamente, sintió luego las manos del soldado deslizarse suavemente por sus brazos sin dejar de mirarla haciendo que olvidase completamente el flash de la cámara que en ese momento los iluminaba.

Hibari simplemente observaba a la mujer frente a él detallando su rostro mientras maldecía internamente a quien quiera que estuviese a cargo del vestuario pues I-Pin llevaba un vestido blando holgado semitransparente de tirantes como única prenda con el cabellos suelto y casi inconscientemente sus manos se movieron hacia ella, rozo suavemente la textura de su piel sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante su tacto, demonios, eso estaba mal, muy mal, pero en aquel momento no podía detener el recorrido de sus manos ni el movimiento de su cuerpo, el mismo que poco a poco termino arrinconando a la indefensa china contra la cama que había tras ellos tal y como estaba previsto para la toma de las fotografías, sin embargo, eso era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de Hibari.

I-Pin sentía el acelerado latir de su corazón aumentar mientras era recostada contra las sabanas rojas y Hibari se colocaba sobre ella sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándola al instante, en verdad estaba nerviosa ante esa cercanía del pelinegro y la intensidad de la mirada del soldado pues con eso lentes de contacto rojos, aquella penetrante mirada era más intensa, de repente vio como Hibari alzaba la mirada ante un ruido externo y casi por inercia ella hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con el flash de la cámara de un sonrojado fotógrafo, fue en ese momento que I-Pin despertó de su "transe" sonrojándose más si es que le era posible pues había olvidado por completo ese hecho, intento decir algo pero todo quedo en el mero intento al sentir los "colmillos" de Hibari rozar contra la piel de su cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente, todo pensamiento quedo desechado en ese momento y un pequeño gemido escapo de su garganta ante aquella familiar sensación.

La mayoría de los presentes observaban sonrojados la escena, salvo Mukuro claro está que simplemente sonreía ladinamente ante la "falta de autocontrol" de su eterno rival, mientras que Lambo estaba hecho una furia y en más de una ocasión quiso interrumpir, siendo detenido por Tsuna, aunque no por mucho pues cuando Hibari se atrevió a morder a I-Pin Lambo quiso matarlo por lo que se zafó del agarre del soldado dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hibari, sin embargo, el ligero gemido de la china lo detuvo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse tal igual que los demás ¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos!

Hibari había olvidado los colmillos que le colocaron antes de comenzar con la sesión y mordió descuidadamente el cuello de I-Pin por lo que se sorprendió al sentir un sabor salado en sus labios, siendo el alboroto causado por el chico vaca lo que lo devolviese a la realidad _"¡Qué demonios le haces a I-Pin!"_ había dicho logrando que recordara que estaban en medio de la sesión fotográfica, así que, tratando de mantener su "papel" hasta el final, se incorporó ligeramente sobre la pequeña china con un hilo de sangre manchando sus labios, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al haberla convertido en su "vampiresa" el ultimo flash de la cámara se dio y un "Ok, queda" resonó en la habitación dando todo por terminado.

I-Pin sintió como Hibari se levantaba de la cama y casi por inercia su mano se dirigió a su cuello rozando con los dedos la marca de la mordedura, no iba a negar que doliera, pero más la lastimaba el hecho de que Hibari ni siquiera la volteara a ver después de lo ocurrido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la evitaba? En verdad necesitaba respuestas pero tal y como estaba la situación, ni siquiera podía cruzar un par de palabras con él.

Apenas escucho las palabras que terminaban la sesión fotográfica se alejó de ella pues no era hasta ahora que se daba cuanta del gran efecto que es chica tenía sobre él, demonios, casi había perdido el control y eso no era bueno, su prioridad era cuidar de ella y para eso debía mantenerla lejos. El resto del día se la paso evitando todo contacto con ella y aunque notaba la expresión decaída de su rostro ante sus acciones, no podía hacer nada pues había tomado la decisión de protegerla, aun si eso significaba matar los sentimientos que ella tenía por él.

Era ya de noche cuando volvieron a la base Vongola sin contratiempos, todos se reunieron para cenar excepto Hibari pues el simplemente se marchó del lugar cruzando su mirada con Chrome, que por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de vigilarlo durante los últimos días, más aun cuando estaba cerca de I-Pin, no sabía que estaba pasando con esa chica pero solo esperaba que Rokudo Mukuro pudiese tenerla controlada y que no se metiera en su asuntos.

I-Pin vio en la hora de la cena el momento adecuado para hablar con Hibari a solas por lo que decidió seguirlo, sin embargo, al momento de dar los primeros pasos, sintió la mano de Lambo sujetar su muñeca captando la atención de los presentes, mientras que I-Pin veía con duda a su amigo de la infancia por la seria expresión de su rostro.

-No vayas –Dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- Iras por Hibari ¿Cierto? No vayas I-Pin, él no te conviene

-Eres mi amigo Lambo pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida –Contesto la china con serena expresión- Lo que haga con Hibari-san es solo asunto mío

-¡Es un asesino! –Exclamo el soldado golpeando la mesa frente a él logrando sobresaltar a la china- ¡Si continuas a su lado solo te harás daño!

-Es un riesgo que quiero correr… -Contesto la china seguida de una ligera sonrisa- Permiso Lambo

-¡No voy a dejar que arruines tu vida con ese bastardo! –Replico el chico vaca sujetando nuevamente a I-Pin- ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Hibari es peligroso!

-Basta Lambo –Dijo la china con seriedad- Te aprecio mucho pero no voy a permitir que hables así de Hibari-san cuando él no está presente, ni siquiera sabes cómo es realmente…

-¡Eres tu quien no lo sabe! –Exclamo el aludido con exasperación al notar la terquedad de su miga de la infancia- ¿Porque crees que te atacaron esos sujetos la otra vez? ¡Fue por Hibari! ¡Ellos buscaban venganza contra él y por eso te atacaron! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

-¡Él quiso protegerme! –Replico la china perdiendo su serenidad- ¡Tu ni siquiera estabas allí Lambo! ¡Hibari-san no es lo que crees!

-¡Claro que sí! –Refuto el chico vaca con seriedad- ¡Es un asesino y tú una tonta por creerle a un imbécil como él! ¡Por que no ves lo que…! –Agrego deteniéndose al sentir un fuerte golpe contra su mejilla- I-Pin…

-No vuelvas a insultarlo… -Dijo la china tratando de recuperar la calma después de haber golpeado a su mejor amigo- Por favor Lambo… no más…

-Veremos si sigues defendiéndolo después de saber lo que hizo hace tres años –Contesto el chico vaca sujetando u enrojecida mejilla-

-¡Cierra la boca estúpida vaca! –Regaño Gokudera tratando de no sacara a relucir ese tema pues incluso a él le revolvía el estómago con solo recordarlo- ¡Nos ordenaron no hablar de eso!

-¡Al diablo con las ordenes! –Exclamo el menor de los soldados aun cuando Reborn estaba presente- ¡No voy a proteger la reputación de un asesino!

-No voy a escuchar esto –Dijo la china dispuesta a salir de la habitación siendo detenida nuevamente por Lambo- Suéltame Lambo

-No hasta que sepas la verdad –Contesto el aludido con seria expresión- ¿O es que tienes miedo de escuchar lo que Hibari es capaz de hacer?

-¡Has algo Reborn! –Exclamo Dino tratando de que su superior detuviese aquello- Si esta conversación sigue…

-Si Hibari es importante para ella tendrá que aprender a soportar el peso de su pasado –Respondió el aludido observando todo con seriedad-

-Si vas a decirme que Hibari-san es un asesino, ya lo has dicho muchas veces y no me importa –Dijo la muchacha con decisión-

-¿Incluso si las víctimas fueron niños? –Cuestiono Lambo logrando sorprender a la china y a las otras chicas excepto a Chrome que ya estaba al tanto de todo- Dime I-Pin… ¿Está bien que Hibari haya matado niños solo porque se lo ordenaron? ¡¿Está bien matarlos a sangre fría?!

-No… Hibari-san no sería capaz de hacer eso… -Susurró la china negándose a creer las palabras del pelinegro- El no…

-Él es un asesino I-Pin, nosotros vimos cómo atravesaba el pecho de un niño con un cuchillo –Dijo el chico vaca ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas- Fue nuestra primera misión para Vongola, nos ordenaron investigar un laboratorio en el que se creía, Byakuran realizaba experimentos ilegales, recuperar toda la información posible y destruir el lugar, pero nunca nos ordenaron matar a nadie…

-N-no sigas Lambo… -Dijo la china cerrando los puños con fuerza- No quiero oírte…

-Hibari fue el primero en entrar, después nos separamos para abarcar más territorio y acordamos encontrarnos en la sala principal –Explico el soldado ignorando las peticiones de su amiga de la infancia- Pero cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro… todo… todo estaba destruido, el suelo… las paredes… todo estaba cubierto de sangre… no había nadie vivo y Hibari estaba rodeado de cadáveres ¡Todos eran niños, I-Pin! ¡Niños de no más de 10 años! -Exclamo Lambo cerrando los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sintió en ese momento- Solo quedaba uno que agonizaba en manos de Hibari y el… el… ¡El no dudo en atravesarle el pecho! ¡Nosotros vimos como lo hizo! ¡Su rostro estaba cubierto de la sangre de ese niño! ¡Ni siquiera le tembló la mano para matarlo! Y… y cuando nos vio… cuando se nos vio tiro el cuerpo de ese niño a un lado como si fuese basura y simplemente dijo _"Misión cumplida"_

-N-no es cierto… -Susurro la china negándose a creer lo que oía, Hibari… el Hibari que ella conocía no podría hacer algo como eso- ¡Estas mintiendo Lambo! ¡Lo haces para que me aleje de él! –Exclamo dirigiendo luego la mirada a los otros solados- Es mentira ¿Cierto? Hibari-san no…

-Es verdad… -Dijo la voz grave de Hibari proveniente de la entrada de la habitación mientras permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Yo los mate…

-N-no… -Susurro I-Pin renuente a creer lo que Hibari decía- Hibari-san… tu no podrías…

-Puedo hacerlo y lo hice –Contesto el aludido sin mostrar un ápice de emoción, observando a I-Pin con aquella vacía mirada de antes- Los mate con estas manos… -Agrego levantando sus puños- A todos y cada uno de ellos…

-No sigas… -Susurro la china notando como el soldado se acercaba a ella- Por favor… no…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?–Cuestiono Hibari sin cambiar su fría expresión estando a solo unos pasos de I-Pin notando como ella comenzaba a llorar y el chico vaca era detenido por Reborn- ¿O es que te doy asco? ¿Es eso?–Insistió alzando el mentón de la china con su mano derecha- ¿Sientes asco de ser tocada por estas manos manchadas?

-D-detente… por favor… -Pidió la china con lágrimas en los ojos sin entender el comportamiento del soldado frente a ella- Hibari-san…

-¿Ya no quieres que te toque? –Preguntó el soldado acercando su rostro al de la china sintiéndola temblar ante su tacto- ¿Qué sucede I-Pin? –Susurro al oído de la pelinegra- ¿Temes que pueda… matarte?

-¡Aléjate! –Exclamo la china empujando instintivamente al soldado con toda su fuerza logrando hacerlo retroceder unos pasos-

-I-Pin… -Susurró Chrome al ver la reacción de la pequeña china notando que incluso ella se había sorprendido por sus actos-

-Lo supuse -Dijo Hibari esbozando una burlona sonrisa, de esas que solo le daba a sus enemigos antes de dar el golpe final- En todo caso ya no importa, estaba cansado de este estúpido juego

-¡Kyoya! –Regaño Cavallone al notar como la pequeña china lloraba con mayor intensidad-

El pelinegro simplemente bostezo en señal de que no le importaba lo que Dino reclamaba y mucho menos le interesaba el hecho de que I-Pin estuviese llorando, por lo que no se molestó en seguirla cuando ella salió corriendo de la habitación, sintió luego las miradas de reproche de los miembros de Vongola y algunas intenciones asesinas para con el de parte de la chicas de KHIN revolution, exceptuando a Chrome y eso se le hizo extraño pues ella lo había estado vigilando los últimas días, no había razón para su comportamiento, a menos que Rokudo Mukuro hubiese abierto al boca, de ser así le esperaba una muerte dolorosa. Noto también como el chico vaca pretendía salir tras I-Pin y su primer impulso fue detenerlo pero no podía hacerlo, él había decidido alejarse de ella para protegerla incluso si eso significaba dejar que fuese con alguien más, por lo que simplemente cerro los puños con fuerza sin que nadie lo viera tratando de reprimir el impulso de salir tras I-Pin, odiaba tener aquellos impulsos tan herbívoros y eso lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, era mejor salir de esa habitación ante de matar a alguien agregándole un nuevo nombre a su larga lista de asesinatos.

-¿A dónde vas Lambo? –Cuestiono Reborn deteniendo al chico vaca antes de que se fuera captando la atención de Hibari- Eres la persona menos indicada para ir con ella

-Pero… Replico el novato recibiendo una intimidante mirada de su superior como respuesta-

-Es una orden, novato –Dijo el mayor con severidad- Te quedas aquí

-Yo iré –Dijo Chrome después de intercambiar miradas con Mukuro recibiendo la aprobación de este y Reborn- permiso

EL silencio reino nuevamente en la sala y Hibari realmente estaba al límite, necesitaba largarse de ese lugar o no se haría responsable de sus actos, por lo que decidió salir sin decir más palabra y encerrarse en la sala de entrenamiento hasta que su frustración mermara, sin embargo, la molesta voz del chico vaca llego a sus oídos, ese mocoso estaba tentando su suerte y en su condición actual, no era conveniente que lo retara de esa forma pues ahora… ahora no tenía nada que perder.

-¡Por tu culpa I-Pin está llorando! –Exclamo el chico vaca dirigiéndose a Hibari captando la atención de todos- ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de perr…! –Agrego callando al sentir como era levantado del suelo y la respiración le era insuficiente- Q-que…

-Cierra la boca… -Susurro Hibari mientras sostenía a Lambo del cuello sin que este pudiese tocar el suelo-

-¡Suéltalo Kyoya! –Exclamó Dino viendo con preocupación cómo Hibari apretaba con más fuerza el cuello del novato y este casi dejaba de respirar- ¡Lo vas a matar!

Lambo sentía que el agarre de Hibari aumentaba cada vez más y su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, mientras oía los ritos de las chicas presentes en la habitación, demonios, ese sujeto en verdad pensaba matarlo… trato de moverse de alguna forma pero su cuerpo no respondía, aprecia petrificado ante el aura asesina que desprendía Hibari y aquella mirada sedienta de sangre solo lograba que su cuerpo se entumeciera aún más, rayos… de seguir así perdería la conciencia pronto, de repente, la voz de Reborn llego a sus oídos _"Suéltalo Hibari, es una orden"_ había dicho sintiendo casi instantáneamente su cuerpo caer al suelo y por fin un poco de aire llego a sus pulmones, eso… eso había sido realmente aterrador.

Un simple gruñido salió de boca de Hibari y sin decir más se marchó de la habitación, demonios, ese estúpido chico vaca lo había provocado en el peor momento posible y si los otros no hubiese estado allí, tal vez aquel novato no estaría con vida, camino en silencio hasta la sala de entrenamiento y sin quererlo paso cerca de la habitación de I-Pin, se detuvo brevemente ante la puerta de la misma y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una imperceptible sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos se mostraban distantes, observo la puerta y luego sus manos, aquellas manos manchadas de sangre inocente y sin decir más, siguió con su camino, I-Pin merecía algo mejor que un asesino como él.

Chrome había alcanzado a la pequeña china antes de que se encerrara en su habitación por lo que logro entrar con ella, ahora se encontraba a abrazando a una desconsolada I-Pin que no hacía más que llorar aferrándose con fuerza a su blusa repitiendo lo tonta que había sido al creer en Hibari, sin embargo, Chrome tenía una opinión diferente con respecto a lo sucedido hace tres años, pues Mukuro le había contado algo que no figuraba en los reportes de aquella misión y que tal vez, podría guardar el verdadero significado detrás de las acciones de Hibari Kyoya.

-No creo que seas una tonta I-Pin… -Dijo Chrome mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña china tratando de que esta se calmase- Tu protegiste al Hibari-san que se mostró ante ti, una diferente al frio soldado que todos nosotros vimos

-Pe-pero… él dijo que era un juego… -Susurro la china cerrando los puños con fuerza- Y… y… ¡El mato a todos esos niños! ¡No lo negó! –Agrego posando al fin la vista en la muchacha junto a ella- Y lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que… que me asusto…

-Yo creo que hay algo más detrás de su actitud –Dijo la Chrome captando al atención de la pequeña china- No debería decir esto porque Mukuro-sama me regañara después pero… Hibari-san quiso retirarse de la misión –Agrego notando la sorpresa en los ojos de la china- Reborn-san no le dejo hacerlo y por eso cambiaron a los guardaespaldas que nos designaron

-Eso solo confirma lo que dijo… -Susurro la china con tristeza reprimiendo las ganas de llorar- Él ya estaba cansado de "jugar" conmigo…

-Hay algo mas –Replico Chrome a pesar de que quizá Mukuro no volvería a confiarle nada referente a sus misiones- Lo que Hibari-san dijo fue… "_Estoy cumpliendo con la misión, me alejo para protegerla" _–Agrego sorprendiendo a la china- Yo creo que uso aquel incidente de hace tres años para que alejarte completamente

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono confundida I-Pin-

-Según dijo Mukuro-sama, los hombres que atentaron contra ustedes en el parque de diversiones dijeron que venían por venganza en contra de Hibari-san por lo que paso hace tres años –Respondió la mayor de las dos- Y que te habían atacado por ser la más cercana a él, supongo que Hibari-san quiso protegerte manteniéndote lejos de el

-E-entonces… entonces el no mato a esos niños ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono esperanzada la pequeña china cuya expresión decayó al ver la mirada de Chrome- Si lo hizo…

-Mukuro sama me hablo de eso también, pero hay algo que los demás no saben –Dijo captando la atención de la china- Solo Hibari-san y él, algo que no fue reportado…

_**Inicio de Flas Back**_

_Chrome no pudo evitar que la sorpresa y el miedo se dibujara en su rostro después de oír la historia de lo ocurrido tres años atrás, es decir… todos habían visto como Hibari apuñalaba a ese niño y los cadáveres de otros niños estaban regados por el suelo, pero el parecía no sentir nada al respecto ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Cómo podía asesinar sin el más mínimo remordimiento? El solo pensar en ello le causo un escalofrío y el miedo por el bienestar de I-Pin se hizo presente._

_-Todos lo vimos… -Dijo Mukuro captando la atención de su acompañante- Pero… hubo algo con ese niño… _

_-¿Algo? –Cuestiono Chrome tratando de comprender la expresión dudosa de Mukuro- Con algo te refieres a…_

_-En un principio no lo creí posible, pero después de revisar el registro de las victimas confirme mis sospechas –Respondió el mayor posando la vista en su acompañante- Nosotros conocíamos a ese niño, en especial Kyoya, por eso… no creo que lo hubiese matado sin razón alguna_

_-¿Lo conocían? –Pregunto Nagi con cierta confusión pues no entendía exactamente lo que Mukuro quería decir- ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo?_

_-Un año antes de que Vongola entrara en funciones Kyoya y yo tuvimos que infiltrarnos en una escuela de música –Explico el soldado ante las interrogantes de Chrome- Esa escuela tenía un programa estudiantil para niños, fue allí donde los conocimos, a él ya su hermana mayor –Agrego recordando aquel momento- Kyoya era el mejor y todos lo conocían por eso pero nadie se atrevía a cercarse a él, excepto esa chica, Hikari según recuerdo, y su hermano pequeño, ella estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros y era la única que podía trabajar con Kyoya cuando los trabajos debían ser mixtos y su hermano pequeño, Ryota, siempre se colaba en los ensayos. Podrá sonar difícil de creer pero Kyoya tiene cierta debilidad por los niños y los animales pequeños, supongo que por eso soportaba a Ryota _

_-Entonces… el niño que mato Hibari-san… -Dijo Chrome comprendiendo por donde iba el asunto- Fue Ryota-kun…_

_-Es por eso que no acabo de comprender la situación –Respondió Mukuro con seriedad- Esos tres se llevaban bastante bien, aunque Kyoya lo negara, y por eso lo molestaba constantemente con ella pues era más que obvio para todos que Hikari sentía algo más que amistad por él, pero como es… Kyoya, no le prestó atención a eso y simplemente se concentró en la misión. Poco después supimos que Hikari y Ryota estaban bajo tratamiento médico pero nunca nos dijeron cuál era su enfermedad, un día simplemente dejaron de asistir a la escuela y no supimos más de ellos hasta un año después._

_-Cuando Hibari-san mato a ese niño ¿Cierto? -Cuestiono Chrome recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-_

_-Aquella vez la expresión de Kyoya era bastante más fría de lo usual –Dijo catado la atención de su acompañante- Si bien él tenía una mirada casi inexpresiva, después de matar a Ryota sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados, o quizá fue solo el efecto que tuvo la sangre manchando su rostro lo que hizo que lo viera de esa forma… no lo sé… pero el escenario era bastante inquietante incluso para alguien como yo –Agrego con seriedad- Aun así decidí revisar la información del caso y encontré registros de experimentos realizados en ese lugar, todos los niños que estaba allí habían sido usados en experimentos. También había registros de que se encontraron más cuerpos adultos victimas de experimentos en una habitación contigua y los nombres que figuraban entre las listas eran los de Ryota, Hikari y la madre de ambos, todos tenían signos de maltrato e incluso de abuso sexual…_

_-Imposible… -Susurro Chrome con sorpresa- Entonces… Hibari-san…_

_-No, los exámenes mostraron que los abusos fueron hechos por otras personas pues fueron realizados días antes de que nosotros llegáramos y los cadáveres de adultos también levaban un día de muertos - Respondió el aludido- Solo los niños fueron asesinados ese día y en verdad no sé si fue Kyoya quien mato a todos ellos, pero si lo hizo debió tener una razón_

_-No creo que haya justificación para matar –Dijo Chrome cerrando los puños con fuerza- Pero… en este caso… no se…_

_-Todo es bastante confuso –Dijo el mayor recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba- Mas un por que Kyoya no dijo nada más y su reporte no revelaba esa información, lo único que pude averiguar es que Byakuran estaba detrás de ese laboratorio de investigación, fuera de eso, nada. Lo que sucedió aquel día y el motivo que llevó a Kyoya a matar a todos esos niños es algo que solo él sabe…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y yo creo que Mukuro-sama tiene razón –Dijo Chrome continuando con su relatos pues iba contando lo que recordaba- Hibari-san puede parecer bastante frio e incluso despiadado, pero cuando está contigo su expresión se suaviza –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente a la china- Es más, lo he visto sonreír un par de veces cuando está a tu lado y esa sonrisa era sincera, pienso que deberías pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de juzgarlo I-Pin-chan

-Lo dices porque no estás en esta situación... –Susurro la china aun confundida por la información recibida-

-Mukuro-sama mato a mi padre –Replico Chrome sorprendiendo a la muchacha junto a ella- Y yo lo acepté aun sabiendo eso, él tuvo sus propias razones para hacerlo y supe comprenderlo porque concia sus razones, mi padre era malo y experimentaba con personas bajo las ordenes Byakuran –Agrego notando como la pequeña china cerraba los puños con fuerza ante la confusión que sentía- El caso es que… lo que Mukuro-sama hizo en el pasado no fue razón suficiente como para que dejara de amarlo. Lo amo y por eso aprendí a aceptar su pasado, así que… I-Pin… si en verdad quieres a Hibari-san, deberías intentar ver las cosas desde su punto de vista ¿No crees?

-P-pero… él dijo… -susurro I-Pin confundida- Él dijo que los mato… y al expresión de su rostro… su mirada…

-¿No pensaste que él pudo sentirse herido cuando lo rechazaste después de saber lo que hizo? –Cuestiono logrando sorprender a la china- Se supone que lo amas y al saber su pasado simplemente saliste corriendo, eso pudo lastimarlo, además está el hecho de que quería mantenerte lejos de el para protegerte de las consecuencias de sus actos antes de conocerte, a veces el corazón de los hombres es bastante complicado –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente a I-Pin desordenando sus cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña- Así que piénsalo ¿Si? Hibari-san y tu parecían bastante felices juntos, no destruyas eso solo por no saber comprenderlo

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio salió de la habitación dejando a I-Pin sola, la misma que permaneció allí en silencio, pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante y como sería su relación con Hibari ¿En verdad lo habría lastimado al reaccionar así? ¿Debería ir y hablar con él? Pero… ¿Qué hay de su pasado? ¿Qué razón tendría el para haber matado a todos esos niños? Más aun… ¿Qué podría haberlo motivado a matar a alguien que ya conocía? Aún tenía muchas dudas y sabía que las respuestas solo las tenía Hibari pero no se atrevía a mostrarse ante él, pues, aunque tratara de negarlo, una parte de ella tenía miedo de lo que fuese capaz de hacer.

Hibari permanecía sentado en el suelo de la sala de entrenamientos mientras observaba el nuevo saco de box roto y algunos otros instrumentos destrozados también, demonios, Reborn lo iba regañar por los destrozos, pero era mejor haber roto una par de cosas materiales a haber roto el cuello de ese estúpido chico vaca. Roció una botella de agua en su cabeza y trato de calmar su frustración al recordar lo sucedido con I-Pin, una parte de él se sintió dolida al ver la reacción que tuvo después de saber su pasado, pero la otra parte, la más racional, le dijo que estaba bien, que las cosas estarían mejor ahora pues mientras más lejos estuviera de ella, más segura estaría y él podría tomar la responsabilidad de su actos pasados; una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido hace tres años mientras desordenaba sus húmedos cabellos con su mano derecha, para luego observar su mano izquierda con molestia e incluso asco, aquella vez… no había podido hacer nada, solo matarlo y fue precisamente en ese momento que obsesión por atrapar a Byakuran nació, no porque le fuera ordenado, no porque Vongola tenía que atraparlo, él lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia y por cumplir la promesa que hizo hace tres años.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin decir más paso a retirarme, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*_

_Pd: Gracias por los comentarios, cada vez que leo un comentario soy feliz *0*_


	13. Verdades

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado esta semana? Espero que bien XD por mi parte estoy disfrutando de mis últimos días de vagaciones T_T por que se pasan tan rápido Y_Y en fin… me dejo de lloriqueos y paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de Encuentros predestinados._

_Cierto, cierto, **Viridiana**, Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo XD espero que en verdad no tengan problemas con las asistencias. Espero que este capítulo te resulte tan interesante como el anterior y sobre tus preguntas, creo que la mayoría se responderán en este capítulo, y si, Mukuro no puede negarle nada a Chrome *0***Tamila Rawr** lamento lo del "no dude en pedir alguna historia" la verdad es que me comí una "s" con la prisa que traía para terminar el capítulo u_uU no quise tratarte como señora ¡en serio! T_T quise decir "No dudes" pero me comí la letra T_T espero que me disculpes. Ahora, pasando al capítulo, si, Hibari tiene su oscuro pasado e I-Pin quedo en shock al saberlo, aunque todo ocurre por una razón y no siempre las cosas son como parecen XD y a mí también me gusta el Hibari sádico y perverso *0* y sobre la pareja que me pediste, aún no he leído el manga pero está en mi lista de pendientes, cuando lo lea subiré una historia de ellos ¡Lo prometo! Solo tienes que estar pendiente *0* ahora sí, ya sin nada más que decir o en este caso agradecer, paso a dejarles este nuevo episodio._

_**Verdad**_

_Aquella vez no había podido hacer nada, solo matarlo y fue precisamente en ese momento que su obsesión por atrapar a Byakuran nació, no porque le fuera ordenado, no porque Vongola tenía que atraparlo, él lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia y por cumplir la promesa que hizo hace tres años._

Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido ese día, es decir ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? Había matado a sangre fría cerca de 20 niños y entre ellos había terminado con la vida de Ryota, cerró los puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo de aquel inquieto niño mientras su mente se encargaba de recordarle un y otra vez lo sucedido en ese laboratorio hace tres años.

Hikari y Ryota eran los únicos herbívoros que el permitía a su alrededor a pesar de lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser, ella siempre acudía a él cuándo necesitaba ayuda con algún trabajo y siempre se las arreglaba para que accediera y Ryota encontraba la forma de colarse durante sus ensayos antes de algún examen, ese niño era realmente travieso pero bastante talentoso, especialmente con el piano y ese era uno de los motivos por los que le permitía quedarse, pues, aun sin tener sus recuerdos, sentía cierta afinidad con aquel instrumento que solía tocar para la pequeña I-Pin. Hikari era una chica ruidosa de 20 años, contextura delgada y rubios cabellos mientras que Ryota era bastante parecido a su hermana pero con los cabellos un poco más oscuros y bordeaba los 9 años de edad cuando lo conoció, aunque fue su talento natural para la música que lo hacía tocar como un adulto lo que más llamo su atención, por lo que solía disfrutar secretamente de los pequeños conciertos que ambos hermanos le regalaban en sus ratos de descanso además de permitirle al niño llamarlo Nii-san cuando Mukuro no estaba cerca, por eso la idea de que estuviesen "enfermos" nunca cruzo por su cabeza, siendo una gran sorpresa el hecho de que ambos abandonaran la escuela de un momento a otro, sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos más cercanos, sin embargo, en ese entonces su atención estaba completamente en el trabajo que tenían que realizar en la escuela y no se molestó en investigar sobre ellos, cosa de lo que se arrepentiría un año después.

El día que realizo aquella misión él fue quien entro primero, abrió camino a los otros después de noquear a los guardias que aún había en el interior del recinto y cada uno de los miembro tomo un camino distinto después de concertar el punto de encuentro según los planos que tenia del interior de aquel laboratorio. Lambo había acompañado a Sawada por ser el menor de todos y también el más débil, mientras que los otros habían partido solos, él por su parte, había optado por explorar las habitaciones que estaban en el ala sur del lugar y cuando entro a la primera habitación, encontró los cuerpos de varias personas adultas que parecían haber sido presas de crueles experimentos y en ese entonces, lo que dijo Reborn llego a su cabeza "Se cree que están experimentando con usuarios de la llama de última voluntad, busquen información al respecto, rescaten a quienes puedan ser salvados, destruyan el lugar y regresen con vida" Y a juzgar por lo que veía, ese sujeto parecía tener razón, habían cuerpos atados con correas a las camillas, unos totalmente ensangrentados, otros con el cráneo abierto como si hubiesen querido analizar sus cerebros, algunos presentaban coretes y cicatrices en distintas partes del cuerpo, sin embargo, hubo un cadáver que capto fuertemente su atención por lo que se acercó al instante a esa camilla y al ver el cuerpo sintió su estómago revolverse, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, sus pupilas se contrajeron ligeramente y por un momento creyó que vomitaría, la persona que se encontraba en aquella camilla, completamente atada con múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo, heridas aún abiertas, signos de tortura y ultrajes… era Hikari.

Lo primero que hizo en aquel entonces fue comprobar su pulso, corroborando que hace mucho su corazón se había detenido, en aquel entonces aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de la muchacha y al hacerlo, pudo notar los restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas acompañadas de sangre y moretones, su puño izquierdo se cerró con fuerza ante lo que veía mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de cerrar los ojos abiertos de Hikari, cubriendo luego el cuerpo casi desnudo de la muchacha con una sábana que había tirada en el suelo ¿Qué demonios había pasado eso con ella? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Y Ryota? ¿Qué había pasado con él? Tenía muchas dudas y el estómago aun revuelto, fue entonces que un mal presentimiento surgió en el por primera vez, si Hikari estaba allí, en un laboratorio que investigaba llamas de última voluntad, su "enfermedad" podría no serlo y Ryota padecía de lo mismo. Dejo el cuerpo de Hikari allí y con paso rápido se acercó a los computadores que había en la habitación, hizo uso de su duro entrenamiento en el extranjero y casi como si de un hacker se tratase, logro infiltrarse en los archivos que habían en el ordenador encontrando así las respuestas a sus preguntas, aquel laboratorio funcionaba bajo la fachada de un hospital a cargo del estado, que ofrecía servicio gratuito logrando atraer a muchas personas con ese método y seleccionando a quienes poseían en su interior las llamas de última voluntad, una vez que seleccionaban a los "especímenes" les brindaban un "Tratamiento especial" haciendo que los familiares los internasen sin saber cuál era aquel tratamiento una vez dentro hacían los experimentos que querían con las personas y cuando los cuerpos ya no resistían más aquellas torturas, comunicaban a los familiares del deceso de la paciente y por ser víctimas de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, los cuerpos no eran entregados hasta después de ser cremados, cubriendo así todo rastro de lo que hacían.

Hibari reviso entonces la lista de los especímenes mientras la información se iba copiando al dispositivo que llevaba consigo, y tal como temía, el nombre de Ryota e incluso el nombre de la madre estaba allí también, busco el lugar en el que se encontraban y después de revisar un poco más, no pudo hallar información sobre los experimentos que se realizaban, pero si encontró sus ubicaciones, las mismas que eran coincidentes con el punto de encuentro con los herbívoros pues las dos habitaciones contiguas a las que estaba eran usadas como almacén de especímenes y allí se encontraban Ryota y su madre, termino de descargar los archivos y salió rápidamente con dirección a las mencionadas habitaciones esperando que ese pequeño revoltoso aun estuviese con vida. Cuando abrió la primera puerta, el panorama era similar al de la primera habitación en la que encontró a Hikari pues solo habían adultos en ella, se acercó a las computadoras que también habían allí y termino de descargar la información rápidamente antes de ir al último cuarto, sin embargo, lo que encontró allí no era lo que decían los archivos recientemente descargados.

Apenas puso un pie en la habitación, un bisturí envuelto en llamas de última voluntad salió disparado contra su cabeza, esquivo el golpe recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla y solo entonces pudo ver a sus atacantes, era un total aproximado de 20, todos eran hombres adultos que llevaban cascos sobre la cabeza, haciendo imposible la labor de verles el rostro. Una confiada sonrisa se extendió en su rostro aquella vez mientras alzaba sus tonfas bañadas en llamas de última voluntad y sin decir más palabra bloqueo los ataques que venían contra él, estaba emocionado pues desde hace tiempo no tenía una buena pelea, sin embargo, no disponía de mucho tiempo pues debía encontrar a Ryota, así que empleo toda su fuerza en certeros golpes contra sus oponentes, que extrañamente no parecían tener experiencia en combate, eso se le hizo raro pero no le presto demasiada atención, muchas armas punzocortantes fueron lanzadas en su contra y el las bloqueo todas, regresándolas a sus dueños con tal precisión, que estas iban directamente a puntos vitales y en muchos caso a la yugular de sus víctimas, el suelo y la paredes no tardaron en mancharse de sangre al igual que sus ropas y parte de su rostro, solo quedaban dos personas peleando contra él y sintió rápidamente el ataque de uno de ellos a pesar de que era por la espada, sus tonfas revelaron las púas que mantenían ocultas y rasgo completamente el pecho de su víctima haciendo que cayera pesadamente contra el suelo, para después bloquear un golpe procedente del último hombre en pie, dando un certero golpe en el casco, haciendo que el objeto saliera despedido por los aires y fue en ese momento, que su cuerpo se congelo por breves momentos mientras su oponente se levantaba.

El adulto frente a él se había convertido en un niño de diez años, pero no uno cualquiera, era Ryota, retrocedió un par de pasos y aprovechando que el niño frente a él aún se tambaleaba por el golpe, se acercó al último hombre que golpeo y le saco el caso, obteniendo como resultado que la imagen se distorsionara hasta tomar la forma de otro niño, observo el casco y recordó algo que una vez escucho de Shamal, algo referente a un casco que usaba llamas del tipo niebla para confundir al oponente y aparentar cosas que no existían, entonces la realidad le llego junto al golpe directo en el abdomen que le propino pequeño Ryota, todos los "hombres" que acaba de matar eran solo niños que aparentaban ser hombre con esos cascos. Un nuevo golpe fue lanzado en su contra de parte de Ryota y esta vez logro bloquearlo, notando que sobre la sienes del pequeño había cables que se conectaban a algo en su espalda, continuo evitando los fuertes golpes del pequeño que seguramente eran efectos de los experimentos a los que fue sometido y centro su atención en el aparato que parecía controlarlo, por lo que, en un movimiento rápido logro destruir el aparato y Ryota se desplomo al instante, logrado atraparlo con el tiempo justo. Cuando el pequeño Ryota despertó trato de alejarse rápidamente de él, estaba aterrado y podía notarlo en su mirada, sin embargo, una vez lo reconoció el pequeño comenzó a llorar y hasta allí las cosas hubiesen ido bien, pero no contaba con lo que vendría después.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí Ryota? –Cuestiono Hibari con una rodilla en el suelo mientras sostenía al niño- ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

-M-mi… mamá… mi hermana… -Susurro el pequeño mientras lloraba- Y-yo… no pude protegerlas… -Agrego mientras Hibari notaba como Ryota comenzaba a retorcerse- L-las… las golpearon… l-las… violaron delante de mí… y yo… yo… ¡HA!

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hibari sujetando fuertemente al niño mientras este se retorcía violentamente- ¡Ryota!

-N-no… no me queda… mucho tiempo… mi cuerpo… no aguantara… mas…-Susurro el pequeño sujetando la mano libre de Hibari con la suya a pesar del temblor que presentaba- N-nii-san… por favor… mátalos… a los que… hicieron esto… y… -Agrego mientras sangre brotaba de sus ojos en lugar de lágrimas- Y mátame… por favor…

-Que… -Replico Hibari con seria expresión al pensar en lo que ese niño había tenido que soportar, tratando de mantenerse sereno ante la petición de Ryota-

-N-Nii-san… por fav… ¡Ha! –Dijo el pequeño retorciéndose violentamente mientras sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus oídos y boca- N-no puedo más… ma-mátame por favor… -Agrego sujetando fuertemente la mano de Hibari- Y… y prométeme que...

-Lo hare… -Respondió Hibari ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- Matare al bastardo que hizo esto, lo prometo…

-Gr-gracias… ¡Ha! –Grito el pequeño retorciéndose violentamente en posiciones casi imposibles sin soltar la mano de Hibari- N-Nii-san… por favor…

Y Hibari simplemente pudo asentir ante las palabras de Ryota sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, cogió uno de los cuchillos que había en el suelo y miro por última vez al pequeño que simplemente le sonrió murmurando un débil "Gracias" antes de que él lo matara. Apretó fuertemente el cuchillo entre sus manos y sin mostrar vacilación en su mirada, atravesó el pecho de Ryota de un solo golpe, haciendo un corte limpio directo al corazón, sintió la sangre del pequeño bañar su rostro pero su mirada no cambio, se mantuvo sereno, frio, imperturbable, casi como si no hubiese matado a nadie mientras internamente se repetía la promesa que le hizo a ese niño, iba a matar al bastardo que le destrozo la vida, iba a matar a Byakuran sin importar el precio y lo iba a hacer pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

Cuando los otros miembros de Vongola llegaron al lugar el acababa de clavar el cuchillo en el pecho de Ryota, ellos vieron como mataba a ese niño pero no supieron la razón y él tampoco la diría, por lo que decidió mantener aquella fachada de hombre sin sentimientos y simplemente tiro el cuerpo de Ryota a un lado, después de todo, ese solo era un cadáver más que agregar a la lista, él ya estaba muerto y es cuerpo inerte no era más que el contenedor de quien fue en vida. "Misión cumplida" Fue lo que dijo aquella vez ante la mirada de sorpresa y terror de sus compañeros mientras caminaba a la salida con parsimonia, sin inmutarse siquiera por los cadáveres que iba pateando mientras avanzaba y mucho menos por la sangre que manchaba su ropa y rostro, de nada le servía lamentarse por sus acciones, solo debía concentrarse en cumplir con la promesa que acababa de hacer, aun si la vida se le iba en ello.

Un cansado suspiro escapo de boca de Hibari después de recordar involuntariamente lo sucedido hace años, se levantó del suelo y después de colocarse una toalla alrededor del cuello decidió salir de la habitación y dormir un poco, estaba algo cansado y era mejor dejar de pensar si quería cumplir bien su trabajo, sin embargo, apenas un par de pasos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por un momento la posibilidad de que fuese I-Pin hizo que su corazón se acelerara ligeramente, pero toda esperanza se fue por donde vino al ver la silueta de Rokudo Mukuro entrando al lugar ¿Ahora que demonios quería ese entupido herbívoro?

-Oya… has causado bastantes destrozos por aquí Kyoya… -Replico el recién llegado al ver el saco de box roto y algunas máquinas destrozadas- Te van a regañar por esto

-No estoy de humor para soportarte herbívoro –Dijo Hibari con molestia- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería ejercitarme un poco pero veo que no será posible –Contesto el aludido recorriendo el lugar con la vista- Bueno, no importa… creo que iré a ver a esa niña… I-Pin si mal no recuerdo… No te molesta ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono captando la atención de Hibari aunque este así no lo demostrara- Digo, ya jugaste un rato con ella y

-Que rayos estos diciendo –Replico el soldado con seria expresión ante las palabras de Mukuro-

-¿Por qué esa cara Kyoya? –Pregunto con burla el soldado ante la expresión de Hibari- Tu mismo dijiste que estabas cansado de jugar con ella, no creo que te moleste que yo también lo haga, es decir… solo tuviste que seducirla un par de semanas y lograste conseguirla –Agrego con una ladina sonrisa en el rostro- Me tomara solo un par de días tener a una niña tan fácil como ell…

-¡Cierra la puta boca! –Respondió Hibari lanzando un golpe directo en el rostro de Mukuro derribándolo en el suelo para luego levantarlo de las solapas de su camisa- Si te acercas ella no vivirás para contralo, Rokudo Mukuro…

-Si tanto te importa ¿Por qué te alejas de ella? –Cuestiono el aludido con seriedad a pesar del hilo de sangre que se desprendía de su boca- ¿Solo por lo que paso hace tres años? ¿O es porque no pudiste protegerla hace poco?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –Respondió Hibari soltando a Mukuro mientras recogía la tolla que había quedado en el suelo por la rapidez con la que lo había golpeado- Largo

-Solo estas evadiendo las cosas –Dijo Mukuro sin moverse de su lugar- Ella no tiene que correr la misma suerte que Hikari, si esa niña es realmente la mujer que amas no deberías darte por vencido tan fácilmente –Agrego con seriedad- Si no quieres que nadie la lastime, protégela, si eres débil para eso, hasta más fuerte entonces, pero no huyas

-¿Quién demonios esta huyendo? –Cuestiono dirigiendo la vista al soldado- En todo caso ¿Por qué rayos te estas metiendo en mis asuntos?

-No eres de utilidad en las misiones si solo estás preocupado por esa niña, además… – Respondió Mukuro dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación deteniéndose brevemente- Es malo para mi reputación que la única persona que ha logrado vencerme se rinda antes de comenzar a pelear, y no te preocupes, no me interesan las niñas, el papel de Lolicon te lo dejo a ti…

Hibari lanzo con molestia una pesa contra la puerta antes de que Mukuro desapareciera de su vista por haberlo llamado "Lolicon" aunque en parte tenia razón, una vez solo, observó brevemente la puerta por donde había salido Rokudo Mukuro y sin quererlo, las palabras que le fueron dichas se mantuvieron resonando en su cabeza "Rendirse antes de pelear" El nunca hacia algo como eso, siempre le plantaba cara a los problemas pero había sido hasta hace poco, cuando en su vida no había nadie más y no tenía nada que perder, pero ahora… ahora estaba ella y tenía que protegerla. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza y desordeno sus negros cabellos por enésima vez ese día mientras que pensaba que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que hacer.

Cuando Chrome salió de su habitación por algo de beber, espero cualquier cosa, menos ver a Mukuro caminando por el mismo pasillo mientras sostenía su mejilla aparentemente golpeada, dirigió la vista a la habitación de la creyó había salido y noto que era la sal de prácticas, una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que, aunque él lo negara, en el fondo se preocupaba por Hibari al igual que a ella le preocupaba I-Pin.

-Hablaste con Hibari-san, por lo que veo –Dijo Chrome dándole alcance a Mukuro, rozando luego con su mano derecha el labio roto del soldado- Aunque… creo que "Hablar" no es el término correcto…

-Es idiota…–Contesto Mukuro - No tenía que ponerse violento…

-Seguro lo provocaste –Replico Chrome conociendo la forma en que Mukuro hacia las cosas- ¿O me equivoco?

-No era para tanto pero no importa, después de todo… -Dijo el aludido sonriendo ligeramente Chrome mientras rozaba la mejilla de la muchacha con su mano derecha- Tengo a una hermosa enfermera para atender mis heridas…

-Esta enfermera esta fuera de horas laborales –Respondió Chrome dando media vuelta dispuesta a ir por su vaso con agua- Que Descanses –Agrego deteniéndose al sentir como sus pies dejaban el suelo- ¡H-He! E-espera… Mukuro-sama…

-Pagare horas extra… -Susurro el soldado alzando en brazos a Chrome llevándosela algún lado que ella desconocía- Así que vámonos…

Y sin decir más palabra Mukuro secuestro a Chrome llevándosela a alguna habitación de la base. A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el comedor, salvo Hibari claro está, pudieron ver a un ojeroso Lambo que parecía asustado cada vez que veía a Chrome o Mukuro, pues para su mala fortuna, la habitación de Nagi, antes de Mukuro, estaba junto a la suya y los "ruidos" que escucho en la noche no lo dejaron dormir absolutamente nada ¡Que rayos le había hecho Mukuro a esa chica para hacer esos ruidos tan…! Mejor no pensar en ello pues no quería vivir con un trauma tan grande. Estaba dispuesto a concentrarse en su comida, pero la aparición de Hibari en el comedor le quito todo apetito, más aun al notar la forma en que I-Pin lo miraba ¿Es que acaso no le importaba lo que ese sujeto había hecho?

-Siéntate Hibari, hay un asiento libre junto a I-Pin –Ordeno Reborn al recién llegado- Desayuna con nosotros y después comenzaremos con la reunión

-No tengo apetito –Contesto el soldado sin cambiar su expresión a pesar de sentir la mirada de I-Pin sobre el- Volveré cuando empiece la junta

-Es una orden –Dijo Reborn con seria expresión, enfrentando su mirada con la de Hibari- Siéntate

Y Hibari simplemente emitió un pequeño gruñido de molestia antes de sentarse junto a la china, quien parecía incomoda con su presencia ¿Por qué demonios Reborn le hacía algo así? Él sabía muy bien los problemas que había entre ellos y casi como si lo hiciese apropósito, le ordenaba sentarse con ella, maldijo mentalmente a su superior e inmediatamente se dedicó a ingerir su desayuno sin ver nada más que su comida, en verdad le molestaba aquella situación y más aún, porque las palabras de Rokudo Mukuro aun resonaban en su cabeza "Rendirse antes de pelear" Tsk… ese sujeto solo había conseguido empeorar su, de por sí, mal humor.

-Bien, creo que es mejor comenzar con la junta –Dijo Reborn una vez terminaron de desayunar- Hace poco terminamos de interrogar al sujeto que capturamos el día del atentado a Hibari e I-Pin y tal como se sospechaba, esos hombres son parientes de las victimas del incidente de hace tres años –Explico Reborn captando la atención de los presentes- Sin embargo, ellos no se organizaron solos, las cosas sucedieron tal y como Dino y yo habíamos pensado

-Byakuran está detrás de todo –Informo Dino mientras repartía unas carpetas con información recopilada, incluyendo a las chicas de KHIN revolution pues ella estaba demasiado envueltas en el caso como para dejarlas fuera- Según lo que nos dijo ese sujeto, Byakuran los reunió en una de sus bases secretas y les dijo quién era el responsable detrás de la muerte de sus familiares

-Pero… ¿Cómo podrían creerle a un completo extraño? –Cuestiono Kyoko antes las palabras de Dino- Es decir, yo no podría creer las palabras de alguien que no conozco, mucho menos arriesgar mi vida

-Ese hombre menciono una película –Respondió Dino a las interrogantes de Kyoko- Dijo que les mostraron un video en el que se podía ver claramente a Kyoya atacando a sus hijos y también podían verse los cuerpos de las otras víctimas y aunque no se veía que Kyoya los mataba, todos asumieron que si

-Esta no es información nueva –Replico Hibari sin interés en la conversación- Ya se sabía que ellos venia por mí y estaba más que claro el hecho de que Byakuran estaba detrás de todo –Dijo el pelinegro mientras que la mayoría lo observaba con expresión confusa- Solo alguien como el tiene el poder suficiente para realizar un ataque de esa magnitud, es fácil de entender

-Hasta hace poco solo eran teorías pero ahora hemos podido confirmarlo –Dijo Reborn prosiguiendo con el hilo de la conversación- Byakuran está detrás de todo y uso aquel incidente para llegar a Hibari, aunque no sabemos por qué lo eligió primero –Agrego posando la vista en el soldado- ¿Alguna idea?

-Ninguna –Respondió el aludido sin inmutarse por la pregunta de su superior-

-Lo supuse… -Susurro el mayor con expresión cansada- Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenemos por ahora, sé que hoy tienen una presentación en la inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial, así que no se alejen de sus guardaespaldas –Sugirió Reborn con seriedad- De preferencia, permanezcan en grupo y traten de no estar en lugares demasiado abiertos, serán un blanco fácil si lo hacen

Todos los presentes simplemente asintieron y después de despedirse, se dirigieron a la camioneta que los llevaría al local. I-Pin permanecía en los asientos traseros del auto junto a Lambo y Yamamoto mientras observaba a Hibari, que permanecía inmutable sentado junto a Haru mientras que ella trataba de entablar conversación con él pero Hibari simplemente le respondía ocasionalmente con monosílabos sin siquiera abrir los ojos, eso claro, hasta que ella decidió darle a probar unos chocolates que siempre llevaba en su bolso y el, increíblemente para ella, acepto el "regalo" de mano de Haru e I-Pin podía jurar que Gokudera parecía molesto con eso y para que iba a negarlo, ella también estaba molesta y sobre todo celosa pues sabía que a Hibari no era partidario de los dulces, pero ahí estaba, recibiendo los chocolates que Haru le había dado ¡Y en la boca! Fácilmente él podría haber rozado los dedos de ella con sus labios ¿Significaba eso que en verdad Hibari solo había jugado con ella y ahora iba por Haru? Dirigió la vista nuevamente a la "Pareja" frente a ella sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por la forma en que Haru se escudaba en Hibari mientras Gokudera le reclamaba por aquella forma de darle el chocolate, en verdad, esa escena era bastante dolorosa para ella.

Hibari estaba al límite de su paciencia después de oír una pregunta tras otra de parte de Miura Haru ¿Es que esa chica no se callaba? Le resultaba bastante molesto el hecho de que fuese tan parlanchina a pesar de que el solo le respondiese con monosílabos, su ceño estaba bastante fruncido a comparación de ante y cuando estaba a punto de estallar sintió una ligera opresión contra sus labios, notando como ella introducía un pequeño chocolate en su boca y eso lo agarro con la guardia baja pues no esperaba que esa herbívora fuera a hacer algo como eso _"Hibari-san siempre parece molesto, tiene que endulzar su vida"_ había dicho Haru seguido de una sonrisa, sintió entonces la mirada de I-Pin sobre él, recordando de forma involuntaria como ella había huido de el al conocer su pasado y Miura no parecía temerle a pesar de todo, en parte dolido y también para alejarla más de él, trago aquel empalagoso dulce sin replicar nada, notando como I-Pin desviaba la mirada y Gokudera le reclamaba a la herbívora por su acción mientras que ella se aferraba a su brazo buscando protección de aquel _"Bruto neandertal"_ que quería lastimarla, observo la situación brevemente y un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en lo difícil que serían sus días de ahora en adelante.

Para cuando llegaron al centro comercial todo estaba dispuesto para la inauguración y solo faltaban un par de horas antes de que el espectáculo para el que los habían contratado comenzara, la gente comenzaba a reunirse y todos los miembros de Vongola estaban alertas, especialmente Hibari pues sabía que un espectáculo público como ese era el escenario perfecto para realizar un atentado igual que la última vez, sin embargo, tal y como dijo Reborn, sería demasiado pronto como para que alguien tan precavido como Byakuran atacara abiertamente, aun así, Hibari permanecía alerta junto a Haru pero no podía evitar vigilar en la distancia a I-Pin, Yamamoto era fuerte y el chico vaca tenía la suyo pero para él eso no era suficiente, se sentía preocupado por su seguridad y, a pesar de tener que estar pendiente de Miura, siempre terminaba viendo a I-Pin sin que ella lo notara.

El ambiente era tranquilo, demasiado si le preguntaban a Hibari pues casi no había ruido, salvo por los trabajadores que ultimaban detalles antes de la presentación, fuera de eso no había demasiado alboroto, personas joven y algunos adultos estaban reunidos allí pero casi no hacia ruido y además, llevaban sacos a pesar del calor cosa que le resultaba extraña pues pareciera que quisiesen ocultar algo, fue entonces que lo vio, noto rápidamente el brillo de algunas armas ocultas dentro de los trajes que varios hombres llevaban mientras estos parecían haberse percatado de ello pues desenfundaron las armas y dispararon contra el escenario donde se encontraban. Los otros miembros de Vongola también notaron los peculiares sacos de los presentes antes de que estos comenzaran a disparar y lograron poner a salvo a sus protegidas con el tiempo justo detrás del montaje realizado para la presentación.

Gokudera había llevado a Haru a un extremo del escenario junto a las otras chicas mientras que Hibari permanecía en el extremo contrario analizando la situación, casi todos los asistentes portaban armas y ya varios miembros del personal que laboraban en el centro comercial habían caído, sin embargo, Hibari pudo notar algo extraño, esos sujetos parecían esperar que ellos salieran y no disparaban a diestra y siniestra como en ocasiones anteriores, recorrió el lugar con la vista y noto que casi no habían personas alrededor y los pocos que quedaban, permanecían inconscientes en el piso por el dolor de las heridas de bala que los habían alcanzado, medito un poco respecto a la situación en que se encontraban y tomando en cuenta todos los factores creyó conveniente aprovechar lo desértica que parecía la zona y emplear las llamas de última voluntad. Le hizo unas señas a Rokudo Mukuro y el comprendió rápidamente sus intenciones, el poseedor de la llama de la niebla de Vongola hizo uso de sus habilidades y creo una ilusión lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdir los enemigos dando tiempo suficiente a los guardaespaldas para que llevaran a las chicas hasta la salida trasera de lugar, sin embargo, no habían avanzado mucho cuando llegaron refuerzos de Byakuran y comenzaron una balacera en su contra, el grupo se separó y cada quien fue en dirección diferente junto a sus protegidas. Hibari vio de reojo la dirección en que Yamamoto y el chico vaca habían llevado a I-Pin antes de marcharse con Haru y Gokudera, lograron ocultarse en una sección de ropa que había en el centro manteniendo la seguridad de Miura, sin embargo, algo capto la atención de la muchacha y casi como si no pudiese oír a nadie, salió de la seguridad del escondite y corrió tras alguien que no ellos no habían logrado ver.

Haru había permanecido oculta con Hibari y Gokudera esperando el momento en que pudiese reunirse con los demás, sin embargo, cuando vio hacia la salida, específicamente en el segundo piso, pudo ver una silueta que se le hizo conocida, esa espalda, ese cabello blanco… era el… "Shiro" fue lo único que su boca pudo decir y casi como si sus piernas cobraran vida propia, corrió hacia donde estaba Byakuran. Cuando Hibari vio la estupidez que Miura acababa de cometer, su primer impulso fue salir tras ella al igual que Gokudera había hecho, sin embargo, apenas había podido dar unos pasos fuera de su escondite, cuando pudo oír la voz de I-Pin seguida de unos disparos "¡Lambo, Yamamoto-san!" había dicho la joven china con clara angustia en la voz y Hibari no pudo hacer más que dirigirse hasta donde estaba ella dejando a Gokudera la labor de proteger a Miura.

I-Pin permanecía oculta tras un pequeño montículo del escenario pues al verse rodeados por sus atacantes, retrocedieron poco a poco hasta quedar cercados, Yamamoto propuso salir de allí y reunirse con los demás haciendo de carnada mientras Lambo la ayudaba a escapar, sin embargo, sus atacantes parecieron adivinar sus planes y los atacaron por todas las partes posibles, Yamamoto recibió un par de rose de balas, Lambo quedo herido del brazo derecho e I-Pin se había tirado al suelo evitando ser alcanzada por las balas, pero eso no le sirvió durante mucho tiempo pues mientras trataba de ocultarse nuevamente, vio como algunos sujetos atacaban a sus guardaespaldas gritando sus nombres para prevenirlos, mientras que otros disparaban contra ella, cerró los ojos esperando las balas, pero de la nada alguien la empujo hacia la derecha cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo quedando oculta tras los equipos de sonido que permanecían en el escenario con la persona que la había salvado, dirigió la vista hacia el frente y pudo reconocer en su salvador a Hibari quien presentaba una herida de bala a la altura del abdomen en la parte izquierda del mismo obtenida al momento de protegerla. Vio a Hibari apretar la herida y como esta sangraba hasta bañar la mano del soldado quien, aun con esa herida, no soltaba el arma que sostenía con la derecha, I-Pin noto como liberaba la herida de la presión ejercida y su mano izquierda estaba llena de sangre, trato de tocarlo pero su mente le jugo la mala pasada de imaginar esa mano manchada con la sangre de los niños que asesino, por lo que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de tocarlo, sintió entonces la mirada de Hibari sobre ella y vio en sus ojos algo que no supo reconocer, fue en ese entonces que recordó las palabras de Chrome _"¿No pensaste que él pudo sentirse herido cuando lo rechazaste después de saber lo que hizo?"_ _"Él se alejó para protegerte" _dirigió nuevamente la vista a la mano del soldado y el intento retirarla, pero ella la sujeto fuertemente manchándose con la sangre en ella, tal vez no sabía lo que sucedió hace tres años, pero podía reconocer la verdad tras los ojos de Hibari y él estaba herido.

-¿Qué haces? –Cuestiono con frialdad el soldado al notar la mano de I-Pin sujetando la suya- Estamos en medio de una pelea, suéltame

-Estas herido Hibari-san… -Susurro la china apretando la mano de Hibari con fuerza- No puedes pelear así

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –Respondió el soldado liberándose bruscamente del agarre de la china- Si vas a preocuparte por algo, que sea por mantenerte con vida

-¡No salgas! –Exclamo I-Pin sujetando a Hibari por la espalda al notar como el soldado pretendía enfrentarse a los atacantes- N-no… no te arriesgues así… por favor no…

-No tienes que preocuparte por un asesino –Contesto Hibari con aquella mirada vacía que I-Pin tanto temía para luego liberarse de las manos de la china-

E I-Pin no pudo hacer nada más para detenerlo, se quedó allí viendo como Hibari salía al campo de batalla a pesar de su herida, bloqueando las balas que se disparaban en su contra con sus tonfas para luego acabar con sus atacantes, Yamamoto y Lambo no tardaron en sumarse al ataque terminando rápidamente con las amenazas. Hibari vio como I-Pin se acercaba a ellos cuando el lugar fue seguro y simplemente se alejó, lo que había dicho era solo la verdad, ella no tenía que preocuparse por la vida de un asesino como él.

I-Pin vio como Hibari se alejaba a paso rápido a pesar de sus heridas en dirección a donde debería estar Haru, una ligera opresión se formó en su pecho ante este pensamiento pero tan pronto como vino, se fue, pues Hibari lo había dejado todo por protegerla y eso le demostraba que él no la consideraba un juguete, en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar y ella había sido una tonta al no confiar más en él.

Cuando Gokudera vio a Haru correr con dirección a la salida, lo primero que hizo fue llamarla "mujer estúpida" y sin más salió tras ella, sin embargo, espero encontrar cualquier cosa, oír lo que sea, menos lo que acababa de presenciar ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Haru había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron exponiéndose a ser alcanzada por algún proyectil en medio de la balacera y todo por alcanzarlo, pudo verlo cerca de la salida trasera del centro comercial junto a otro hombre que lo acompañaba y al notar que no llegaría a tiempo antes de que se marchase, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarlo como cuando eran niños _"¡Shiro-kun!"_ exclamo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo aún conservaba logrando que el la escuchara, detuvo su andar y casi como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, la saludo alegremente con aquella sonrisa que ella aun no había olvidado.

-¡Yo! Haru-chan –Saludo Byakuran con su típica sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-Entonces… si me recuerdas… -Susurro la muchacha mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas- Shiro-kun…

-Como podría olvidar a la chica que compartía sus dulces conmigo –Respondió el peliblanco con la misma sonrisa en el rostro- Eras la única que no tenía miedo de mí, y veo que no has cambiado…

-Pero tu si… ¿Por qué?... –Cuestiono de repente Haru cerrando los puños con fuerza- ¡Por qué estás haciendo esto! ¡Prometiste que no serías como tu padre! ¡Dijiste que no…!

-Éramos niños en ese entonces Haru-chan… -Respondió el peliblanco cambiando su expresión a una más seria- Esto es lo que soy ahora, "Shiro-kun" es parte del pasado, soy Byakuran, actual líder de la familia Millefiore y tu… tu eres una piedra en mi camino Miura Haru…

-Sh-Shiro-kun… -Susurro la aludida con incredulidad, como si se negara a creer lo que oía- Q-que…

-Desaparece… -Dijo el peliblanco apuntándola con un arma de fuego- Haru-chan…

Y ella solo pudo permanecer inmóvil ante la fría mirada que "Shiro-kun" le dio, se congelo ante lo que veía y simplemente cerro los puños con fuerza esperando recibir el impacto, pero unos fuertes brazos tiraron de su cuerpo antes de que el proyectil la alcanzara y se vio a sí misma en el suelo con Gokudera Hayato sobre ella, quien al protegerla había recibido el impacto de la bala en la pierna derecha, el soldado se levando con dificultad y apenas pudo incorporarse pues la bala le había perforado el muslo, sin embargo, debía moverse y sacar a Haru de allí antes de que Byakuran la matara, ya después le pediría una explicación de lo que acababa de oír, ahora su prioridad era salvarla aun sin la ayuda del desgraciado de Hibari que despareció en el peor momento posible.

-Se acabó, Vongola –Dijo Byakuran desde su posición apuntando directamente a Gokudera que permanecía junto a Haru en el suelo- Podre matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro esta vez…

-Soy yo a quien quieres eliminar… -Respondió Haru poniéndose de pie ocultando a Gokudera tras ella- Déjalo ir…

-¡Qué demonios estas diciendo mujer estúpida! –Exclamo el soldado tratando de moverse, pero… ¡Demonios! Esa herida era bastante profunda y la bala aún seguía alojada en el muslo- ¡Ni se te ocurra cometer una estupidez! ¡Oye! -Exclamo Gokudera al notar como Haru se paraba en medio con los brazos abiertos- ¡Escucha lo que digo, Estúpida! ¡Demonios!

-Muere con el entonces, Haru-chan… -Dijo el peliblanco apuntando directamente a la muchacha- Fue bueno volver a verte…

Y ella simplemente cerro los ojos esperando e disparo, estaba bien si con su muerte podía proteger al _"Bruto neandertal"_ que tenía como guardaespaldas, después de todo le debía eso y más por todo lo que les había ocultado y en el fondo, había llegado a quererlo, así que… eso era lo menos que podía hacer. Escuchó el sonido del arma de Byakuran dispararse resignada a esperar lo peor mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas al pensar en lo que "Shiro-kun" se había convertido, sin embargo, el impacto nunca llego y vio con sorpresa una especia de escudos con púas de puercoespín, vio hacia la derecha y pudo notar la presencia de un herido Hibari que apenas había llegada a tiempo para salvarla.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa Kyoya-kun! –Exclamo Byakuran sonriendo ante el recién llegado- No creí que te vería tan pronto…

-Byakuran… -Susurro Hibari viendo con seriedad al peliblanco mientras Haru podía sentir un escalofrío ante la mirada del soldado-

-Es una agradable reunión pero temo que debemos dejarla para otro día –Contesto el peliblanco con su típica sonrisa, haciendo luego un gesto de despiadada con la mano- Nos vemos Kyoya-kun, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun…

Y sin decir nada más giro sobre sus pasos dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, Hibari no iba a quedarse tranquilo al verlo marchar, ese sujeto era su presa y no la iba a dejar ir, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y lanzo un ataque con sus tonfas pero el golpe no surtió efecto al verse bloqueado por el filo de una katana, dirigió la vista hacia el frente y vio al guardaespaldas de Byakuran, Genkishi según recordaba, de repente, el sujeto retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que una nube de humo cubría el lugar y cuando esta se despejo, ya no quedaba nadie, solo las chicas de KHIN revolution y un grupo de personas heridas por el atentado.

Mukuro había logrado contactar a la base Vongola y para cuando Reborn y Dino llegaron junto con los paramédicos, le peligro ya había cesado. I-Pin busco con la mirada a Hibari y lo vio en una de las camillas mientras era atendido por Shamal, intento acercarse pero pudo ver como Haru se acercaba al pelinegro después de ver a Gokudera mientras preguntaba por su estado, la opresión en su pecho se hizo presente una vez más, aun cuando Hibari ni siquiera respondía a los cuestionamientos de la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no hacerse ideas equivocadas e intento ir hacia Hibari pero Bianchi llego preocupada por el bienestar de todas y todo intento por verlo quedo en eso, en un mero intento.

Durante el camino de regreso a la base podía sentirse cierta tensión entre Gokudera y Haru aunque nadie se explicaba por qué, salvo Hibari que estuvo presente cuando el soldado "enfrento" a la muchacha por algo que no pudo comprender muy bien, pero que parecía estar relacionado con Byakuran pues las palabras _"Lo conoces" _salieron de boca del Gokudera cuando Haru se acercó a él, al parecer, habrían muchas cosas que tratar cuando regresasen a la base.

Para cuando llegaron a la base era ya cerca de las tres de la tarde y todos tuvieron que pasar una revisión médica por órdenes de Reborn, las chicas resultaron prácticamente ilesas gracias a sus guardaespaldas, salvo por unos raspones pero nada grave, mientras que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo y Hibari tuvieron que recibir tratamiento, aunque este último permaneció renuente a ser tratado pues sus heridas, al menos para él, no eran de cuidado por lo que Dino ordeno que fuese sedado nuevamente hasta la mañana siguiente. I-Pin fue a verlo durante la noche pero el permanecía dormido sin siquiera notar su presencia pues los sedantes colocados en su cuerpo eran más fuertes que los anteriores, acaricio ligeramente su rostro mientras recordaba lo sucedido a lo largo del día y no pudo evitar pensar en lo herido que parecía cuando ella no se atrevió a tocar su mano cuando la vio manchada de sangre y como Haru podía permanecer a su lado a pesar de saber lo que él había hecho, vio nuevamente a Hibari y sin quererlo, su mirada se detuvo en la pulsera que él le había dejado antes junto a su almohada, pues estaba segura de que había sido él, y su sentimiento de culpa ni hizo más que crecer, Hibari la había protegido aunque ya no era su responsabilidad y ella no era capaz de decirle que no lo rechazaba, que había decidido aceptar su pasado aun si él fue un despiadado asesino, ella lo amaba y quería que lo supiera. Se acercó lentamente a él y aun cuando estaba dormido, deposito tímidamente un ligero beso en sus labios esperando ser capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía cuando el despertase.

A la mañana siguiente y gracias a la habilidad de las llamas de Sasagawa Ryohei, todos estuvieron bastante recuperados, Gokudera podía mantenerse en pie apoyado en unas muletas solo por precaución, Yamamoto se mostró recuperado en casi su totalidad, Lambo aún tenía el brazo vendado y Hibari no mostraba molestia con sus heridas a pesar de que el había sido quien obtuvo las mayores heridas. Todos estaba reunidos en el comedor incluyendo a las chicas de KHIN revolution, quienes permanecían nerviosas y preocupadas por lo sucedido, especialmente Haru, que permanecía en todo momento cerca de Hibari sin atreverse a mirar a Gokudera.

-Debido a los acontecimientos de ayer, hemos decidido suspender todas sus actividades en los próximos días –Explico Reborn con seriedad a los presentes- No esperábamos un ataque de esta magnitud de parte de Byakuran cuando el incidente de I-Pin ocurrió hace poco, debo admitir que fue un grave error de nuestra parte subestimarlo así –Dijo el mayor observando a todos los que allí estaban reunidos, deteniéndose brevemente en Haru- Es por eso que y por qué no queremos más víctimas, que detendremos sus actividades durante un tiempo hasta que encontremos una mejor solución

-¿Permaneceremos aquí hasta que lo atrapen? –Cuestiono Kyoko con preocupación-

-Quizá eso sea lo mejor - Respondió Reborn a los cuestionamientos de la muchacha- Sin embargo… hay alguien aquí que tiene información que podría sernos útil –Agrego posando la vista sobre Miura- ¿No es así Haru?

-Habla –ordeno Gokudera viendo con severidad a la muchacha- Tu ya conoces a Byakuran ¡Di algo! –Exclamo con molestia al notar el nerviosismo de Haru- ¡Por eso corriste tras el!

-¿Haru-chan? –Cuestiono Kyoko confundida por las palabras de Gokudera- ¿Q-que…? Eso no puede ser… Gokudera-san esta equivocado ¿Cierto Haru?

-Lo siento… pero… es verdad lo que dice… -Susurro la aludida cerrando los puños con fuerza- Y-yo… yo lo conozco…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Cuestiono Reborn observando a la muchacha- Sabias que estábamos tras él, cualquier tipo de información nos era útil

-Perdón… -Susurró Haru mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- Pe-pero… pero yo… ¡Yo prometí que confiaría en el! –Exclamo cerrando los ojos fuertemente- ¡Él dijo que no sería como su padre! ¡Qué cambiaría todo! Pero ahora no…

-¡Sabes a cuantas personas han muerto lo últimos días por ti! –Exclamo Gokudera poniéndose de pie haciendo que su silla cayera pesadamente contra el suelo- ¡Estas consiente de que aun estarían vivas si hubiésemos atrapado a Byakuran! ¡Con un demonio! –Reclamo furioso el soldado parándose frente a una temblorosa Haru- ¡Todo por una estúpida promesa que…!

-Cierra la boca herbívoro… -Dijo Hibari con seriedad mientras se interponía entre ambos callando a todos los presentes que lo observaban con extrañeza, especialmente I-Pin- Si no conoces el valor de una promesa, será mejor que te mantengas al margen… -Agrego dirigiéndose luego a la aturdida muchacha tras el sin siquiera voltear a verla- Miura Haru, di todo lo que sabes

-S-si… -Respondió la muchacha con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras que Gokudera desviaba la mirada y Hibari retomaba su lugar en el más absoluto silencio- Yo… yo lo conocí cuando tenía once años durante el tiempo que viví en Tokio, solía llamarlo Shiro-kun por el color de su cabello –Explico con cierta nostalgia en la mirada mientras que Gokudera parecía más irritado que de costumbre- Él era bastante solitario, no tenía amigos por que todos se asustaban de él debido a los rumores que habían sobre su padre pero él no parecía mala persona así que me acerque a él y poco a poco nos hicimos buenos amigos aun cuando me habían advertido que no lo hiciera

**_Inicio Flash Back_**

_No le llevo mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo acercarse al chico de pelo blanco que todos temían, es más, un par de bolsas de malvadiscos que el siempre parecía llevar habían sido suficientes para "atraerlo" además de unos cuantos de pasteles, se llevaban bastante bien pero el parecía no abrirse por completo cuando estaban juntos, eso hasta que unos chicos de grados superiores comenzaron a molestarlo y ella salió en su defensa aun cuando sabía que era una buena idea, esa fue la primera vez que pudo ver el por qué le temían a "Shiro-kun" pues no era solo por el apellido de su padre, poseía también una gran destreza física con la que redujo fácilmente a los otros muchachas, pero eso, lejos de asustarla hizo que se acercara más a él, pues Shiro había abandonado su careta de chico débil y aislado solo para protegerla._

_-¿Estas bien? Haru-ch… –Cuestiono Byakuran dirigiendo la vista a Haru deteniéndose al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuello- ¿Haru… chan? ¿No estas asustada?_

_-¡Shiro-kun es increíble! –Exclamo Haru sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Me protegió de todos-desu!_

_- En verdad eres extraña Haru-chan… -Respondió el muchacho viendo a la chica que tenía entre los brazos- Creí que me temerías como todos después de ver lo que soy capaz de hacer…_

_-¡Shiro-kun es muy amable, solo peleo por proteger a Haru desu! –Exclamo la muchacha sin alejarse del peliblanco- ¡Haru siempre será amiga de Shiro-kun!_

_Y esa fue la primera vez que Byakuran se había abierto hacia ella, después de ese incidente solían comer juntos y verse cada vez más seguido, paseaban de la mano y el solo se mostraba como realmente era cuando estaba con ella y fue precisamente en medio de una de sus pláticas antes de que su familia se mudara a Namimori después de dos años en Tokio que ella supo la verdad detrás de todas las historias que se comentaban sobre él y su familia. "Shiro-kun" le había contado que su padre era una mala persona y que realizaba actos ilegales de los que él estaba al tanto por ser el próximo heredero, aunque nunca le dijo exactamente que hacía, sin embargo, parecía ser lo suficientemente malo como para que su amigo de blancos cabellos mostrara una expresión en su rostro que no había visto antes._

_-Él es una mala persona, Haru-chan… -Dijo el peliblanco sentado junto a ella en el césped de un parque en el que siempre se reunían- Pero… yo soy peor porque no puedo detenerlo… al menos no como soy ahora… -Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras era observado por su acompañante- No le importa la vida de otros e incluso le ha quitado todo a Uni-chan…_

_-¿Uni-chan? –Cuestionó Haru con curiosidad la muchacha pues era la primera vez que Shiro-kun mencionaba ese nombre- ¿Quién es?_

_-Ella es la hija de la familia que controla el sector comercial de las empresas Millefiore –Explico el peliblanco- pero Uni-chan es muy joven aun como para tomar el mando, sus padres murieron hace poco y ahora solo depende de la protección de Gamma-kun porque mi padre le ha quitado todo con la excusa de su edad –Agrego con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Yo no puedo hacer nada en su contra aun, pero… pero lo hare… encontrare la forma de enfrentarlo y detener todo lo que hace, aun si eso significa el final de la empresa, yo nunca seré como el…_

_-¡Sé que Shiro-kun será capaz de hacerlo, desu! –Respondió Haru sujetando la mano del peliblanco- ¡Y Haru estará para poyarte!_

_-No tienes que esforzarte Haru-chan –Dijo el peliblanco apretando la mano de su acompañante con fuerza, sonriendo ligeramente- Sé que te iras en un par de días por el trabajo de tu padre… -Agregó sorprendiendo a la muchacha de pelo marrón- Pero… ¿Sabes? Cuando sea capaz de detener a mi padre iré a buscarte y te llevare conmigo…_

_-Shiro-kun… -Susurro Haru mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-_

_-Solo tienes que esperarme un poco Haru-chan… -Dijo el peliblanco abrazando a la muchacha- Te buscare en Namimori cuando me haya convertido en un hombre capaz de protegerte con sus propios medios –Agrego chocando su frente contra la suya- Te convertiré en mi esposa, no lo dudes, solo espera un poco… por favor…_

_Y sin más palabras de pro medio había depositado un casto beso en sus labios con la inocencia de dos chicos tan jóvenes como ambos eran en ese entonces, aunque la seriedad de las palabras del peliblanco no eran algo que Haru puso en duda, ambos podían ser jóvenes e inexpertos aun, pero aquella promesa era algo que jamás pudo olvidar aun cuando los años pasaron y ella no supo más de él…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Él me enviaba cartas de vez en cuando –Dijo Haru prosiguiendo con su relato pues mientras recordaba iba contando los hechos- Lo hizo durante varios años, pero un día simplemente dejaron de llegar…

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –Cuestiono Reborn con seriedad- ¿Qué decía la carta?

-La última vez que recibí una fue cuando cumplí 18 años –Respondió la muchacha con cierta tristeza en la mirada- Shiro-kun dijo que estaba cerca de obtener las pruebas suficientes para incriminar a su padre y que pronto vendría por mí, pero… después de eso no supe más de él… -Agregó cerrando los puños con fuerza- Comenzó a salir en las noticias como el nuevo líder de la familia Millefiore poco después de eso y lo poco que sabía de él era por las noticas y los periódicos…

-¿Y tú creíste en una promesa así? Mujer estúpida… -Susurro Gokudera con molestia por la devoción con la que Haru hablaba de Byakuran- El solo te utilizo…

-¡No es cierto! –Exclamo Har poniéndose de pie al instante al igual que Gokudera- ¡Algo debió pasar con Shiro-kun! ¡Él no es malo! Yo… yo lo se…

-¡Intentó matarte! –Replico Gokudera con seriedad y molestia- ¡Como puedes defenderlo después de eso! ¡Es un…!

-Basta Gokudera –Ordeno Reborn logrando detener la pelea- No podemos afirmar nada ahora, las fechas que Haru describe coinciden con el intempestivo nombramiento de Byakuran como líder de Millefiore –Agrego mientras Gokudera desviaba la mirada de todos con molestia- Investigaremos un poco más sobre este asunto, por ahora pueden retirarse e intenten no salir de la base, es peligroso…

Todos simplemente asintieron y cada quien tomo un camino distinto, Reborn Dino y Bianchi fueron a la oficina del primero a comparar la información que tenían y agregar datos recién obtenidos mientras que algunos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar como fue el caso de Yamamoto, mientras que otros como Sasagawa Ryohei y Sawada fueron a tener un "Entrenamiento extremo" aun cuando este último se vio obligado por el soldado más hiperactivo de Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome optaron por descansar en la pequeña sala viendo la televisión y el molesto chico vaca se fue a dormir aprovechando que esos dos no estaban haciendo ruidos raros otra vez, lo que dejaba a Hibari, Gokudera, Haru e I-Pin en el comedor, siendo el pelinegro quien decidiese abandonar la habitación seguido de la muchacha de cabello marrón quien lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la sal de prácticas, mientras eran espiados desde el otro lado del pasillo por Gokudera, quien pronto noto que no se encontraba espiando solo pues la pequeña I-Pin estaba con el observando atentamente lo que sucedía entre Haru y Hibari pues el comportamiento del pelinegro para con su amiga y compañera de grupo había sido bastante extraña y sobre todo cercano en los últimos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono Gokudera al ver a I-Pin junto a el-

-Lo mismo podría preguntar Gokudera-san –Respondió la muchacha dirigiendo la vista a la pareja que parecía no notar su presencia, callando al soldado cuando noto que pretendía hablar- Están diciendo algo que no puedo escuchar, cállate por favor… -Agrego I-Pin captando la atención del soldado que se asomó al igual que ella a ver lo que sucedía-

Ambos veían con atención a Hibari y Haru que permanecían de pie uno frente a otro sin decir nada, eso claro hasta que la chica de pelo marrón comenzó con la plática, mientras que los "espías" maldecían el hecho de estar a una distancia tan larga de ellos pues no podían oír nada, estaban tan concentrados en tratar de oír lo que decían que cuando Haru se acercó a Hibari y entero su rostro en el pecho el soldado sintieron sus mandíbulas golpear contra el suelo aun cuando el pelinegro no había respondido aquel gesto y fue pero aun cuando, rato después de estar en la misma posición, Hibari palmeo ligeramente la cabeza de Haru como si se tratase de una niña pequeña ¡Que rayos estaba pasando con ellos!

Cuando Hibari sintió que alguien salía tras el no creyó que fuese Miura, es decir… una parte de él esperaba que fuese I-Pin o cualquier otra persona, pero nunca creyó que sería la más parlanchina del grupo de KHIN revolution quien lo persiguiese. Sintió como ella tiro de su brazo evitando que siguiese su camino a la sal de entrenamientos por lo que giro hacia Miura posando su fría mirada en ella quien ni siquiera se inmuto por aquella acción ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa herbívora?

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiono Hibari con seriedad a la muchacha que aun sostenía su brazo-

-Y-yo… yo quería darte las gracias… -Respondió la aludida mientras liberaba al soldado- H-hoy me defendiste de ese bruto neandertal de Gokudera y… pues quería…

-No lo hice por ti herbívora –Dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera inmutarse por las palabras de Haru- Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, me voy

-¡Espera! Y-yo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Exclamo la muchacha sujetando nuevamente su brazos ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?- E-es que… las chicas no están y…

-No soy tu confidente –Replico el soldado con molestia ante la palabras de Haru, esa herbívora estaba llevando su paciencia al límite y eso no era bueno-

-Pero… creo… creo que tú puedes comprenderme… -Susurro la chica de cabello marrón ejerciendo mayor presión en el brazo de Hibari- puedes llamarme loca pero… pero creo que tú puedes…

-Yo no soy tu maldito confiden… -Replico Hibari deteniéndose al notar como ella comenzaba llorar-

-¿He? Desde cuando yo… -Susurro Haru tratando e secar sus lágrimas- L-lo siento… tienes razón, no tienes que escucharme Hibari-san… no… no tienes que hacerlo… es decir… ni siquiera debería estar llorando frente a ti… soy una idiota… No es culpa de nadie que Shiro-un haya cambiado tanto… -Agrego tratando inútilmente de secar sus lágrimas mientras Hibari lo observaba e silencio pues sabía que de una u otra forma esa herbívora iba a terminar contándole todo- E-él no era así… ¡Shiro-kun nunca me haría daño!

-Intento matarte -Replico el soldado sin inmutarse por las lágrimas de la mujer frente a el- y no solo a ti…

-Lo se… Lo sé muy bien pero… aun así… -Susurro Haru acercándose casi instintivamente al soldado y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de el- Cunado lo vi en el callejón del aeropuerto su mirada… su mirada era distinta… parecía no saber quién era yo, pero ayer… ayer el me reconoció ¡Lo dijo claramente! -Exclamo aferrándose al solado- ¡Sé que algo malo debió pasar para que sea como es ahora! Y-yo… yo lo se… lo sé muy bien…

Y si quiso decir algo sus palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir como Hibari palmeaba su cabeza ligeramente casi como si fuese su hermano mayor, dirigió la vista hacia él y noto como este desviaba la mirada hacia un punto muerto del pasillo por lo que ella simplemente pudo sonreír y sentirse más tranquila al pensar en que el soldado era más amable de lo que parecía. Hibari no supo muy bien por qué hizo eso con Miura, no… si lo sabía, estaba pensando en que muchas veces I-Pin debió llorar así mientras esperaba por alguna noticia de Kei durante los últimos diez años y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontraba palmeando la cabeza de Miura tratando de calmarla de alguna forma, demonios… ¿Por qué las cosas nunca salían como quería?

-Gr-gracias Hibari-san… -Susurro la muchacha separándose de él esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Me sirvió de mucho hablar contigo

-Largo… -Contesto Hibari dispuesto a entrar a la sala de entrenamiento- O te golpeo hasta la muerte…

-¡Hibari-san es más amable de lo que parece! –Exclamo Haru antes de que el pelinegro entrara obteniendo un gruñido de molestia como respuesta- Sé que no eres malo… si mataste a eso niños debiste tener una razón para hacerlo –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente logrando que el soldado se detuviera girando a verla por breves momentos- Yo creo en Hibari-san y sé que I-Pin-chan también lo hará…

Hibari la observo por una fracción de segundo más antes de que ella se macharse y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esa herbívora era bastante extraña pero no parecía tener malas intenciones, ingreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras el esperando poder despejar un poco su mente con algo de entrenamiento a pesar de sus heridas mientras que no podía evitar que las palabras de Miura resonaran en su cabeza "Yo creo en Hibari-san y sé que I-Pin-chan también lo hará" era realmente estúpido pensar en que alguien como I-pin pudiese perdonar una atrocidad como la que le había cometido, pero… no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de él guardara esperanza, pero desechaba rápidamente la idea pues las cosas estaban bien así, ella lejos de él y de todas las consecuencias que podía traer su pasado consigo.

Cuando I-Pin vio a Haru sonreír a Hibari juro que su sangre comenzó a hervir y por primera vez se sintió mal consigo misma al tener esos "impulso asesinos" para con su amiga, pero si pensaba que eso era amalo, fue peor cuando vio a Hibari responder con una media sonrisa también, supuso entonces que eso era lo que Bianchi llamaba "Celos" y si creyó que los suyos eran excesivos, no se compararon con la expresión de molestia e irritación de Gokudera, una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su cara al notar el estado de ánimo del soldado y creyó que lo más conveniente era que se marchase de allí, sin embargo, Haru no había terminado de irse cuando Gokudera dio el primer paso y tiro algo en el camino llamando la atención de la muchacha de cabello marro, I-Pin entro en pánico al verla acercarse y después de un "lo siento pero es necesario" empujó a Gokudera a merced de Haru para no ser descubierta por su amiga y compañera, ya después le pediría disculpas al soldado.

I-Pin pudo oír a lo lejos como Gokudera y Haru comenzaban a discutir y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos hacían una buena pareja y al soldado no parecía serle indiferente la chica de cabellos marrones, tal vez el podría ayudar a Haru a olvidar a Byakuran. Una vez los ruidos cesaron, supo que la pareja ya no estaba allí y regreso con paso sigiloso al lugar, se mantuvo de pie por unos breves momentos frente a la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos como si dudara entre entrar o no a la habitación en la que se encontraba Hibari, inhaló un poco de aire y cuando estuvo dispuesta a girar la perilla de la puerta, escucho los pasos del soldado acercarse y su valor se esfumo rápidamente, ocultándose detrás de la misma puerta mientras él se marchaba, definitivamente estaba comportándose como una idiota. Sacudió la cabeza de un lugar a otro y casi inmediatamente siguió al soldado tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, al dar vuelta en un pasillo lo perdió de vista justo a la altura de su habitación, cosa que le resulto extraña pues él no le llevaba demasiada ventaja, sintió entonces como alguien aprecia tras ella y la acorralaba contra la puerta del cuarto, cerró los ojos producto del impacto y cuando los abrió, puedo verse reflejada en la intensa mirada de Hibari quien la observaba con seriedad tal y como la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Hibari-san… -susurro la china sin dejar de observar al soldado-

-¿Qué es lo quieres? –Cuestiono el pelinegro ejerciendo presión en las muñecas de I-Pin sin inmutarse por la cercanía de ambos- ¿Por qué me sigues, herbívora?

-Y-yo… yo tengo que hablar contigo… -Respondió la muchacha con valentía enfrentando su mirada con la suya- Escúchame por favor, Hibari-san…

-¿De qué puedes hablar con una asesino como yo? –Cuestiono el soldado acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la china- No recuerdo que tengamos asuntos pendientes…

-Y-yo… yo si… -Susurro la china sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Hibari golpear contra su rostro- A-aquella vez yo... yo no quise lastimarte… l-lo que dije… la forma en que hui… yo no…

-¿Lastimarme? –Cuestiono Hibari con una intimidante sonrisa- ¿Cómo podrías tu lastimarme herbívora? Soy un asesino que no piensa dos veces antes de acabar con un niño ¿En verdad crees que unas simples palabras podrían lastimarme? –Cuestiono el soldado evitando usar el nombre de la china y haciendo uso e todo su autocontrol para no besarla allí mismo- Estas cometiendo un grave error si crees que tu comportamiento es hiriente para mí, lo dije aquella vez, estoy harto de este estúpido juego, no me interesas así que no vuelvas a…

-No es cierto… -Susurro I-pin interrumpiendo a Hibari mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- N-no... ¡No es cierto! ¡Si de verdad no te importara no me hubiese salvado ayer! –Exclamo la china sacando valor de quien sabe dónde mientras Hibari la observaba tratando de no altear su expresión- ¡Dejaste a Haru y me protegiste! ¡Ya no era tu responsabilidad pero aun así tú…! ¡Tú viniste a rescatarme! ¡No puedes decir que no te importo después de hacer es…!

-¿Y que hay con eso? –Cuestiono el soldado sin inmutarse por las palabras de la china o al menos tratando de no hacerlo- ¿No pensaste que todo pudo ser una treta para tenerte? Solo te quiero en mi cama herbívora, no me importas realmente…–Dijo Hibari acercando su rostro nuevamente al de la china tratando de asustarla- ¿Aun sabiéndolo pretendes seguir conmigo?

-S-si… -Respondió la china sorprendiendo a Hibari aunque ella no pudiese verlo pues tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo- Si con eso puedes perdonarme yo… yo dejare que hagas lo que quieras…

-¿Incluso esto? –Cuestiono Hibari descendiendo una de sus manos hasta la zona intima de I-Pin tratando de que ella se asustara de él notando como ella emitía un gemido de sorpresa. Demonios, solo quería mantenerla lejos ¿Por qué le ponía las cosas tan difíciles?- Puedo tomarte aquí mismo ¿No te importa que lo haga?

-S-si eso es lo que deseas… -Susurro la china sin oponer resistencia- Entonces… entonces hazlo… -Agregó esperando alguna acción de parte de Hibari, cualquiera, menos que el liberara sus muñecas y ocultar su rostro de ella apoyando su frente en su hombro- ¿Hibari…san?

-Esto no es lo quiero… -Susurro el soldado con frustración ante la terquedad de la china- Solo quiero protegerte… ¿Es tan difícil de entender? –Cuestiono sin atreverse a mirarla- ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? si sigues conmigo tarde o temprano te matarán…

-No… nada malo va a pasarme porque Hibari-san estará allí para protegerme –Dijo la china deslizando sus brazos por la espalda del soldado atrayéndolo hacia ella- Así que… no tienes que alejarme más… quiero estar contigo Hibari-san, no importa si tuviste o no razones para hacer lo que hiciste, decidí aceptar tu pasado y creer en ti, yo… yo quiero estar a tu lado…

-Soy un asesino y nada de lo que diga o haga podrá cambiar eso –Dijo el soldado viendo al fin a la china- ¿Crees que podrás cargar con eso? ¿Podrás soportar el hecho de que mis manos te toquen sabiendo lo que hice? –Cuestiono viéndola fijamente, él no quería arriesgarla pero…demonios… tampoco podía tenerla lejos, más aun si lo miraba con esos ojos como estaba haciendo ahora- No puedo cambiar lo que soy y…

-No me importa… -Respondió la china interrumpiendo las palabras del pelinegro mientras aceraba su rostro al suyo- Quiero estar contigo aun sabiendo lo que eres, porque… porque yo… -Agrego sonrojándose ante lo que iba a decir- Porque yo te amo Hibari Kyoya… y todo lo que hayas hecho antes de conocerme no podrá cambiar ese hecho…

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio I-Pin jalo al soldado del cuello de su camisa hasta ponerlo a su altura y cerro la distancia entre ambos mientras pensaba que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo esperaba que sus palabras hubiese logrado alcanzar el corazón del soldado que ahora estaba besando.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy XD quedo un poquito más largo que los otros pero es por una rozan, la verdad es que el lunes empiezo mis clases otra vez y mi horario es más pesado que nunca, tratare de actualizar con regularidad esta historia como veía haciendo, es decir, una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada, lo más seguro es que la actualice cada quince días, espero que me sepan comprender y pues… la historia esta entrando en el "arco final" por llamarlo de alguna manera, así que no me abandonen por favor, no abandonare esta historia, solo se retrasara un poquito pero no mucho ¡En serio! _

_Ahora sí, dicho todo esto paso a retírame, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y trataré de no tardar más de lo usual con la siguiente actualización aprovechando que solo es el comienzo de este ciclo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Se ve a una Sandra Hatake arrastrándose por el suelo con energía solo para dar enter y subir la actualización de esta historia…. ¡Lo logre! T0T termine este capítulo antes de los 15 días T0T si, ya sé que un par de días no hacen mucha diferencia, pero cuando casi no te queda vida después de estudiar y permanecer días sin dormir para terminar un trabajo que se entrega al día siguiente, terminar un capitulo junto a la tarea es toda un odisea XD, en fin, no los molesto más con mis traumas y les dejo este nuevo episodio de __**Encuentros predestinados**__._

_**Advertencia:**__ Intento de Lemon, no me maten por favor, no soy buena en esto ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! T0T perdón si los personajes no me quedaron muy bien T_T_

_Agradecimientos a Tamila Rawr, Vidriana, disculpen que no responda nada en esta ocasión, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo T_T_

_**Aliados**_

_Y sin decir más palabras de por medio I-Pin jalo al soldado del cuello de su camisa hasta ponerlo a su altura y cerro la distancia entre ambos mientras pensaba que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo esperaba que sus palabras hubiese logrado alcanzar el corazón del soldado que ahora estaba besando._

Si dijera que no se sorprendió al sentir los labios de I-Pin sobre los suyos estaría mintiendo, es decir… él siempre era quien la "acosaba" pues ella se sonrojaba con facilidad y eso le resultaba divertido, sin embargo, ahora esa chica tímida le estaba robando un beso a pesar de saber el asesino que era. Sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su camisa mientras se negaba a separase de él y sin quererlo, un ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la china y notar sus nerviosismo, ella había decidido permanecer a su lado a pesar de que él se había esmerado en alejarla, pues entonces que así sea, si ella estaba dispuesta a asumir el reto de quedarse con él a pesar de todo, no se opondría y dedicaría su vida a protegerla, esa era su decisión.

I-Pin pensaba que sus palabras no habían logrado alcanzar al soldado frente a ella pues él no se movía desde que ella lo había besado, si es que a eso se le puede llamar un beso pues él ni siquiera había respondido, resignada a perderlo por su estúpida inseguridad, soltó lentamente la camisa del soldado, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo y es que en verdad no quería, pero Hibari Kyoya no deseaba más tenerla con él y aquella forma de ignorarla era prueba suficiente de eso, sus manos se aflojaron hasta casi liberar la tela de la camisa alejándose del soldado mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, sin embargo, apenas había podio separar sus labios de él, cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Hibari sujetar sus muñecas para luego aprisionarla contra la pared mientras su boca buscaba la suya, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil ante la "voracidad" que mostraba el soldado que no había esperado ninguna respuesta, simplemente había mordido su labio ante su parálisis involuntaria y sin darle oportunidad a pensar, enredo su lengua con la suya jugando con ella hasta dejarla sin aliento, besándola con abrumadora intensidad mientras que ella solo podía sonrojarse y dejarse llevar por sus acciones.

Solo cuando el oxígeno fue realmente necesario para ambos, Hibari se separó ligeramente de I-Pin chocando su frente con la suya mientras que ella sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca bajo la intensa mirada del soldado, estaba sonrojada, nerviosa, emocionada, eso y muchas otras que no podía describir pues Hibari la había aceptado, por qué… ¿La había aceptado cierto? de repente aquella pregunta le causó inseguridad al pensar que todo podía ser una venganza de parte del soldado, por lo que con cierto temor dirigió la vista hacia él, reuniendo nuevamente todo el valor que le quedaba para preguntar por una respuesta concreta, sin embargo, todo intento de hablar quedo en el olvido al sentir como Hibari liberaba sus muñecas solo para sujetar sus sonrojadas mejillas y acariciar con sus pulgares sus hinchados labios con inusual delicadeza, si estaba soñando, por favor que nadie la despertar o tendría una muerte dolorosa.

-Soy posesivo con lo que me pertenece… -Susurro el soldado rozando los labios de la china- Si eliges seguir conmigo será peligroso y no podrás arrepentirte…

-Qu-quiero…quiero correr el riesgo… -Respondió I-Pin maldiciendo a sus piernas que aprecian flaquera ante el cálido aliento de Hibari sobre sus labios- S-si… si tú lo permites yo… me quedare contigo sin importar que… -Agrego con determinación a pesar de su nerviosísimo- Déjame amarte Hibari-san…

-Kyoya… –Corrigió sonriendo ligeramente causando que el sonrojo de la china aumentara- Quiero oírte decir mi nombre a partir de ahora… –Susurro al oído de la muchacha besando luego su cuello, causando un estremecimiento en ella- I-Pin…

- Qu-que… que estas… -Dijo la china en un hilo de voz al sentir como Hibari besaba el lugar donde una vez la había marcado mientras sus manos se perdían hasta sus caderas- Hi-Hibari-san… que…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en simples intenciones pues solo un peño gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como Hibari mordía y succionaba la piel de su cuello, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por su reacción y más aún al recordar que estaban el pasillo de la base con cámaras de seguridad grabándolo todo, además de que alguien podría pasar por allí y sería realmente vergonzoso que los encontraran en esa posición, pero a Hibari eso no parecía importarle, estaba totalmente empeñado en marcar su cuello como si fuese un animal y cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar, sintió los labios del soldado sobre los suyos besándola con cierta rudeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, sus manos comenzaron a descender a zonas inadecuadas y ella inconscientemente se aferró a su camisa mientras el soldado repartía toscas caricias por su espalda, era una completa locura que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera en ese lugar a riesgo de ser vistos en esa situación, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse revelado en su contra y simplemente respondía a los estímulos de Hibari, él se detendría si ella se lo pedía, o al menos eso quería pensar, pero durante los últimos días había comprendido que la vida que llevaban no era fácil, siempre estaban al filo de la navaja y quizá no habría una próxima vez para ellos, por lo que opto por mandar la lógica por donde vino y se rindió ante las caricias del soldado, confiaba en Hibari Kyoya y si era con él, todo estaría bien.

Hibari siempre había sido alguien impulsivo en lo que a peleas se refería, nunca dudaba y siempre era el primero en salir al frente de batalla por lo que era fácil imaginar que sería así en todos los aspectos de su vida pues todo se resumía para el en pelear, dormir, pelear, comer, volver a pelear, realizar misiones y pelear otra vez, sin embargo, ahora había un factor más en su vida y esa era la pequeña mujer que estaba besando, es niña había aparecido de improviso en su pacífica y tranquila vida en Namimori cambiando su rutinaria forma de vivir, apareciendo nuevamente diez años después haciendo exactamente lo mismo, cambiándolo todo, aceptándolo nuevamente cuando otros lo rechazaban y ahora estaba allí, dispuesta a todo por el sin que lo hubiese pedido. Sonrió ligeramente ante este pensamiento en medio del beso que ambos compartían y solo cuando escuchó un gemido de parte de ella, que se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, se percató de lo que hacía, notando también como su cuerpo comenzaba reaccionar ante la cercanía de la muchacha, la deseaba y no iba negarlo, varias noches después de su separación había tenido sueños "extraños" con ella, la besaba, la acariciaba y finalmente la tomaba una y otra vez hasta saciarse de ella y quedar rendido por el cansancio, sin embargo, eran solo eso, sueños que no podrían realizarse o al menos eso creía hasta hace poco, pero ahora la tenía allí, sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada y sus manos aferradas a su camisa sin poner resistencia a él, podía tenerla en ese momento pues la habitación tras ellos era la de I-Pin, pero… ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? ¿O simplemente estaba cediendo antes sus deseos por complacerlo? De repente aquellas preguntas hicieron que se detuviera brevemente pues él podía ser violento e incluso cruel con cualquiera, pero no con ella, I-Pin era especial aunque no lo dijera y no pensaba forzarla a hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista aun, pero… en verdad eso ojos que lo miraban expectantes después de detenerse le estaban complicando las cosas.

-Detenme… -Susurro el soldado con voz ronca observando a la china- Detenme ahora o no podrás hacerlo después…

-Yo… te he dejado seguir porque así lo quise… -Dijo la china rozando las mejillas de Hibari con sus manos sonriéndole ligeramente- ¿Por qué querría detenerte ahora?

-Tu… ¿Sabes lo que está diciendo? –Cuestiono Hibari con seriedad, ella no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿O sí?- Si seguimos con esto…

-L-lo sé perfectamente… y-yo… yo quiero hacerlo… -Respondió en un susurro la china desviando la mirada con un encendido rubor en sus mejillas sintiendo como Hibari no apartaba la vista de ella- Q-quiero… quiero… ¡No me hagas decirlo! –Exclamo la china al no obtener respuesta de Hibari notando entonces que él sonreía ligeramente ¿Acaso estaba burlándose de ella?- ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Mejor me vo…!

-Ya empezaste con esto… -Susurro Hibari evitando que la china se fuera sujetándola de la muñeca con una mano mientras que con la otra abría la puerta de la habitación- Hazte responsable ahora…

-¿He? –Cuestiono I-Pin sintiendo como Hibari la llevaba al interior del cuarto- ¡He! ¡E-espera…! -Replico la china mientras el soldado la acorralaba contra la puerta de la habitación después de cerrarla- Hi-Hibari-san…

-Kyoya… -Corrigió nuevamente antes de besar a la china manando al diablo toda lógica o responsabilidad-

Y después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras, Hibari no pensó en nada mas, simplemente arrincono a I-Pin contra la puerta de la habitación cubriendo su boca con la suya mientras que sus manos se encargaban de pegar su cuerpo al suyo hasta donde le era posible. Deslizo luego su lengua sobre los labios de la china, saboreando y mordiendo hasta conseguir que ella abriera la boca torpemente mientras un ligero gemido escapaba de su garganta, enredo entonces su lengua con la de la china saboreando el sabor de la misma, explorando los rincones de su boca con tal habilidad y deseo que por un momento la pequeña china creyó que la estaba devorando y a decir verdad, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Hibari continuo con su "exploración" en el interior de la cavidad de la china separándose apenas por breves segundos para dejarla respirar y sin darle tregua a más volvía a unir sus labios con los suyos, tratando de saciar aquella necesidad que tenía de ella; por su parte, I-Pin trataba de seguir el ritmo del soldado y si bien en un principio le costó hacerlo, pronto se acoplo al mismo, sintiendo luego como las manos de Hibari se desplazaban por sus costillas atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo y repartiendo caricias toscas sobre la tela de su blusa para después introducir sus frías manos por debajo de la prenda , mientras que ella se aferraba a la tela de su camisa descansando las manos sobre su pecho, dedicándose también a sentir las caricias del hombre que amaba.

Hibari noto como el pequeño cuerpo de la china se tensaba al sentir sus caricias por debajo de la tela, mientras que un gemido de sorpresa y excitación escapaba de su fina garganta, abandonó entonces los labios de la muchacha, deslizando luego su lengua por su mentón dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso hasta llegar al cuello de la pelinegra, la misma que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores al sentir como Hibari lamia, succionaba y mordía aquella zona aun sensible por los sucedido en el pasillo.

El nombre de su guardaespaldas escapo de sus labios al sentir como este succionaba parte de la piel de su cuello, callando al instante por temor a ser escuchada fuera de la habitación y pronto comprendería que esa cautela se convertiría en un gran error pues aquella acción pareció causarle gracia al pervertido que tenía por novio mientras una ligera sonrisa acompañada por una mirada cargada de lujuria le dijeron a I-Pin que Hibari no le daría tregua y, tal como supuso la china, Hibari se esmeró en lamer y morder aquella zona sensible en su cuello mientras que sus manos se encargaron de destrozar, literalmente, su blusa, comenzando luego a masajear sus senos aun por encima del sujetador, _"Esto es solo el comienzo"_ había dicho el y ella sabía que Hibari Kyoya siempre cumplía su palabra.

Resistirse a Hibari Kyoya era misión imposible para I-Pin, más aun cuando él la acariciaba como venía haciendo y la besaba de esa forma, por lo que termino cediendo ante aquellos roces y caricias deslizando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su guardaespaldas atrayéndolo a ella, Hibari capto rápidamente el mensaje y prosiguió con su labor, aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de detenerse antes a menos que ella lo pidiera, estaba completamente "encendido" por culpa de esa niña pero si ella no quería seguir con eso lo entendería, la acosaría un poco como "castigo" por tentarlo de esa forma, pero si le pedía detenerse lo haría, al menos por esa vez.

I-Pin se aferró con fuerza a Hibari mientras que el soldado descendía por su clavícula en un camino de besos húmedos, notando como las piernas de la china parecían flaquear ante el contacto de su lengua contra la piel expuesta, descendió entonces su manos hasta su cintura y la levanto del suelo mientras que ella, como reflejo ante la repentina acción del soldado, enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferró al cuello masculino, haciendo más fácil la labor de Hibari de cargarla. La llevó en brazos hasta la cama que había en la habitación y la recostó sobre el lecho mientras se colocaba sobre ella grabando en su memoria los detalles de su cuerpo, acerco su rostro al suyo nuevamente y se vio reflejado en sus ojos una vez más, aparo un mechón de cabello de su rostro y la observo brevemente mientras sujetaba su mano y la colocaba a la altura de su rostro para luego besar el dorso de esta, observando de reojo la reacción de la china ante aquella acción.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Cuestiono dedicándose solo a observarla y tratando de ignorar la _"Reacción"_ de su cuerpo que hacia cada vez más molesto el tener puesto los pantalones-

-U-un poco… -Susurro la china con suavidad desviando ligeramente la mirada de él pues no quería que la viera como una niña, no más-

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Pregunto en un susurro chocando su frente con la de I-Pin-

-No… yo… yo quiero seguir… -Contesto la china acariciando la mejilla de Hibari pues estaba consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para su _"Novio pervertido" _el decir esas palabras- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Kyoya…

Hibari sonrió ligeramente ante aquella palabras pues no supo que otra reacción tener ¿En verdad era la misma niña tímida que conoció? Tal vez tanto tiempo con él había logrado _"corromperla"_ y todo era resultado de sus constantes acosos, o simplemente ella había madurado más rápido de lo que pensaba, eso no lo sabía y tampoco se molestaría en pensarlo, al menos no de momento pues ahora solo quería centrar su atención en ella. Acerco su rostro al suyo y la beso con inusual suavidad haciendo luego un camino de besos hasta su cuello, lamio, beso y mordió la blanquecina piel de la china dejando marcas rojas a su paso mientras iba descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, se deshizo rápidamente del molesto sujetador sin tomarse la molestia de desabrocharlo, simplemente lo rompió y prosiguió con su labor de lamer y morder uno de los pechos de la china mientras masajeaba el otro arrancando gemidos de parte de la muchacha, que solo podía aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama tratando de reprimir su propia voz por temor a ser escuchada.

Hibari pudo notar como ella luchaba para mantenerse callada y eso lo divertía además de alentarlo para _"empeñarse más"_ en su labor, por lo que fue descendiendo por el abdomen de la china hasta llegar a la molesta falda que llevaba deshaciéndose rápidamente de ella por lo que I-Pin quedo expuesta en casi su totalidad ante él, salvo por su ropa interior, dejándola a merced del soldado, quien no tardo en comenzar a masajear su zona intima por encima de la tela causando que los gemidos de la china fueran en aumento a pesar de intentar reprimirlos, pero Hibari no pensaba dejar las cosas allí y rasgo fácilmente aquella prenda para luego comenzar a lamer su intimidad como si de un dulce se tratara, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de boca de la muchacha y su cuerpo se arqueara facilitándole la labor al soldado.

I-Pin sentía espasmos en todo su cuerpo y la parte inferior de su vientre comenzaba a quemar mientras que Hibari la penetraba con su lengua ¡Era solo su lengua! Y ella sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de tal forma que no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando Kyoya pusiera _"eso"_ que apretaban sus pantalones dentro de ella, vio entonces que Hibari aún estaba vestido y eso no le aprecio justo, solamente ella estaba pasando la "vergüenza" de estar desnuda, estaba pesando en eso o al menos trataba de coordinar sus ideas cuando sintió una fuerte oleada de calor en su vientre, su cuerpo se tensó completamente y algo salió de su interior, viendo con vergüenza como Hibari relamía sus labios después de beber aquella sustancia mientras ella pensaba que era un completo pervertido por eso. Vio como él se inclinaba sobre ella y acercaba su rostro al suyo besándola nuevamente mientras que ella se permitía tocarlo, detallo entonces sus abdominales bien marcados por encima de la camisa que llevaba deshaciéndose de la corbata que portaba el soldado y torpemente comenzó a abrir los botones de la misma, estaba nerviosa y sus manos aun temblaban por lo ocurrido hace poco, sonrojándose más por la vergüenza de no poder hacer algo tan simple que por otra cosa, sintiendo como Hibari tocaba su mano y con una burlona sonrisa la ayudaba con la labor de desvestirlo, viendo divertido el sonrojo en las mejillas de la china al verlo sin camisa ¿Dónde había quedado la chica atrevida? noto como ella hizo algo parecido a un puchero y el simplemente la beso callando todo reclamo de su parte. Sintió luego como ella acariciaba torpemente su abdomen imitando sus acciones anteriores, depositando pequeños besos en su pecho, además de morder torpemente parte de su cuello provocando un ligero escalofrío en la espalda del soldado, para luego intentar desabrochar su pantalón rozando sin querer su erección causando un estremecimiento en él y que un gruñido escapara de su garganta, I-Pin vislumbro en eso la oportunidad de cobrarse por los acosos a los que era sometida por lo que rozo nuevamente aquel bulto en los pantalones de Hibari y pudo oír como maldecía por lo bajo el gruñido que escapaba de su garganta, pensó entonces que podía tener el control de la situación pero el soldado no estaba acostumbrado a ser sometido y pronto retomo el control de la situación aprisionándola contra el colchón con una mano mientras que la otra se encargaba de acariciar la zona intima de la china, había intentado ser _"delicado"_ con ella pero lo había provocado e incluso había intentado someterlo y eso no se iba a quedar así, divisó la corbata olvidada en alguna parte de la cama y la uso para atarla a la cabecera de la misma a pesar de las quejas de la china y sin darle tiempo a decir nada la beso nuevamente mientras sus manos se perdían por su cuerpo hasta llegar su zona intima, pensaba cobrarse la _"ofensa"_ recibida pero sin tomarse demasiado tiempo pues el tampoco soportaría por mucho aquella situación y más rápido de lo que pensó, estaba ya sin pantalones sobre una indefensa I-Pin que lo miraba entre avergonzada, nerviosa y ciertamente enfadada por la humillante posición en la que estaba, sin embargo, Hibari pudo ver a través de la falsa molestia, ella tenía miedo. La libero entonces de la improvisada prisión en que se había convertido la corbata mientras la besaba tratando de distraerla, fue entonces que I-Pin comprendió que el momento había llegado y simplemente se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del soldado mientras el entraba de golpe en ella, rápido y casi sin delicadeza, la pequeña china se estremeció ante el dolor que significaba la invasión del soldado en su interior y aumento la fuerza de su agarre, rasguñando la espalda del soldado mientras el permanecía quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a él, pero… demonios, le estaba costando mantener la cordura pues era realmente estrecha y las paredes internas del vientre de I-Pin lo apretaban deliciosamente, necesitaba moverse y casi inconscientemente comenzó a hacerlo escuchando pequeños sollozos de parte de la china _"Mírame"_ dijo tratando de distraerla nuevamente mientras comenzaba a embestirla y ella obedecía, lo miraba mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda dejando marcas rojizas en la misma pero a él no parecía importarle, continuaba embistiéndola mientras la besaba distrayéndola de aquella extraña y dolorosa sensación que era tenerlo dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y pronto el dolor de I-Pin despareció, dando paso al _"placer"_ del que tanto había oído hablar y vaya que era placentero, cada vez que Hibari se movía y la embestía con fuerza sentía espasmos en todo su cuerpo, de repente, noto como la levantaba de la cama y casi como si no pesara la coloco sobre sus muslos y ella no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza ante la profunda penetración que aquella posición permitía, si Hibari seguía así ella…

-¿I-Pin? –Cuestiono la voz de Kyoko desde el toro lado de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que la china se quedara estática- ¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo que quería hablar contigo y…

-¡No! –Exclamo I-Pin con terror mientras que Hibari sonreía divertido ante su reacción- Qu-quiero decir… h-ha…a-ahora n-no pu-puedo… -Susurró sonrojada la china reprimiendo un gemido al sentir a Hibari moverse dentro de ella- Qu-quizá de-después… h-ha…

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono la aludida con preocupación mientras que I-Pin quería que la tierra se la tragara, si Kyoko giraba la perilla de la puerta… -Voy a entrar…

-¡Kyoko-chan! –Se oyó la voz de Dino desde el otro lado deteniendo a la muchacha, mientras que la china estaba al borde del paro cardiaco y algo más pues Hibari no dejaba de moverse y morder su cuello- Bi-Bianchi te está buscando, será mejor que vayas a vela, parecía urgente, yo veré que sucede con I-Pin-chan…

-Pero… -Replico la muchacha con preocupación pues I-Pin se escuchaba bastante extraña-

-Seguro es importante –Dijo Cavallone con nerviosismo- Ve con ella, yo veré que sucede con I-Pin-chan, ve… ve con Bianchi…

-Volveré luego… -Dijo la muchacha antes de marcharse-

-S-si… -Respondió I-Pin con dificultad mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de no emitir _"sonidos extraños"_ y Hibari parecía disfrutar ponerla en esa situación pues se esmeraba más en succionar su piel y embestirla con fuerza- Kyo-Kyoya… e-espera…ha…

-Los dejo en lo suyo –Replico Dino con nerviosismo antes de marcharse mientras que I-Pin sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza ¡Dino lo sabía! Pero eso a Hibari no parecía importarle pues seguía con su labor- Y pónganle seguro a la puerta o alguien podría entrar…

-Largo Cavallone –Dijo el soldado con voz ronca haciendo obvia su presencia en la habitación-

-¡Kyo-Kyoya! –Regaño la muchacha siendo silenciada por un beso del soldado y toda objeción quedo en el olvido-

Hibari comenzó a moverse más rápido y casi inmediatamente después de que los "intrusos" desaparecieron, recostó a I-Pin contra la cama y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y violencia, casi como un animal, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, parecía haberse acoplado bastante bien a la forma "salvaje" que tenía Hibari de amarla, sintiendo luego como su vientre ardía con mayor intensidad mientras su cuerpo se tensaba completamente al igual que Hibari, pronto ella alcanzo el clímax y un par de embestidas después, él la siguió acompañado de un fuerte gruñido, derramándose completamente dentro de ella.

Permanecieron quietos por unos minutos con el aun dentro de ella, mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban, poco después salió de su interior y se tendió en la cama junto a ella, la trajo posesivamente a su pecho en un tosco abrazo y cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas sin decir nada, simplemente permanecieron allí, uno junto al otro mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban en perfecta armonía, todo había sido… ¿Extraño?, si, extraño, esa era la palabra pues primero estaban separados y de un momento a otro habían terminado enredados entre las sábanas, desnudos, sudorosos, pero también satisfechos, él la había perdonado por su falta de confianza y ella lo había aceptado aun con el negro pasado que lo perseguía, sus vidas no eran las más fáciles, su relación no era como en un cuento de hadas, ella era un princesa y el jamás sería un príncipe, al contrario, siempre sería considerado como la bestia del cuento que no merecía un final feliz, no eran la pareja perfecta y mucho menos encajaban en lo que la gente llamaba algo común, pero así estaba bien , eran ellos mismos cuando estaban juntos y con eso bastaba. I-Pin se aferró con fuerza al amplio pecho de Hibari y un _"Te amo" _salió de su boca antes de caer rendida por el cansancio aun cuando no era ni siquiera medio día y si hubiese alzado la vista hacia el antes de dormir, hubiese podido ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hibari después de oír sus palabras, pero ya tendría oportunidad de verla en otra ocasión pues estaba segura que esa era solo la primera de muchas veces que algo así ocurriría. Hibari pudo notar como la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la china, había optado por mantenerla lejos para protegerla y nadie podía negar que en verdad lo había intentado, pero ella no le permitió irse, se aferró a él aun con sus desplantes y agresiones, acepto su pasado y se entregó a él sin siquiera dudarlo, en verdad esa chica era única y ahora que habían cruzado el límite impuesto por él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir; apretó ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre I-Pin mientras esta inconscientemente se acurrucaba sobre él y sin decir ni hacer más, Hibari Kyoya decidió tomar un descanso y olvidar todo salvo a la mujer que abrazaba, aquella que se había convertido en su mundo.

Dino caminaba de regreso a la oficina de Reborn mientras un encendido tinte carmesí adornaban sus mejillas, demonios, Kyoya podía ser muy impulsivo cuando quería y si no fuese porque él estaba de guardia en las cámaras de vigilancia, no quería ni imaginar la reacción que Kyoko hubiese tenido al encontrarlo con I-Pin haciendo… mejor no pensar si quiera en eso, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de espabilarse y una vez sereno, acelero el paso con dirección a su objetivo, Reborn lo había llamado con carácter de urgencia y por el tono de su voz, algo malo debía estar pasando. Para cuando llego a la su destino, estaban presentes Reborn y Bianchi conversando de lo que parecía ser un problema para todos pues la seriedad de sus expresiones así lo indicaban, se acercó a ellos y dejando de lado las formalidades de los rangos militares, se sentó en la silla libre que había en la habitación esperando que Reborn le informase de la problemática actual.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Dino indagando en el motivo por el que lo citaron- A juzgar por sus caras, algo bueno no es

-Las chicas tiene una gira dentro de dos meses que no pueden cancelar –Explico Bianchi ante las interrogantes de Dino- El presidente de la compañía hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para cancelar los contratos que teníamos pendientes hasta que el asunto de Byakuran terminara pero la gira al interior del país no pudo ser cancelada, las entradas ya han sido vendidas y no hay forma de evitar que se realice

-Parece que alguien ha presionado a los patrocinadores y ellos han hecho lo mismo con la compañía –Dijo Reborn con seriedad observando a Dino- Y solo puedo pensar en una sola persona que se beneficiaría con esto

-Byakuran… -Susurro Dino comprendiendo la situación- Si ellas realizan esta gira serán un blanco fácil para cualquier atentado y más gente inocente se verá involucrada ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente –Contestó Reborn recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla- Lo más conveniente sería que se negasen, pero eso traería problemas legales consigo, además, también la prensa comenzaría a especular sobre el tema

-Hasta ahora todo ha sido considerado como incidentes aislados –Explico Bianchi con seriedad y preocupación- Sin embargo, si salimos de gira y más atentados suceden durante los conciertos, la prensa no tardara en especular sobre el tema y eso sería perjudicial para las carreras de las chicas

-Tsuna y los otros también participaran en la gira y podrán protegerlas pero eso no será suficiente para evitar que la situación empeore –Agrego Reborn tratando de encontrar alguna solución viable- Lo más que podemos hacer es mantenerlas con vida pero el número de víctimas mortales ira en aumento

-No podemos permitir que haya más muertes inútiles –Replico Dino con seriedad- Las chicas no estarán de acuerdo con esto…

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción –Dijo el mayor con seriedad ante las palabras de Cavallone- Si tan solo pudiésemos predecir el siguiente movimiento de Byakuran todo podría ser…

-Lamento la interrupción Reborn-san –Replico Giannini, mecánico de la base, entrando en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la improvisada reunión- Pero hay una llamada no identificada pendiente en la línea

-¿Sabes de donde proviene? –Cuestiono el mayor con seriedad-

-Temo que no, está protegida por un fuerte sistema de seguridad que hace imposible la labor de identificar el punto de origen –Explico el aludido ante las interrogantes de su superior- ¿Va a recibirla?

-Sí, tomare la llamada en la sala de juntas, prepara el proyector –Contesto el mayor a Giannini dirigiéndose luego a los otros dos presentes en la sala- ¿Vienen?

Los presentes simplemente se limitaron a asentir para luego seguir a Reborn, las cosas ahora se complicaban y no parecía haber salida viable, sin embargo, aquella misteriosa llamada podría ser la "Salvación" para todos o el final definitivo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido y es que con la agradable compañía que tenía, cosas como esas carecían de importancia, sin embargo, la molesta voz del chico vaca del otro lado de la puerta arruino su buen humor, eso claro, hasta que una _"Gran idea"_ cruzo por su mente, oh si… iba disfrutar esto. Movió a I-Pin con cuidando evitando que ella despertara y mientras oía lo dicho por Lambo, se incorporó de la cama en silencio para atender la puerta, quizá I-Pin lo regañaría más tarde pero valía la pena si con eso terminaba de marcar su territorio.

-I-Pin –Llamó Lambo desde fuera de la habitación- ¿Te encuentras bien? No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día y Kyoko-chan está preocupada –Agrego sin obtener respuesta alguna- Voy a entrar

-¿Qué quieres, herbívoro? –Cuestiono Hibari abriendo la puerta mientras un cansado bostezo salía de su boca-

-Tu… -Replico Lambo con incredulidad al ver la apariencia de Hibari pues estaba sin camisa y traía los pantalones desabrochados- ¡Que haces aquí! ¡Es el cuarto de I-Pin!

-Cierra la boca, está durmiendo si es lo que querías saber –Replico el soldado mientras veía de forma _"discreta"_ las marcas de arañazos que tenía en su espalda tocando luego un par de marcas en su cuello que I-Pin se las había arreglado para dejar - Ahora largo

-Que… ¡Que rayos le hiciste a I-Pin! –Exclamo el chico vaca señalando acusadoramente al soldado que sonreía divertido ante la actitud del novato- ¡Pedazo de…!

-¿En verdad quieres saber? –Cuestiono Hibari con una sonrisa altanera acercándose al menor- Podría ser traumático para un niño como tu…

-¡Bastardo pervertido! –Exclamo Lambo con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de marcharse del lugar, dejando a Hibari con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro-

Cero la puerta de la habitación una vez el chico vaca se fue y no pudo evitar que la altanera sonrisa continuara en su rostro, eso debía ser suficiente para mantener al novato lejos de I-Pin y las marcas que se aseguró de dejar en una zona visible del cuello de la china servirían para mantener a raya a todo aquel que pretendiera acercarse a ella, era extremadamente posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo y ella encabezaba su lista de _"Cosas que no estoy dispuesto a compartir"_ Se metió nuevamente bajo las sabana de la cama y decidió dormir un poco más aprovechando que ella estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no despertarse por el ruido hecho por el chico vaca, tal vez había sido un poco intenso con ella para ser la primera vez, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ya se encargaría de "entrenarla" lo suficiente como para que no hubiesen problemas después, oh sí, el sería un maestro muy "empeñoso" con su labor educativa. Reviso el reloj que había en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y vio que era cerca de las 3 de la tarde pero no le presto mayor atención pues I-Pin se había aferrado nuevamente a el de manera inconsciente y Kyoya simplemente cerro los ojos ante la calidez del cuerpo de la china decidiendo dormir un poco más, sin embrago, apenas había podido cerrar los ojos cuándo el molesto sonido de su celular termino de despertarlo al igual que a la mujer que descansaba a su lado, causando así su molestia, pero eso un fue impedimento para que sonriera ligeramente ante el sonrojo de I-Pin que rápidamente le dio la espalda y escondiéndose entre las sábanas al notar su desnudez; se acercó a ella haciendo caso omiso de su teléfono y beso ligeramente su nuca causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la china quien aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestiono Hibari atrayendo el cuerpo de la china al suyo por debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante su tacto- ¿Te arrepientes?

-¡N-no! –Exclamo la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir su espalda pegada al pecho desnudo del soldado- E-es solo que… me da pena… -Susurro sintiéndose totalmente estúpida ante su infantil comportamiento después de lo sucedido- S-se… sé que puede sonar tonto, pero… pero yo…

-Me desharé de esa timidez… -Dijo el soldado en un susurro mientras depositaba besos húmedos en el cuello de la china y sus manos acariciaban su cintura-

-Kyo-Kyoya… -Replico la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas estremeciéndose ante el tacto de las manos del soldado, oyendo apenas el sonido de un teléfono- E-el… celular… e-esta… sonando…

-Déjalo… - Susurro el aludido haciendo caso omiso del mismo mientras sus manos se perdían por el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos-

-Puede… puede ser…h-ha… impor… tante… -Replico la china tratando de pararle las manos a su _"novio pervertido"_ que empezaba a tocar donde no debía- Kyoya…

-Malditos celulares… -Susurro por lo bajo el pelinegro cogiendo el aparato del suelo donde había terminado, identificando el número de Dino en el- ¿Qué quieres Cavallone?

-Lamento interrumpir tus "actividades" Kyoya, pero esto es urgente –Contesto el aludido con seriedad causando la extrañeza de Hibari- Reborn ha citado a todos en la sala de juntas dentro de 20 minutos, trae a I-Pin-chan también, es una orden

-Estaremos allí -Dijo el soldado para luego cortar la llamada, dirigiendo luego la vista a la china que lo veía con preocupación- Era Cavallone, tenemos una reunión en la sala de juntas dentro de 20 minutos, tú también vienes

-S-si… -Contesto la china mientras envolvía su cuerpo con la sabana pues su ropa había quedado destrozada, literalmente, por su novio sintiendo luego como era alzada en brazos- Kyoya… que… a donde…

-Tenemos 20 minutos –Dijo el soldado con una media sonrisa- Tomemos una ducha

Y sin darle opción a negarse I-Pin fue llevada en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño por su novio pervertido sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar la perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro de Hibari, estaba en problemas y no quería siquiera comenzar a imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio en ese momento.

Para cuando salieron de la ducha I-Pin dudaba que su cuerpo pudiese aguantar el ritmo del _"monstruo" _que había desatado en Hibari Kyoya, sabía que era un pervertido por todas las veces que la había acosado pero eso excedía su imaginación, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de alejar los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía sobre él pues sus mejillas se encendían de solo recordar la forma en que la había tocado antes en la ducha y después de palmear sus sonrojadas mejillas comenzó a vestirse con un nuevo cambio de ropa que guardaba en el armario notando en el suelo el collar que le fue dado por Kei cuando niña, lo recogió y una melancólica sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras lo observaba depositándolo luego sobre la mesa junto a la cama sin notar que era observada por Hibari, quien venía saliendo de la ducha secándose el cabello, percatándose de su presencia solo cuando este la llamo.

Él se había prometido no decirle nada a I-Pin sobre su identidad hasta que ella amara al Hibari Kyoya de ahora y después de lo sucedido entre los dos creyó que el momento de revelarle la verdad había llegado, sin embargo, cuando salió del cuarto de baño y la vio contemplando con melancolía y cierta culpabilidad aquel collar, supo que aún no había superado el recuerdo de Kei y casi de manera inconsciente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, era realmente estúpido lo que sucedía o al menos para él lo era, pues estaba sintiendo celos de su "yo" de hace 10 años atrás, la duda que surgió en el después de observar aquella peculiar escena no lo dejo tranquilo, más aun cuando ella se colocó el collar en el cuello incrementando su incomodidad, a pesar de que no lo hizo notar, y para cuando estuvieron de camino a la sala de juntas, aquella duda había ido crecido lo suficiente como para que I-Pin lo notara.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono la china a solo unos pasos de la habitación destinada-

-Ese collar –Dijo el soldado dirigiendo la vista al objeto- Te lo dio es hombre ¿Cierto?

-S-si… me lo dio Kei… -Respondió la china desviando ligeramente la mirada- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tíralo –Ordeno con seriedad sorprendiendo a la china- No me gusta que tengas cosas que te recuerden a el

-Es solo un collar Kyoya –Replico I-Pin sujetando el objeto entre sus manos- No creo que sea necesario que…

-Si es solo un objeto no debería molestarte el tirarlo –Dijo el soldado con seriedad, pero I-Pin pudo notar algo más a través de su mirada aunque no supo identificar bien que era- ¿O es que ese hombre significa tanto para ti que no puedes deshacerte de algo suyo?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Cuestiono entre sorprendida y preocupada la muchacha- Kyoya, esto no…

-¿Aun lo amas? –Pregunto el pelinegro mirándola fijamente- ¿Es por eso que aun conservas ese estúpido collar?

-Es no… no es cierto… -Susurro la china con sorpresa por la reacción del soldado ante ese collar-

-¿Y si el volviera? –Pregunto el soldado sin apartar la mirada de ella mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- dime I-Pin… si el volviese por ti… ¿A quién elegirías?

-Y-yo… -Respondió la china con nerviosismo pues la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, logrando identificar entonces lo que ocultaban los ojos de Hibari, él se sentía inseguro- A… A Kei… -Respondió notando como el pelinegro desviaba la mirada y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza-

-Así que es eso… -Dijo el soldado ocultado la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabellos- Supongo que era de esperarse que…

-A Kei… -Interrumpió la china sujetando la mano del soldado frente a ella- A Kei le pediría perdón por no poder cumplir la promesa que hicimos, porque… porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más -Agrego acariciando la mejilla de Hibari con su mano libre para luego abrazarlo con fuerza- Estoy enamorada del soldado pervertido que tengo por guardaespaldas y no lo cambiaría por nadie, te amo Hibari Kyoya y aunque entiendo que no lo escuchare de ti muy seguido, sé que también me quieres y eso es suficiente para mí

-I-Pin… -Susurro el soldado aferrándose al cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos-

-Estaré contigo sin importar lo que suceda… -Dijo la china con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- El collar que me dio Kei es importante porque forma parte de mi pasado y es por el que salí de Namimori, me ha acompañado durante los últimos diez años y es también gracias a él que pude conocerte, no puedo tirarlo así de repente pero eso no quiere decir que esté ligada a Kei, no más -Agrego separándose del soldado para luego coger sus mejillas entre sus manos- Te elegí a ti por sobre todas las cosas y nada va a cambiar mi decisión…

Hibari sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de la china y por un momento se sintió realmente estúpido al dudar así de los sentimientos que ella guardaba por él, rozo la mejilla de la chica frente a él y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla como solo el sabia, sin embargo, la molesta e irritante risa de Rokudo Mukuro resonó en sus oídos dirigiendo al vista hacia la fuente de la misma, viéndolo allí, de pie frente a ellos junto a Chrome Dokuro, definitivamente mataría al ilusionista cuando tuviese la primera oportunidad.

-Kufufufu parece que hay un buen ambiente aquí Nagi –Dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro dirigiéndose al irritado guardaespaldas- Pero sigue en lo tuyo Kyoya, que no te incomodé nuestra presencia…

-Rokudo Mukuro… -Susurro con molestia el soldado separándose de una sonrojada I-Pin que simplemente se ocultaba tras el- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Venía a la reunión, pero habían dos personas bloqueando la puerta –Respondió con burla provocando que I-Pin se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, Hibari aumentara su enojo, y que Chrome lo golpeara en las costillas-

-¡L-lo lamentamos mucho! –Exclamo I-Pin con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Parece que ella es más educada que tu –Dijo Mukuro sujetando su golpeada costilla dirigiéndose a Kyoya- Deberías aprender un poco más de ella

-Te golpeare hasta la muerte… -Susurro Hibari al límite de su paciencia mientras alzaba sus tonfas- Rokudo Mukuro…

-Inténtalo –Reto el aludido con su trinche en mano-

-Ya basta, ustedes dos –Dijo Bianchi apareciendo desde dentro de la habitación- Ya decía yo que había demasiado ruido aquí afuera, déjense de tonterías y entren de una vez, todos los demás ya están aquí

Mukuro y Hibari se miraron mutuamente por breves segundos sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, eso claro hasta que Chrome llego al límite de su paciencia y arrastro a Mukuro hacia el interior de la habitación dejando a Hibari con una media sonrisa triunfal en el rostro al ver el dominio que esa herbívora ejercía en Rokudo Mukuro, sin embargo, su alegría no duro poco pues una molesta I-Pin lo veía con reproche imitando luego a Chrome arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la sala de juntas, demonios, había olvidado que él también tenía una "domadora" al igual que el molesto ilusionista que tenía por compañero.

Para cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala de juntas era ya cerca de las 3:30 de la tarde y hubiese comenzado inmediatamente la junta, salvo por la cara de sorpresa y algunos sonrojos de parte de las chicas al ver a I-Pin, quien se mostraba extrañada ante las miradas de sus compañeros, comprendiendo la razón de aquella inquietud solo cuando Bianchi se acercó a ella y colocó una bufanda alrededor de su cuello "Deberías usar blusas de cuello alto" había dicho la mujer en un susurró e I-Pin tocó de manera inconsciente su cuello notando entonces las marcas hechas por Hibari, dirigió una mirada de reproche al soldado quien simplemente sonreía de madera ladina sin ser notado por los otros, salvo por Reborn y Dino, quienes negaron con la cabeza mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, al menos ese para ya había arreglado sus problemas, sin embargo, era momento de dejar de lado esos temas y centrase en el tema de la reunión.

Reborn presidia la junta acompañado por Bianchi y Dino, les informaron sobre la gira que tendrían que dar dentro de dos meses y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar pues las chicas no estaban de acuerdo en exponer a más gente durante los conciertos y los miembros de Vongola tampoco creían conveniente el arriesgar la vidas de las chicas de esa forma, sin embargo, Reborn ordeno guardar silencio callando rápidamente los murmullos por la seriedad de su expresión, relatando entonces la misteriosa llamada que habían recibido hace poco.

-¿Quién era? –Cuestiono Hibari intuyendo que las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos- ¿Qué quería?

-Buscaba una alianza –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes- Quiere detener a Byakuran al igual que nosotros, propone filtrarnos información de sus movimientos a cambio de que lo detengamos

-¿Filtrar? –Cuestionó Hibari con perspicacia- Si empleas esa palabra para definir la labor de nuestro posible informante, quiere decir que es alguien del bando de Byakuran ¿Quién podría estar dispuesto a traicionarlo?

-Sera mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos –Dijo Cavallone dirigiéndose luego a Giannini- Establece la conexión

Y cuando la imagen en la pantalla tomo forma ninguno pudo decir nada, sus pupilas se contrajeron y algunos se levantaron de sus asientos, salvo Hibari claro está quien permaneció inmutable en su posición a diferencia de los otros, mientras las chicas de KHIN revolution no entendían el porqué de la reacción de los soldados, siendo Tsuna el primero que pudo pronunciar una palabra coherente.

-Tu… -Susurro el castaño con incredulidad- ¡Irie Soichi!

-Buenas tardes… -Saludo el aludido ante la sorpresa de los miembros de Vongola-

-Kufufufu vaya sorpresa… -Dijo el ilusionista sin dejar notar su impresión- Así que Kyoya tenía razón, aquí tenemos a un traidor…

-Él nos ofrece información a cambio de que paremos las actividades de su jefe –Bianchi ante la situación-

-No quiero que haya más muertes innecesarias –Dijo Irie a los soldados ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- Byakuran-san está acabando con todo a su paso y eso no…

-Eres el hombre de confianza de ese sujeto –Replico Hibari con seriedad ante la "aparición"- ¿Qué motivos podrías tener para traicionarlo? ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

-No tengo como probar mis intenciones, pero… pero… –Replico el muchacho cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras alzaba la mirada- ¡Pero quiero detenerlo! ¡Ese no es el Byakuran-san que yo conocí! El... el jamás… el jamás haría algo como esto -Susurro con tristeza capando la atención de Haru- Yo debo… no, yo necesito detenerlo…Byakuran-san es así… por mi culpa…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestiono Haru captando la atención de los presentes y la de Irie- ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? ¿Qué paso con Shiro-kun?

-Haru-san… -Susurro el aludido con cierta culpabilidad sorprendiendo a todos- Lo siento, si no hubiese huido aquella vez Byakuran-san no sería el monstruo que es ahora y hubiese cumplido su promesa de regresar por ti…

-Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Cuestiono la muchacha con incredulidad mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza bajo la seria mirada de Gokudera- La promesa… Shiro-kun… que…

-El día que Byakuran-san te envió su última carta –Dijo Irie captando la atención de todos- Ese… ese fue el día en el que se transformó en lo que es ahora…

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Se habían conocido por casualidad en el último año de escuela, Byakuran era un chico despreocupado que no prestaba atención a nadie a su alrededor y él era el típico "nerd" del salón, por lo que era molestado constantemente por los otros, muchas veces lo habían asaltado y como él no podía poner resistencia sus compañeros siempre se salían con la suya, en más de una ocasión lo habían golpeada hasta cansarse y las cosas se hubiese complicado de no ser por la intervención de Byakuran, quien se compadeció de él y lo ayudo a cambio de la promesa de comprarle una bolsa de malvadiscos después, esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron contacto y poco tiempo después se hicieron buenos amigos, supo después de los rumores que habían acerca de su padre y los negocios que realizaba pero no creyó que su mejor, y único, amigo fuese como el, por lo que permaneció a su lado escuchando relatos de "Haru-chan" una chica a la que había prometido matrimonio después de cumplir con una meta que se había propuesto, aunque nunca le dijo de que se trataba exactamente, eso hasta que supo que era un experto en informática y le pidió su ayuda para sus propósitos, fue allí donde se enteró de la meta de Byakuran y decidió apoyarlo. El tiempo paso y para cuando el cumpleaños número 18 de Haru llego, tanto el como Byakuran habían logrado conseguir casi todas las pruebas necesarias para desenmascarar a su padre y refundirlo en la cárcel, solo hacía falta una más y esa estaba en el computador de su padre que permanecía en las oficinas de Millefiore, por lo que decidieron infiltrarse esa noche en el edificio para terminar todo de una vez por todas. Aquel día había acompañado a Byakuran en los preparativos de todo y vio como escribía la carta para Haru-chan enviándola antes de marcharse a su misión, una vez estuvieron listos, emprendieron camino a las oficinas Millefiore logrando infiltrarse con facilidad gracias a su gran dominio en informática, y todo hubiese ido bien si es que no los hubiese descubierto._

_Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por los hombres del padre de Byakuran e incluso él estaba allí también, vio con reproche a su hijo quien lo oculto tras el evitando que descubrieran su identidad y en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de los agresores logrando escapar de la oficina llevándolo consigo junto a la información necesaria para detener a su padre, corrieron escaleras abajo pues sabían que los estarían esperando abajo si iban por el ascensor y hubiese logrado escapar de no ser porque Irie se torció el tobillo antes de llegar a la salida, Byakuran lo ayudo a llegar cerca del auto en el que habían llegado ordenándole que se fuera mientras él se encargaba de los sujetos que los perseguían._

_-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! –Exclamo Irire negándose a dejar al peliblanco- Si te quedas ellos…_

_-Estaré bien Shou-chan, lleva esa información contigo y encárgate de que llegue a la policía –Contesto Byakuran con una confiada sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia los agresores que se acercaban- Te alcanzaré luego_

_-Pero… -Replico el muchacho negándose a abandonar a su mejor amigo-_

_- Tengo que cumplir mi promesa con Haru-chan, no pienso morir aquí –Contesto el peliblanco antes de lanzarse al ataque- ¡Ahora vete!_

_Aquella noche Irie cerro los puños con fuerza y sin mirar hacia atrás trato de huir del lugar, siendo detenido por uno de los hombres del padre de Byakuran, trato de pelear pero fue fácilmente derrotado y la información se perdió, resignado a su suerte espero recibir el golpe fatal como castigo por no haber podido ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero un cansando y herido Byakuran lo salvo justo a tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de huir "Si tú te salvas, encontraras la manera de detener a mi padre" había dicho esa noche mientras se quedaba a luchar solo contra todos los agresores y el, siendo tan débil como era en ese entonces, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y correr como el cobarde que sentía que era._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-El padre de Byakuran-san nunca supo que fui yo quien lo ayudo aquella vez por lo que se me permitió estar a su lado mientras se recuperaba de un supuesto accidente –Dijo el muchacho después de relatar aquella historia- Pero… cuando el despertó no tenía recuerdos de nada, su padre aprovechó esto y lo moldeo de la forma que quería, lo convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora…

-Shiro-kun… -Susurro Haru mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Lo sabía... el…

-Él nunca la olvido Haru-san, al menos no hasta antes de aquel incidente –Dijo Irie con una ligera sonrisa dirigiéndose luego a los presentes en la sala- Investigue por mi cuenta lo sucedido y descubrí que unos científicos que participaron en un experimento para la milicia con llamas de última voluntad fueron contratados por el padre de Byakuran-san –Agrego con seriedad- Ellos estuvieron a cargo de un proceso ilegal de sellado de memoria realizado en un soldado de Vongola y fueron echados de la milicia por eso

-Eso es… -Susurró I-Pin dirigiendo la vista a Hibari ante la información recibida pues según tenía entendido, el único experimento exitoso había sido el-

-Entonces… Shiro-kun… -Dijo Haru con las manos temblorosas- ¿Sellaron su memoria?

-Eso es lo que creo –Respondió el muchacho con impotencia- Si tan solo no lo hubiese abandonado esa noche…

-No estarías aquí revelando información necesaria para detenerlo –Dio Hibari con seria expresión sorprendiendo a los presentes- Si no hubieses escapado no habría nadie dispuesto detenerlo y no me mal entiendas herbívoro, no te estoy elogiando ni tratando de brindarte consuelo –Agrego de pie mirando fijamente a la pantalla- Matare a Byakuran si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado con él, un asesino seguirá siéndolo sin importar que, nada puede limpiar unas manos manchadas

-Kyoya… -Susurro I-Pin mientras veía al soldado pues comprendía que aquellas palabras no solo eran para Byakuran, se las decía a sí mismo-

-Lo se… -Replico Irie cerrando los puños con fuerza- Pero también sé que el Byakuran-san que yo conocí estaría dispuesto a pagar sus culpas si con eso puede detener esta matanza…

-No sé si podemos confiar en el… -Susurro Dino con desconfianza-

-Lo haremos –Dijo Tsuna con firmeza guiándose por la híper intuición heredada a todos los líderes Vongola- Aceptaremos el trato ¿Verdad Reborn?

-Eres el líder, Dame-Tsuna –Contesto el aludido con una ligera sonrisa- Toma esta decisión por ti mismo

-Entonces… aceptamos el trato –Dijo el castaño reafirmando su decisión- Confiaremos en ti Irie-san

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo el muchacho agradecido por la ayuda brindada- Los mantendré informados de todo los movimientos de Byakuran-san

-No creo que hayas tomado la decisión de traicionarlo solo por eso –Dijo Mukuro interviniendo en la conversación- ¿Por qué hablar ahora y no antes?

-Byakuran-san realizara un atentando a gran escala en el último concierto de la gira que realizaran, será en Namimori según tengo entendido –Respondió el muchacho con seriedad- No sé exactamente qué hará pero ser algo grande, ese día habrá una reunión con los accionistas de Millefiore en ese pueblo, Byakuran-san busca eliminar a KHIN revolution, a Vongola y a Uni-chan que es la dueña de la otra mitad de la empresa, todo en una sola jugada y si lo logra, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo…

-Así que esa esa la razón… -Dijo Bianchi comprendiendo el motivo de las acciones del muchacho-

-No dejare que Byakuran-san asesine a más personas… -Replico Irire con determinación- Es por eso que solicito su ayuda…

-Lo detendremos –Dijo Tsuna con determinación- Nadie más morirá en esta pelea…

-¡Tendremos una victoria extrema! –Exclamo Ryohei-

-¡Shou-chan! –Se oyó la voz de Byakuran desde lejos- ¿Estas ahí? Se me acabaron las malvadiscos ¡Comprarme otros!

-¡A-ahora voy! –Respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo dirigiéndose luego a los Vongola- Lo siento, les enviare la información que tengo luego y… otra vez, gracias…

Tsuna se limitó a asentir al igual que los otros, viendo luego como la comunicación se cortaba y la habitación se sumía en el más absoluto silencio de parte de las chicas de KHIN revolution y los soldados miembros de Vongola.

-Las fechas coinciden con las descritas por Haru-chan –Dijo Cavallone tratando de aligerar el ambiente- El rompecabezas se está terminando de armar

-Parece que todo terminara pronto –Replico Bianchi con seriedad- Ahora que contamos con la ayuda de Irie-kun

-La batalla final contra él será durante el último concierto de la gira –Concluyo Reborn observando a los presentes- Todo se reducirá a una sola pelea, estén preparados –Agrego con seriedad a los miembros de Vongola- Por ahora pueden retirarse

Los soldados se limitaron a un _"Sí señor"_ haciendo el respectivo saludo militar antes de marcharse de la habitación, Hibari se perdió en algún pasillo con I-Pin y Mukuro hizo lo mismo con Chrome, Tsuna se fue con Kyoko y su hermano a ver una _"Película extrema" _mientras que los otros se fueron a descansar sus respectivas habitaciones dejando solo a Haru y Gokudera en medio del pasillo, la muchacha se despidió con la mano del soldado y giró dispuesta a irse siendo detenida por la mano de este sujetando la suya evitando así su partida, lo miro interrogante por su actitud y noto que el parecía algo extraño _"Tenemos que hablar"_ fue lo único que dijo el guardaespaldas antes de llevarla consigo a algún punto desconocido de la base.

Irie había cortado la comunicación con la base Vongola apenas a tiempo antes de que Byakuran ingresara a su oficina borrando todo rastro de la misma con maestría sin que este se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, vio cómo se tendía en el sofá que había en la misma y comenzaba a quejarse sobre la falta de su dulce favorito, dando la impresión de un niño y no la de un líder malvado, un suspiro escapo de su boca y casi por inercia se movió hacia la salida de la habitación en busca de los malvadiscos favoritos de su jefe, quien, al verlo salir decidió ir con él pidiéndole que lo espere en el estacionamiento, Irie asintió cansinamente antes de marcharse dejando a Byakuran solo en medio de la oficina de blancas paredes sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

El líder de Millefiore camino con parsimonia hasta el escritorio de _"Shou-chan"_ y vio su computador aun encendido, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa mientras se alejaba del mismo caminando hacia la salida _"Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado" _susurró para sí mismo antes de marcharse pues las cosas habían resultado tal y como él había pensado, el provocar a Hibari Kyoya atacando a su novia, poner contra el filo de la navaja a Sawada con las muertes de personas inocentes y ahora… la traición de Shou-chan … si… todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo restaba el golpe final.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, malditas tareas… T_T En fin, espero poder actualizar más seguido, recuerden, todo comentario es bienvenido XD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	15. Batalla

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose con el capítulo de esta semana, espero sea de su agrado y desde ya agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer algunas de mis locuras XD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Viridiana, gracias por extrañarme T_T me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Dino XD espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0* Tamila Rawr Si! Estoy llena de tareas T_T per igual hago un huequito ahí para poder escribir XD gracias por los buenos deseos y pues espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado XD princesscraizy ¡Hola! Siempre agradezco tener nuevos lectores, me alegra que te haya enganchado la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0* _

_Ahora sí, ya con los agradecimientos hechos y sin nada más que agregar, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Encuentros predestinados…_

_**Batalla**_

"_Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado" susurró para sí mismo antes de marcharse pues las cosas habían resultado tal y como él había pensado, el provocar a Hibari Kyoya atacando a su novia, poner contra el filo de la navaja a Sawada con las muertes de personas inocentes y ahora… la traición de Shou-chan… si… todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo restaba el golpe final._

Habían llegado a la pequeña sala de descanso en la base, estaban sentados frente a frente y el silencio reinaba entre ellos, Haru no tenía idea de por qué Gokudera la había llevado allí casi a rastras y ahora él no se dignaba a hablar, simplemente miraba un punto muerto en la pared a su derecha sin decir palabra alguna ¿Qué pasaba con él? Primero la obliga a ir con él porque tenía algo que decirle y ahora se quedaba callado, definitivamente no entendía a los hombres como él. Su paciencia pronto llego al límite pues su estado emocional no era el más adecuado en ese momento, acababa de saber lo ocurrido con Shiro y no tenía cabeza para discutir con Gokudera como siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos, por lo que se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, siendo detenida por las palabras del soldado ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Qué dijiste? -Cuestiono la castaña con sorpresa posando la vista sobre el mientras que Gokudera desviaba la mirada de ella-

-Lo siento… -Dijo nuevamente el soldado sin atreverse a verla- La otra vez dije que Byakuran solo te estaba usando y que te había engañado con aquella promesa, ahora sé que no es así, por eso y por insultarte antes… lo siento…

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enfermo? –Cuestiono Haru revisando la temperatura del soldado con el dorso de su mano derecha causando la molestia del mismo- Creo que tienes fiebre…

-¡N-No estoy enfermo mujer estúpida!–Exclamo el soldado apartando la mano de la muchacha dándole la espalda tratando de evitar que vea el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Solo quería disculparme! ¡Es todo!

-Disculpas aceptadas entonces, olvidemos lo sucedido y demos lo mejor de nosotros para atrapar a Byakuran –Respondió la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente al soldado quien giro a verla después de oír sus palabras notando como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-

-Estas… -Replico el soldado con cierta preocupación-

-¿He? Porque… lo siento... no debería estar así… Byakuran es nuestro enemigo ahora… yo lo sé, entonces porque estoy… -Susurro Haru tratando inútilmente de secar sus lágrimas tensándose al momento de sentir unos brazos rodear sus cuerpo- Gokudera… san…

-Solo llora mujer estúpida –Susurro el soldado apretando a la muchacha entre sus brazos quien solo pudo obedecer y aferrarse a su pecho con fuerza-

Haru no podía evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo pues estaba consciente de que, tal como dijo Hibari, el hecho de que hubiese borrado la memoria de Shiro-kun no era excusa para expiar sus crímenes, él era el villano del cuento, aquel que debía ser destruido para que todos pudiesen ser felices y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, era ya demasiado tarde para "salvarlo" y ahora solo quedaba eso, destruirlo para evitar que se convirtiese en un monstruo mayor del que ya era.

Gokudera podía sentir como el cuerpo de Haru temblaba entre sus brazos mientras su llanto iba en aumento y él no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella situación ¿Quién rayos le mandaba a meterse en eso? Nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres y mucho más si estas lloraban frente a él, incluso Hibari parecía mejor que el en ese aspecto, pero por alguna razón el sentía la necesidad de proteger a la estúpida mujer que tenía en brazos y era precisamente ese instinto de protección lo que lo había llevado a abrazarla buscando de alguna forma para sus llanto. Recordó entonces cuando Hibari había palmeado la cabeza de Haru en alguna ocasión logrando calmarla por lo que decidió imitarlo y todo hubiese ido bien, de no ser porque hora ella lo miraba sorprendida y con los ojos aun llorosos, demonios ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

-Gracias… ya me siento mejor -Susurro Haru alejándose del soldado al notar la incomodidad que había en el- Iré a mi habitación ahora, si me disculpas…

-¡Si él no puede cumplir su promesa yo tomare su lugar! –Exclamo Gokudera con un ligero tinte en las mejillas señalando a la muchacha logrando detener a Haru haciendo que esta lo viese sorprendida- ¡No volverás a llorar por ese sujeto! ¡Cuando todo esto termine te llevare conmigo! ¡Solo espera mujer estúpida!

Y sin decir nada mas Gokudera salió a paso rápido de la sala dejando a una confundida Haru en el lugar ¿Qué había sido eso? Primero la arrastraba hasta allí, después se quedaba callado y ahora le gritaba que tomaría el lugar de Shiro-kun y… ¡Un momento! Tomar el lugar de Shiro… ¿Acaso eso había sido una declaración? No… eso no podía ser cierto, seguro estaba confundiendo las cosas, era Gokudera de quien estaba hablando y él nunca la vería de esa forma ¿Cierto? Sacudió la cabeza de un lugar a otro tratando de alejar ideas equivocadas de su mente y optando por ignorar la pequeña felicidad que nació en ella ante la posibilidad de que Gokudera sintiese algo por su persona, salió de la habitación en busca de algo para distraerse sin percatarse de la sonrisa que aún no abandonaba su rostro.

Gokudera permanecía en el pasillo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared mientras se reprochaba su reciente comportamiento, había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida y ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué, las palabras simplemente salieron y para cuando se dio cuenta prácticamente se había declarado a aquella mujer estúpida, bueno, no había dicho "me gustas" o algo parecido, pero dada la situación era casi lo mismo ¡En que rayos estaba pensando! Ella estaba enamorada de Byakuran y nada podría cambiar eso pues ni siquiera el hecho de saber que era un asesino la había hecho cambiar de opinión, un suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en la situación pues era inútil negar lo que era obvio, le gustaba aquella estúpida mujer a pesar de saber que no sería correspondido y lo peor era que quizá al decir lo que dijo, solo había puesto más peso sobre sus hombros, oyó entonces los paso de alguien y vio a Haru salir de la pequeña sala de descanso con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y pensó que tal vez ella no había comprendido su declaración o simplemente lo había ignorado, sin embargo, eso no importaba, al menos de momento, lo único que realmente le era de interés, era ver a Miura Haru sonreír otra vez aunque él no fuese la razón de ello. Sonrió ligeramente ante esos pensamientos y sin querer arruinar más las cosas, giro sobre sus talones y salió en dirección opuesta a la de Haru pensando que tal vez el tocar el piano podría relajarlo un poco pero al llegar a la sala acondicionada para los ensayos de grupo la encontró ocupada, escuchó entonces una melodía que no conocía pero resultaba bastante agradable, oyó después la voz de I-Pin que preguntaba por la canción a alguien más por lo que supuso que eran Hibari y ella quienes estaban en el interior y decidió no molestarlos, optando por ir a dormir un poco, sí, eso era lo mejor.

I-Pin escuchaba atentamente el sonido del piano mientras Hibari tocaba a su lado dejándose envolver por la calidez que aquellos acordes transmitían pues sabía que esa era la mejor forma que tenía Hibari para decir lo que sentía, se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la canción hasta que esta termino aun cuando carecía de letra pues era algo que Hibari apenas empezaba a componer, manteniéndose en silencio hasta que el termino de tocar.

-Me gusta… -Susurro I-Pin dirigiendo la vista al soldado mientras se aferraba a su brazo- Lastima que aún no tenga letra

-La tiene –Replico Hibari sorprendiendo a la china- Solo que aún no está completa

-¡Dijiste que no tenía! –Exclamo I-Pin con sorpresa- Déjame oírla ¿Si?

-No hasta que esté terminada –Respondió el pelinegro haciendo que la china hiciera un puchero con molestia, mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca al pensar en que ella siempre encontraba la forma de manipularlo- De acuerdo… no tienes que molestarte –Agrego mientras ella sonreía ampliamente- Solo tengo la primera parte así que no esperes mucho

I-pin simplemente asintió mientras Hibari se ponía de pie y buscaba entre las carpetas que habían en la mesa, regresando luego con las partituras del tema, las coloco en su lugar e I-Pin se acomodo a su lado para leer con facilidad, Hibari comenzó con los primeros acordes en el piano y sin más acciones de por medio, comenzó a cantar junto a I-Pin que lo acompañó en alguna parte del tema.

_Por ti mi corazón empezó a latir como no lo hizo con nadie_

_Como el agua para la flor, tu amor es lo que me permite seguir viviendo_

_Por ti puedo sonreír y no hay manera de pueda hacerlo por alguien mas_

_Como un rayo de luz en medio de una oscura tormenta, así eres tú, un milagro para mí_

_Aunque muchas veces no puedo decir "Te amo" quiero decirlo esta vez _

_Quiero decir estas simples palabras que hace latir mi corazón _

_Y confesar que cuando te conocí fui la persona más feliz…_

Hibari detuvo la melodía en este punto pues, como bien dijo al principio, solo tenía la primera parte del tema y es que aquellas palabras apenas habían surgido en su cabeza hace unas horas, poso la vista sobre I-Pin apenas terminó de tocar y vio que ella estaba a punto de llorar ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

-Ahora que… -Replico Hibari deteniéndose al sentir a I-Pin colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿I-Pin? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No pasa nada… -Susurro la china sin soltar al soldado- Solo déjame estar así un poco mas

-Como quieras –Respondió el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba también esbozando una ligera sonrisa pues ella había entendido sin necesidad de que lo dijera, que aquella canción guardaban los sentimientos que él no podía decir-

-Cuando esté terminada…–Susurro la china sin soltar al pelinegro- Déjame escucharla primero ¿Si?

-Claro… -Respondió el pelinegro apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha- Seras la primera en oírla

Permanecieron así por unos momentos más hasta que el sonido del celular de I-Pin interrumpió el momento, constatando luego que era un mensaje de Kyoko quien le informaba del ensayo que tendrían pues no habían practicado en mucho tiempo y la gira era en solo dos meses, un suspiro escapo de su boca y después de ver a Hibari con mirada suplicante para que se fuera y la dejara ensayar el accedió, no sin antes susurrar una "advertencia" a su oído y una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, obteniendo como resultado un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas _"Me cobrare esto en la noche_" había dicho con una sonrisa perturbadora que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda, definitivamente Hibari era un pervertido y ella lo era aun más por seguirle el juego.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila para todos, las chicas habían decidido ensayar como hace mucho no hacían y más tarde, los chicos de X-Buner también se habían unido por "petición" de Hibari, que más que pedirlo los había obligado a ensayar creando junto a Mukuro algunas coreografías que les permitirían cubrir a las chicas en el escenario en caso de que algún atentado sucediera, las ensayaron un poco y todo iba bastante bien, salvo por I-Pin, quien apenas ahora resentía el dolor en sus caderas después de lo sucedido con su novio pervertido durante la mañana, y Haru que parecía más torpe de lo usual cuando Gokudera estaba cerca, notando cierta tensión entre ambos, pronto, entre ensayos, tropiezos y demás, la noche cayo y con ella, la hora de un merecido descanso.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor para cenar y todo marchaba bastante bien, salvo por Lambo, que veía cada cierto tiempo a Hibari e I-Pin reiteradamente lanzado bufidos por lo bajo, causando la extrañeza de la china quien no se explicaba la razón del comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia, dirigió la vista a Hibari y lo vio con una media sonrisa en el rostro comprendiendo entonces que algo tenía que ver el con la molestia de Lambo, un suspiro escapo de su boca optando por no meterse más en ese asunto, que ellos solucionasen el problema que tenían, ella solo quería regresar a su cama y descansar un poco pus sus caderas estaban realmente adoloridas después de las "actividades" que tuvo con Hibari.

La palabra descanso no era la más adecuada para describir la situación de I-Pin pues tal y como Hibari había dicho, se cobró durante la noche él ser echado de la sala de ensayos durante la tarde, y vaya forma de cobrarse, aquel "descanso" había resultado más agotador que los ensayos diarios, pero todo valía la pena si podía estar así con él, descansado sobre su pecho oyendo el acompasado latir de su corazón y viendo su rostro relajado al dormir, sí, todo valía la pena si era por su novio pervertido.

Días después, las chicas de KHIN revolution y X-Buner retomaron sus respectivas actividades sin incidentes que lamentar pues gracias a Irie Soichi, que les filtraba información tal y como había prometido, podían acabar con todos los que amenazaban la vida d las chicas antes de que las actividades comenzaran, y más pronto de lo que hubiesen esperado, los dos meses transcurrieron dando por comenzada la gira que marcaba el principio de la batalla final contra Byakuran.

El primer concierto de unos diez que tendría la gira había transcurrido sin mayores percances, los hombres de Reborn habían logrado detener a los enviados de Byakuran antes de que se destara el atentado y todo termino bien, el público no salió herido y tanto KHIN Revolution como X-Buner dieron un buen concierto y eso para las chicas no era problema pues estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de cosas, pero para los chicos era algo distinto y ni siquiera Hibari era la excepción, era por eso que apenas termino el evento, volvieron al hotel en el que se quedaban y Hibari fue directamente a la habitación que I-Pin compartía con Chrome aprovechando que esta última estaba en su habitación con Rokudo Mukuro.

Era ya de noche y ambos se encontraban en el pequeño sofá que había en la terraza de la habitación, con Hibari recostado en las piernas de I-Pin mientras ella acariciaba sus negros cabellos reprimiendo una pequeña carcajada al ver lo cansado que estaba su novio pervertido pues ni siquiera había intentado "hacerle cosas" a pesar de estar solos en la habitación y eso indicaba el grado de cansancio que tenía. La vida de un Idol no era fácil y ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso comprendía el cansancio de Hibari pues ella tampoco la tuvo fácil cuando comenzó con el grupo, la diferencia estaba en que ella había entrado a la agrupación porque así lo quería y por el contrario, Hibari se había visto obligado a pertenecer a X–Buner solo por protegerla, se preguntó entonces… ¿Qué haría el cando terminara el caso de Byakuran? ¿Tendría planes a futuro? ¿Estaría ella incluida en ellos? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿En que quedaría su relación cuando el no fuera más su guardaespaldas? Muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta dejo de acariciar los cabellos del soldado captando la atención de este, quien supo que algo no andaba bien apenas abrió los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestionó posando la vista sobre ella mientras deslizaba entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la china aprovechando que lo traía suelto-

-No pasa nada… -Respondió la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa tratando de ocultar su preocupación, pero Hibari la conocía demasiado bien como para que creyese aquella mentira- Es solo que… Me preguntaba si tenías algún sueño que quisieras cumplir –Dijo al fin observando al soldado que descansaba en su piernas- El caso de Byakuran está por terminar y según tengo entendido Vongola cesara sus funciones una vez que esto suceda, entonces… ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase?

-Hasta hace poco mi vida consistía solo en seguir ordenes, pero ahora… creo que hay algo que quiero hacer… –Contestó el soldado cerrando los ojos evitando que ella pudiera predecir lo que el diría causando su curiosidad y nerviosismo- Todo este tiempo he ido a muchos lugares pero solo a cumplir misiones, por eso he pensado en salir de viaje –Agrego sin observar la expresión de la china- Quiero ver más cosas dentro y fuera del país, viajar sin necesidad de seguir ordenes de nadie

-Y-ya veo… -Susurro la china tratando de sonreír de forma sincera pues era natural que Hibari quisiera librarse de las cadenas que lo ataban y lo comprendía, aun si no quería llevarla con el- Es un bonito sueño, viajar por el mundo…

-Si… pero hay un problema –Replico el soldado captando la atención de la china- Para que viajemos tendrás que dejar a tu grupo y no sé si querrás hacerlo –Agrego posando la vista sobre ella mientras una ligera sonrisa se extendía en su rostro-

-¿Y-yo?... ¿N-Nosotros?... quieres decir… tú y yo… -Susurro la china con sorpresa sintiendo como Hibari se incorporaba junto a ella y chocaba su frente con la suya-

-Te advertí cuando comenzamos que soy muy posesivo –Contesto el soldado rozando los labios de la china con los suyos- No iba a irme dejándote en manos del estúpido chico vaca… -Agrego besando a la china descendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-S-si… y-yo… yo siempre iré contigo… -Respondió la china reprimiendo un gemido al sentirlo morder su cuello- Ky-yoya…

-Hmmm –Gruño en respuesta el soldado comenzando a descender por la clavícula de la china-

-N-no… ¿No estabas… cansado? –Cuestiono la pequeña china mordiéndose los labios al sentir las manos de Hibari deslizarse por sus piernas-

-¿Cansado? –Pregunto el soldado con una media sonrisa chocando su frente con la de I-Pin causando un estremecimiento en ella pues conocía muy bien ese brillo en los ojos del soldado- Para nada…

Y sin decir más Hibari arranco a fuerza un beso de la china y ella simplemente se dejó llevar por la voracidad de su novio pervertido, quien no tardo en alzarla en brazos y llevarla al interior de la habitación, definitivamente el "descanso" sería más agotador que el trabajo diario.

A la mañana siguiente, todos decidieron reunirse en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar pues su vuelo salía por la tarde, siendo los únicos presentes, hasta el momento, Dino, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari e I-Pin. Ya no era sorpresa para nadie el hecho de que la pequeña china y Chrome usaran blusas de cuello alto o bufandas en pleno calor, ni que Lambo tuviese ojeras pues siempre tenía la mala fortuna de que su habitación estuviese entre la de ese par de pervertidos y los ruidos por sus actividades nocturnas no lo dejaban dormir, tampoco era sorpresa que esos cuatro amanecieran con más hambre de lo normal a excepción de Chrome, que últimamente comía solo lo que se le antojaba y Mukuro era quien corría con todos eso caprichos; pero si fue una sorpresa y bastante grande si les permitían opinar, el hecho de que I-Pin no quisiera probar su plato favorito, es decir, el ramen que ella misma había pedido y que, contra todo pronóstico, le provoco náuseas haciendo que saliera corriendo al baño más cercano seguida de Hibari, todos intercambiaron miradas, excepto Mukuro que simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa para luego seguir comiendo, Dino emitió un casado suspiro, Reborn se limitó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Chrome y Bianchi intercambiaban miradas preocupadas y Lambo cerraba los puños con fuerza maldiciendo al desgraciado de Hibari, pronto los otros miembros de Vongola llegaron a la mesa pero los otros prefirieron no tocar el tema de I-Pin hasta corroborar sus sospechas.

Hibari esperaba fuera de baño de damas a su pequeña novia bajo la mirada coqueta de otras mujeres que por allí pasaba y que seguramente lo reconocieron, demonios, ¿Acaso esas mujeres no tenían nada que hacer aparte de mirarlo? Maldijo por lo bajo la molesto de la situación tratando de hacer uso de toda su paciencia y cuando está a punto de llegar a su límite, I-Pin salió de los servicios tambaleándose ligeramente, al menos esas mujeres vivirían un poco más gracias a ella.

-¿Qué paso hace rato? –Cuestiono el soldado ayudando a la china, quien se sujetó de su brazo tratando de mantener el equilibrio- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… es solo que he tenido mareos últimamente, debe ser estrés o anemia, no he comido bien últimamente –Respondió la china sonriendo ligeramente tratando de no preocupar a su novio pervertido- No tienes que preocuparte

-Llamare a Shamal –Dijo el pelinegro sacando su celular-

-No hay necesidad, ya lo hice yo, Shamal estaba por aquí en una campaña médica, llagara en 15 minutos –Replico Bianchi apareciendo en el lugar dirigiéndose luego a Hibari- Reborn te necesita para acordar algunos puntos de la misión, ve con él, yo me encargare de I-Pin –Agrego emitiendo luego un cansado suspiro al notar la desconfianza en los ojos del soldado- Tranquilo, la llevare a su habitación y estaré con ella hasta que Shamal llegue, puedes verla después, no voy a llevármela a otro país, no seas paranoico

-Llámame si sucede algo –Dijo Hibari a la china ignorando a Bianchi- Nos vemos después

-Ahora tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria –Replico Bianchi a I-Pin quien la miro confundida pues no recordaba haber hecho algo malo- Parece que no lo entiendes… esto será complicado…

-¿He? –Cuestiono I-Pin sin entender una palabra de lo que sucedía-

-Vayamos a tu habitación, Shamal no tardará en llegar –Dijo la representante con seriedad llevándose a la china consigo- Allí podremos hablar de esto

I-Pin no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero Bianchi parecía preocupada ¿Seria por los mareos que había tenido los últimos días? Definitivamente debía cuidar mejor su dieta o la anemia le traería muchos problemas y lo último que quería era preocupar a sus amigos, estuvo pensando en eso y para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Bianchi la hizo sentarse en la cama y ella jalo una silla frente a ella que no tardo en ocupar, su expresión era bastante seria y eso no parecía nada bueno para ella.

-¿Bianchi… san? –Cuestiono I-Pin con nerviosismo- S-si es por los mareos yo…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con Hibari? –Cuestiono directamente la mujer casando que I-Pin se sonrojara furiosamente-

-¡Q-Que!–Exclamo I-Pin completamente sonrojada- ¡Por qué me preguntas eso!

-Responde I-Pin –Replico la mujer con seriedad- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos?

-P-pues…anoche… -Contesto la china desviando la mirada con un ligero tinte en las mejillas- ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Se han estado cuidando? -Insistió la mujer sin perder la expresión seria de su rostro- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

-¿Q-que? –Cuestionó la china confundida por las preguntas de Bianchi- ¿M-mi periodo? Pues… espera… mi periodo… debió venir hace dos semanas… -Replico la china mientras su pupilas se contraían por la sorpresa cayendo en cuenta en la situación- N-no… no estarás diciendo que…

-No se han cuidado ¿Cierto? –Concluyo Bianchi a juzgar por la expresión dela china- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-I-Imposible… -Susurro I-Pin mientras sujetaba su cabeza con la mano derecha negándose a creer lo que sucedía- E-esto no… qu-que… ¿Que voy a hacer con un hijo?...–Agrego en shock siendo abrazada por Bianchi- ¡Como se lo diré a Kyoya!

-Tranquila I-Pin aun no estamos seguras, por eso llame a Shamal –Explico la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la china tratando de clamarla y repasaba mentalmente la tortura a la que sometería al irresponsable de Hibari por permitir que algo si sucediera ¡Él era un adulto! ¡Se supone que era el maduro de la relación! Aunque no podía culparlo de todo pues I-Pin también tenía responsabilidad- Esperemos que solo sea una falsa alarma…

Cuando Shamal llego trajo consigo una prueba de embarazo **instantánea **pues Bianchi le había informado de la situación, reviso a la china antes de que se hiciese cualquier test y corroboró que anemia no tenía, hizo un chuqueo rápido y no había signos de enfermedad además en un cansancio propio de la vida que llevaban, fuera de eso no había nada por lo que la posibilidad de un embarazo era cada vez mayor. Bianchi ella acompaño a I-Pin al baño para hacerse el test y los minutos de espera se les hicieron eternos mientras aguardaban por los resultados y cuando estos estuvieron listos, I-Pin sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… positivo… ella estaba embarazada… de Hibari Kyoya…

-Mocosos… ¿No pueden mantener sus hormonas quietas? –Cuestiono Shamal mientras rascaba su nuca con exasperación- Soy médico cirujano, no obstetra… y ahora no es solo una, son dos…

-¿D-Dos? –Cuestiono I-Pin con sorpresa-

-Chrome tiene ya dos meses de embarazo y si, el padre es Mukuro –Respondió la representante ante la pregunta de la china notando la sorpresa en sus ojos- Ella comenzó esta gira estando embarazada, por eso él no se ha separado de ella todo este tiempo ¿Quién diría que sería un buen padre? –Cuestiono esbozando una ligera sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente- Le cumple todos los antojos a Chrome

-Pero con Hibari no se sabe –Dijo Shamal interviniendo en la conversación- Todos sabemos cómo es y no creo que le agrade la idea de tener familia –Agrego sintiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Bianchi- ¡Solo digo la verdad!

-No le hagas caso I-Pin… -Aconsejo la mujer sujetando el hombro de la decaída china- Él siempre se preocupa por ti y estoy segura de que querrá a su hijo, así que no tienes que…

-Tengo miedo… -Susurró la china cerrando los puños con fuerza- Si él no lo quiere yo…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Cuestiono Hibari entrando a la habitación mientras I-Pin se tensaba al ori su voz- ¿Shamal?

-Sera mejor que te sientes Hibari –Respondió el aludido- Lo que pasa con ella es que…

-Yo se lo diré –Intervino I-Pin evitando que el medico terminara lo que iba a decir- Por favor váyanse

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos –Dijo Bianchi llevándose a Shamal consigo dirigiéndose antes a Hibari- Te matare si la lastimas…

Hibari observó brevemente el lugar por donde Bianchi había desparecido mientras resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que le fueron dichas ¿Matarlo? Esa mujer no podría tocarle un pelo durante una batalla, pero la seriedad de su expresión le decía que no debía tomar a la ligera aquella advertencia, especialmente si I-Pin estaba involucrada en eso. El silencio reino en la habitación por varios minutos pues la pequeña chino solo sujetaba con fuera las sábanas de la cama sin atreverse a mirar al soldado frente a ella, mientras que esta la veía con cierta preocupación pero ligeramente exasperado por el prolongado silencio, sin embargo, no hacía nada pues algo le decía que las cosas eran más graves de lo que podía suponer y eso resultaba preocupante para él.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucede? –Cuestiono Hibari de pie frente a la pequeña china- Solo he recibido amenazas de muerte desde que te deje con esa mujer, hasta el chico vaca se atrevió a amenazarme –Agrego recordando que Lambo le había dicho algo similar que Bianchi- ¿I-Pin?

-Lo siento… -Susurró la china mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, preocupando al soldado que se inclinó en el suelo hasta quedar a la altura de la muchacha- Lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué dijo Shamal? –Pregunto el soldado haciendo que la china lo mirase- Si no lo dices no podre entender que…

-Estoy embarazada… -Soltó de golpe la china cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a las sábanas- Y-yo no me cuide… lo siento mucho… en verdad lo siento… -Susurro la china mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas desesperada por no oír respuesta del soldado- ¡Di algo Kyoya!

-¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿Qué estoy feliz por tener un hijo que ni siquiera había planeado?–Cuestiono el soldado con seriedad observando a la china que cerraba los puños con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, ella sabía que Hibari no querría…- Pues lo estoy…

-¿He? –Cuestiono I-Pin dirigiendo la vista al soldado quien desviaba la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación ¿Había escuchado bien?- Q-que… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste –Respondió el aludido sin atreverse a verla- Yo no había pensado en tener familia pero si es contigo está bien –Agrego posando al fin su mirada sobre ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de la china- No puedo pensar en nadie más aparte de ti para eso

-Kyoya… -Susurro la china sin poder retener sus lágrimas lanzándose luego sobre el soldado aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello- Tenía miedo de que no quisieras…

-Soy posesivo con todo lo que considero mío –Replico el soldado acariciando el cabello de la china- Y ese niño también me pertenece, así que pienso dejarlos ir

I-Pin simplemente se aferró con más fuerza a Hibari mientras el respondía al fin a aquel gesto, el nunca había considerado la idea de tener una familia, mucho menos después de lo sucedió con aquellos niños, pero ahora estaba allí, abrazando la mujer que iba a darle un hijo dentro de unos meses y eso, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, lo hacía feliz pues tal y como había dicho antes, no podía pensar en alguien más aparte de ella para formar aquello que los herbívoros llamaban familia.

Cuando recibieron la llamada de Shamal, quien había tomado una muestra de sangre de I-Pin para realizar el análisis respectivo, corroboraron aquello que ya sabían, ella estaba embarazada con seis semanas de gestación, una vez confirmada la noticia se reunieron con Reborn, Dino y Bianchi quienes decidieron hacer lo mismo que con Chrome y Mukuro, mantenerlo en secreto para evitar que el enemigo usase esa información en su contra, siendo solo ese pequeño grupo, además de Lambo y Shamal, quienes sabían dele estado actual de ambas mujeres.

Era de noche cuando llegaron al siguiente hotel donde se quedarían hasta dar el siguiente concierto en la lista, los fanáticos de ambas agrupaciones no se hicieron esperar y estaba abarrotado esperando su descenso del avión mientras Hibari y Mukuro se mantenían a la defensiva causando que sus respectivas parejas sonrieran nerviosamente pues ambos resultaron ser más sobreprotectores que de costumbre ahora que iban a ser padres, especialmente Hibari que no permitía que I-Pin hiciese nada por su cuenta ¡Estaba embarazada, no enferma! Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al ver como el brillo de las tonfas del soldado destellaba cada vez que un muchacho se le acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo, definitivamente Hibari era más posesivo ahora y eso que solo habían pasado horas desde que supo la noticia.

Quien la sorprendió gratamente fue Lambo pues creyó que haría todo un berrinche al saber que iba a tener un hijo con Hibari, pero contra todo pronóstico lo tomo bastante bien _"Puede que sea hijo de ese sujeto, pero también es hijo tuyo, con eso es suficiente"_ había dicho días después durante el descanso que tuvieron después de uno de los concierto mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete que se convertiría en el primer regalo de su hijo, un pequeño traje de color blanco para recién nacidos, definitivamente Lambo había madurado o al menos eso pensó hasta que lo vio discutir otra vez con Hibari por alguna tontería que a su novio pervertido se le ocurrió, en verdad podía ser peor que un niño cuando quería. Escucho algo referente a una reunión con Reborn entre los gritos de Lambo y supo que Hibari no vendría a verla hasta la noche, por lo que ingreso a su habitación dispuesta a ver televisión junto a Chrome, pero al entrar, la vio allí observando algo que estaba sobre la cama con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y eso causo su curiosidad pues estaba sobre su cama.

-Parece que es para ti –Dijo Chrome con una ligera sonrisa mientras le entregaba el paquete-

-Pero quien… -Susurró la china abriendo el paquete encontrando un pequeño traje dentro de él, pero lo que más llamo su atención era una pequeña pulsera con un pequeño colgante de alondra- Kyoya…

-Cuando llegué lo vi saliendo de la habitación –Dijo Chrome antes de marcharse en busca de su novio con peinado de piña- No le digas que fui yo quien te dijo o me golpeará hasta la muerte –Agrego con una ligera sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si-

I-Pin permaneció en silencio observando el pequeño traje que sostenía en las manos y una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada al pensar en Hibari y lo difícil que debió ser para el tener que entrar a una tienda de accesorios para bebés y preguntar por el traje, aunque luego se preocupó por quienes atendían en el lugar pues podrían haber resultado heridos si él hubiese llegad o a perder la paciencia... no… el no sería capaz… no, el sí sería capaz de eso, pero ya después se encargaría de averiguar eso, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la cálida sensación en su pecho que nació al saber que Hibari en verdad quería a su hijo pues el parecía estar más emocionado que ella misma y en varias ocasiones lo había visto dormir abrazando su vientre, apretó el traje contra su pecho y sonrió nuevamente mientras recordaba un pequeña conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior mientras descansaban en la cama sobre el nombre que le pondrían a su hijo _"Sakura, si es niña"_ había dicho ella preguntando luego por su opinión si fuese niño _"Te lo diré después de acabar con Byakuran, se paciente"_ dijo por toda respuesta aquella vez abrazándola luego para quedarse dormido, ahora solo esperaba que todo terminase bien en esa misión y que Kyoya regresase sano y salvo.

A veces los embarazos podían ser bastante complicados para los padres y tanto Mukuro como Hibari lo comprendieron muy bien al tener que salir de la comodidad de sus camas a altas horas de la noche solo para ir a buscar alguna rareza que a sus adorables mujeres se les había antojado comer, cayendo rendidos por el cansancio apenas tocaban el colchón pues entre los conciertos, las entrevistas, los antojos y los constantes cambios de ánimo de ambas féminas, estaba hechos polvo y apenas eran los primeros meses del embarazo, además de que aún quedaba dos semanas para que la gira terminase, en verdad necesitaba un poco de ayuda o terminarían pereciendo antes de la batalla con Byakuran.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para todos, excepto para los dos futuros padres claro está, y los conciertos se fueron dando si mayores percances, pronto casi mes y medio había pasado desde que la gira comenzó y tanto para Chrome como para I-Pin era bastante difícil mantener oculto lo del embarazo, especialmente para la primera pues al tener unas semanas más era notorio el alza de su peso, sin embargo, todo estaba a punto de terminar y ya no habría necesidad de esconderse, solo debían esperar un poco más. Pronto el último concierto estaba a solo una semana de realizarse y con él, la batalla final en contra de Byakuran y sus hombres por lo que todos estaban alertas esperando su próximo movimiento junto a la información que Irire podría brindarles para la pelea decisiva.

-La reunión de los socios de Millefiore será en el hotel costero que está cerca al lugar donde darán el concierto –Explico Irie desde el otro lado de la línea de comunicación- Byakuran-san tiene planeado colocar explosivos en los alrededores aprovechando que la reunión y el concierto quedan bastante cerca, sé que el estará allí para ver el resultado de su plan, debemos detenerlo o todo será en vano –Dijo el muchacho con seriedad- Hay suficiente material explosivo allí como para desparecer el pueblo completo…

-Toda mi familia está allí… -Susurro Kyoko apretando con fuerza el brazo de su hermano-

-¿Dónde están los explosivos? –Cuestiono Hibari con seriedad al notar como I-Pin se aferraba a su mano inconscientemente pues su familia también debía estar en Namimori- ¿De qué tipo son? Debemos saberlo para poder desactivarlas

-Estoy enviando los datos ahora –Respondió el aludido- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, por favor… -Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- Deténganlo antes de que sea tarde…

-Tu no estas ayudando Irire-san –Respondió Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestra pare del trato, detendremos a Byakuran y no habrá más muertes

Irire simplemente asintió antes la determinación del líder Vongola y sin decir más corto la comunicación con ellos, guardando la esperanza de que lograsen detener a Byakuran aun si eso significaba acabar con su vida.

Los días restantes pasaron demasiado rápido para las chicas pues más pronto de lo que hubiesen querido, el día del último concierto llego y con él, la pelea contra Byakuran, tanto I-Pin como Chrome estaban preocupadas por el bienestar de Hibari y Mukuro quienes se mostraban bastante confiados, sin embargo, I-Pin no podía estar tranquila pues su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente y no sabía porque. Pronto todo estuvo listo para su partida hacia Namimori por lo que subieron al braco que los llevaría pues como el evento era cerca al mar, habían optado por llegar allí en ese medio de transporte, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y su llegada estaba programada para las 9, teniendo tiempo suficiente para desactivar las bombas antes del concierto que se llevaría a cabo durante la noche, de camino, Hibari noto algo inquieta a I-Pin y no tenía que ser un genio para saber la razón de ello, se acercó a ella que descansaba en la baranda del barco que comenzaba a moverse, y se poyo también en la baranda posando la vista sobre el extenso mar que se mostraba frente a ellos.

- No tienes que preocuparte –Dijo el captando la atención de la china- Todo saldrá bien

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –Replico la china apoyándose en el hombro del soldado- No quiero que vayas pero sé que no importa lo que diga, de igual forma iras… -Agregó aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del soldado- Así que no pidas que deje de preocuparme hasta que te vea de regreso sano y salvo…

-Hace poco termine la canción que deje pendiente la otra vez –Dijo el soldado posando la vista sobre su joven novia quien lo veía con expresión interrogante- Te la mostrare cuando regrese, también te diré el nombre que quiero darle si es varón –Agrego chocando su frente con la de I-Pin mientras su mano se posaba sobre el vientre femenino- Solo espera mi regreso

-S-si… -Contesto la china sonriendo ligeramente mientras Hibari cerraba la distancia entre ambos, tratando de ignorar aquella incomoda sensación que se había instalado en su pecho-

Reborn y Dino habían optado por partir en el siguiente barco pues había cosas que debían arreglar en la base antes de marcharse y cuando todo estuvo listo, decidieron salir para alcanzar al grupo en las costas de Namimori, sin embargo, no habían dado más de dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando Giannini apareció de improviso y con una preocupada expresión que no hizo más que alertarlos, el mecánico de Vongola estableció la conexión con alguien al otro lado del computador y vieron en el a Irie Soichi y a juzgar por su expresión no tenía buenas noticias.

-¡Es una trampa! –Exclamo el muchacho con desesperación- ¡Los explosivos son solo distracción! ¡La verdadera bomba está en el barco en el que llegaran a Namimori!

-Qué… -Susurro Dino con sorpresa- ¡De que rayos estás hablando!

-Lo siento… -Susurro el muchacho con culpabilidad- Parece que Byakuran-san sospechaba de mí y me entrego datos falsos…

-¿Cuál es la situación actual? –Cuestiono Reborn manteniendo la serenidad-

-Según lo que encontré en el computador de Byakuran-san la bomba estallara apenas el braco toque las costas de Namimori –Explico el muchacho cerrando los puños con fuerza- Deben desactivar la bomba antes de sacar a Sawada-san y a los otros del barco, de lo contrario…

-Habrá un enorme espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y todos morirán… -Dijo la voz burlona del lidera de Millefiore apareciendo tras un asustado Soichi- ¿No es así? Shou-chan…

-¡Bya-Byakuran-san! –Exclamo el muchacho cayendo de la silla en la que estaba- Q-que… como…

-Ahora que ya lo saben tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto –Dijo el peliblanco a Dino y Reborn ignorando por completo a su aterrado compañero- Me pregunto… ¿Quién llegara primero? –Cuestiono con burla- Ustedes a rescatarlos o nosotros a matarlos… ¿Quieren apostar?

-¡Contacta Tsuna! –Ordeno Reborn a Dino mientras Byakuran solo sonreirá burlonamente para después cortar la conexión –Ese bastardo… ¡Prepara el helicóptero Giannini! Lo más seguro es que haya hombres de Byakuran en el barco y ellos no podrán proteger a las chicas, pelear contra ellos y desactivar la bomba –Explico a Dino mientras caminaban hacia el hangar de la base- Informa de la situación a Tsuna y dile que nosotros los alcanzaremos pronto…

Dino simplemente asintió al igual que Giannini y sin decir más palabra, se dirigieron al hangar donde guardaban el vehículo, demonios, debían darse prisa pues el barco estaba a solo una hora de llegar las costas de Namimori y si no llegaban a tiempo demasiadas vidas se perderían.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó Irie solo pudo temblar al pensar en lo que le esperaba pues Byakuran no perdonaba una traición, retrocedió instintivamente estando aun en el suelo mientras el peliblanco avanzaba paso a paso hacia el hasta que el suelo se terminó y choco contra la pared tras él, ahora si era hombre muerto.

-Así que… después de todo me traicionaste… -Dijo Byakuran poniéndose a la altura del asustado muchacho- Bien hecho, actuaste tal y como esperaba

-¿He? -Cuestiono Irie confundido viendo como Byakuran se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que ahora eres libre Shou-chan… -Respondió el peliblanco de espaldas a el- Vongola será más flexible contigo ahora que les ayudaste, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí…

-Espera… ¡De que rayos estás hablando! –Exclamo el muchacho dejando de lado su miedo mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Que quieres decir con…! Imposible… -Susurro con sorpresa como si comprendiera algo- No… no puedes hacer eso…

-Solo vete Shou-chan–Dijo el peliblanco con su típico tono burlón- Ya no te necesito

-¡Es una locura! –Exclamo el muchacho con molestia y preocupación- ¡Que pasara contigo! ¡Que va a pasar con Haru-san!

-Haru-chan… -Susurro el peliblanco girando hacia el muchacho esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas- Ella tiene quien la proteja, en todo caso no es asunto tuyo –Agrego dispuesto a salir de la habitación- Si comprendiste la situación solo vete…

-Espera… -Replico el muchacho tratando de detener al peliblanco- ¡Byakuran-san! ¡No puedes hacer esto! No… no puedes…

Pero toda palabra que dijo fue en vano pues él ya se había marchado, cerro los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentí y lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta antes de las intenciones de su jefe, maldijo por lo bajo mientras lanzaba un golpe contra la pared de repente, recordó a alguien que podía serle de ayuda, si, quizá ella un podría evitar que Byakuran cometiera aquella estupidez.

Para cuando los chicos de Vongola recibieron la llamada de Reborn era ya bastante tarde, Byakuran había actuado primero y sus hombres recibieron órdenes de eliminarlos por lo que ahora estaban atacándolos sin darles tregua, todos habían terminado dispersos en distintos puntos del barco junto a las chicas, acordando reunirse en cubierta dentro de 20 minutos que era el tiempo que le tomaría a Reborn y Dino el llegar por las chicas. Chrome estaba con Mukuro y Bianchi, Haru iba con Gokudera y Yamamoto, Kyoko estaba con su hermano y Tsuna mientras que I-Pin era protegida por Hibari y Lambo, siendo estos últimos los más cercanos al punto de encuentro.

Hibari y Lambo habían logrado mantener a raya los atacantes con cierta dificultad pues Kyoya no podía apartarse mucho de I-Pin pues por sus estado actual no podía pelear como ella sabía, siendo su prioridad protegerla aun si recibía varios golpes por eso, oyó entonces el sonido de otra embarcación acercarse y pudo ver por una pequeña ventana que se trataba de Byakuran, maldijo por lo bajo la situación pues ahora todo sería más difícil, sin embargo, oyó de repente el sonido de un helicóptero cerca y recibiendo simultáneamente la llamada de Cavallone, quien le confirmaba su llegada, envió un mensaje a través del intercomunicador que llevaba y les ordeno a todos que se dirigiesen al punto donde él se encontraba y más pronto de lo que esperaba, todos estuvieron allí logrando crear una fuerte defensa contra los atacantes , dejándolos fuera de combate al menos de momento, sin embargo, I-Pin tenía un mal presentimiento por la orden extraña orden de Hibari pues nada le hubiese costado decir que se reuniesen en cubierta de una vez para abordar el helicóptero.

-Byakuran está en el barco –Informo el pelinegro a los recién llegados- Tenemos que atraparlo ahora

-Kyoya tiene razón, lo más probable es que no tengamos otra oportunidad así –Apoyo Mukuro sorprendiendo a los otros pues era muy raro que Hibari y el estuviesen de acuerdo en algo- Es tal y como dijeron en la última reunión, esta debe ser la última pelea

-Lambo, Yamamoto, ustedes llevaran a las chicas hasta el helicóptero –Ordeno Tsuna con seriedad- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo aquí Estas de acuerdo ¿Verdad Bianchi-san?

-Si –Contesto la mujer ante las palabras del líder Vongola dirigiéndose luego a las muchachas- Vengan conmigo, solo seremos un estorbo aquí

-¡No podemos dejarlos! –Exclamo I-Pin apoyada por Chrome- Si algo les pasa…

-Somos soldados Nagi –Replico Mukuro- Esto es lo que hacemos, solo ve con ellas y espera mi egreso

Chrome cerro los puños con fuerza ante las palabras de Mukuro y estando consiente de que él tenía razón, reprimió sus lágrimas y se limitó a asentir con seguridad recibiendo una ligera sonrisa como respuesta, Haru le deseo suerte a Gokudera con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causando que este desvira la mirada con ligero sonrojo en las mejillas pues en los últimos meses se habían acercado bastante mientras un _"mujer estúpida"_ brotaba de su boca, Kyoko abrazo a su hermano y a Tsuna y Bianchi simplemente se despidió de los chicos llevándose las chicas consigo hasta la salida de la habitación junto a los muchachos dejando un momento a I-Pin con Hibari quien solo observaba en silencio la expresión triste de la china que se aferraba con fuerza a los pliegues de su blusa.

-Ve con ellas –Ordeno el soldado con seriedad- Aquí correrás peligro innecesariamente

-No quiero dejarte… -Susurro la china mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que si te dejo ahora no volver a verte y eso no…

-Todo estará bien si vas con ellas –Replico Hibari abrazando sorpresivamente a la china tocando luego su vientre- Mientras sepa que están esperando por mi encontrare la forma de volver y esta vez… –Agrego chocando su frente con la suya esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Esta vez no tardare diez años en hacerlo…

-¿Diez años? –Cuestiono I-Pin confundida comprendiendo segundos después el significado de aquellas palabras- Imposible… Tus recuerdos… Kei…

-Hablaremos cuando todo esto termine, ahora ve con ellas –Dijo el soldado besando la frente de la china para luego soltarla- Golpeare un par de herbívoros aquí y te alcanzare después

-¡S-si! –Respondió I-Pin esbozando una sonrisa aun cuando lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas despidiéndose luego del soldado- ¡No tardes! –Exclamo antes de marcharse recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de Hibari como respuesta-

-Parece que alguien se está ablandado –Replico Mukuro con burla parándose junto a Hibari- ¿No crees Kyoya?

-Si lo dices por ti, si, tienes razón –Contesto el soldado causando la molestia del hombre con peinado de piña- Sera mejor que dejemos esa cosas de lado –Agrego de repente al ver como varios hombres de Byakuran pretendían seguir a I-Pin y las otras chicas- Ahora hay trabajo que hacer

Mukuro sonrió ligeramente ante aquellas palabras y por segunda vez en aquel día, estaba de acuerdo con Kyoya, debían terminar con la pelea pronto y volver a "casa" donde ahora había quien esperara por su regreso, apretó con fuerza el trinche que usaba como arma y se lanzó al ataque junto a Hibari dispuesto a terminar con aquella larga pelea y regresar con vida pues ahora… ahora tenía por quien hacerlo. Pronto recibieron las coordenadas de la ubicación de la bomba que debía desactivar y la estructura de la misma por lo que emprendieron camino hacia halla, donde seguramente estaría Byakuran y Hibari podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo al pequeño Ryota años atrás.

Iban a paso rápido luchando contra enemigos que derrotaban con facilidad ahora que no debían proteger a las chicas, sin embargo, pronto encontraron a un grupo de enemigos que no habían visto antes, un grupo que se hacían llamar coronas fúnebres y tuvieron que quedarse a pelear contra ellos a pesar de que el tiempo seguía corriendo y la costa de Namimori estaba cada vez más cerca. La pelea entre ambos grupos comenzó y el de Vongola estaba en desventaja pues su número era menor que el de las coronas fúnebres pero eso no fue impedimento para que continuaran luchando pues aun debían desactivar la bomba y acabar con Byakuran, optaron por dividirse y dejar que Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro avanzasen hacia el cuarto donde estaban los explosivos mientras ellos se quedaban luchan y aun cuando Tsuna se opuso a dejarlos, termino accediendo pues la prioridad era salvar la vida de los habitantes de Namimori y capturar Byakuran.

Los tres miembros de Vongola descendieron hasta el penúltimo nivel del barco siguiendo los datos recibidos pues los explosivos estaban en el nivel inferior, sin embargo, Genkishi, el guardaespaldas de Byakuran, los detuvo antes de que pudiesen seguir descendiendo logrando destruir los aparatos que llevaban consigo acabando así con la única forma que tenían para desactivar la bomba.

-Es inútil que avancen –Dijo Genkishi observando a los tres hombres frente a el- Ya no tiene como desactivar los explosivos

-Byakuran debe estar en el nivel inferior–Replico Mukuro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Genkishi- Adelántate Sawada, nosotros nos haremos cargo

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestiono el líder de Vongola- Ese hombre es el más fuerte que tiene Byakuran bajo sus órdenes y…

-Seré yo quien lo mate herbívoro –Replico Hibari con seriedad al castaño- Asegúrate de que no escape o tu tomaras su lugar, ahora Largo

-¡S-si señor! –Exclamo Tsuna olvidando que era el jefe mientras corría en busca de Byakuran siendo cubierto por Mukuro y Hibari-

Y sin más palabras de por medio comenzaron a pelear en contra Genkishi recibiendo en medio de la lucha, una llamada de Dino, que les ordenaba regresar a cubierta pues no les daría tiempo de desarmar la bomba y escapar, por lo que los cuartales lanzarían ataque contra el braco haciéndolo explotar antes de que tocara tierra, sin embargo, Genkishi no les daba tregua y lanzaba ataque tras otro a pesar de las ilusiones que Mukuro empleaba junto a los ataques de Hibari. En un momento determinado de la pelea el piso se rompió y vieron a Byakuran salir a través de él seguido de Sawada, hiriendo sin querer al ilusionista, quien cayó pesadamente en el suelo con un profundo corte en la pierna, y a Genkishi, que fue atravesado por una varilla metálica en el pecho, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, pronto las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a colapsar debido a las peleas que se llevaban a cabo en el interior del barco por lo que Hibari decidió volver tal y como Dino lo había ordenado, sin embargo, Mukuro no podía mantenerse en pie por la herida y aun en contra de su voluntad, termino ayudándolo a salir, abrió a puerta automática antes de que el sistema eléctrico del barco colapsara y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, una katana voló en dirección suya por lo que tiro Rokudo Mukuro fuera de la habitación esquivando el ataque por lo que la katana impacto de lleno contra el sistema de control de la puerta y esta se cerró dejándolo atrapado con un herido Genkishi que aun estaba dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Kyoya! –Llamó Mukuro desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡Me escuchas!

-Largo –Replico el soldado mientras se ponía en guardia para pelear- Yo me encargare de esto, ve a cubierta, hay alguien que te espera allí

-Regresa con vida… -Susurro Mukuro cerrando los puños con fuerza antes de marcharse pues aunque se negase a aceptarlo, estimaba a Kyoya-

-Eres bastante resistente herbívoro –Dijo Hibari con una media sonrisa al ver a Genkishi sujetando la herida de su pecho, la misma que debió haber perforado al menos uno de sus pulmones por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba-

-Lo mismo digo Hibari Kyoya -Contesto el aludido con ironía al ver como la camisa del soldado se teñía de sangre a la altura del abdomen-

-Comencemos de una vez –Replicó el soldado alzando sus tonfas lanzándose al ataque dispuesto a terminar con todo-

Las chicas se habían negado a abandonar a los soldados a su suerte por lo que el helicóptero permaneció en cubierta siendo custodiado por Dino, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Lambo y Reborn, especialmente después de que Tsuna y Byakuran aparecieron en cubierta rompiendo todo a su paso en medio de aquella pelea, Dino movía sus manos nerviosamente esperando el regreso de los chicos que luchaban niveles más abajo, viendo de reojo como I-Pin y Chrome eran las más preocupadas pues desde hacer rato se había perdido la comunicación con Hibari y Mukuro, oyó entonces pasos provenientes del interior del barco y vio a Mukuro salir apoyado en Ryohei seguidos de Gokudera, por lo que se apresuró a ayudarlos, pero su preocupación y la de I-Pin creció al no ver Hibari con ellos, siendo peor aún después de que Mukuro relatase lo sucedido.

-Demonios, ese desgraciado de Hibari… -Susurro Gokudera cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de ocultar su preocupación- Iré por el

-No puedes –Replico Dino con igual o mayor preocupación que el soldado- No volverías a tiempo, solo nos quedan un par de minutos antes de que el cuartel lance el ataque, Kyoya debe volver por sí mismo, de lo contrario…

-¡De que rayos estás hablando! –Exclamo Lambo sabiendo lo doloroso que sería para I-Pin el que Hibari no volviese- ¡No podemos dejarlo morir!

-¡Ya lo sé! –Replico Dino cerrando los puños con fuerza- Pero no podemos hacer nada si el… -Agrego sintiendo a alguien pasar junto a él notando con sorpresa de quienes e trataba- ¡Espera! ¡I-Pin!

-Déjala ir –Ordeno Reborn viendo con preocupación cómo la china desparecía de su campo visual- Ella no podría vivir tranquila si lo abandona ahora

Dino cerró los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al igual que Lambo y los otros, siendo Mukuro quien más culpa sentía pues era Kyoya quien estaría a salvo en el helicóptero y no el si es que no lo hubiese salvado.

Si la pelea se prolongaba por mucho tiempo ninguno sobreviviría y eso Hibari lo sabía, por lo que ataco con toda su fuerza desde el principio, sin embargo, Genkishi no era un oponente fácil y en otro tiempo quizá lo hubiese disfrutado, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de perder la vida por lo que ataco con mayor intensidad, la habitación pronto se vio envuelta en llamas mientras pedazos de techo comenzaban a caer bloqueando la única puerta y aun cuando venció a Genkishi su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido y cansado como para moverse, se recostó contra una de las paredes frente a la puerta sujetando con fuerza al sangrante herida de su abdomen, viendo como la única salida era enterrada bajo los escombro y un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca, estaba cansado y herido como para luchar más, por lo que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, no… si se quedaba dormido no podría volver a verla, ni a ella ni a su hijo y eso no era algo que no podía permitir, aunque quizá… solo unos minutos… de repente sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, pensó entonces… ¿Era así como todo terminaba? Realmente irónico si le permitían opinar pues a pesar de haber encontrado eso que los herbívoros llamaban "familia" Iba a morir igual de solo que como cuando comenzó, ni siquiera había podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Ryota y tampoco podría cumplir las que le hizo a I-Pin, era un completo fiasco… cerro los ojos mientras su respiración se hacía pesada y cundo comenzó a perder la conciencia, un fuerte ruido provocado por la destrucción de algo logro captar su atención, abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio la silueta de I-Pin abrirse paso con una varilla metálica envuelta por llamas rojas, genial… ahora estaba teniendo visiones, aunque no era malo verla antes de partir al infierno donde no podría encontrarla mas.

-¡Kyoya! –Exclamo la china acercándose a él, ok… eso era demasiado real como para decir que era una alucinación- ¡Responde Kyoya! ¡No te duermas!

-¿I-Pin? –Cuestionó el soldado con la visión desenfocada hasta que el rostro de la china se formó claramente frente a el- Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No iba a dejarte en este lugar… -Susurró la china apretando la mano del soldado mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- Prometiste que viajaríamos juntos cuando todo terminase, no te ibas a zafar tan fácil… -Dijo la muchacha sonriendo aun cuando sus ojos lloraban por el deplorable estado del soldado notando como la herida de este comenzaba a sangrar más cada vez que intentaba moverlo- Resiste Kyoya, no dejare que te rindas y si lo haces yo luchare por los dos, no importa como ¡Saldremos de aquí!

Hibari se sorprendió ligeramente ante las palabras de la pequeña china que hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para intentar moverlo, ella estaba allí, con él, arriesgando su vida para salvar la suya, no estaba solo como antes y jamás lo estaría, no ahora que la tenía a ella y los estúpidos herbívoros de Vongola que tenía por compañeros, sonrió ligeramente ante estos pensamientos y sujetando fuertemente la herida de su abdomen se puso de pie, el no podía morir aun, no cuando I-Pin estaba a su lado.

-¿Kyoya? –cuestiono i-Pin al verlo incorporarse del suelo con dificultad- Que estas…

-¿Quién dijo algo de rendirse? –Replico el soldado con una media sonrisa en el rostro- Apártate un momento –Agrego mientras encendía tenuemente el anillo que llevaba con llamas de última voluntad y lo usaba para abrir una pequeña caja- Roll, esfera de espinas…

I-Pin vio como frente a ella un pequeño puercoespín se multiplicaba y alzaba una especie de camino desde su posición hasta la cubierta del barco a través del agujero hecho por la pelea de Byakuran y Tsuna, oyó entonces la voz de Hibari quien le tenido la mano sujetándola luego con fuerza "Vamos" fue lo único que dijo para luego llevarla consigo a través de aquel espinoso camino que los llevaría a la salida.

Cuando vieron como Tsuna lanzo un certero golpe contra Byakuran y este fue enviado al nivel más bajo del barco, todos respiraron tranquilos pues daba tiempo suficiente al líder de Vongola para reunirse con sus amigos y abandonar el lugar antes de que el ataque del cuartel se efectuara, sin embargo, aun aguardaban el regreso de los de las dos personas faltantes, sintiendo como el alma regresaba a sus cuerpo al ver a Hibari aparecer apoyado en I-Pin, ahora solo quedaba marcharse y todo terminaría pues Byakuran no estaba en condiciones como para moverse y todos sus hombres habían sido eliminados, sin embargo, las cosas no podían salir tan bien como parecían y una llamada de Irire Soichi basto para demostrar eso.

-¡Qué demonios estas diciendo! –Exclamo Gokudera con molestia ante las palabras del muchacho-

-Sé que es repentino, pero créanme, es la verdad –Explico el aludido a través de la línea de comunicación- La bomba no será destruida por un ataque físico, lo único que puede hacerla estallar antes de que toque tierra es insertar llamas de última voluntad tipo nube, Spanner, un genio que trabajaba para Byakuran-san la diseño de esa forma por petición suya –Agrego con seriedad haciendo que I-Pin y Hibari se detuviesen antes de entrar al helicóptero- Cualquier otra forma de intentar hacerlo sería inútil, esta reforzada con un metal especial que la hace inmune

-Tsuna no puede controlar adecuadamente ese tipo de llama –Replicó Reborn con seriedad- Y en caso pudiera, no tendría forma de escapar de la explosión

-Solo habían cuatro personas en ese barco que pueden detonarla –Explico Irie- Byakuran-san, Genkishi, Sawada-san y Hibari-san, de todos ellos, solo Byakuran-san tiene el control a larga distancia y dudo mucho que sirva después de la pelea, Genkishi está muerto según me dijo Reborn-san y si Sawada no puede usar las llamas… -Dijo el muchacho con cierta culpabilidad- Solo queda una opción…

Hibari permaneció en silencio por breves mementos mientras oía las palabras de I-Pin que se negaba rotundamente a que fuese a morir para detonar aquella bomba, la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en lo mucho que significaba para ella pero también estaba consciente de que la pequeña china no podría vivir con el peso de todas las muertes que traería consigo el que esa bomba estallase, apretó ligeramente el agarre que tenía en ella para luego soltarla y empujarla dentro del helicóptero antes la sorprendida mirada de todos, especialmente la de ella, cerró la puerta del vehículo sonriéndole brevemente antes de ordenar a través del intercomunicador a Kasukabe, el piloto del helicóptero y viejo conocido suyo, que partiera. Vio como el rostro de i-Pin se desencajaba y comenzaba a llorar mientras el helicóptero se elevaba, Sawada parecía gritarle a Kasukabe pero este se negaba a bajar tal y como el había ordenado, sonrió por última vez a la muchacha y simplemente le dio la espalda caminando en dirección al nivel inferior del barco a punto de hundirse, después de todo… ese sí era el fin para él.

I-Pin sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando se vio en el interior del helicóptero sin Kyoya, encontró su mirada con la suya y al hacerlo comprendió lo que el pretendía hacer, trato de alcanzarlo pero el cerro la puerta impidiendo que lo hiciese, el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse mientras él se hacía cada vez más pequeño a su vista y aquella sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella desparecía hasta hacerse inexistente, no… eso no podía estar pasando… camino inconscientemente hasta la puerta e intento bajar siendo detenida por Dino y fue entonces que reacciono completamente, Kyoya se estaba quedando atrás solo para morir y darle un futuro a todas las personas de Namimori, incluyéndola a ella y a todos su amigos, pero eso… ¡No era justo!

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamo la china tratando de zafarse del agarre de Cavallone- ¡Si Kyoya se queda morirá! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Kyoya!

-Cálmate I-Pin –Dijo la voz de Hibari a través del auricular que ella también tenía por seguridad logrando ser oído por todos pues estaban interconectados- No te exaltes de esa forma

-Kyoya… -Susurro la china mientras comenzaba a llorar- ¿Por qué?… tu… lo prometiste… viajaríamos y…

-Ryota –Dijo de repente el pelinegro hablando con ella mientras descendía al nivel inferior del barco- Si es varón quisiera que se llame Ryota –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de que ella no podía verlo-

-Kyoya, no… -Susurro la china llorando con mayor intensidad- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Prometiste que estaríamos juntos… mentiroso… -Agrego cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Es verdad… lo siento por eso… –Respondió el aludido oyendo como el llanto de la china iba en aumento- Soy un fiasco, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice hace diez años y tampoco podre cumplir las que te hice hace poco –Agrego mientras seguía su camino apretando la sangrante herida de su abdomen- Lo siento I-Pin… por dejarte sola… no… no estarás sola, sé que los estúpidos herbívoros cuidaran de ti…

-No nos hagas esto… -Pidió la china abrazando su vientre- Por favor… Kyoya…

-Sé que no lo dije antes, pero… en verdad te amo… a ti y a nuestro hijo -Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa a pesar de no ser visto- Cuídate por favor y cuida al niño también –Agrego mientras se detenía frente a la sala de máquinas que era donde se encontraba la bomba- Gracias por todo y… adiós…

-¡No! ¡Kyoya no! –Exclamo la china obteniendo como respuesta un chillido que indicaba la rotura del aparato- ¡Responde Kyoya! Por favor… no lo hagas…

Pero toda palabra que dijo fue en vano pues el ya no podía oírla, había roto el intercomunicador y ahora se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta viendo frente a frente a alguien que suponía estaba allí esperando su llegada.

-Byakuran –Dijo Hibari sin apartar la mirada del peliblanco que simplemente sonreía-

-Te esperaba –Respondió el aludido con su típica sonrisa- Hibari Kyoya…

Ambos se miraron frente a frente por breves momentos y sin palabras de por medio, Hibari se lanzó al ataque sobre su oponente, esa era la batalla final para él y debía ganar, muchas vidas dependían de eso…

Durante unos momentos solo se oyeron los sollozos de I-Pin en el interior del helicóptero que se alejaba cada vez más del barco, todos habían oído las palabras de Hibari y eso los había afectado bastante, especialmente a I-Pin que no podía dejar de llorar, Tsuna la veía con tristeza y culpa pues debía ser el quien estuviese en el barco y no Hibari, no… el no podía dejar las cosas así…

-Regresemos –Dijo Tsuna cerrando los puños con fuerza negándose a abandonar al soldado- ¡Da vuelta Kasukabe-san!

-No puedo hacerlo… -Respondió el aludido aferrándose a la palanca de control-

-¡Es una orden! –Exclamo el líder de Vongola sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en el soldado- ¡Kasukabe-san!

-¡No puedo! –Respondió el aludido y solo entonces Tsuna vio que estaba llorando- Kyo-san… me pidió que no lo hiciera…

-¡De qué demonios sirve ser el líder si no puedo salvar a nadie! –Exclamo el Castaño golpeando una de las paredes del helicóptero- ¡De que!

-Cálmate Tsuna –Regaño Reborn sabiendo que eso solo alteraba más a I-Pin-

-Pero Reborn… -Replico el castaño con frustración-

-Déjame ir Dino-san… -Susurró la china con voz entrecortada-¡Déjame ir con el! –Agrego liberándose del agarre del soldado sintiendo luego como era sujetada por los otros- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Kyoya está allí! ¡Él está…!

Y lo que quiso decir quedo opacado por el sonido de una fuerte explosión proveniente del barco en el que se encontraba Hibari, el helicóptero se remeció por la onda expansiva de la explosión mientras que I-Pin aprecia haber dejado de respirar ante lo que veía, sus pupilas se contrajeron por la sorpresa y el miedo, permaneciendo inmóvil ante el escenario frente a sus ojos pues donde antes había un barco, ahora no había nada, solo un enorme agujero cercano a las costas de Namimori que el agua iba llenando poco a poco, sintió un nudo en su garganta ante esto, mientras que su boca emitía un solo grito _¡Kyoya! _ fue lo que dijo y después, todo se puso negro…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el episodio de hoy, como verán, estamos en la recta final y pues… este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, nos estamos leyendo en el desenlace de esta historia ¡Hasta la próxima! _


	16. Desenlaces

_¡Hola a todos los lectores de este fic! Aun no puedo creer que haya llegado el momento, pero… aquí estamos, en el último capítulo de Encuentros predestinados, espero que sea de su agrado y que el final cumpla con sus expectativas._

_Agradecimientos especiales ha: __**princesscraizy**__, Gracias por seguir mi historia *0* espero que este episodio final se de tu agrado también XD. __**Viridiana**__, si, ya se, soy perversa muajajajajaja XD me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que este también sea de tu agrado, es el último T_T gracias por seguirme hasta el final y soportar mis locuras XD. Y por último pero no menos importante… __**Tamila Rawr**__, antes que nada, hola, segundo, ¡Gracias por seguir todas mis historias Hibapinescas XD! Y con respecto a los personajes… pues esta historia la pensé casi al mismo tiempo que "Mi familia" y estaba depre por la pérdida de un ser querido, quizá por eso resulto así y para cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía cambiar nada de la historia porque todo suceso era importante, así que la deje tal y como estaba XD en fin, no me extiendo más y pues…. Agradezco nuevamente tu apoyo con mis locuras, disfruta este último episodio también *0*_

_Agradezco también a todos los que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos y la siguieron hasta el final aun si no comentaron, (hace una reverencia) muchas gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo XD. _

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, aquí les dejo el episodio final de Encuentros predestinados._

_**Desenlaces…**_

_Sus pupilas se contrajeron por la sorpresa y el miedo, permaneciendo inmóvil ante el escenario frente a sus ojos pues donde antes había un barco, ahora no había nada, solo un enorme agujero cercano a las costas de Namimori que el agua iba llenando poco a poco, sintió un nudo en su garganta ante esto, mientras que su boca emitía un solo grito ¡Kyoya! fue lo que dijo y después, todo se puso negro…_

Podía oír murmullos a su alrededor aunque no distinguía exactamente que decía, para empezar… ¿Qué había sucedido? Ha, cierto, estaban de camino al concierto que darían junto a X-Buner cuando el barco fue atacado y Kyoya… ¡Kyoya! ¡Que había pasado con el! Lo último que recordaba era que había logrado sacarlo del barco pero después… ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba totalmente desorientada por lo que decidió levantarse de la ¿Cama? no, estaba aún en el helicóptero, pero eso no venía al caso, sintió entonces la mano de Kyoko sobre su hombro y su mente no tardó en recordar lo sucedido, la conversación con Kyoya, las ultimas palabras que le dedico y después… la explosión que lo alejo de ella, unas tibias lagrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas por lo que Kyoko no tardo en abrazarla, optando por permanecer en silencio pues nada de lo que ella pudiese decir traería de vuelta a Hibari Kyoya.

Por breves momentos no se oyeron más que los sollozos de I-Pin en el interior de helicóptero pue nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera Irie, que aun permanecía en contacto con Vongola y mucho menos Tsuna o Mukuro, quienes sentía el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, pues el ilusionista creía que de no haberlo salvado quizá aún estaría con vida, mientras que el castaño sentía que era su responsabilidad el hecho de que Hibari se hubiese sacrificado ¡Se supone que era el líder! ¿Qué líder deja que un subordinado se sacrifique de esa forma? Cerro los puños con fuerza ante la frustración que sentía y poso su vista sobre la pequeña china que lloraba en el hombro de Kyoko, Dios…I-Pin solo tenía 15 años y debía enfrentar un embarazo sola, tendría que criar a su hijo sin el apoyo de un padre y todo por su incompetencia como líder, era patético…

-Con esto… todo ha terminado… -Dijo Irie ante el tenso ambiente- Supongo…

-Aún hay algunos temas pendientes –Replico Reborn posando la vista brevemente sobre el deplorable estado en el que estaban los miembros de Vongola- Pero eso lo hablaremos después, por ahora… por ahora dejemos las cosas así…

-Que sea si entonces –Contesto el muchacho posando la vista sobre I-Pin sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por haber enviado a Hibari a morir aun sabiendo que la pequeña china estaba embarazada- Hasta entonces…

Y sin decir más palabra, la comunicación se cortó y en el helicóptero de Vongola no se escucharon más que los sollozos de I-Pin y el ensordecedor ruido de las hélices del helicóptero que los alejaba del lugar.

Cuando la conversación con Vongola termino, Irie permaneció en el mismo lugar sin mover siquiera un musculo, el rostro de I-Pin venia una y otra vez a su mente y con eso el sentimiento de culpa en su interior crecía, eso, y el hecho de que Byakuran, su mejor amigo, había muerto junto a Hibari Kyoya en aquel barco no lo dejaban tranquilo, más aun, por que el sabia las verdaderas intenciones tras el comportamiento del peliblanco y no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera "ella" había podido hacer algo al respecto. Oyó entonces un sollozo proveniente de la habitación de hotel en la que estaba y la vio allí abrazándose a si misma mientras unas tibias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, por lo que hizo lo único que estuvo a su alcance en ese momento, se acercó a ella y la abrazo tratando de confrontarla, aunque el mismo no podía hablar siquiera por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-N-no… no es justo… -Susurro la muchacha aferrándose al pecho del muchacho- Byakuran no…

-Lo sé... no es justo, pero… yo no pude... –Respondió Irie estrechando ligeramente el cuerpo de la muchacha- Lo siento Uni-chan… no pude hacer nada para detenerlo…

-No pudimos hacer nada… -Replico la muchacha con el rostro oculto en el pecho masculino- Él tuvo que cargar con todo solo, incluso con los pecados que no eran suyos…

Y ante estas palabras Irie no pudo decir nada más, simplemente oculta la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello y permaneció en silencio pues ella tenía razón, Byakuran había decidido cargar con todo solo y él no fue lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sintió entonces a la pequeña Uni aferrarse con más fuerza a su camisa mientras lloraba con mayor intensidad por "Byakuran-nii" como solía llamarlo de pequeña, pues para ella, alguien que no tenía padres y que había sido despojada de todo lo que poseía, Byakuran se había convertido en lo más cercano que tenía aun hermano pues con Gamma… ese era un cariño diferente, el caso era que Byakuran siempre había estado allí para ella, al menos hasta que sellaron su memoria, y ahora, ese hermano mayor había muerto cargando con la culpa de todos sobre sus hombros.

Acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña Uni en un intento de calmar su llanto pues él no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas, siempre era Gamma quien se encargaba de ello, pero ahora el tampoco estaba en la habitación pue apenas oyó la "verdad" de boca de Irie, había salido de la habitación lanzando maldiciones contra el peliblanco por hacer llorar a la princesa de la familia, aunque lo más seguro era que él también estaba dolido por la partida del "estúpido malvadisco" como solía llamar a Byakuran desde que se conocieron y Uni comenzó a prestarle mas atención al peliblanco que a él, pero ya nada podía hacerse, las cosas se habían dado de esa forma y ya no había marcha atrás.

La prensa no tardo en congregarse en las costas de Namimori después de la repentina explosión del barco que trasladaba a KHIN revolution y X-Buner, aquella fue la noticia de la semana y la conmoción fue mayor después de saber de la "desaparición" de Hibari Kyoya pues I-Pin no se había atrevido a decir la palabra "muerto". Poco después de este incidente, se iniciaron los proceso jurídicos en contra del fallecido Byakuran, pues con ayuda de Irire y los testimonios de las chicas de KHIN revolution, se logró comprobar que era el quien estaba detrás de todos los negocios ilícitos de Millefiore a espaldas de Uni, la otra heredera de la empresa y ahora dueña total de todo el emporio, con la muerte del responsable de todo y la captura de los accionistas que estaban involucrados con estos actos ilícitos, quedo cerrado el caso Millefiore y Vongola ceso sus funciones, aunque, contrariamente a lo que esperaban, esa "victoria" les supo más a derrota pues el precio a pagar había sido demasiado alto.

KHIN revolution decidió cesar sus actividades durante los próximos meses al igual que X-Buner, pues el embarazo de Chrome no le permitiría seguir en el escenario y el caso de I-Pin era similar e incluso más complicado, pues ella debía cargar con el embrazo sola siendo aún menor de edad y eso la convirtió en presa de los periodistas, quienes pugnaba por saber la identidad del padre de la criatura, acechando constantemente a la china, quien casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor pues desde la desaparición de Kyoya, ella había permanecido así, apagada, callada, apenas comía lo suficiente para mantener saludable a su bebé y aquella sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguna de que alguna vez existió.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la prensa local lograra averiguar la identidad del padre del hijo de I-Pin, quien había decidido permanecer en Namimori en lo que durara su embarazo, por lo que los acosos para con la china amentaron pues la noticia del día era esa "Líder de X-Buner embarca a la menor de las integrantes de KHIN revolution" y hasta ahí la pequeña china no parcia tomarle importancia al asunto, hasta que tocaron una fibra sensible y los periodistas debieron estar agradecidos de que su abultado vientre no la dejara moverse con facilidad y que Bianchi hubiese estado con ella cuando abrieron la boca, pues, de lo contrario, I-Pin no hubiese vacilado en aplicar sus técnicas de artes marciales sobre ellos, y es que ella podía soportar todo, que la tacharan de lo que sea por quedar embarazada a los 15 años, pero no que se metieran con su hijo y mucho menos, que se metieran con Kyoya.

Bianchi sabía que las cosas serían difíciles para I-Pin cuando la prensa supiese que estaba embarazada, y sería peor aun cuando se enterasen quien era el padre, por eso había permanecido a su lado durante los últimos 3 meses y en verdad se alegraba de haberlo hecho pues de lo contrario, I-Pin podría estar en problemas por agredir a los periodistas y es que en verdad no podía culparla después de oír lo que dijo el periodista _"¿Es verdad que Hibari Kyoya la sedujo y uso el incidente del barco para desaparecer y evadir su responsabilidad?" "Han circulado rumores de que el abuso de usted y ese niño es producto de ello ¿Es eso verdad?" "Hay quienes dicen que quiso obligarla a abortar ¿Es eso cierto?" Responda por favor… _esas y más cosas salieron de boca de aquellos sujetos que solo buscaban la "primicia del día" estúpidos civiles que no sabían que, de no ser por Hibari Kyoya, ni siquiera estarían con vida, ganas no le faltaban de usar su Poison Cooking en ellos y darles una lección por hablar así de un tema del que no tenían idea, sin embargo, I-Pin pareció tomar las cosas con madurez y después de recuperar la serenidad que estuvo a punto de perder se dirigió a la prensa.

-Les pido de la manera más amable que no hablen de mi relación con Kyoya sin saben nada al respecto –Dijo la china con seria expresión- Él y yo nos conocimos mucho antes de comenzar nuestras carreras, nos separamos por motivos personales que no pienso mencionar y nos encontramos nuevamente ahora, en los escenarios –Explico con aparente serenidad pues por dentro quería mandarlos al demonio por hablar así de Kyoya- Comenzamos una relación por mutuo acuerdo, él no me sedujo, yo… siempre estuve enamorada de él y este niño no fue producto de ningún abuso

-¿Y qué hay del aborto? –Cuestiono oro periodista- ¿Es verdad que quiso obligarla a realizarse uno?

-Eso es completamente falso –Respondió la china haciendo uso de toda su paciencia- Kyoya valora la vida humana más que nadie y sería incapaz de pedirme algo como eso, el… él quería a nuestro hijo… -Susurro la china cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- ¡No se atrevan a decir que…!

-Creo que han sido suficientes preguntas –Dijo Bianchi interviniendo en la "entrevista" antes de que I-Pin perdiese el control- Les pido que comprendan el estado actual de I-Pin, ya tiene las respuestas que querían, por favor, déjenos pasar…

"_Solo unas preguntas más"_ Pidieron algunos reporteros siguiendo a ambas mujeres hasta la puerta de la casa de la china, donde las esperaban Haru, Chrome y Kyoko, sin embargo, no les prestaron atención y simplemente ingresaron a la vivienda cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el interior de la vivienda fueron recibidas por las chicas, quienes se apresuraron a acercarse a la china, salvo por Chrome, que le era difícil moverse por el tamaño de su vientre, sin embargo, ella pareció no prestarles atención y simplemente fue a su habitación mientras un "quiero estar sola" salía de su boca, dejando tras ella a sus preocupadas amigas, que veían como ella se consumía poco a poco pues de la alegre muchacha procedente de china, solo quedaba el recuerdo.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensaron y pronto, el parto de Chrome estuvo encima, por primera vez vieron a Rokudo Mukuro nervioso, caminado de un lugar a oro como león enjaulado, esperando por noticias de su ahora esposa, pues apenas termino el caso de Byakuran el no perdió tiempo y se casó con ella. Esa vez fue la primera, desde la desaparición de Kyoya, en que I-Pin sonrió de manera sincera y la segunda fue cuando vio al pequeño que Chrome llevaba en brazos, notando con curiosidad los peculiares ojos que el pequeño había heredado de su padre, pues para orgullo y satisfacción de Rokudo Mukuro, había sido niño. Se preguntó entonces… ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado Kyoya en esa situación? Quizá hubiese estado igual de nervioso que el ilusionista o a lo mejor hubiese permanecido inmutable como siempre ¿Quién sabe? Esas eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta y que jamás las tendrían, acaricio ligeramente su abultado vientre mientras pensaba en eso y, sin quererlo, una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, la misma que seco al instante pues debía mantenerse firme, por ella y por su hijo.

El día que tuvo que "Dar a luz" todos los miembros de Vongola estuvieron en la sala de espera, solo Bianchi entro con ella y la acompaño durante la dura labor, recordaba haber apretado fuertemente su mano mientras pujaba por órdenes de los médicos, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía romperse por el dolor y cuando la fuerza estuvo a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, pudo oírlo, en los últimos momentos de lucidez que le quedaban pudo escuchar el llanto de su hijo "Es un varón" dijo el médico acercando luego a la criatura para que la viese, "Idéntico a su padre" fue lo que pensó al ver pequeños mechones de cabello negro en la cabeza de su hijo, para después, caer rendida por el cansancio.

De eso ya habían pasado poco más de 4 meses, I-Pin había comenzado a componer nuevamente y para cuando un año paso desde la "Desaparición" de Kyoya como ella solía decir, todo está listo para el regreso a los escenarios de KHIN Revolution y X-Buner, siendo este último grupo quien presentaba una variante pues Lambo sería presentado como el nuevo miembro en lugar de Hibari, recordaba aun la ocasión en que lo supo pues Lambo no podía mirarla a la cara después de haber sido elegido como el "reemplazo" del pelinegro, ya que eso significaba abandonar toda esperanza del que el volviera. "todo esa bien, algún día esto tenía que pasar" fue lo que dijo aquella vez, sin embargo, cuando llego a casa, se abrazó a la almohada y lloro como nunca pues eso, al menos para ella, era una forma de enterar a Hibari y eso era algo que aún no aceptaba.

El lugar del concierto fue Namimori, el mismo lugar en donde no se llegaron a presentar la última vez y quizá por eso había un lleno total, las entradas se vendieron rápidamente por la presencia de ambos grupos y el público se mostraba expectante por los temas inéditos que se mostrarían, sin embargo, detrás de los escenarios, el panorama era distinto pues si bien la mayoría es mostraba entusiasta por volver a pisar el escenario, I-Pin permanecía inmutable, perdida en su propio mundo, reaccionando solo cuando oyó al director de escena que los llamaba para salir y comenzar el concierto, tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para ella, pero ahora nada podían hacer, solo seguir con el espectáculo.

Las canciones fueron bien recibidas por el público, Mukuro se había encargado de las composiciones de X-Buner y habían resultado bastante buenas, aunque el estilo era diferente al de Kyoya, mientras que I-Pin compuso los temas para las chicas, todos eran de melodías alegres y eso contrastaba bastante con el significado de las letras, pero al público pareció no importarle. Pronto llegaron los temas que el público esperaba, las canciones en solitario de cada miembro de las agrupaciones, todos lo hicieron bastante bien y hasta ahí las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas, sin embargo, cuando le tocó el turno a I-Pin, todos hicieron notar su preocupación pues la canción era bastante… triste… y ella podía derrumbarse en el escenario al igual que Haru o Kyoko cuando la escucharon por primera vez.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y con ello, la preocupación de todos aumento, pues con los arreglos musicales, aquella canción parecía más dura de lo que, de por sí, ya era.

_Esta noche solo quiero dormir deseando ya nunca más despertar_

_El amor, las ganas de vivir… todo por ti… ya no quiero pensar, solo llorar…_

_No quiero que me vean así, es desolador, mi reflejo ya no es el mismo de ayer, me hace falta tu amor…_

_¿Qué puedo hacer? _

_No puedo creer ni siquiera en mí, me falta estimulo, la solución tan cerca esta, que no la puedo ver…_

Y es que en verdad se sentía así, solo quería permanecer en casa abrazando sus recuerdos con el soldado, pues las ganas de vivir se le habían esfumado junto con la vida de su novio pervertido, sin embargo, ahora tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Ryota, como había llamado a su hijo, Hibari Rota, el dependía de ella y era precisamente por él que se levantaba cada día, aunque eso no evitaba que su dolor creciera, ella lo extrañaba, sus acosos, sus crueles bromas, todo de él le hacía falta…

_Y negras lágrimas de noche empiezo a derramar, tan llenas de pesar, tan incapaz de hablar…_

_No soy nada desde que ya no estas, muriendo de dolor, ardiendo en mi interior y no puedo soportar más esta soledad… _

_Al recordar lloro al anochecer, pero después finjo ocultando mi debilidad_

_Estoy harta de aparentar, voy a borrar esta sonrisa irreal, no aguanto más…_

_No quiero que me vean así, esto es lo peor, no puedo seguir, es duro si no estás…_

_¿Para qué quiero vivir?_

_Ya no quiero estar recogiendo las piezas rotas de mi corazón, el mundo ya perdió su color ahora que no estás aquí…_

_Y negras lágrimas brotan de un grito de dolor, no sé qué pasara, no importa en realidad _

_Sigo aquí, esta aflicción es mi prisión, revivo el dolor tan solo al respirar, y desaparecer es lo que quiero hacer_

_Sea egoísta o no, pienso que es mejor…_

Y cuando la melodía termino de sonar, ocurrió lo que todos temían, I-Pin cayo de rodillas en el escenario mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y unas tibias lagrimas surcaban su rostro, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el público permaneció en silencio pues, poco después de las declaraciones de I-Pin hacia la prensa, Reborn decidió revelar parte de los sucedido dándole a Hibari el crédito y reconocimiento que merecía, para todos, Byakuran había realizado ese atentado en contra de las chicas de KHIN revolution para silenciarlas y Hibari Kyoya había sacrificado su vida para proteger el pueblo de Namimori junto a la vida de las muchachas, aun cuando eso significaba abandonar a su familia, por eso, el público ahora comprendía el dolor por el que I-Pin estaba pasando y simplemente guardaron silencio, sin embargo, los periodistas congregados en el lugar comenzaron a tomar fotografías de la situación, por lo que los miembros de Vongola decidieron sacar a I-Pin del escenario, pero cuando dieron los primeros pasos, fueron detenidos por una extraña melodía que no conocían, pero que resonaba en todo el lugar, pronto Gokudera recordó haberla escuchado alguna vez en la base e I-Pin parecía notarlo también, pues busco con la mirada a alguien entre el público mientras todos se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? De repente, una voz conocida por todos comenzó a sonar mientras los gritos de las fanáticas no se hacían esperar, aun cuando la fuente de la misma no se mostraba, I-Pin se incorporó del suelo buscando insistentemente la fuente de la voz pues esa canción… esa canción no estaba terminada y ni siquiera se había grabado, entonces… ¿Cómo? De repente, alguien vestido de negro con una capucha que evitaba revelar sus rostro, se abrió paso entre el público desde el otro extremo del auditorio bajo los gritos de las fanáticas que alcanzaban a verlo, mientras que I-Pin sentía su corazón latir como nunca antes… ¿Era posible? En verdad... ¿En verdad podía ser él?

_Por ti mi corazón empezó a latir como no lo hizo con nadie_

_Como el agua para la flor, tu amor es lo que me permite seguir viviendo_

_Por ti puedo sonreír y no hay manera de pueda hacerlo por alguien mas_

_Como un rayo de luz en medio de una oscura tormenta, así eres tú, un milagro para mí…_

_Aunque muchas veces no puedo decir "Te amo" quiero decirlo esta vez_

_Quiero decir estas simples palabras que hace latir mi corazón _

_Y confesar que cuando te conocí fui la persona más feliz…_

No podía estar equivocada, esa canción, esa letra que nadie más que ellos conocía, esa voz… en verdad era el ¿Cierto? Si… no podía ser otro más que el…

_Cuando abrí los ojos no sabía si se trataba de un sueño al verte conmigo, _

_Siempre estoy ansioso cerca de ti_

_Mi amor, mi destino, no estoy dispuesto a perderte…_

_Aunque muchas veces no puedo decir "Te amo" quiero decirlo esta vez_

_Quiero decir estas simples palabras que hace latir mi corazón de la forma en que tú quieres…_

_Estoy agradecido con la persona que toma mi mano después de un día agotador, esa persona eres tú_

_Cuando te conocí fui la persona más feliz…_

_Te protegeré, cree en mí cuando digo que te amare por siempre_

_Aunque muchas veces no puedo decir lo que siento, quiero decirlo esta vez_

_La tristeza y la soledad no existirán más, eres la única persona para mí _

_Tú que estas mirándome, toma mi mano, ven a mí _

_Amémonos por siempre…_

Y cuando aquella frase fue dicha, solo se escuchó una dulce melodía mientras la capucha se deslizaba de la cabeza del sujeto revelando su identidad, un "bastardo" salió de boca de Lambo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa al igual que Mukuro, mientras que los otros aun no creían lo que acaba de suceder, posaron entonces la vista sobre la china notando como I-Pin permanecía estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar, vieron entonces como daba unos cuantos pasos hasta el límite del escenario sin apartar la vista del recién llegado. La pequeña china sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante la persona que tenía en frente, cubrió su boca con la mano derecha tratando de ahogar un grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, mientras unas lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, después de un año… de creerlo muerto…en verdad… en verdad era él…

-Sé que once años pueden ser demasiado tiempo para decir esto, pero… -Dijo Hibari sonriendo ligeramente a la sorprendida china- Regrese, I-Pin…

Y todo lo que quiso decir quedo en al aire al ver como la china se lanzaba desde el escenario sobre él logrando atraparla entre sus brazos, mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza, casi como si temiera que al soltarlo desaparecería para siempre, Hibari apretó ligeramente el agarre que mantenía sobre ella haciendo caso omiso de los gritos eufóricos de las fanáticas que los rodeaban y del flash de las cámaras de los periodistas, había tardado once años para poder cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo cuando niña "Volveré" dijo esa tarde, y ahora, once años después, estaban en el mismo lugar y bajo el mismo cielo de aquella vez, pero no para una despedida, ese… ese era el comienzo de su nueva vida…

-Sé que me tomo algo de tiempo, pero… -Susurró Hibari al oído de la china mientras sentía como ella se aferraba con fuerza a el- Estoy de vuelta…

-Bienvenido a casa, Kyoya… -Respondió la muchacha sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro- Bienvenido…

Los miembros de Vongola y KHIN revolution observaban desde el escenario lo sucedido y las reacciones de cada miembro era variada, las chicas estaban felices por I-Pin, mientras que los chicos… cada quien se alegraba a su propio estilo, Mukuro con su típico "Kufufufu", Gokudera lanzando maldiciones por el tiempo que le tomo al "bastardo" en volver, Ryohei celebro un "regreso extremo" y Tsuna creyó ver una lagrima escapar de los ojos de Dino, no… seguro había sido su imaginación, poso entonces la vista en el menor del grupo, viéndolo con cierta compasión pues estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que este profesaba para con I-Pin y eso había quedado demostrado durante el periodo de gestación de la china, ya que el había sido su soporte emocional durante esa dura etapa, pero sin importar sus esfuerzos, no había logrado ganar su corazón y con el regreso de Hibari, toda esperanza para él se había perdido.

-No tienes que mirarme de esa forma –Dijo Lambo sintiendo la compasión del joven líder Vongola- Sabia que esto pasaría si el llegase a volver y creo que así es mejor…

-Lambo… -Susurro el castaño al notar la nostálgica mirada en el-

-Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para ayudarla, pero no fue suficiente, después de todo…–Dijo el muchacho posando la vista sobre I-Pin que sonreía sinceramente como hace mucho no hacía- Solo Hibari Kyoya puede hacerla sonreír de esa forma…

-Es verdad… -Respondió Tsuna observando a la pareja- Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así…

-Bueno, eso ya no viene al caso, ella es feliz ahora y eso es lo único que importa… –Replico Lambo caminando al centro del escenario con micrófono en mano, dirigiéndose luego al público- Señores, esto es un concierto ¡Que suene la música! –Exclamo extendiendo la mano hacia el recién llegado- ¿Qué esperas "líder"? La audiencia te aclama

Y ante estas palabras, el grito de las fanáticas de "Hibari-sama" resonaron en todo el lugar, mientas que el simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa subiendo al escenario con I-Pin en brazos, siendo recibido por los otros miembros de Vongola y las chicas de KHIN revolution, nadie sabía cómo había hecho para sobrevivir a la explosión del barco, pero eso ero lo último en lo que querían pensar, al menos de momento, ahora solo importaba el hecho de que todos estaban allí, con vida, y sobre todo, que estaban juntos.

-Gracia por la ayuda –Dijo Hibari a Reborn detrás del escenario mientras Chrome y Mukuro cantaban, quien simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa como respuesta-

-¡He! ¡Tú lo sabias! –Exclamo Tsuna señalando acusadoramente al mayor- Un momento… ¡Hibari-san dijo gracias!

-Cierra la boca herbívoro –Replico el pelinegro mientras Reborn golpeaba en la cabeza a su estúpido alumno-

-¿Cómo crees que Hibari pudo entrar al concierto? –Dijo el mayor meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, definitivamente no importa cuántos años pasasen, Dame-Tsuna siempre seria Dame-Tsuna- Idiota…

-¡Eso duele! –Se quejó el castaño recibiendo otro golpe- ¡Reborn!

-Las cosas no han cambiado… -Susurro Hibari con exasperación ante el ruido de maestro y alumno-

-Pero… así es mejor ¿No crees? –Cuestiono I-Pin sujetando la mano del ex-soldado-

-Tal vez… -Respondió el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa apretando la mano de la china mientras se debatía entre hablar o no- I-Pin… el niño….

-Ryota, Hibari Ryota, nuestro hijo –Dijo la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente al pelinegro- Está en casa, esperando por conocerte, así que terminemos esto pronto ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… -Respondió el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Volvamos a casa

-Ryota es igual a ti –Explico la china orgullosa de su pequeño- Tiene tu cabello tus ojos y… ¿Kyoya? –Cuestiono la china al notar que el pelinegro observaba la pantalla del celular que llevaba mientras un _"estúpido herbívoro" _salía de su boca- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada –Respondió el aludido guardando el teléfono- Es nuestro turno de salir a escena –Agrego sujetando la mano de la china- Vamos…

E I-Pin simplemente asintió saliendo luego al escenario acompañada de su novio pervertido, tal vez aun había muchas preguntas por responder, pero así estaba bien, él estaba a su lado y con eso era suficiente. Hibari fue el primero en entrar al escenario seguido de la pequeña china, quien no dejaba de sonreír ante su presencia y el no pudo evitar sonreír también pues pensó que no volvería a verla, pero ahora estaba allí, con ella, y pronto vería a su hijo, aunque era realmente irónico que le debiera todo al _"estúpido herbívoro_" del que acababa de recibir un mensaje _"No olvides tu promesa" _decía textualmente y, si bien no le agradaba ese sujeto, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, aunque, de momento, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de I-Pin y tal vez, en unas horas, hacerle un hermano a Ryota…

Un auto permanecía estacionado a las afueras del local en el que se realizaba el concierto, y en el interior del mismo, se encontraba un hombre observando desde la ventana del vehículo, la inmensa pantalla que permitía ver lo que sucedía en el interior del local, KHIN revolution y X-Buner estaban cantando la canción de cierre y las cámaras enfocaban a cada pareja, deteniéndose brevemente en cada una hasta llegar a Hibari e I-Pin, quienes eran el centro de atención. Un ligero suspiro escapo de boca del observador mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, al menos "ella" estaría bien.

-¿Estas bien con dejar las cosas así? –Cuestiono otro sujeto en el interior del auto- Byakuran-san…

-Es lo mejor para todos –Respondió el aludido sonriendo como siempre hacia- Así que quita esa cara de funeral, Shou-chan

-Pero… Haru-san… -Susurró el muchacho con pesar- Tu aun la am…

-Ella tiene a alguien más, la prensa público que son pareja hace tres meses ¿No lo recuerdas? –Cuestiono el peliblanco observando en la gigantesca pantalla a la castaña tomada de la mano de Gokudera Hayato- Además… él la merece más que yo…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo el muchacho- Tu dejaste todo por ella y…

-Suficiente, digas lo que digas este estúpido malvadisco no te oirá –Dijo Gamma quien también estaba en el auto- Una vez que algo se le mete en esa cabeza dura, no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión

-Pero… -Replico Irie con insistencia-

-Ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle, Shou-chan, legalmente estoy muerto – Explico el peliblanco mientras su mirada se tornaba melancólica- Y en caso volviera, solo me espera una vida en prisión, no importa por donde lo veas, no hay futuro para nosotros…

-Byakuran-san… -Susurró el muchacho-

-Él tiene razón –Apoyo Gamma mientras encendía el motor del auto- Existen personas destinadas a estar juntas y otras que simplemente no pueden permanecer en el mismo lugar

-El destino de Haru-chan es Gokudera-kun y así está bien –Dijo Byakuran sonriendo como siempre hacia ocultando perfectamente sus emociones- Sera mejor irnos ahora, Gamma-kun –Agrego dirigiéndose al rubio- En marcha

Y sin decir más palabra, el rubio sujeto emprendió su marcha, Byakuran observo por última vez la pantalla que se hacía cada vez más pequeña mientras se alejaban, detallando el rostro de "Haru-chan" antes de irse, viendo también a Hibari Kyoya acompañado por su pequeña novia, un ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en lo irónica que resulto la situación en el barco aquella vez, hace un año atrás, y es que en verdad, según su plan, ese era el final tanto para él, como para Hibari Kyoya, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea y el destino, tan inesperado como era, se encargó de mostrarles que ese no era el fin para ninguno de los dos.

Poco más de un año atrás…

Cuando recobro la memoria su primera reacción fue buscara a Haru, sin embargo, la realidad de sus acciones lo golpeo cruelmente ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos después de todo lo que había hecho? Era un asesino, un delincuente, era el despiadado líder de las empresas Millefiore y por mucho que tratara de cambiar eso, no podría hacerlo, tenía las manos completamente manchadas y muchas vidas se habían perdido inútilmente por su culpa. Decidió entonces tomar las riendas de la situación y, si bien no podría repara el daño causado, al menos cargaría con el peso de sus pecados y le brindaría un futuro mejor a Haru-chan y la pequeña Uni, fue por ese entonces cuando reunió quienes conformarían las coronas fúnebres, todos eran sujetos que él había rescatado de los laboratorios de experimentación de su padre, antes de perder la memoria y que, aun después de que se convirtiera en el monstruo que era hoy en día, lo habían acompañado al igual que Shou-chan, mostrándose completamente dispuestos a ayudarlo en su plan, para retribuir de alguna forma, la vida que él les había entregado aun si eso significaba perderla en el proceso.

El primer paso fue presionar a Sawada con los atentados en contra de las chicas, muchas vidas se perderían, es verdad, pero estaba bien así, pues de esa forma todos lo tacharían como el "villano" que era y el peso de la ley caería sobre él solamente, llevándose consigo el peso de los crímenes que se sometieron por su causa.

El segundo paso era provocar a Hibari Kyoya atacando a su novia ¿Por qué él? simple, solo él poseía el instinto y las razones para matarlo, pues estaba al tanto de la historia del pequeño Ryota y la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre ambos, por su culpa, el soldado de Vongola había tenido que asesinar a ese niño y a los otros que estaban en esa habitación, sus recuerdos habían sido sellados, es verdad, pero eso no podía justificar el hecho de que sus manos se hubiesen manchado con sangre inocente y solo Hibari Kyoya conocía ese sentimiento, solo el podía comprender el peso de tantas muertes sobre sus hombros y por eso, solo él tenía el derecho de matarlo.

Y el tercer paso, la traición de Shou-chan, el conocía demasiado bien a ese chico y sabía que no sería capaz de soportar el peso de tanta muerte sobre sus hombros, tarde o temprano terminaría traicionándolo y aliándose con Vongola para intentar detenerlo, logrando así también obtener un indulto por colaborar con ellos sin siquiera proponérselo, mientras que el cargaría con el peso de sus pecados también , pues de no ser porque se involucró con su persona, no tendría las manos manchadas, todo había salido de acuerdo a su planes y ahora solo quedaba dar el golpe final, el atentado que lo tacharía como el peor villano en la historia de los últimos tiempos por la destrucción de Namimori y el asesinato de KHIN Revolution, sin embargo, no contaba con lo que sucedería después.

Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles y que demasiadas vidas se perderían si la bomba realmente estallaba en las costas de Namimori, Vongola intervendría, Sawada y Hibari vendrían a detenerlo, especialmente este último, pues había logrado oír a través de los videos de seguridad, la promesa que le hizo al pequeño Ryota de matar al responsable de los experimentos, y ese no era otro más que él, por eso preparo todo para orillarlo a la batalla final en su contra, el seria asesinado por Hibari Kyoya y el soldado detonaría la bomba antes de llegar a Namimori y las vidas de los pobladores serian salvadas, aunque, en caso de que no todo saliese como debía, había dejado el control a distancia de la bomba con Bluebell, la más pequeña del grupo de las coronas fúnebres, en el hotel en que se estaba quedando en Namimori, pero él no quería que ella tuviese que ensuciarse las manos en el asunto, por eso se encontraba allí, frente a frente con el hombre que se convertiría en su asesino y el héroe de toda la nación.

La pelea entre ambos estaba bastante pareja y eso resultaba sorprendente para Byakuran, pues el podía estimar el daño del cuerpo de Hibari y superaba por mucho el que el había sufrido en su pelea con Sawada, ambos estaban heridos, es verdad, pero el pelinegro era quien presentaba las mayores lesiones, sin embargo, estaba peleando en igualdad de poder y habilidad que él, definitivamente no se había equivocado al elegirlo como último oponente.

En otra ocasión le hubiese gustado disfrutar más de la pelea que Hibari Kyoya le estaba ofreciendo, pero ahora, estaban en una carrera contra el reloj y la pelea debía definirse, por lo que realizo un último ataque en su contra pues ya no importaba quien ganase la lucha, todo debía terminar en ese último choque y el vencedor detonaría la bomba antes de llegar a las costas de Namimori, sin embargo, Hibari Kyoya no parecía pensar lo mismo y, en un inesperado movimiento, logro golpearlo directamente en el abdomen con una de sus tonfas ya rotas por la batalla, logrando perforar su cuerpo, cayo pesadamente en el suelo y un herido Hibari Kyoya cayo de rodillas junto a él, dispuesto a darle el golpe final, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una imperceptible sonrisa ante su inminente final y un "gracias" salió en forma de susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, el golpe no llego, por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia su atacante y lo vio sobre él, con la mano alzada lista para acabar con su vida, pero no parecía mover un solo muscula ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Hibari con rabia contenida sin mover un solo musculo- ¿Por qué experimentaste con esos niños?... ¡Por que atacaste a I-Pin! ¡Que demonios querías de mí!

-Eres el único con las agallas y la determinación suficiente para matarme y también… -Respondió el peliblanco esbozando una ligera sonrisa- eres el único con derecho a hacerlo

-Tú… ¿La recordaste? ¿Recordaste a Miura? –Cuestiono con seriedad aun estando consiente del transcurrir del tiempo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Entonces por qué…

-Porque alguien debe cargar la responsabilidad de todas esas muertes –Respondió el peliblanco con seriedad sin poner resistencia alguna- Tu y yo somos iguales Hibari Kyoya, ambos fuimos obligados a convertirnos en monstruos y si hay alguien que puede comprender el motivo detrás de mis actos, eres tu… -Agrego enfrentando su mirada con la suya- Así que… hazlo, mátame ahora y salva la vida de todas esas personas, permíteme que mi muerte sirva para crear un nuevo futuro… por favor…

Hibari duda por breves momentos y Byakuran puedo notarlo en sus ojos, piensa entonces que el Hibari de hace un par de meses atrás, el que estaba lleno de odio y rencor hacia su persona, no hubiese dudado en atravesarle el pecho y acabar con su vida, pero el hombre que tenía sobre el en ese momento, no era más aquella bestia asesina, esa chica, I-Pin lo había cambiado, o quizá simplemente había logrado sacar al verdadero Hibari Kyoya de la coraza en la que se había encerrado ¿Quién sabe? el caso es que, al verlo nuevamente a los ojos, aquella duda ha desparecido y él está dispuesto a asesinarlo, quizá por la promesa con aquel niño o para darle un futuro a las personas de Namimori, tal vez por ambas razones, eso no lo sabía, el caso es que veía casi en cámara lenta como aquel pedazo de arma venia directamente a su corazón, simplemente cerro los ojos y espero el impacto, sin embargo, oyó unos pasos que corrían raudos hacia su posición mientras que el sonido de unos rayos resonaban en sus idos, viendo con sorpresa como unos perros cubiertos por rayos golpeaban a Hibari dejándolo apenas consiente en el suelo, dirigió entonces la vista hacia la silueta del recién llegado y lo reconoció fácilmente, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí?

-Gamma-kun... –Dijo el peliblanco con sorpresa mientras era levantado del suelo del cuello de su camisa- ¿Q-que haces aqu…?

-¡Estúpido malvadisco! ¡Que se supone que estás haciendo! –Exclamo zarandeando al herido Byakuran- ¡Responde!

-Pero como… Shou-chan… -Replico el peliblanco comprendiendo la situación- S-si hablaste con el… debes saber que esto… es lo mejor para todos…

-¡Lo mejor para quien! –Refuto el rubio con molestia mientras un herido Hibari apenas podía mantener la conciencia después del impacto eléctrico sufrido- ¡Crees que morir solucionara algo! ¡Pues no! Hime-sama ha llorado por ti desde que supo la estupidez qué harías y Bluebell no ha hecho más que aferrarse al control a distancia que le dejaste mientras repetía que no podía hacerlo y ese hombre –Agrego soltando al herido peliblanco que apenas podía mantenerse en pie señalando luego a Hibari- ¡Sabes todo lo que su mujer sufrirá el cuándo muera! ¡Esa chica está embarazada!

-¿Embrazada? –Cuestiono Byakuran con sorpresa pues no estaba al tanto de ese hecho, porque de haberlo sabido no hubiese involucrado a Hibari en eso- Eso no…

-Pues ahora lo sabes –Replico el rubio con seriedad- Así que no cometas más estupideces y…

-Saca a Kyoya de aquí, por favor -Pidió el herido peliblanco mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia el panel de control del explosivo- Yo detonare la bomba así que…

-¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije! –Replico el rubio con exasperación mientras golpeaba la pierna del peliblanco haciendo que cayera- ¡Hay personas que esperan tu regreso, estúpido malvavisco!

-¿He? –pregunto confundido el peliblanco desde el suelo ¿Quién podía esperar a un asesino como el?-

-Las coronas fúnebres aún viven, mis hombres los han llevado al yate que nos espera afuera –Dijo el rubio esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Hime-sama estará feliz de verte otra vez y el inútil de Soichi también, así que vamos –Agrego tendiéndole la mano al líder de Millefiore- tengo el controla distancia que le diste a Bluebell, así que no te preocupes más por eso, Regresemos a casa…

Byakuran contemplo por breves momentos la mano que se tendía frente a él, había tratado de cargar con el peso de los pecados de todos, había intentado asumir la responsabilidad de todo, había intentado salvarlos, pero quien en realidad resulto siendo "salvado" había sido el, cogió con fuerza la mano que le era ofrecida poniéndose de pie, para luego dirigirse al caído Hibari y llevarlo a cuestas con ayuda de Gamma hasta el yate oculto con llamas del tipo niebla, que los sacaría del barco, de camino, el soldado de Vongola perdió la conciencia completamente y poco después Byakuran también, por lo que Gamma tuvo que llevarlos a cuestas a ambos, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando despertó dos semanas después en una cama de hospital acompañado por las coronas fúnebres, Shou-chan y Uni, que no tardo en abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello a pesar de las quejas de Gamma y Bluebell.

Supo que Gamma había logrado detonar la bomba con el tiempo justo antes de que el barco llegara a un punto crítico y los daños fuesen irreparables, muchas vidas se habían salvado gracias a su "muerte" lo culparon de todos los crímenes que se habían cometido en Millefiore, incluso de algunos que él no había cometido, sin embargo, así estaba bien, todo resultó bastante favorable, salvo por un pequeño detalle, y ese era Hibari Kyoya, que aun permanecía inconsciente y con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir pues varios órganos habían sido parcialmente destrozados, fue entonces que decidió hacerlo, tal vez el no estaría de acuerdo con eso cuando despertase, si es que lo hacía, pero era la única forma que tenia de salvar su vida y devolverlo junto a su mujer e hijo, emplearía todos los conocimientos adquiridos mediante los experimentos ilegales y lograría salvarlo, aun si le tomaba años hacerlo…

Tiempo actual…

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en eso pues esos "años" se redujeron a uno solo, dada la terquedad del soldado, "Solo necesito 6 meses" había dicho Hibari despertando después de permanecer inconsciente cerca de tres meses en los que fue sometido a cirugías reconstructivas y tratamientos regenerativos con llamas del tipo sol mientras las llamas del tipo niebla se encargaban de crear ilusiones de sus órganos hasta poder reconstruir completamente los suyos. Recordaba también la determinación en sus ojos cuando dijo aquellas palabras, más aun cuando supo del nacimiento de su hijo además de que Lambo había estado con su mujer durante el periodo de gestación, por lo que el solía molestarlo con ese tema mientras el soldado se rehabilitaba después de las cirugías, aunque el precio de esa bromas se pagaban en varios golpes de su parte, y si bien, la recuperación de Hibari había sido satisfactoria, fue solo después de un año que pudo regresar por "su mujer" como siempre decía. No hubo una "gracias" de su parte ni un apretón de manos como buenos amigos, Hibari se había limitado a mirarlo mientras una sola frase salía de su boca "Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no dudare en matarte herbívoro" mientras que el simplemente le pidió que cumpliera la promesa que le hizo y, si bien no recibió respuesta, sabía muy bien que Hibari Kyoya cumpliría su palabra.

El auto se detuvo más pronto de lo que esperaba y vio por la ventana del mismo, que habían llegado a un aeropuerto privado de la familia de Uni, descendió del automóvil y fue recibido por las coronas fúnebres, Shou-chan, Gamma y Uni, la princesa de la familia, que se lanzó sobre el cómo cuando era pequeña, sonrió ante el panorama que tenía y acaricio la cabeza de la princesa, en verdad iba extrañarla…

-Es hora –Dijo Kikyo desde el interior del avión que había en el lugar- Suban de una vez, no tenemos todo el día

-No tiene que hacer esto –Dijo Byakuran a las coronas fúnebres a Shou-chan al ver como estos abordaban el transporte- Soy yo quien no puede quedarse, ustedes no…

-Siempre estaremos contigo, no olvides que te seguimos por voluntad propia Byakuran-san –Replico Irire sujetando el hombro del peliblanco antes de bordar- Comenzaremos de nuevo en otro lugar…

-Puedo ir a verte ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Uni sujetando la mano de Byakuran mientras que Bluebell reclamaba que lo soltase- Byakuran…

-Claro que puedes –Respondió el peliblanco con su típica sonrisa- Gamma-kun sabe a dónde iré y la próxima vez que nos veamos… -Agrego en un susurro al oído de la muchacha haciendo que esta se sonrojara por sus palabras, causando la molestia del rubio- Espero que ya seas novia de Gamma-kun…

Gamma no tardo en alejar al "estúpido malvadisco" de Uni y empujarlo hasta el avión "Y lárgate" fe lo que dijo como despedía mientras un "También te quiero Gamma-kun" salió de boca del peliblanco antes de marcharse, tal vez no había un final feliz para el con su amada Haru, pero al menos podía comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar junto a su preciados amigos, con el consuelo de que, al menos ella podía ser feliz. Le quito los audífonos a Shou-chan quien reclamo por eso, pero poca importancia le tomo, subió el volumen a la canción que se reproducía, y vaya ironías de la vida, era un fragmento del concierto en el que Haru estaba cantando, sonrió ligeramente ante esto y se dejó arrullar por aquella voz que lo salvo hace mucho tiempo, mientras que recordaba lo que hizo prometer a Hibari "Cuida de Haru-chan también" había dicho antes de que el soldado bajara del auto, y sabía que lo haría. Cerró los ojos mientras el avión despegaba y sin decir más, trato de dormir hasta llegar a su destino, donde una nueva vida lo esperaba.

"_Hasta siempre… Haru-chan…"_

El concierto había terminado hace unas horas y estaba de regreso a casa junto a Gokudera, cuando de repente, le pareció oír la voz de Shiro-kun despidiéndose e ella y una puntada de dolor en el pecho detuvo su caminata, seguramente había sido su imaginación, pero el recordar el trágico final de Shiro-kun aun dolía, se había enamorado de Gokudera, es verdad, había aprendido a amarlo más que nadie, pero Byakuran era parte de un pasado que no podría olvidar aun cuando sus sentimientos hacia el ya no fueran los mismos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Gokudera al notar el semblante decaído de Miura-

-Nada –Respondió la muchacha esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se aferraba a su brazo- No pasa nada…

Y es que en verdad podría recordar ese doloroso pasado con frecuencia, pero Gokudera se estaba encargando de sanar aquellas heridas y cubrir sus cicatrices con el amor que le daba cada día. Se aferró con más fuerza a él y sin decir más palabra, siguieron caminando, pasaron frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos y vieron en el televisor que se exhibía, la escena del regreso de Hibari "Emotivo encuentro" decía la reportera, mientras que Haru sonreía ligeramente al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la china, pensando entonces en que, en ese preciso momento, Hibari y ella debían estar llegando a casa y el vería por primera vez a su hijo, de seguro sería un momento inolvidable para la familia que eran, sonrió nuevamente ante este pensamientos mientras se aferraba al brazo de Hayato, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella podría formar una familia con él en un futuro.

Cuando Hibari llego a la casa en la que I-Pin vivía actualmente, se sintió nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosas como esas normalmente no le habrían afectado, sin embargo, su nerviosismo se debía a quien lo esperaba dentro, el pequeño Ryota, a quien había visto solo en fotos, cortesía de Irire Soichi, su hijo… sintió entonces la mano de i-Pin apretar con fuerza al suya dedicándole luego una ligera sonrisa "Pasa" fue lo que dijo mientras eran recibidos por una señora de mediana edad que ayudaba a I-Pin con el cuidado de Ryota cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Siéntate Kyoya, iré pro algo de te –Dijo I-Pin al pelinegro, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina seguida de Kazumi-

-Entonces… ¿Él es el padre? –Cuestiono con curiosidad la mujer a I-Pin en un susurro mientras observaba a Kyoya desde al cocina-

-Si… -Contesto la china sonriendo como nunca antes había vista la mujer- Él es Hibari Kyoya, el padre de mi hijo…

Y sin decir más, I-Pin salió de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja en las manos mientras que Kazumi observaba desde su posición, lo feliz que la joven china se veía al lado de ese hombre, esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante esto y sin decir más, se dirigió a la sala donde permanecía la pareja para despedirse, era mejor dejarlos solo pues debían tener mucho de qué hablar y a ella no quería hacer "mal tercio"

-Ryota-kun está en su cuna –Dijo Kazumi antes de marcharse- Ya le di de cenar así que no te preocupes pro eso I-Pin-chan

-Gracias por su ayuda Kazumi-san – Respondió la china haciendo una ligera reverencia- No sé qué haría sin usted…

-No es nada –Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la pareja mientras que la china la acompañaba a la salida- Ah y… suerte con el… -Agrego en un susurro a la china guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice- Sol ten cuidado de no fabricarle un hermano a Ryota tan pronto…

-¡K-Kazumi-san! –Regaño la china con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Hasta mañana… -Respondió la mujer haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la china- Pórtate mal…

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Hibari de pie tras ella haciendo que I-Pin estuviese al borde de un para cardiaco ¡Cuando había llegado allí!-

-N-no pasa nada… -Respondió la china con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes pues ahora las palabras de Kazumi hacían eco en su cabeza y el tener a Kyoya detrás suyo con sus cuerpos casi rozándose, no ayudaba en nada- E-entremos…

Hibari vio con extrañeza el comportamiento de I-Pin pues parecía más nerviosa de lo normal ¿Seria por lo que dijo aquella mujer? no lo sabía pues ni siquiera había alcanzado a escucharla, pero quizá podría aprovechar ese nerviosismo para "jugar" un poco con ella como hacia hace tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala acompañado por ella, mientras que esta servía un poco de té en las tazas, o la menos intentaba hacerlo, pues la mitad estaba terminando sobre la mesa y es que, el tener a Hibari cerca no estaba ayudando en nada ¡Se estaba comportando como una adolecente! bueno, técnicamente lo era pero… ¡Ha! ¿Porque todo era tan complicado ahora que estaban solos? Maldijo por lo bajo su torpeza y la maldijo más aun cuando derribo la taza en un intento de levantarla, al sentir a Hibari rozar su mano, genial, estaba quedando como una tonta…

-V-voy a limpiar esto… -Dijo la china poniéndose de pie a espaldas de Hibari- A-ahora vuelvo…

-Déjalo así… -Replico el soldado poniéndose de pie también mientras abrazaba a la china por la espalda- "Te" no es lo que quiero en este momento… -Susurro al oído de la china olfateando su cuello-

-¿Kyo-Kyoya? –Cuestiono la china sintiendo su corazón latir como hace mucho tiempo no hacia- Q-que…

-Lo que quiero eres tu… -Respondió el pelinegro mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la china mientras la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos- I-Pin…

-Y-yo… -Susurro la china con nerviosismo sintiendo como Kyoya la liberaba de su agarre para luego quedar frente a ella- Kyo…

Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire pues Hibari cerro la distancia entre ambos arrancando a fuerza un beso de parte de su joven pareja, no fue romántico ni mucho menos delicado, fue… fue como él, como Hibari Kyoya, rudo, voraz, incluso un poco tosco, pero a I-Pin eso no parecía importarle pues respondió con la misma intensidad aquel contacto que había extrañado los últimos meses en los que pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, sintió entonces como Hibari iba haciendo que retrocediese hasta el sofá de la sala, la recostó sobre él y se colocó sobre ella, demonios, eso había comenzado como un "juego" y ahora no podía dejar de besarla y acariciar su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos por la esbelta cintura de la china, que no se había visto afectada después del embarazo, introdujo luego las manos por debajo de la tela y comenzó a despojarla de la prenda, sin embargo, cuando lanzo el polo de la china a un costado, tiro por casualidad un pequeño cuadro, viendo en el a I-Pin con una bata de hospital y el pequeño Ryota en brazos, sola, mientras que tras ella, se podían apreciar en menor escala, a otras madres con su respectivas parejas, y eso basta para detenerlo, se incorporó del sofá cante la mirada interrogante de la china, y recogió el pequeño cuadro del suelo, sentándose luego junto a su joven pareja, demonios… había tardado demasiado en volver e I-Pin había tenido que afrontar todo sola…

I-Pin pudo ver como Hibari observaba la fotografía que le tomaron en el hospital, y noto la culpabilidad en el rostro de su "novio pervertido" por lo que se acercó a él y se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, aun no sabía por qué había tardado un año en volver, Dios, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo es que había sobrevivido, pero de algo estaba segura y es que, no importaba el como ni el porqué, él estaba a su lado ahora y eso era suficiente. Libero entonces el agarre que tenía en Kyoya y se incorporó del sofá, ante la mirada interrogante del soldado, le tendió la mano y un "vamos" salió de su boca, noto entonces cierta duda en sus ojos y simplemente tiro de su brazos arrastrándolo escaleras arriba, donde estaba la su habitación y la cuna del pequeño Ryota.

Cuando Hibari vio a I-Pin con su hijo en brazos, no supo exactamente qué hacer, en realidad, no pudo dar un paso pues sus piernas se negaban a obedecer y simplemente pudo observarla mientras arrullaba al pequeño, fue solo cuando ella se acercó a él, que pudo verlo, un pequeño niño de negros cabellos y ojos como los suyos, "Su viva imagen" como alguna vez dijo Irire en una de las visitas que le hizo en el hospital. Sintió el impulso de tocarlo, pero parte de él tenía miedo de hacerlo pues se veía tan frágil que sentía que se rompería cuando sus toscas manos lo rozasen, por lo que prefirió no hacerlo y se limitó solo a observarlo, eso claro hasta que I-Pin intervino.

-Cárgalo –Dijo la china notando la expresión de terror que aprecio por vez primera en el rostro del soldado- Vamos Kyoya, solo tienes que cargarlo, no va a pasar nada malo porque lo hagas

-No… así está bien… -Respondió el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada- Con verlo es suficiente y…

-¡Solo cárgalo! –Regaño la china entregándole al niño- Sujétalo así, la mano detrás de la cabeza -Explico mientras reprimía una carcajada al notar lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su novio pervertido en esa situación- ¿Ves? Es fácil, no hay por qué tem…

Pero lo que dijo fue prácticamente ignorado por el soldad y por primera vez, no le molesto ser ignorada por él, pues no era nada, comparada a la expresión de curiosidad, sorpresa y muchas otras emociones que por ves primera se reflejaban en el rostro del imperturbable soldado, parecía estudiar con la mirada el pequeño cuerpo de Ryota y este solo extendía los brazos a su padre mientras reía, casi como si pudiese reconocerlo, si… no le importaba ser ignorada si con eso podía ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Hibari Kyoya.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el pequeño se durmiese en brazos de su padre, quien aún no podía asimilar correctamente las crecientes emociones en él, era… extraño… ese pequeño niño llevaba su sangre, tenía sus ojos, el color de su cabello, pero era tan frágil, que podría quebrarse si lo apretaba con mucha fuerza y eso solo hizo que un sentimiento de sobreprotección aflorara en él, rozo ligeramente el rostro del pequeño antes de dejarlo en la cuna siendo recibido luego por una cálida sonrisa de su joven novia, definitivamente, no cambiaría esa sonrisa por nada.

-Pareces feliz… "Papá" –dijo la china acercándose al pelinegro- ¿Ves que no era difícil?

-Si –Contesto el aludido abrazando a la china que ahora usaba una blusa diferente pues la otra había quedado perdida en la sala, recordándole a Hibari lo sucedido hace poco- Por cierto… ¿En dónde estábamos? –Cuestiono en un susurro deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la china-

-En que es tarde y debo trabajar mañana –Respondió la muchacha dándole la espalda dispuesta a irse a dormir- Así que no…

-Lo último que harás esta noche… -Susurro Hibari al oído de la china mientas la abrazaba por al espalaba y comenzaba a repartir besos húmedos por su cuello- Sera dormir…

Y si ella quiso poner alguna objeción al respecto, Hibari no le dio tiempo de decir nada, simplemente la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama que había en la habitación, aprovechando que incluso el pequeño Ryota estaba dormido y no daba indicios de querer interrumpir a sus padres.

Ya entrada la madrugada Hibari aun permanecía despierto mientras acariciaba los lagos cabellos de la mujer que dormía recostada sobre su pecho, se permitió entonces sonreír ante la apacible expresión del rostro de la china, acarició ligeramente su mejilla mientras la sentía pegarse más a su cuerpo buscado mayor comodidad, recordando como ella había besado delicadamente las cicatrices de su cuerpo producto de la pelea, como si con eso tratara de aliviar el dolor que en su momento había sentido, demonios… en verdad había extrañado a esa mujer durante el año que estuvo lejos de ella, diviso desde su posición la pequeña cuna que estaba en el cuarto sonriendo por enésima vez ese día, pues en verdad, cuando se quedó en ese barco dispuesto a morir, no pensó en la posibilidad de volver con su familia… _"Familia ¿He?"_ susurro más para sí mismo, que extraña sonaba esa palabra en boca de alguien como él. Recordó entonces, de forma involuntaria, lo sucedido en el barco durante la pelea aferrándose inconscientemente al cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, estuvo demasiado cerca de perderlo todo e irónicamente, le debía la vida a quien había considerado su peor enemigo.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Aquella vez en el barco apenas había estado consiente después de recibir directamente las descargas eléctricas del bastardo de Gamma, sin embargo, había logrado oír la discusión que tuvo con Byakuran y gracias a eso, cuando comprender que el tenia razón, ambos eran similares, sin embargo, la diferencia radicaba en las personas que los rodeaban, pues el había tenido a I-Pin para ayudarlo a cambiar y sobrellevar aquella carga que significaban todas las personas que había asesinado, pero Byakuran… su única "esperanza" era Miura e incluso ella estaba ya lejos de su alcance, no le quedaba prácticamente nada y lo poco que tenía lo estaba dando para asegurar un futuro a Miura y todos los que consideraba importantes, irónico si le permitían opinar, pues todos odiarían al líder de Millefiore, cuando seria gracias a él que tendrían un futuro mejor. _

_Recordaba apenas el momento en que fue sacado del barco por ambos "enemigos" y después de eso no había anda hasta meses después, cuando despertó en una especie de capsula, sumergido en un líquido extraño que estaba mezclado con llamas de tipo sol, mientras que afuera, se encontraban Irie Soichi, Gamma y Byakuran. Cuando lo sacaron de allí, noto que su cuerpo no presentaba dolor y eso resulto extraño pues había quedado hecho polvo en esa pelea, estaba consciente de que órganos importantes habían sido prácticamente destruidos y esa era una de las razones por las que no esperaba sobrevivir, entonces… ¿Cómo? Para empezar… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?_

_-Cerca de tres meses, tal vez un poco más –Respondió Byakuran ante las interrogantes del soldado- Es bueno ver que has recuperado la conciencia _

_-¿Qué sucede con mi cuerpo? –Pregunto el soldado una vez fuera de la capsula- ¿Qué rayos hiciste conmigo?_

_-Empleamos procesos experimentales en su cuerpo para salvarle la vida, Hibari-san –Explico Irie revisando algunos datos que llevaba en una carpeta- Aun no están terminados, pero…_

_-Me largo –Replico el soldado tratando de marcharse, siendo detenido por la voz de Byakuran- _

_-No sobrevivirás si te marchas ahora –Dijo el peliblanco ante la terquedad del soldado- En estos momentos, tus órganos aún no están regenerados del todo y hemos empleado ilusiones para mantenerte con vida mientras los regeneramos_

_-Si te vas ahora no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo –Explico Gamma con seriedad- Debes quedarte aquí durante el tiempo que dure el tratamiento, después podrás regresar con tu familia_

_-¿Cuánto? –Cuestiono Hibari con seriedad- ¿Cuánto va a tomar eso?_

_-Según nuestro cálculos… -Replico Irie- Dos años como mínimo…_

_-Seis meses –Dijo el pelinegro como respuesta- Solo necesito seis meses para recuperarme, termina con el tratamiento en ese tiempo –Exigió al peliblanco que lo observaba con seriedad- _

_-¡A caso quieres morir! –Exclamo Gamma con exasperación- Nos costó mucho trabajo salvarte, apenas y has podido recuperar la conciencia -Agrego con seriedad ante las incoherencias que portería el soldado- No hay forma de que…_

_-La hay –Replico el peliblanco con seriedad captando al atención de Hibari- Hasta ahora te hemos sometido a tres sesiones de terapia por día, si duplicamos el número de sesiones el tiempo se reducirá –Explico mientras Gamma decía que era una completa locura- Sin embargo, eso será peligros, tu cuerpo apenas puede soportar la sesiones diarias, podrías morir en el intento…_

_-Lo hare –Contesto el pelinegro con seguridad pues el no moriría, debía regresar al lado de I-Pin lo más pronto posible y si había una posibilidad de acelerar las cosas, el la tomaría sin dudarlo-_

_Aquella vez Gamma había mandado todo al diablo "Eres hombre muerto" había dicho para su persona pues consideraba una locura aumentar las sesiones de terapia, Irie solo emitió un cansado suspiro por la cantidad de trabajo que eso representaría y Byakuran simplemente sonrió como siempre. Los siguientes meses después de eso fueron bastante duros pues su cuerpo apenas y había podio soportar las terapias de reconstrucción, además aún quedaban las de recuperación en las que Byakuran se había encargado de atormentarlo con los comentarios de la prensa sobre la "intima" relación que tenía I-Pin con el chico vaca durante su embarazo, ganándose varios golpes de su parte por eso, siendo Irire Soichi quien le trajera buenas noticias y sobre todo, lo que aún conservaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, la primera foto de Ryota que le fue entregada por el después de su nacimiento. Aquella vez en verdad había querido estar con I-Pin pero aún no le era posibles y aunque en verdad había intentado recuperarse lo más pronto posible, le había tomado un año entero el regresar. _

_El concierto realizado en Namimori fue la oportunidad perfecta para volver pues el tratamiento termino un par de días antes de que se llevase a cabo "Seria romántico que aparecieras en medio de la multitud cantando para ella, Kyoya-kun" había dicho Byakuran con su voz cantarina y si bien en aquel momento le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, termino reconsiderando la idea y aceptando el consejo, se puso en contacto con Reborn para obtener su ayuda haciendo caso omiso del interrogatorio al que quiso someterlo "Solo hazlo y ya" había dicho para luego cortar la llamada, poco después estaba en un automóvil negro frente al local del concierto, acompañado por Byakuran, Irie y Gamma, esperando el momento adecuado para entrar, mientras que los otros se preparaban para el viaje que tendrían._

_-¿No harás nada al respecto? –Cuestiono Hibari al peliblanco mientras en la pantalla gigante fuera del local se apreciaba a Gokudera y Haru tomados de la mano- ¿Piensas dejarla con él?_

_-Haru-chan es feliz ahora –Respondió el peliblanco con su típica sonrisa- Si yo aparezco en su vida solo la arruinaría, con que ella sea feliz es suficiente_

_-Estupideces… -Replico el revisando la hora en su reloj- Es tiempo_

_-Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo, pero…. Cuidad de Haru chan –Pidió el peliblanco antes de que el soldado de fuera- Por favor…_

_-Tú y yo aún somos enemigos –Replico el soldado saliendo del auto- Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no dudare en matarte herbívoro_

_Y sin más palabras de por medio se había alejado de allí, y si bien no había accedido a cumplir el pedido de Byakuran, en el fondo sabía que lo haría, cuidaría de Miura Haru como la hermana pequeña que no tuvo y si Gokudera Hayato se atrevía a lastimarla, no le alcanzaría al vida para pagar por ello. Camino con paso firme hasta el interior del local cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha del traje que llevaba y se dirigió al encuentro de I-Pin y próximamente, al encuentro con su hijo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Realmente habían pasado muchas cosas para que llegaran hasta donde estaban y se ponía a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, no le alcanzaría la noche para recordarlo todo, por lo que prefirió dejar de pensar y simplemente se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer que tenían en brazos rindiéndose ante el cansancio, mañana seria otro día, pero ahora, por esa noche, simplemente quería descansar a su lado sin pensar en nada más. No sabía que les depararía el caprichoso destino de ahora en adelante, pero mientras estuviesen juntos, podrían superar lo que sea.

Y es que el futuro era realmente incierto, habría comienzos y finales, encuentros y separaciones, tristeza y felicidad, alivio y dolor, pero cuando dos personas estaban predestinadas como los estuvieron ellos, aquellos obstáculos se convierten solo en peldaños que subir para alcanzar la felicidad que los espera al final del camino…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Aun no creo que estas son las últimas líneas de esta historia… me tarde mucho en escribirla y ahora se termina así, nada más… crep que voy a llorar T_T naaaaa era broma, XD y bien… ¿Qué les parecía el final? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… qué más puedo decir, no es la primera historia que concluyo, pero si una de las más especiales, esta pareja me gusta mucho en particular y las ideas simplemente nacen solas XD espero que han disfrutado de este pequeño mundo credo por mi desquiciado cerebro XD Bueno, creo que eso es todo…. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: tengo la idea de un epilogo rondando por la cabeza… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo escribo? Espero sus respuesta *0*_


	17. Epilogo

_¡Hola a todos! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el epilogo de esta historia Hibapinesca, espero sea de su agrado y que defraude a nadie._

_Agradecimientos a: __**princesscraizy**__, Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el final *0* y pues, aquí está el epilogo, espero también te guste. __**Tamila Rawr**__, Gracias por tus buenos condolencias y es que, aunque ya paso tiempo desde que mi familiar se fue, siempre duele un poco recordarlo, pero bueno… ¡Aquí está el epilogo! XD espero que te guste y pues… gracias por seguir todas mis locuras Hibapinescas *o*. __**Viridiana**__, Muchas gracias por comentar fielmente cada capítulo XD y con respecto a los errores… yo diría más que fuero horrores de ortografía XD pero no cuento con mucho tiempo para revisarlos, así que me disculpa desde ya si es que hay alguno u_uU en todo caso, espero que este epilogo sea de tu agrado *0*._

_Agradezco también a todos los que siguen esta historia a pesar de con comentar. Ahora sí, ya con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejar el desenlace oficial de __**"Encuentros Predestinados"**_

_**Epilogo…**_

"Emotivo encuentro. A un año después de su desaparición, líder de X–Buner regresa por I-Pin, miembro de KHIN revolution, en medio de multitudinario concierto, causando revuelo entre sus fans por la repentina aparición y el concierto brindado poco después, definitivamente aquel evento quedara grabado en la memoria de los fanáticos de ambas agrupaciones durante mucho tiempo"

I-Pin sonrió ligeramente ante aquellas palabras impresas en aquel recorte de periódico que llevaba en las manos mientras esperaba que el desayuno terminara de cocinarse, aun recordaba el alboroto causado por el regreso de Kyoya y como, a la mañana siguiente, el patio de su caza estaba abarrotado de periodistas que buscaban una entrevista exclusivo con su novio pervertido, a quien poco le falto para sacarlos a golpes con sus inseparables tonfas, y todo por haber interrumpido su descanso, bueno, por eso y por qué los periodistas aparecieron cuando pretendía "hacerle cosas" apenas despertaron y pues… el odiaba que alguien lo interrumpiera. De eso habían pasado ya cerca de seis meses y la prensa aun no dejaba de hablar de ellos y su posterior matrimonio a solo un mes del regreso de Kyoya pues había cumplido ya los 16 años y se consideraba legal hacerlo, además de la fusión de KHIN revolution y X-Buner en una sola agrupación, ahora llamada Vongola Stars, que aún conservaba actividades independientes como sub unidades. Sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba el fragmento de aquel periódico que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo pues en él se apreciaba una fotografía de ella y Kyoya abrazados mientras ambos sonreían, habían pasado ya varios meses desde su regreso, pero muchas veces le resultaba increíble el hecho de que pudiese despertar a su lado cada mañana.

-¿Aun guardas ese recorte? –Cuestiono la voz grave de Hibari tras ella sintiendo luego como la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro-

-Me gusta la foto –Respondió la china sonriendo ligeramente ante la cercanía de su ahora esposo- Es una de las pocas en las que sonríes

-Tan sentimental como siempre –Susurro el pelinegro al oído de la china depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, mordiéndola ligeramente, mientras que ella apagaba las hornillas de la cocina- Puedo sonreír para ti cuando quieras…

-Tenemos un concierto hoy, así que no hagas eso –Regaño la muchacha golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de su esposo enviando que siguiera mordiéndola, mientras se giraba para verlo- Kyoya…

-Es temprano… -Susurró el pelinegro acorralándola contra la encimera de la cocina- Podemos "divertirnos" un poco antes de salir

-N-no… es tarde… -Replico la china viendo el reloj de pared, tratando de pararle las manos al ex-soldado, cosa que no aprecia funcionar, oyendo entonces el timbre de la puerta- Kyoya…

-Mmmm –Gruño en respuesta el aludido sin prestarle mucha atención-

-De-debe ser Kazumi-san… -Dijo la muchacha oyendo un gruñido de molestia de parte de su esposo, sintiendo como la liberaba después de marcar fuertemente su cuello- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se borrara en días!

-Demándame –Respondió el soldado con una media sonrisa en el rostro antes de sentarse en el comedor- ¿No vas a abrir la puerta?

EI-Pin solo pudo hacer un puchero de molestia ante la actitud del pelinegro causando la burla de este, en verdad Kyoya podía resultar exasperante cuando quería. Se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa y allí, tal como supuso, estaba Kazumi quien la saludo con una sonrisa, cambiando luego a una picara expresión al ver la marca en el cuello de I-Pin, _"Que bueno es ser joven"_ había dicho la mujer logrando sonrojar a la china, definitivamente iba a tener en abstinencia a Kyoya por un buen tiempo.

-Buenos días Kyoya-kun –Saludo alegre la mujer al pelinegro que se limitó simplemente a asentir sin apartar la vista del periódico que tenía en las manos-

-Ryota está arriba, aun duerme así que no le dará muchos problemas –Informo I-Pin a la mujer- Nosotros ya nos vamos –Agrego quitándole el periódico de las manos a Kyoya-

-¿No van a desayunar? –Cuestiono la mujer al ver la comida preparada-

-Llegaremos tarde gracias a "alguien" si no nos damos prisa –Respondió la china posando la vista en el pelinegro mientras que Hibari simplemente emitía un cansado suspiro- ¡Y no te quejes que es tu culpa!

-Sí, claro, como digas –Dijo el aludido llevándosela consigo hacia la salida- Ya vámonos

-¡La leche de Ryota está en la alacena! -Alcanzo a decir I-Pin antes de ser arrastrada por Kyoya-

Kazumi simplemente sonrió ante la peculiar escena de la pareja, pensando que en verdad era un alivio ver a la muchacha sonreír como hacia ahora que estaba con "Kyoya-kun" y sobre todo, era bueno saber que el pequeño Ryota tendría una familia y un padre al que seguir.

Para cuando llegaron a las locaciones del concierto, todos estaban allí listos para los ensayos y las pruebas de sonido antes del concierto, I-Pin vio como Lambo, que había terminado uniéndose al grupo también, regañaba a Hibari por llegar tarde y este le restaba importancia como si se tratase de algún insecto, la china sonrió nerviosamente ante esto pues aun cuando ya había pasado tiempo, ese par seguía llevándose igual y cuando Mukuro se sumó a la "conversación" supo que era mejor no meterse e ignorarlos, si, mejor iba con las chicas a molestar a Bianchi por su relación con Reborn.

Era cerca de las 7pm cuando el concierto estuvo casi listo, faltaba poca más de media hora para que salieran a escena y las maquillistas terminaban de arreglar a los chicos en una habitación mientras que en otra se encargaban de las chicas, teniendo más trabajo con I-Pin pues trataban de ocultar con maquillaje la marca de su cuello, causando su vergüenza ¡Kyoya iba a pagar por eso! Para cuando terminaron de arreglarla faltaban solo 15 minutos para salir a escena por lo que las chicas estaban fuera ya de la habitación y ella se apresuró a salir, siendo detenida en la puerta por Hibari, quien ingreso a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, y a juzgar por la sonrisa ladina en su rostro, I-Pin supo que venía a terminar lo que empezó en la mañana, confirmando luego sus sospechas al sentir como Kyoya la arrinconaba en el vestidor que allí había, no… él no se atrevería… ¡Cualquiera podía entrar! ¡Y faltaban menos de 15 minutos para salir a escena! _"Es tu castigo por ignorarme todo el día, además, eso lo hace mas excitante" _fue lo que dijo antes de besarla, callando cualquier objeción que ella tuviese.

Cuando Mukuro vio salir a Hibari de los camerinos con dirección al de las chicas, supo que tardaría mucho en volver y sus sospechas se vieron corroboradas cuando la hora de salir a escena llego y el director de escenario estaba al borde del colapso porque Hibari y su pequeña esposa no aprecian _"Mejor retrasen el inicio del show 20 minutos más"_ fue lo que dijo y Chrome capto el mensaje detrás de esas palabras pues ella vio a Hibari entrar a la habitación donde I-Pin se encontraba, definitivamente, si seguían a ese paso Ryota tendría un hermano pronto.

Fue poco más de 15 minutos después que la pareja aprecio, I-Pin con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el cuello cubierto con una bufanda que no pertenecía al vestuario original y unos mechones de cabellos fuera de lugar, mientras que Hibari permanecía inmutable, aunque con los cabellos más desordenados de lo normal y algunos arañazos en los brazos, no había que ser un genio para haber lo que había pasado, por lo que los otros miembros de Vongola Stars emitieron un cansado suspiro causando que el rubor de la china aumentara y Hibari sonriera ligeramente ante la vergüenza de la china, quien simplemente se alejó de su "esposo pervertido" para reunirse con sus compañeras, que la veían con cierta picardía, definitivamente iba a matar a Hibari Kyoya.

-Parece que a alguien le cuesta tener los pantalones puestos –Dijo Mukuro de pie junto a Hibari, buscando molestarlo, notando un pequeño detalle en el pelinegro- ¿No es así Kyoya?

-Si lo dices por ti… -Respondió el pelinegro con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro- No sabía que usabas brillo labial, herbívoro

Y Mukuro solo pudo cubrirse la boca con la mano derecha pues había olvidado limpiar los rastros de sus "actividades" con Chrome y el bastardo de Hibari se había percatado de ese detalle, definitivamente, el tiro le había salido por la culata. El concierto de esa noche salió bien a pesar de todos los "incidentes" que hubo detrás de escena y por los que el director estuvo al borde del colapso, fuera de eso, la noche resulto bastante bien y la prensa alabo a la agrupación durante las siguientes semanas, logrando así consolidar su nombre en el basto terreno de los Idol.

De eso habían pasado ya 10 años, periodo en el cual, Haru se había casado con Gokudera y fruto de aquella unión, había nacido Haruhi, una pequeña niña de cabellos marrones como los de su madre y ojos claros como su padre que actualmente tenía 9 años, y Seiji, un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos marrones cuya edad bordeaba los 8 años, Tsuna y Kyoko también se habían casado meses después, teniendo a su primera hija por la mismas fechas que el segundo hijo de Gokudera, pequeña a la que llamaron Tsugumi, siendo la viva imagen de su madre pero con los cabellos castaños como los del joven Vongola, Lambo había conseguido una novia en una de las giras casándose poco después que Tsuna y teniendo un pequeño niño de negros cabellos al que llamo Shin, Mukuro y Chrome habían tenido una pequeña niña también por lo que ahora tenían dos hijos, Arata, el mayor de 10 años y Nagisa, la menor de 8, Ryohei se había casado con una de las amigas de Kyoko y había tenido un hijo que bordeaba los 9 años llamado Yakumo, Yamamoto también se casó poco después con una modelo que conoció durante las grabaciones de un comercial y ahora tenía una pequeña niña de 8 años a la que llamo Asashi. Uni, con la que ahora tenían una buena relación después de la "muerte" de Byakuran, se había casado con Gamma y tenían dos pequeños hijos, Momo la mayor de 9 años y, Ken, el pequeño de solo 7. Dino también se casó tiempo después con una italiana que conoció durante sus viajes al extranjero y con ella, tuvo un pequeño rubio igual que él, que ahora contaba con 5 años e incluso Reborn había contraído nupcias con Bianchi, aunque se tardaron bastante según I-Pin pues fueron los últimos en casarse y el pequeño Ryu, como habían llamado a su hijo, tenía solo 4 años. Y ellos… pues… habían tenido una pequeña niña dos años después del nacimiento de Ryota, pequeña a la que llamaron Sakura, Hibari Sakura, que actualmente contaba con 8 años y era la adoración de su padre, aunque este lo negara.

Aun recordaba su periodo de gestación y es que, si bien el embarazo de Ryota no había sido demasiado problemático, el de Sakura… ella parecía querer cobrar venganza por su hermano pues había atormentado a su pobre padre con antojos extremadamente raros a altas horas de la madrugada, eso, sumado a los constantes cambios de humor de su parte y el periodo de abstinencia al que sometía a Kyoya cada vez que se enojaba con él, hicieron de aquel embarazo una experiencia traumática para su esposo pervertido. El día del parto fue difícil, pero Kyoya estuvo con ella en todo momento, notando lo nervioso que aprecia aunque tratase de ocultarlo pues, si bien era el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, era el primero que él podía presenciar; ella no recordaba mucho de aquella noche, simplemente habían escenas fugaces de los doctores que le pedían un esfuerzo más y la cálida sensación de la mano de Kyoya al sujetar la suya, siendo eso y el llanto de la pequeña Sakura mientras se removía a su lado, lo único que recordaba claramente.

Los meses después a esos fueron bastante complejos o al menos para Kyoya si, pues I-Pin había decidido seguir una carrera en la universidad y el debía cuidar de los niños al regresar del trabajo cuando la señora Kazumi no podía, él siempre se quejaba por lo revoltosos que podían ser aquellos pequeños monstruos, especialmente Sakura, que si bien no se movían, era la que más lloraba dejando al borde del colapso a su padre, sin embargo, I-Pin sabía que el "fastidio" de Kyoya no era real, él amaba a esos niños y en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado dormido en la alfombra de la sala con los pequeños sobre él, aunque nunca dijo nada al respecto, cundo, por el contrario, en muchas otra lo había encontrado a punto de darse a golpes contra lo primero que encontrara por no poder controlar a esos pequeños monstruos, era allí cuando ella iba en su "auxilio" y cantaba para sus hijos, que la escuchaban maravillados, cayendo dormidos rápidamente y para cuando se daba a cuenta, incluso Hibari dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro, esbozando luego una sonrisa ante esto, en verdad amaba a su familia y no la cambiaría por nada.

Con respecto al grupo, este se había retirado del mundo de los espectáculos después de una multitudinaria gira por varios países, siendo el último en Namimori, lugar donde todos residían actualmente. I-Pin observaba con nostalgia la última fotografía que se tomaron aquella noche como grupo, guardándola luego con el resto de la ropa que llevaría en el viaje que realizarían los ex–miembros de Vongola Stars a Italia por invitación de Uni que tenía una amplia villa en ese país. Termino de empacar la ropa de Hibari y la suya, al igual que la de sus pequeños hijos, bajando luego a la sala de la casa para acostar a los niños pues ya era tarde, sin embargo, no se atrevió a despertarlos pues no tenía corazón para destruir aquella imagen, capturándola en una fotografía con su teléfono móvil antes de que desapréciese. Estaba Hibari dormido en el sofá con la pequeña Sakura recostada sobre su pecho y Ryota sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá en el que descansaba su padre, quien tenía una mano en su cabeza casi como si estuviese desordenando sus negros cabellos ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Seguramente por alguna petición de Sakura pues ese par nunca podía negarle nada a la princesa de la familia. Guardo la fotografía que acababa de tomar y se acercó para despertar a su familia, aquella que no cambiaría por nada.

Cuando llegaron a Italia era casi medio día, una limosina los esperaba para llevarlos a la villa de Uni en la que pasarían el próximo mes aprovechando que los niños, al menos los que estaban en la escuela, salieron de vacaciones. Los pequeños fueron los más ilusionados con el viaje, especialmente las niñas, quienes veían con asombro las calles a través de las ventanas del auto, siendo regañadas por los mayores del grupo, es decir, Arata y Ryota, quienes se veían con molestia por estar de acuerdo en algo pues, tal y como sus padres, estos tenían una extraña rivalidad. Los días fueron relajantes para todos y especialmente divertidos para los niños, quienes recorrían las calles con algunos de los empleados de la casa cuando sus padres querían descansar y hasta allí las cosas hubiesen marchado sobre ruedas, pero como dicen por ahí, nada es "perfecto" y el destino, caprichoso como solo él puede ser, les tenía guardada una sorpresa.

Arata, el hijo de Rokudo Mukuro, era el mayor de la "nueva generación" como solía decir Reborn, pero quien parecía ser el más centrado era Ryota y es que su padre se había encargado de entrenarlo duramente a pesar de su corta edad y él no se quejaba pues era consciente de la vida que sus padres llevaron y del peligro potencial que esta podía significar para su pequeña hermana pues siempre habría alguien dispuesto a hacerles daño, por eso se sometía a los entrenamientos de su padre desde pequeño siendo siempre el "guardián" de su pequeña hermana y de Haruhi, las hija de Miura Haru, que era la mejor amiga de su hermana, siempre mantenía un ojo en ellas aunque no por eso descuidaba a los demás, era extraño pero al haber crecido juntos, todos eran casi como sus hermanos menores, salvo Arata, a el siempre lo quería golpear hasta la muerte por molestarlo constantemente, aunque siempre, su hermana era la prioridad, precisamente por eso, cuando ella desparecía por horas junto a Haruhi, la hija de Miura, su instinto de sobreprotección salió a flote, y no solo el suyo, pues su padre también había notado aquellas salidas ocultas de todos, enviándolo luego a investigar lo que sucedía "Cuida de amabas" había dicho Kyoya y para él, lo que su padre decía era un orden absoluta, así que la tarde del viernes, de la segunda semana en la que estarían en Italia, se decidió a seguirlas.

Ambas niñas habían llegado hasta una calle bastante alejada de la villa, doblaron en una esquina y él les siguió el paso sin embargo, un tumulto de gente que estaba allí por una festividad local lo hizo perderlas de vista, demonios, esas mocosas habían logrado escapar. Los próximos días fueron relativamente iguales, de una u otra forma ambas niñas lograban eludirlo y fue solo hasta el último día que estuvieron en Italia que logro saber el "misterio" detrás de esas escapadas y seguramente, a Gokudera Hayato no le iba a gustar lo que vio. Estaba Haruhi caminando por las calles de Venecia tomada de la mano con un muchacho de cabello blanco mientras este llevaba en hombros a su pequeña hermana, cosa que no le agrado mucho porque era bastante celoso con Sakura por ser su hermana y con Haruhi por la misma razón pues, aun cuando no compartía lazos sanguíneos con ella, siempre la cuidaba. Llamo entonces a su padre y este dijo que iría pronto al lugar, para luego cortar la llamada, observo luego la forma en que Haruhi sonreía estando con aquel muchacho, seguramente italiano, notando entonces como su expresión decaía después de un rato de hablar con él, quien bajo a Sakura de sus hombros y se acercó a ella abrazándola bajo la mirada curiosa de su pequeña hermana, no sabía que estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero no le agradaba siendo peor cuando vio a quien supuso era el padre de aquel muchacho, él lo había visto antes en los periódicos, era el hombre que había estado a punto de acabar con Namimori, pero… se suponía que estaba muerto, entonces como… estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente, la situación pareció complicarse pues frente a ellos aparecieron su padre, acompañado por su madre y con ellos estaban también Gokudera y Miura, siendo esta última quien veía al peliblanco con asombro.

-Shiro… kun… -Susurro Haru mientras Ryota se acercaba a su padre- Estas…

-Yo… Haru-chan… -Respondió el aludido esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras desordenaba los blancos cabellos de su hijo- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-Pero… como… -Replico la muchacha mientras Gokudera cerraba los puños con fuerza ante la escena y es que él sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría-

Poco después del regreso de Hibari, Reborn había reunido a todos los miembros de Vongola para comunicarles la situación a los ex-soldados, leyó un reporte hecho por Hibari en el que se relataba los hechos y en ese momento, cando Gokudera supo que "Shiro-kun" estaba vivo en algún lugar del mundo, perdió gran parte de su seguridad, pues los sentimientos de Haru por ese sujeto había sobrevivido durante casi diez años, cuando, por el contrario, su relación apenas comenzaba. Reborn ordeno a los soldados mantener aquella verdad como información confidencial, aunque sabía que I-Pin y Chrome terminarían enterándose de igual forma, sin embargo, el más afectado parecía Gokudera y aun después de su matrimonio y el nacimiento de sus hijos, no podía permanecer tranquilo, optando por mantener la verdad sobre Shiro en secreto, pero ahora estaba allí, frente a su pero temor y viendo como lo que había construido en los últimos años estaba a punto de destruirse.

-Es una historia bastante compleja… -Respondió el peliblanco rascando su nuca nerviosamente notando luego la expresión de Gokudera- Aunque eso carece de importancia

-Sera mejor irnos –Dijo Hibari interviniendo en la conversación- Sakura, Ryota

-Espera –Replico el muchacho- ¿Qué está pasando? Ese sujeto no estaba…

-Hablaremos de esto en la villa Ryota, por ahora es mejor irnos –Contesto I-Pin mientras cargaba a la pequeña Sakura- Con permiso

-¡Fue bueno verte Kyoya-kun! –Exclamo Byakuran esquivando una de las tonfas del pelinegro que voló hacia su cabeza- Tan violento como siempre…

-¿Qué está sucediendo papá? –Cuestiono el muchacho de pelo blanco al ex–líder de Millefiore-

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Shiro –Respondió el aludido poniéndose a la altura del muchacho- Ahora, ve con esa linda señorita de halla –Agrego dirigiéndose a Haruhi- Llévala a tomar un helado y cuida de ella mientras los adultos hablamos

-Si señor –Dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose luego a la pequeña- Vamos Haruhi-chan…

La muchacha dirigió la vista a su padre y este simplemente asintió autorizando su marcha, una vez los niños se fueron, el silencio reino entre los presente, Haru observaba a Byakuran mientras este la miraba con cierta nostalgia y Gokudera cerraba los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía, así que… todo terminaba allí ¿Cierto?

-Hay un café aquí cerca –Dijo Byakuran captando la atención de los otros dos- Tomemos algo, es incómodo hablar aquí

-Vayan ustedes –Respondió Gokudera con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- deben tener mucho de qué hablar, yo volver a la villa

-Hayato… -susurro Haru cayendo en cuenta de lo doloroso que podía resultar la situación para el- No tienes que…

-Está bien Haru –Contesto Gokudera esbozando una ligera sonrisa que pretendía ocular lo que sentía en ese momento- Yo… sabía desde hace mucho que Byakuran estaba con vida y no te lo dije por temor de que salieras a buscarlo, no te permití decidir –Explico rozando la mejilla de Haru con su mano derecha- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él y no importa lo que decidas, lo aceptaré…

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, Gokudera se alejó del lugar dejando tras el a una llorosa Haru, que permanecía inmóvil, es decir, se suponía que Shiro estaba muerto pero ahora resultaba que no, estaba frente a ella y Hayato lo sabía pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, no podía culparlo pues de estar en esa situación, seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo comprendía, entonces por qué… ¿Por qué no podía ir tras él?

-Hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí Haru-chan y aunque hayamos tomado caminos distintos, cada un logró ser feliz, ambos formamos nuestras propias familias –Dijo Byakuran posando una mano sobre el hombro de Miura que volteo a verlo con sorpresa por sus palabras - Te amé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, Haru -Agrego Byakuran besando la mano de la mujer frente a el- Pero eso forma parte del pasado, es hora de que me dejes ir tal y como yo lo hice años atrás…

-Shiro-kun… -Susurro Haru mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al sentir la mano del peliblanco soltar la suya, viendo como el sonreía para ella como cuando eran niños-

-Amas a Gokudera-kun tanto como yo amo a mi esposa, además, tienes una hija hermosa –Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo ampliamente parándose detrás de la castaña empujándola luego en dirección a donde desaprecio Gokudera- Ya no hay más cadenas que nos aten, ve tras el Haru, alcánzalo y se feliz…

-Gracias… -Susurro Haru sintiendo una tibia lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, sujetando luego la mano de Byakuran, que se posaba sobre sus hombros, por breves mementos antes de irse- Hasta siempre, Shiro-kun… no… adiós Byakuran…

-Adiós Haru… -Respondió el aludido viendo a la castaña desaparecer por el mismo lugar que Gokudera- Adiós y… gracias…

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Cuestiono una voz femenina tras el ex-líder de Millefiore- ¿La dejaras ir así, nada más?

-¿De qué hablas Bluebell? –Replico Byakuran acercándose a la mujer de cabellos celestas envolviéndola en un abrazo- Yo la deje ir hace mucho tiempo…

-La amaste mucho… siempre repetías lo mucho que la querías -Susurró la mujer aferrándose al pecho del peliblanco- Tenía miedo de que volvieses a verla y…

-Te amo, Bluebell –Dijo el peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa sorprendiendo a la muchacha- Es mi culpa que te sientas de esa forma por no decirlo muy seguido, así que lo diré todos los días hasta que puedas creer en mis palabras –Agrego chocando su frente con la suya- Fuiste la luz que disipó mi oscuridad cuando lo perdí todo y te encargaste de sanar mis heridas, me amaste a pesar de saber todo lo que hice, estuviste conmigo a pesar de saber que amaba alguien más y nunca te rendiste

-Byakuran… -Susurro Bluebell mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, la misma que fue secada por el peliblanco-

-Me enamore de esa persistencia tuya –Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo a la mujer frente a el- Eres mi todo ahora, tú y los hijos que me diste –Agrego sintiendo como alguien tiraba de su pantalón, posando la vista en un pequeño de ocho años junto a el- ¿Kaoru-kun?

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo! –Exclamo el pequeño de cabellos blancos azulados y ojos celestes como los de su madre-

-Lo que el rey ordene –Contestó el peliblanco alzando en hombros a su pequeño hijo, dirigiéndose luego a Bluebell- Vamos, Shiro regresara luego a casa

Bluebell simplemente asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se aferraba al brazo de Byakuran, había tenido miedo durante los últimos años de aquel encuentro entre Haru y Byakuran, pero ahora todo estaba bien, sus dudas habían sido disipadas y ahora no había nada a que temer.

Hibari e I-Pin observaban desde la ventana del auto en que habían llegado, como Haru corría tras Gokudera y Byakuran iba por el lado opuesto con su familia, una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hibari y solo I-pin, que lo conocía perfectamente, pudo identificarla, "Lo sabias" dijo ella observando con reproche a su esposo obteniendo como respuesta que aquella sonrisa se ensanchara más "Era necesario" fue lo único que dijo antes de encender el auto y si bien, Ryota no entendía nada, estaba seguro de que, si su padre sonreía de esa forma, todo estaría bien.

Gokudera permanecía de pie observando los canales de Venecia mientras el atardecer caía lentamente, se supone que volvería a la villa, pero no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, lo único que quería era darse a golpes en esa cabeza dura por haber dejado ir a Haru fácilmente, demonios, ella era su esposa, debió de haber luchado un poco más, sin embargo, era tarde ya para arrepentirse, ella estaba con Byakuran y seguramente se iría con el llevándose a sus hijos, no… él no quería eso, el no podía permitir eso, cerro los puños con fuerza y con aquellos pensamientos en mente giro sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a correr de regreso, sin embargo, la visión de una agitada Haru, de pie frente a él y con la respiración entre cortada, lo detuvo.

-Tu… -Susurro Gokudera viendo con sorpresa a Miura- Haru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Seras idiota! –Regaño la mujer acercándose al peli plata- ¡Por qué tenías que venir tan lejos! Te he buscado por todas partes…

-Yo creí que tú… y Byakuran… -Susurro el aludido desviando la mirada mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- Ustedes…

-Bruto Neandertal… -Regaño Haru rozando la mejida de Gokudera impidiendo todo reclamo de su parte- Gracias… -Agrego confundiendo más al peli plata- Gracias a ti pude cerrar por completo este capítulo de mi vida

-¿Qué estas…? –Cuestiono el peliblanco siendo silenciado por los labios de Miura- Haru…

-Solo cállate y no arruines el momento –Fue lo único que dijo la castaña para luego besarlo nuevamente-

Gokudera sonrió ligeramente en medio de aquel beso y sin perder tiempo envolvió entre sus brazos a la mujer que creyó perdida, en verdad había sido un estúpido por creer que podía dejarla ir, pero ese era un error que no cometería dos veces y, a penas término el beso entre ambos, la envolvió en un abrazo aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, mientras u solo pensamiento surcaba su mente, la retendría a su lado a pesar de lo que sea.

Shiro y Haruhi caminaban de la mano mientras ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, es decir, no esperaban que sus padres se conociesen y al parecer, la historia entre ellos era bastante complicada, aunque, para complicaciones, ya tenían suficiente con su propia historia, pues su encuentro no había sido particularmente tranquilo. La primera vez que se vieron fue en medio de una callejón sin salida donde otros niños estaban molestándola pues se había perdido junto a Sakura al separarse de la persona que los guiaba, aquellos niños eran mayores y ellas eran aun pequeñas como para defenderse, aunque la pequeña Sakura era bastante diestra en las artes marciales, algo obvio si le preguntaban pues sus padres eran dos expertos de temer, sin embargo, en su caso, su fuerte era el intelecto, no las peleas, por eso, cuando se vio a merced de esos niños no pudo hacer nada, fue entonces que el apareció, Bassiano Shiro, aquel muchacho que ahora iba de la mano con ella, fue el quien las salvo derrotando a todos esos molestos niños, y desde ese entonces, ella salía todas las tardes acompañada de Sakura solo para ir a verlo, sin embargo, todo estaba por terminar pues ella debía volver a Japón y seguramente no podría verlo más…

-Llegamos… -Dijo Shiro en un perfecto japonés apretando con fuerza la mano de Haruhi, ambos de pie frente a la puerta principal de la villa- hubiese querido que el camino fuese más largo…

-No quiero irme… -Susurro la muchacha abrazando a Shiro- Quiero quedarme con Shiro-kun…

-Iré por ti –Respondió el muchacho aferrándose a la niña mientras esta alzaba la vista hacia él, viéndolo con sorpresa- No importa cuánto me tome, prometo que te buscare en Japón y hasta entonces, te escribiré todos los días, solo espera por mí, Haruhi

-Shiro-kun… -Susurro la muchacha sintiendo como el peliblanco le sonreía y limpiaba los rastros de una lagrima que se perdía por su mejilla-

-Bassiano Shiro siempre cumple su palabra, así que cree en mi cuando digo que serás mi esposa –Dijo el peliblanco depositando luego un casto beso en la mejilla de la sonrojada niña- Solo espera un poco

La pequeña simplemente asintió lanzándose luego a los brazos del peliblanco, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello mientras en su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras, ella creía en el y no importaría cuantos años tuviesen que pasara, ella seguiría esperando.

Hibari e I-Pin observaban la escena desde una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores que daban a la calle, Kyoya sintió como I-Pin se aferraba a su brazo y al verla, supo que aquella escena protagonizada por esos niños le recordaba la promesa que él le hizo hace años, aquel "Volveré" que le dejo como promesa antes de partir. Dirigió la vista nuevamente a los niños y vio como la pequeña Haruhi se despedía del hijo de Byakuran, irónico si le preguntaban, pues aquellos niños parecían repetir la historia de sus padres. Vio a la niña entrara a la casa y como el niño de cabello blanco la observaba hasta perderse en el interior, marchándose poco después ¿Quién sabe? Quizá ese par sí podría lograr lo que sus padres no pudieron.

Era cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando todos estuvieron reunidos para regresar a Japón, era preferible para ellos volver de noche pues aun cuando ya habían pasado varios años desde su retiro de los escenarios, seguían siendo asediados de vez en cuando por la prensa, así que siempre buscaban mantener un perfil bajo. Aunque toda precaución resulta poca cuando de la prensa se trata pues no habían pisado suelo japonés aun, y ya estaban allí los periodistas esperando saber los detalles sobre el "Reencuentro de Vongola Stars en Italia" definitivamente la prensa no tenía límites.

De aquel viaje habían pasado ya seis años y ellos no eran más las noticas del momento pues ahora la prensa tenia nuevos blancos, y eran la "nueva generación de Vongola Stars" siendo los principales asediados Arata y Ryota, aunque este último era quien se veía más fastidiado por eso. Ambos chicos eran los más populares en la escuela a la que iban pero Ryota no le tomaba importancia a eso pareciéndose cada vez más a su padre, mientras que la pequeña Sakura tenía un carácter más similar al de su madre, sin embargo, cuando la hacían enojar, hasta el mismo Ryota permanecía al margen.

Aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo, muchas veces sentía que todo era un sueño, que cuando abriese los ojos, estaría sola en su habitación llorando la muerte de Kyoya abrazando a su pequeño bebé, sin embargo, cuando despertaba y sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Kyoya a su lado, comprendía que no era un sueño, que esa era la realidad, el había regresado y ahora tenía una familia feliz, bueno, con sus altos y sus bajos como cualquier familia, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Escucho desde la cocina el sonido hecho por la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse, seguido del golpe que hizo una mochila al caer al suelo y supo que Ryota y Sakura habían llegado, sin embargo, solo Ryota entro a la cocina con una clara expresión cansada, sentándose luego en una de las sillas que allí había, notando como ese muchacho se parecía cada vez más a su padre.

-Estoy en casa… -Susurro el muchacho totalmente cansado desplomándose en la silla-

-Bienvenido… ¿He? ¿Y Sakura? –Cuestiono la china al no ver a su hija menor- ¿No vino contigo hoy?

-Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer y vendría más tarde -Respondió el muchacho con cansancio notando la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre sobre el- Vamos mamá, Sakura puede sostener una pelea incluso con papá, nadie podría lastimar a ese monstruo…

-No llames así a tu hermana –Regaño I-Pin golpeando suavemente la cabeza de su hijo- No importa lo fuerte que sea, sigue siendo una chica, así que no vuelvas a dejarla sola o tu padre se enojara

-Si señora… -Contesto el muchacho apoyando el mentón en la mesa con expresión cansada- Mamá, me muero de hambre…. ¿Qué hay de comer? Dime que son hamburguesas por favor…

-No tienes remedio…–Susurro I-Pin con resignación, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa- Si, son hamburguesas y pronto estarán listas –Agrego sentándose después frente a su hijo-¿Qué sucedió Ryota? Pareces más cansado de lo normal

-Esas herbívoras no dejan de perseguirme, es molesto –Contesto el muchacho con expresión cansada recordándole a I-Pin que Kyoya estuvo una vez en una situación similar, causando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar, y es que, desde que Ryota posó para una revista como modelo, su popularidad aumento considerablemente y más aún cuando demostró habilidades excepcionales para la música al igual que Arata- No le veo lo gracioso mamá, esas chicas me acosan a diario…

-Y tú solo tienes ojos para Nagisa-chan ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono causando que un ligero sonrojo se formara en las mejillas de Ryota, siendo esa reacción una de las pocas cosas que heredo de ella- Acerté…

-¡N-no es cierto! –Exclamo el muchacho desviando la mirada de su madre- Nagi y yo solo somos amigos…

-Oh… así que "Nagi" – Replico la china con afán de molestar a su hijo- No sabía que eran tan cercanos…

-¡N-no lo somos! –Exclamo el muchacho a la defensiva siendo salvado por el ruido de la puerta, seguramente Sakura había llegado- Sakura ya llego ¿No vas a verla?

-Sí, claro, cambia el tema –Replico I-Pin con burla hacia su hijo-

-¡No lo hago! –Se defendió el muchacho desviando la mirada, causando la risa de su madre-

-Sí, si, como digas –Respondió la china poniéndose de pie para apagar las hornillas de la cocina- No olvides que hoy es la fiesta de Haruhi-chan, alista tu ropa con anticipación

-Demonios… lo olvide… -Susurro el muchacho con cansancio- ¿Tengo que ir?

-Para ella es importante que vayas, eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo –Replico la china posando la vista sobre el pelinegro que rascaba su nuca con molestia- Aunque si quieres, no vayas, pero no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando Nagi peleas con Nagi

-Tsk… -Susurro el muchacho desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- E-está bien… iré, no te enojes…

-¡Ves que si te importa Nagi! –Exclamo la china con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-¡Ya no sigas con eso! –Replico el muchacho con las mejillas teñidas de carmín cambiando el tema drásticamente- Sakura está tardando, voy a ver por qué demora –Dijo el muchacho huyendo de la cocina- Ya regreso

I-Pin sonrió ligeramente al ver como Ryota huía de la habitación, dirigiendo luego la vista hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, por donde venía entrando Hibari que simplemente negaba con la cabeza ante su "infantil" comportamiento, _"Y después dices que yo soy cruel" _fue lo que dijo el ex-soldado esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa a su esposa. Se había acostumbrado ya a tener esa pacifica vida familiar, aunque extrañaba de vez en cuando tener un buen combate, pero el estar con su familia muchas veces llenaba ese vacío y lo tranquilizaba, eso claro hasta llegaba el chico vaca o Rokudo Mukuro a arruinar su pacifico mundo pues, a pesar de los años, ellos seguían llevándose igual. Se acercó a I-Pin abrazándola mientras esta simplemente se dejaba envolver por la calidez del único hombre que había amado y hasta allí todo hubiese ido bien, de no ser por el ruido de un cristal roto proveniente de sala, cosa que los alerto al instante, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación solo para encontrarse con algo que no esperaban, definitivamente Hibari iba a matar a ese mocoso por tocar a su hija.

Cuando Ryota fue a ver a Sakura esperaba de todo, menos encontrar a su pequeña hermanita de solo 14 años en el suelo con un mocoso de cabellos blancos sobre ella, se quedó inmóvil por breves momentos, reaccionando solo al oír la voz de su hermana _"No es lo que parece" _había dicho la muchacha, pero el no espero explicaciones, simplemente lanzo una de las tonfas, que siempre llevaba consigo, sobre el mocoso al que ni siquiera conocía, dando a uno de los floreros de la sala cuando este lo esquivo, y en ese preciso momento, sus padres aparecieron desde la cocina, siendo la primera reacción de Hibari la misma que la de Ryota, por lo que el pobre desconocido tuvo que esquivar un nuevo golpe, salvándose por muy poco esta vez.

-Vaya… aquí sí que son agresivos… -Dijo el muchacho de blancos cabellos con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie- Te cuidan muy bien Sakura-chan…

-Tu… pequeño bastardo… -Susurro Ryota "defendiendo" a su hermana dispuesto a golpear al extraño mocoso, notando entonces algo peculiar… ¿No se habían visto antes?-

-¡Ya basta, Hermano, Papá! –Regaño la muchacha a ambos hombres interponiéndose entre el desconocido y sus sobreprotectores padre y hermano- Esto no es lo que parece, tropecé y me lleva a Kaoru-kun en el camino, ¡Eso es todo! ¡Por que tiene que ser tan agresivos!

-¿Dijiste Kaoru? –Cuestiono Hibari que, al igual que Ryota e I-Pin se habían percatado del peculiar muchacho, ese cabello, esos ojos, esa forma burlesca de hablar…-

-Perdón, no me he presentado –Dijo el muchacho en un perfecto japonés a pesar de parecer extranjero, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el pelinegro- Mi nombre es Kaoru, Bassiano Kaoru, tengo 14 años y soy italiano, esta mañana ingrese al salón de Sakura-chan y ella amablemente me ofreció su ayuda para ponerme al corriente en las materias

-Bassiano… -Susurro I-Pin posando luego la vista en Kyoya, pues según sabían, ese era el apellido que Byakuran había adoptado después de su "muerte" y bastaba con ver al muchacho para saberlo pues sus rasgos eran similares al del ex líder de Millefiore-

-Eres hijo de Bassiano Giasone ¿cierto? –Cuestiono Hibari en lo que más parecía una afirmación- ¿Esta tu padre aquí?

-Sí señor, él nos trajo hasta aquí –Respondió captando la atención del pelinegro por aquella peculiar respuesta, no… ese herbívoro no podía ser tan descuidado…- Nos mudamos a este país por petición de mi hermano mi hermano

-¿Tu hermano? –Cuestiono I-Pin mientras un molesto Ryota observa con desconfianza al peliblanco por la cercanía que mantenía con su hermana- Que tiene el que…

-¡Yo puedo explicar eso! –Dijo una voz cantarina desde la ventana de la casa- ¡Cuánto tiempo Kyoya-kun!

-Estúpido herbívoro… -Susurro con irritación Hibari al ver a Byakuran con su estúpida sonrisa de pie detrás de su ventana-

Y Byakuran simplemente sonrió ante la "cálida bienvenida" que Hibari le dio, eso claro, si es que se le considera "cálido" al hecho de ser recibido por una tonfa volando hacia su cabeza, aunque después fue regañado por su esposa, quien lo invito a pasar, enviando luego a loso niños a realizar sus tareas en el estudio bajo la celoso supervisión del hijo mayor de Hibari Kyoya, siendo solo después de que él se fue, que la pareja se percató de un pequeño detalle y es que Byakuran no venía solo.

-Es mujer y esa niña –Dijo Hibari viendo a la acompañante de Byakuran con una pequeña niña en brazos-

-Ella es mi esposa, Bluebell y esta pequeña –Respondió el peliblanco alzando en brazos luego a una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los 6 años, de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color que los suyos- es Hikari, mi hija menor

-Es muy linda –Contesto I-Pin sonriendo a la pequeña que se escondía en el pecho de su padre ante la intimidante mirada de Hibari- ¡Kyoya!

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí herbívoro? –Pregunto Hibari con seriedad- Sabes que no puedes volver a Japón

-No tenía intenciones de volver –Contesto el peliblanco dejando a su hija en brazos de su madre- Pero Shiro… él tenía una promesa que cumplir aquí

-¿Promesa? –Cuestiono I-Pin con curiosidad, recordando entonces lo sucedido en Italia-

-Sí, el hizo una promesa con la hija de Haru-chan y yo no pude oponerme a eso –Respondió el peliblanco esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba lo sucedido-

_**Inicio de Flash Back**_

_Él tenía prohibido regresar a Japón, no es que alguien le hubiese dicho "No puedes volver jamás" eso era algo que el mismo se había prometido pues no quería interferir con la vida de los demás, también estaba el hecho de que, si su identidad era descubierta en Japón, una vida en prisión es lo único que le esperaba, por eso fue una gran sorpresa oír a su hijo mayor decir "Me voy a Japón" sorpresas por que Shiro estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido al igual que Kaoru, su otro hijo, pues había preferido contarles él mismo lo sucedido a que se enterasen después por terceros, sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, esa hijo cabeza dura suyo estaba empeñado en ir a Japón._

_-Solo tienes que firmar los papeles de mi traslado a la escuela de Namimori –Dijo Shiro con seriedad, de pie frente al escritorio de su padre- Puedo mantenerme por mis propios medios cuando llegue halla_

_-Sabes mejor que nadie que no podemos ir a Japón –Replico el peliblanco con seriedad- Si descubren que eres mi hijo no podrás…_

_-Correré el riesgo –Contesto el muchacho con determinación- Prometí que iría por ella y pienso cumplirlo_

_-No puedo dejarte hacerlo –Replico Byakuran con seriedad ante la terquedad de su hijo, notando como este intentaba refutar sus palabras- ¡No solo eres tú! –Exclamo sorprendiendo a su hijo pues no era común que levantase la voz de esa forma- Si vas a Japón expondrás a tu madre y hermanos ¿Acaso no piensas en ellos?_

_-Lo se… -Susurro el muchacho cerrando los puños con fuerza- Pero yo… ¡Yo prometí ir por ella! ¡Entiende por favor! –Pidió a su padre con cierto toque de desesperación- Yo… yo quiero cumplir esa promesa… ¡Quiero verla!_

_-Shiro… -Replico Byakuran viendo con compasión a su hijo ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Estaba alejando a su hijo de la mujer que amaba al igual que su padre hizo con él, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si lo dejaba ir su familia…-_

_-No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros –Dijo Bluebell entrando a la habitación con Kaoru y la pequeña Hikari sujetando luego el hombro de Byakuran- Si crees que es lo correcto dejarlo ir, hazlo_

_-Aun si no descubren que sigo vivo, lo repudiaran por llevar mi sangre –Respondió desviando la vista de su familia- Soy el peor criminal que pudo haber pisado Japón y…_

_-Y nosotros sabemos que no es verdad –Replico Kaoru con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro pues a pesar de ser menor, era el más "maduro" de ambos hermanos aunque no lo pareciera- No importa lo que otros digan, papá, nosotros sabemos lo que paso hace años y con eso es suficiente, además, ya me canse de Italia, quiero conocer Japón –Agrego estirando los brazos en actitud relajada- Hasta los nombres que nos pusiste provienen de allí, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos_

_-Kaoru… -Susurro Byakuran sintiendo luego como Bluebell lo abrazaba por la espalda-_

_-Volvamos a Japón –Dijo la mujer en un susurro aferrándose al peliblanco- Si algo sucede, todos estaremos juntos…_

_-Regresemos entonces… -susurró Byakuran mientras que sus hijos sonreían ante su respuesta y la pequeña Hikari se aferraba su pantalón- _

_No sabía exactamente que le esperaría en ese país, tal vez iría a la cárcel si descubrían su identidad, o quizá podría vivir tranquilo con su familia ayudado por Uni, ¿Quién sabe? Ponerse a pensar en eso no le serviría de nada, ahora solo podía prepararse para el viaje y ayudar a que su hijo cumpla una promesa que el no pudo. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y así fue como llegamos a Japón –Concluyo Byakuran su relato con su típica sonrisa mientras Hibari emitía un ligero suspiro de exasperación, era una locura el hecho de que Byakuran hubiese regresado aun si poseía otra identidad, pero tampoco podía culparlo pues de estar en esa situación, tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo- Y lo primero que hice después de establecernos ¡Fue venir a ver a mi buen amigo Kyoya-kun! –Exclamo esquivando una nueva tonfa que voló hacia su cabeza- Parece que no has cambiado en nada…

-Lamento interrumpir mamá –Dijo Sakura apareciendo en la sala en la que los adultos conversaban, junto a Kaoru - Pero Haruhi llamo y quiere que vayamos a su casa lo más pronto posible

-La herbívora sonaba bastante emocionada –Agrego pasando en medio de los menores separándolos rápidamente- Dijo que los otros están haya y que quiere presentarnos a "alguien"

-Ese debe ser Shiro-kun –Dijo Byakuran con su típica voz cantarina-

-Alístense, iremos todos –Ordeno Hibari para sorpresa de los presentes- Es mejor que sepan que estas aquí -Agrego refiriéndose a Byakuran- Muévanse

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, Hibari despareció de la sala mientras que Byakuran se limitaba a sonreír a su pequeña hija e I-Pin suspiraba con resignación al ver como Ryota no se separaba de Sakura, alejándola siempre de Kaoru, definitivamente había salido igual de posesivo que su padre.

Para cuando llegaron a la fiesta, todos estaban al tanto de la presencia de Byakuran, algunos lo veían con recelo como era el caso de Gokudera que, aunque ya no se sentía inseguro cerca de él, todavía no confiaba en él. Otros, como Gamma simplemente suspiraban con exasperación y otros simplemente se mantenían al margen, caso diferente era con los niños, que si bien se habían llevado bastante bien con los recién llegados, tanto Arata como Ryota se mostraban renuentes y desconfiados, motivo por el cual, los otros niños no terminaban de acercarse a Kaoru y Shiro, salvo por los hijos de Uni, que ya los conocían.

-Quita es cara Ryota –Regaño Sakura a su hermano- Sabes mejor que yo lo que paso hace años, no tienes por qué desconfiar, lo mismo para ti arata –Agrego dirigiéndose al mayor del grupo- ¡Son los mayores! ¡Compórtense como tal!

-Déjalos Sakura-chan –Dijo Kaoru sonriendo ligeramente a la muchacha mientras tocaba su hombro causando la molestia de Ryota- Es natural que se comporten así, sabíamos eso cuando decidimos venir a Japón

-Nadie te dio permiso de tocarla –Replico el pelinegro haciendo que soltase a su hermana- Herbívoro…

-Es suficiente ¿No crees Hibari? –Cuestiono Shiro apareciendo junto a Haruhi, dejándola con Sakura mientras él se enfrentaba al pelinegro a pesar de ser menor que el- Es la fiesta de Haruhi-chan, no causemos problemas

Un tenso ambiente se formó en la sala, mientras que los otros invitados se alejaban de ambos muchachos de forma disimulada pues conocían muy bien la fuerza de Ryota y las cosas podían terminar muy mal si seguían así.

-¿No deberíamos intervenir? –Cuestiono I-Pin a Hibari que se limitaba a observar junto a los otros adultos, mientras bebía un poco de sake- Kyoya, pueden comenzar a pelear y…

-Es algo que deben arreglar entre ellos –Replico el ex–soldado- mientras que los otros "adultos" simplemente asentían- No debemos involucrarnos

I-Pin permaneció en silencio observando la situación mientras rogaba internamente que las cosas no pasaran a mayores pues Ryota podía ser aún imprudente como su padre, sin embargo, opto por confiar en su juicio y en verdad esperaba no equivocarse y que Kyoya estuviese en lo correcto al dejarlos seguir.

-Tsk… solo adviértele a tu hermano que… -Respondió deteniéndose al sentir a alguien tirar de su oreja- ¡Pero que…! Nagi…

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no seas violento! –Regaño la muchacha mientras Arata reprimía una carcajada al ver a Ryota doblegado pro su hermana… ¡Un momento! ¡Su hermana!-

-Nagi, que crees que…- Replico el muchacho de ojos bicolor siendo cayado por una amenazante mirada de parte de su hermanita, rasgo que había heredado de su padre- Ok… mejor me cayo…

-¡Solo dejen de pelear! –Regaño la muchacha apoyada por Sakura- Shiro-san tiene razón, es la fiesta de Haruhi ¡No pueden arruinarla así! Miren a los más pequeños –Agrego refiriéndose a los menores del grupo que jugaban con Hikari, la hija menor de Byakuran- Ellos no tienen problemas en estar juntos, ustedes deberían dar el ejemplo

-Lamento lo de antes –Dijo Shiro haciendo una reverencia ante Arata y Ryota- No quería causar problemas, simplemente no puedo tolerar que molestan mi hermano, me disculpo por eso, creo que será mejor retirarnos –Agrego con seriedad, dejando de lado la expresión burlesca que siempre tenía dirigiéndose a Kaoru, para después posar la mirada sobre Haruhi- Lamento esto Haruhi-chan, nos vemos después

-Shiro-kun… -Susurro la muchacha sintiéndose culpable pues ella lo había forzado a asistir a su fiesta-

-Todo listo para que salgan a escena… ¿He? –Cuestiono una mujer encargada de la música de la fiesta en la que Arata y Ryota cantarían, deteniéndose al notar el tenso ambiente-

-Mal momento Shiharu-san –Tsugumi, hija de Tsuna-

-Tsk… Nadie dijo que debías irte –Replico el pelinegro pasando junto al peliblanco viéndolo de reojo al pasar- Solo mantén a ese mocoso lejos de mi hermana

-¿He? –Cuestiono confundido el aludido sintiendo la mano de Nagi sobre su hombro-

-Es su forma de pedir disculpas –Explico la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente al confundido peliblanco- En pocas palabras, acaba de decir: Bienvenido

Shiro se mostró ligeramente confundido ante esto pero con ver la sonrisa de Haruhi supo que todo estaría bien, sintió entonces como ella se aferraba a su brazo, notando luego como Arata golpeaba ligeramente su hombro antes de subir al escenario "Bien hecho" fue lo único que dijo, mientras que los otros simplemente asentían, pues, si ese par lo había aceptado, todos también lo harían. Sintió entonces a Haruhi tirar de su brazo llevándolo hasta el escenario preparado en el que Ryota y arata cantarían, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo pues ahora parecía tener a un grupo que podría llamar familia.

I-Pin veía desde su posición como las cosas se habían calmado entre los chicos y ahora todos disfrutaban del pequeño concierto que Arata y Ryota estaban dando, noto entonces como Gamma y su hijo menor regañaban a su pequeña hija que tenía una extraña fijación por Arata, que en determinado momento canto para ella causando que el mal humor del rubio aumentase, vio también como Seiji, el hijo menor de Gokudera reclamaba a Shiro por estar tan cerca de su hermana y el padre de esta estaba en una situación similar, siendo detenido solo por Haru, Tsugumi, hija de Tsuna traba de calmar a Seiji, que solo se sonrojaba al tenerla cerca, Mukuro estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso al ver como Nagisa sonreía a Ryota mientras este cantaba, e incluso Byakuran estaba a la defensiva pues el hijo de Gamma había dejado de discutir con su hermana para jugar con la pequeña Hikari y estaban "Demasiado cerca" para su gusto, un suspiro escapo de boca de I-Pin al pensar en lo celosos que podían ser los hombres con sus hijas, posando luego la vista en un su esposo pervertido, notando con extrañeza que el permanecía calmado, observando las distintas peleas que habían en el enorme patio de la casa.

-Creí que estarías planeando la muerte de Kaoru-kun –Bromeo la china mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo-

-Con Ryota es suficiente para eso –Contesto el soldado viendo como el muchacho se interponía entre su hermana y el mocoso de pelo blanco, mientras era sujetado por Nagisa-

-Es extraño ¿Cierto? –Pregunto la china apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hibari- Hace años, todos ustedes se enfrentaron a muerte y ahora... ahora están reunidos aquí, como buenos amigos

-Es verdad, pero nada de esto fue gratis –Replico el soldado posando la vista en los muchachos que disfrutaban de la fiesta- Luchamos durante mucho tiempo, sacrificamos cosas, perdimos otras, pero todo valió la pena –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente sin apartar la vista de los chicos- Valió la pena porque gracias a eso, ellos podrán vivir sin tener que luchar como nosotros

-Kyoya… -Susurro la china observando la serena expresión del rostro de su esposo-

-Ellos podrán decidir su propio futuro –Dijo el pelinegro posando la vista en su esposa- eso... es bueno ¿No crees?

-Lo es Kyoya… -Respondió la china abrazando a su esposo pervertido- lo es…

Por qué en verdad él tenía razón, aquellos niños no tendría que luchar por sus vidas como lo hicieron ellos, no habrían enemigos ni seres oscuros que quisieran manipular sus destinos, podrían ser ellos mismos, tendrían tropiezos, si, muchas veces caerían, es verdad, pero aprenderían a levantarse y seguir adelante, no habrían más cadenas que los atasen, ellos… ellos podrían ser libres.

Se separó entonces de Kyoya y el simplemente se inclinó para besarla como solo el podía, sintió sus labios rozar los suyos y no pudo evitar recordar como habían llegado a esa situación. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquella tarde no se hubiese perdido en las calles de Namimori? ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora si no se hubiese convertido en cantante para seguir a Kei? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si, aquella noche en el aeropuerto, no hubiesen vista a Byakuran matar a ese hombre? Muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza mientras Kyoya la besaba, y es que en verdad habían sucedido muchas cosas para que pudiesen vivir tranquilos como ahora, encuentros, separaciones, alegría, tristeza… cosas que fueron realmente necesarias para llegar a donde estaban. El destino podía ser caprichoso cuando quería y ellos eran una clara prueba de eso, sus vidas se habían cruzado de maneras inesperadas y… no… lo correcto sería decir que aquellos encuentros estaban escritos desde hace mucho, si… todos habían sido encuentros predestinados.

Se separó de Kyoya solo para oír los silbidos de los más jóvenes, que lograron que un sonrojo se extendiera por sus mejillas, poso la vista en Kyoya y lo vio tan impasible como siempre, pero con una imperceptible mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa, _"Vamos"_ fue lo que dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hasta sus hijos y ella simplemente pudo asentir aferrándose luego a su fuerte brazo, ese que, aun cuando los años pasaron, siguió allí para ella, pero esa… es ya otra historia…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Y con esto se termina… este epilogo cierra oficialmente esta historia. Solo me queda agradecer a quien siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, a quienes se perdieron en el camino o se unieron después (Hace una reverencia) En verdad agradezco que me haya soportado durante tanto tiempo XD bueno… no me queda nada más que decir, solo… ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Hay otra idea Hibapinesca rondando por mi cabeza, así que quizá tengan noticias mías pronto XD, bueno… tal vez tarde un poco por que no cuento con mucho tiempo, pero de que regreso, regreso, tendrán que soportarme más *0* en fin, muchas gracias por seguirme y antes de dejar un testamento en lugar de posdata, me voy. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
